


Ômega Ou Alfa?

by BiologicalStorm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Sex, Shy Kim Jongin | Kai, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, no beta we die like men
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 69,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiologicalStorm/pseuds/BiologicalStorm
Summary: Ômega Ou Alfa? Uma pergunta que pode ser aplicada tanto para KyungSoo quanto para JongIn.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22





	1. Conhecendo JongIn: O Contrato

**Author's Note:**

> Olá. Essa é a primeira vez que uso o ao3 para postar algo. Mas decidi que seria legal usar a plataforma para além de ler as fanfics maravilhosas que leio normalmente também deixar uma pequena contribuição minha para as fics brasileiras aqui. Espero que gostem.

****

**12 de janeiro de 2013**

**16h29min**

JongIn estava com seus dois amigos na lanchonete, perto da academia de dança que frequentava.

-... Então ela perguntou qual era o meu favorito entre os nomes que ela citou para os nossos futuros filhos. - contou SeHun aos amigos.

Todos começaram a rir.

\- Ela não desisti. - comentou Lay. - Mas você já pensou em dar uma chance para ela?

\- Está louco? Eu não gosto dela. Sem falar que sou muito jovem para mim. - disse SeHun indignado.

\- Sem falar que ela é estranha. Parece uma perseguidora. Vai saber que coisas ela pode fazer com o corpinho do SeHun. - JongIn disse de maneira divertida.

\- Vai se catar, JongIn. Por que você também tem uma caralhada de mulher atrás de ti. - respondeu SeHun, fazendo o amigo corar, algo tão típico de um alfa.

\- Elas-elas não correm atrás de mim. - gaguejou JongIn, vermelho e encolhido.

\- Não mente não, bebê, que é feio. Não é Lay? - SeHun disse zoando.

No entanto, Lay não respondeu, estava muito ocupado cuidando do ômega que tinha entrado na cafeteria e se dirigindo ao balcão do lugar. Os dois amigos que estavam vendo não estavam prestando atenção, seguiram o seu olhar, perceberam ou fizeram o seu pedido.

\- Falando em não desistir. - comentou SeHun, com um sorriso malicioso.

De repente, sentindo o peso dos olhares, o ômega parece na direção da mesa das três alfas, que não tardou a disfarçar os olhos, virando ou rosto rapidamente. Ficou assim enquanto omega a cafeteria com seu pedido de viagem. 

\- Bem, não pode dizer que não somos discretos. - comentou SeHun sorrindo zombeteiramente.

\- Lay, por que não desiste dele? –questionou JongIn preocupado com o amigo, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz por terem desviado a atenção dele.

Já fazia meses que Lay gostava do ômega e tentava se aproximar, mas sempre era barrado delicadamente pelo mesmo. SeHun e JongIn só podiam ver o amigo tentar incessantemente, na faculdade, nas festas e até na cafeteria puxar papo com o ômega, que fugia de si.

SuHo era um ômega de boa família, igual aos três alfas. Todos se conheciam pelo meio em que viviam. Sabiam que os pais não contestariam um relacionamento entre os dois, além de saberem que o ômega não tinha um prometido, então não entendiam a constante negação para com um alfa tão gentil e legal.

\- Bem, agora que o Lay já viu o crush dele e cumprimos nossa missão diária do por que virmos sempre aqui, vamos embora. – SeHun disse antes de se levantar, já indo em direção ao caixa pagar sua comida.

Os três amigos pagaram suas referidas contas e continuaram com seu caminho.

Lay era o mais velho deles, com 21 anos. Um alfa calmo e gentil.

JongIn era o do meio, com 19 anos. Um alfa que nem parecia alfa, corava fácil, envergonhado e não gostava de chamar atenção.

SeHun era o mais novo, com 18 anos. Um alfa sarcástico, o mais extrovertido do trio, sempre saindo e curtindo por aí. Era o que movimentava a vida dos outros. E quando pequeno, geralmente era o que convencia os meninos a aprontarem, se metendo em problemas que resultavam sempre em broncas dos pais.

Os três cresceram juntos no meio da sociedade mais avantajada da qual faziam parte. E todos compartilhavam algo em comum, o que os juntou por todos esses anos: o amor pela dança. Frequentavam a mesma academia desde criança e queriam fazer isso para sempre, mesmo que tivessem que conciliar sua paixão com os estudos sérios que os preparavam para assumir e cuidar de suas respectivas fortunas. E por mais que o tema dançar já tenha causado certas brigas entre os meninos e suas famílias, eles não desistiamde sua paixão.

**12 de Janeiro de 2013**

**21h13min**

JongIn se ajeitou antes de entrar no escritório de seu pai. Possuía muito respeito pelo mais velho. A relação dos dois não era a clássica, como se via nos doramas que sua mãe gostava de ver. Seu pai sempre foi muito atarefado e trabalhador, mas sempre achou um tempo para a família e JongIn cresceu sem ter do que reclamar no quesito atenção, tinha ótimas memórias com o pai. 

\- Mandou me chamar pai? –falou ao entrar no escritório.

\- Mandei, JongIn. Preciso falar sobre algo sério com você. Sente-se, por favor. – falou o mais velho, indicando à cadeira a frente de sua mesa. Fez uma pausa enquanto via o filho sentar no lugar pedido, parecendo tenso. E nem podia acalma-lo, pois o assunto causaria ainda mais tensão do que a já sentida por JongIn. – Não vejo motivos para enrolar, então serei direto. – o mais novo concordou, assentindo. – Na minha mocidade eu tinha um amigo tão inseparável quanto você com os garotos da família Zhang e Oh. O nome dele era Lee WonYoung. Crescemos juntos e fizemos uma promessa quando ainda brincávamos de correr pelos jardins, nós dissemos que nossos filhos se casariam um dia. – nessa hora a boca de JongIn se abriu em surpresa, sabendo onde seu pai queria chegar com essa conversa, mas mesmo assim não interrompeu a fala do mais velho. – E mesmo sendo crianças, a palavra de um alfa é a palavra de um alfa. Na nossa adolescência, WonYoung conheceu Do JooAh. Ela não fazia parte do nosso meio, mas tão rápido quanto eles se encontrarem, eles já estavam amando um ao outro. Mas WonYoung não poderia ficar com JooAh, seus pais nunca permitiram isso, além dele já ter uma prometida. No final, eles acabaram fugindo. Ele trocou seu nome para não ser achado e trocávamos cartas escondidos. No entanto, com o passar do tempo, elas foram ficando cada vez menos frequentes, mas não me incomodei com isso por que ele estava realmente se esforçando na nova vida, trabalhando e construindo uma vida com JooAh e sempre me dizia que por mais que fosse difícil, não se arrependia. Mas um dia as cartas pararam, na época em que você estava com dois anos de idade. Continuei não dando importância e vivi minha vida, acreditando que meu melhor amigo estava feliz. Sabe, sempre tive orgulho dele. – JongIn não conseguia nem falar, sentia que estava descobrindo um novo lado do seu pai, algo que ele nunca partilhara com ninguém. – Conforme você crescia, fui me lembrando daquela promessa e me preocupei, mas continuei levando, pensando que se ele não aparecesse para cobra-la, eu podia continuar assim. Porém, a curiosidade foi maior e mandei pessoas para encontrarem meu amigo. Ontem à noite recebi o resultado da pesquisa de meses do meu pessoal. WonYoung está morto há quase vinte anos. Morreu no inverno de 1996, em um acidente de carro. – mais uma vez JongIn ficou surpreso e não escondeu esse sentimento. Podia ver no rosto e ações de seu pai que ele não estava bem com aquela notícia. Imaginou o que ele estava passando, ao saber que seu melhor amigo estava morto, ficaria arrasado se acontecesse isso com ele e seus amigos. – JooAh vem cuidando do filho deles sozinha desde então. A vida financeira deles não é a melhor, mas JooAh é uma mulher forte e aguentou muita coisa, o pequeno KyungSoo também me parece um menino muito forte, ajudando a mãe das formas que pode. Trabalha desde muito cedo e conseguiu entrar em uma universidade pelo mérito de sua inteligência. – o mais velho deu um suspiro antes de continuar, tomando coragem. – Então é isso, JongIn. Você é esperto o suficiente para saber aonde essa conversa vai levar. Eu fiz uma promessa com WonYoung e quero cumpri-la. Quero que se case com KyungSoo.

JongIn ficou um tempo calado, se recuperando e absorvendo a história que seu pai lhe contou, antes de falar.

\- Mas, abeoji... – falou de forma hesitante. – Isso não é completamente justo comigo.

\- Sei que não, filho. Mas não posso mudar nada em relação a isso.

\- E meus estudos? Tenho 19 anos, sou muito novo para casar e...

\- Daqui a pouco terá 21 anos e será maior de idade, sendo um cidadão legalmente, podendo casar se quiser. – JongIn já ia abrir a boca para retrucar, mas seu pai foi mais rápido, falando primeiro. – Não me agrada a ideia de te casar desse jeito também. Por isso vamos fazer um acordo aqui. Você tem um ano, JongIn. Ache alguém que ame nesse tempo e me apresente e eu esqueço essa história. Vou apenas ajudar a família do meu falecido amigo da forma que puder e eles nunca saberão disso. O conhecimento dessa promessa irá morrer comigo e com você. Mas se dentro desse prazo, você não achar ninguém, terá de se casar com KyungSoo.

JongIn ficou boquiaberto e surpreso. Não sabia o que fazer. Como acharia alguém em tão pouco tempo para amar? Mas também tinha noção que esse acordo seria a melhor oferta que conseguiria de seu pai. Ele tinha um ano para achar o amor de sua vida.

**13 de Janeiro de 2013**

**13h14min**

JongIn andava apressado pelas ruas, tinha marcado de se encontrar com seus amigos no Coffee Prince. Queria contar a novidade que seu pai tinha lhe dito ontem e sobre o ultimato. Pensava que SeHun riria de sua cara e Lay demoraria para entender a situação, para então ficar preocupado consigo. Estava tão avoado que demorou a reparar em uma briga que acontecia a poucos metros de si.

Ele viu três homens altos batendo em um que eramenor que eles. JongIn não gostava de se meter nas coisas dos outros, mas detestava covardia, aqueles caras não estavam brigando limpo. E quando dois deles conseguiram segurar o baixinho para que o terceiro lhe desse um soco no estomago, fazendo com que cuspisse sangue no chão, foi que JongIn chegou perto o suficiente para sentir o cheiro dos homens. Não pode acreditar em seu olfato, o rapaz menor era um ômega que estava apanhando de três alfas.

\- Ei! – gritou JongIn para ser ouvido. Os homens olharam para ele e largaram o baixinho, se aproximando de si. O moreno lutou para se manter firme, por mais que se sentisse intimidado e evitasse tremer com todos aqueles olhos voltados para si.

\- O que é?! – perguntou o alfa do meio, de forma arrogante.

No entanto JongIn não teve tempo de responder. Mais rápido do que achava ser possível, o baixinho chegou por trás dos alfas e derrubou o da esquerda com um golpe que JongIn nem pode assimilar ou conhecia. Logo desviando do outro alfa que vinha em sua direção, enganchando no pescoço do alfa que falara com JongIn, tomando impulso e derrubando-o com um baque pesado no chão, acertando sua cabeça com a cotovelo. Agora sobrara só um alfa, ao qual o ômega deu uma rasteira, e chutou sua cabeça quando esse caiu no chão.

Surpresa nem descrevia o que JongIn sentia nesse momento. Quando o ômega olhou para si com aqueles olhos escuros e penetrantes, engoliu em seco e de novo controlou a vontade de fugir. O ômega veio em sua direção e quando já estava a sua frente um tremor de medo passou por seu corpo.

\- O que foi ?! Achou que seria o alfa príncipe encantado salvando o ômega donzela indefesa ?! - perguntou de forma rude ou menor.

\- Não. - a resposta foi quase um sussurro. JongIn já não escondia seu medo. Será que esse cara também vai bater? Mas também estava desativado pelo ômega destrator dele, assim como quando apenas ajuda-lo. - Eu só queria ajudar, achei injusto ... - não conseguiu terminar sua frase, porque o ômega avançou para mais perto, praticamente cuspindo como palavras sobre si.

\- Não preciso da sua ajuda! Como viu, posso me cuidar muito bem sozinho! - disse furioso, antes de dar as costas e sair andando passos, deixando um Jong no caminho para trás.


	2. Conhecendo KyungSoo: O Contrato

**13 de Janeiro de 2014**

**21h14min**

\- JongIn, seu prazo acabou. – disse SangHyun, encarando o filho sentando a sua frente no escritório. – Tem alguém para me apresentar? – perguntou de forma séria.

JongIn suspirou derrotado antes de falar.

\- Não.

\- Então iniciarei os processos necessários para o casamento. Dentro de algumas semanas, conhecerá seu noivo. – informou o mais velho.

Não havia mais nada que JongIn pudesse fazer, a não ser aceitar que sua vida agora estava entrelaçada a de Do KyungSoo.

**25 de Janeiro de 2014**

**20h12min**

JooAh mexia nas panelas freneticamente, querendo estar com o jantar pronto quando seu filho chegasse. Orgulhava-se tanto dele. Recentemente KyungSoo tinha conseguido um estágio na MSC, o lugar que sempre almejou trabalhar, no entanto, ainda era um salário pequeno e por isso o mais novo trabalhava durante todos os sábados, o dia inteiro, na loja de conveniências do bairro, seu antigo emprego. Como os donos conheciam KyungSoo e lhe deram emprego quando ainda era menor de idade por admirarem a atitude de querer ajudar sua mãe, deixaram que mantivesse esse horário especial de trabalho e ainda o pagavam o suficiente para que as despesas na casa não sofressem um rombo. KyungSoo chegaria às 21h, por isso preparava bastante comida, pois o filho não era de comer pouco.

Escutou uma batida na porta, estranhou. Olhou o relógio, confirmando que ainda tinha bastante tempo antes do filho chegar. A batida voltou a soar.

\- Já vai! – gritou, então abaixando o fogo do fogão.Enquanto ia até a porta limpava suas mãos no pano de prato. Não possuíam um olho mágico, mas uma correia de segurança, assim não abriria a porta completamente.

JooAh ao ver quem era do outro lado da porta, paralisou. Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo, vendo como os anos mudaram a ambos.

\- JooAh, que prazer revê-la. Eu poderia entrar? – SangHyun foi o primeiro a cortar o silêncio.

\- Ah, claro. – disse apressada, quando passou o choque instantâneo de estar vendo alguém do seu passado tão distante.

JooAh permitiu a passagem para SangHyun, depois o conduziu até a sala. SangHyun sentou no sofá se sentindo envergonhado pelo motivo ao qual tinha vindo até aquela casa.

\- Então, fazem muitos anos. – começou o alfa a falar sem jeito.

\- É, fazem. – a ômega disse, se sentindo desconfortável com o clima e presença inesperada em seu lar.

Depois de um tempo em silêncio JooAh decidiu tomar uma atitude.

\- SangHyun, nós dois sabemos o quanto você é direto. Então por favor, fale logo o motivo de ter vindo aqui. Se nos achou, é por que contratou gente para ir atrás de nós, então já deve ter um dossiê da minha vida e sabe o que aconteceu com WonYoung. – falou de maneira firme.

\- Deve ter sido difícil, criar uma criança sozinha. Você podia ter me procurado. Eu não negaria nada a vocês. – o alfa disse sem esconder a verdade de suas palavras.

\- Eu não precisava e nem preciso da sua ajuda, SangHyun. Sempre me sustentei sozinha, não ia passar a depender dos outros justo quando me tornei responsável por outra vida. – disse com convicção. Assim como SangHyun era direto em suas palavras, JooAh era orgulhosa.

\- Orgulhosa como sempre, JooAh. – falou o alfa sorrindo. – Pois bem, continuamos os mesmos. Então serei direto. WonYoung e eu demos nossa palavra que nossos filhos se casariam. – disse de um fôlego só.

JooAh ofegou, atordoada pela notícia.

\- Acho que WonYoung nunca disse isso a você. – disse de forma mais amena, vendo o quanto afetou a ômega.

\- Não, ele nunca disse. – falou entredentes.

\- Eu tentei deixar isso de lado, mas dei a minha palavra. Agora meu filho já está com idade suficiente para casar e o seu também. – vendo que a ômega não falava nada, continuou. – Então, você sabe o que isso significa.

\- Sei. Agora que esse acordo foi exposto e estou ciente dele, se KyungSoo não aceitar casar com seu filho, nós dois iremos morrer. Pois essa é a consequência para o ômega que quebra o contrato de casamento. – disse ao cerrar as mãos de raiva.

\- Então, o que me diz?

\- Eu não posso lhe dizer nada. – respondeu ríspida.

\- O que? Como? – perguntou o alfa, chocado.

\- Quem precisa responder a sua pergunta é KyungSoo. Eu não tomarei decisões pelo meu filho, SangHyun. Ele deve escolher seu destino, que caminho seguir. E o que ele decidir, eu o apoiarei. – JooAh falou de forma firme.

\- Mesmo se escolher a morte? – perguntou abismado pela atitude da mulher.

\- Mesmo a morte. Não me importo de morrer. Se vivi todo esse tempo foi por causa do meu filho. Não vivo para mais nada que não seja ele. Claro, prefiro que ele viva sua vida bem e longamente, mas se ele optar por morrer ao quebrar o contrato, terei certeza que é porque ele tem convicção que não poderá viver dessa forma. Talvez o seu dossiê não tenha lhe informado isso, mas KyungSoo não é uma pessoa influenciável, ninguém além dele mesmo toma decisões por si.

\- Mas isso é um absurdo... – no entanto SangHyun não pode terminar a frase. Nessa hora a porta da casa se abriu, anunciando que alguém tinha chegado.

KyungSoo apareceu na sala, encarando o homem desconhecido.

\- Olá, filho. Esse é Kim SangHyun. Ele era o melhor amigo do seu pai.

\- Não sabia que appa tinha amigos tão importantes. – o menor disse de forma fria, sem deixar de encarar o alfa. Como parte de sua profissão, KyungSoo se mantinha bem informado sobre as pessoas de boa vida e que consequentemente, afetavam as vidas alheias das pessoas com condições abaixo deles.

\- SangHyun veio aqui nos comunicar uma coisa, filho. Parece que seu pai tinha feito um acordo de casamento com ele. – KyungSoo rapidamente olhou para a mãe, demonstrando o primeiro sinal de sentimento, em seu rosto a surpresa era visível. Sabia o que aquilo significava. – Então você e o filho do Sr. Kim precisam se casar. Ou você pode quebrar o contrato. – JooAh terminou de falar, deixando claro que a decisão estava nas mãos do filho e o apoiaria no que escolhesse, sem se importar em morrer por isso.

SangHyun estava impressionado. E ele achava que tinha despejado as coisas em cima de JongIn de maneira rápida demais. JooAh nem tinha deixado o menino sentar antes de contar tudo. Mas o alfa também podia perceber que aquele menino não era alguém fraco, sua presença passava uma força incomum para um ômega.

KyungSoo se manteve apenas por alguns segundos quieto.

\- Tudo bem, eu aceito. – KyungSoo disse de forma fria, como se não fosse nada demais.

Os dois mais velhos presentes na sala ficaram boquiabertos com a atitude do homem.

\- A-aceita? – a mais velha gaguejou enquanto fazia a pergunta.

\- Sim. Agora se me dão licença, eu estou morrendo de fome. – disse para logo depois se retirar para a cozinha.

Depois disso, nada mais havia para se dizer. SangHyun informou para JooAh quando seria o jantar de noivado, onde os noivos poderiam se conhecer e foi embora com a ômega o acompanhando até a porta. Quando voltou e entrou na cozinha, achou KyungSoo com a boca cheia de ramen, comendo em pé ao lado do fogão.

\- KyungSoo, o que foi isso? – o ômega apenas deu de ombros, ainda de boca cheia. – Você tem certeza disso, filho? – perguntou, visivelmente preocupada. – Você sabe que no momento que se casar, o seu alfa mandará em você. Você acha que pode lidar com essa vida? – não conseguia ver seu filho cabeça-dura e briguento seguindo esse modo de vida.

\- Pff, até parece que um alfa vai mandar em mim, omma. – a mais velha estava a ponto de replicar, quando o ômega voltou a falar, agora de forma séria. – Eu prefiro viver, mãe. De que adianta eu quebrar o contrato, morrer e matar a senhora ainda no pacote? Morto eu não faço nenhuma diferença. Prefiro viver e lutar pelo que acredito. Para mudar esse mundo.

\- Mas meu filho, se o seu alfa não quiser que você faça essas coisas, se ele não gostar, ele pode...

\- Eu sei o que ele pode fazer. E mesmo que ele me bata e prenda dentro de casa, eu sempre vou dar um jeito de escapar e fazer o que eu acredito ser o certo. Posso suportar quantas surras for, nunca aceitarei ficar de cabeça baixa e ceder. – KyungSoo se expressou, deixando claro que não tinha tomado a decisão levianamente.

\- Ah, meu bebê. – disse a mais velha, já chorando, se atirando no filho, o pegando em seus braços, onde gostaria de deixa-lo para protegê-lo de tudo que houvesse nesse mundo. Mas sabia que não podia. E sabia também que KyungSoo era forte o suficiente para lutar contra o mundo.

KyungSoo não tentou se desvencilhar do abraço. Ele precisava dele nesse momento. Assim abraçou ainda mais forte sua mãe, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas caiam e molhavam o ombro da progenitora. Sabia que esse seria um dos seus últimos momentos nessa casa. Se tudo ocorresse como de costume em casamentos arranjados, ele casaria em menos de seis meses, deixaria a casa da mãe e iria morar com seu marido. Depois não sabia como manteria contato com sua mãe, mas não seria tão frequente como o de morar na mesma casa. O que KyungSoo não deixou tão claro a sua mãe era que o maior motivo de aceitar o contrato, além de querer viver, era que ele jamais mataria sua mãe. Ela que sempre lhe deu tudo e se esforçou por ele. Era uma mulher nova que ainda tinha muito que viver e poderia até achar um novo parceiro. Por que mesmo sendo mordida, nada a impedia de ter um namorado. E era o que KyungSoo queria, que a mãe fosse feliz, vivesse.

E assim, os dois ficaram chorando abraçados na cozinha, refletindo sobre o que aquele contrato representaria na vida dos dois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que acharam do KyungSoo?  
> MSC é uma referência de Pinocchio, era onde InHa trabalhava. Mas diferente do dorama, aqui é um jornal online famoso.  
> Já aviso para as próximas fanfics que talvez vocês vão ler minhas, JooAh e WonYoung sempre serão pais do KyungSoo. E para quem não percebeu de onde tirei os dois. WonYoung é quem interpreta o serial killer no dorama I Remember You (Meu dorama preferido! ❤), interpretado na juventude pelo KyungSoo. E JooAh é o nome da personagem que o ajuda a escapar da sua prisão e fica junto dele pelos anos seguintes. (Não consegui achar o nome da atriz que a faz, o que me deixou indignada. Se alguém souber e puder me falar, agradeço.) Eu amo demais a história dos dois. E pelo menos aqui vou realizar esse casal.  
> Abraços.


	3. Ser Uma Boa Pessoa/Stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O capítulo é voltado para o Lay, mostrando um pouco da história de SuLay.  
> PS: parte em itálico é o passado.

**22 de Fevereiro de 2014**

**15h07min**

\- E aí, vamos à festa da ShinHye nesse fim de semana? – SeHun questionou, enquanto cuidava pelo canto do olho o garçom novo da cafeteria Coffee Prince.

\- Acho que não, Hunnie. Eu preciso acordar cedo no domingo para ir levar as crianças ao passeio no Museu Nacional da Coreia. É nesse fim de semana, esqueceu? Falei disso contigo há semanas.

\- Lay, eu nem me lembro do que comi no café da manhã. – o mais novo fez pouco caso. – E ainda não entendo por que você trabalha naquele lugar de graça.

\- Por que eu não preciso de dinheiro, SeHun. Além de que aquilo é uma escola voluntária, todos não ganham salário. – explicou Lay mais uma vez.

Já tinha quase um ano que o jeito de Lay mudara um pouco. Ele não era mais tão desligado das coisas ao seu redor e agora tinha assumido alguma responsabilidade. Além de se dedicar mais aos estudos na faculdade para ser um bom governante da empresa de sua família, era voluntário em uma pequena escola, que atendia grande parte das crianças vindas da parte pobre de Gangnam, o Guryong Village. Ele ensinava as crianças coisas simples sobre matemática, algo que aprendeu na marra para mexer com todas aquelas contas da empresa, por que seu pai acreditava que todo CEO deveria checar pessoalmente os registros financeiros da empresa. Nos dias de descontração, ensinava alguns passos de danças e a aula virava uma verdadeira bagunça, mas era algo bom, ele nunca tinha se divertido tanto na vida quanto com aqueles pequenos. No domingo fariam um passeio educativo, mas sem ser chato, era algo que Lay vinha trabalhando e arquitetando há dois meses e SeHun esquecer disso lhe magoava.

Nem SeHun ou JongIn sabiam o que tinha acontecido com o amigo. Não achavam a sua mudança ruim, mas a achavam estranha.

O que nenhum deles sabia era o que tinha motivado essa mudança.

**_7 meses atrás_ **

**_22 de Julho de 2013_ **

**_09h29min_ **

****

_Lay sentou-se à mesa que SuHo ocupava no refeitório. Despois de um tempo, dos dois se encarando, Lay com um sorriso doce e SuHo desconcertado, o ômega resolveu quebrar aquele clima._

_\- Olá, YiXing. – cumprimentou com um sorriso que não mostrava os dentes, parecendo desconfortável._

_\- Olá, JunMyeon. – cumprimentou de volta sem se abalar pelo jeito do outro._

_Mais um tempo em silêncio foi decorrido, com SuHo se alimentando enquanto era observado pelo alfa._

_\- JunMyeon, por que não me dá uma chance? – perguntou de repente o alfa, fazendo o menor se engasgar com o suco._

_\- Do que está falando, Lay? – perguntou quando se recuperou do engasgo, ainda pasmo com o quanto o outro foi direto, depois de meses de enrolação entre os dois._

_\- Você sempre foge de mim, SuHo. Eu queria conhecer você._

_\- Não, você não quer isso. – disse o ômega, deixando a fachada de lado e assumindo a sua verdadeira postura._

_\- É claro que eu quero! Quem disse que não? – o maior contestou de forma afobada, surpreso com aquela resposta._

_\- Não, não quer. Você quer meu corpo, Lay. E não sou um ômega de uma noite. – respondeu com toda franqueza, deixando o outro boquiaberto._

_\- Isso não é verdade._

_\- Mesmo se não fosse, a outra opção seria que você quer algo sério comigo, e isso eu também não quero. Não sou um ômega feito para casar, Lay. Você enxerga em mim apenas o que quer ver do ômega perfeito que tenho que ser para a sociedade na qual vivemos. Fofo, inocente, submisso. – deu ênfase a última palavra, como se a mastigasse, como se ela tivesse um gosto ruim em sua boca. – Eu não sou assim e estou te fazendo até um favor ao não deixa-lo se aproximar de mim. Não sou o ômega que você espera ou quer. Você quer a minha imagem e por isso eu não lhe dou chance alguma. Há vários ômegas por aí, vá tentar alguma coisa com algum deles. – e dito isso, levantou-se da mesa e saiu andando com sua bandeja, deixando para trás um Lay confuso._

**Presente**

**22 de Fevereiro de 2014**

**15h21min**

Depois desse dia, Lay começou a pensar nas coisas que JunMyeon lhe disse. E foi como se seus olhos se abrissem para a sociedade que vivia. Por isso agora se dedicava aos estudos, pois muitas pessoas não nasciam com as chances com que ele nasceu, tinha oportunidades e deveria cuidar bem de sua fortuna, para mantê-la e conseguir ajudar os outros, e dar as mesmas condições aos seus futuros filhos. Quis ser voluntário, por que cansou de ir a festas beneficentes, e apenas ver seu pai preencher um cheque e posar para fotos, quando nunca tinha visto o rosto das pessoas que ajudava ou se esse dinheiro ia mesmo para elas. Queria ajuda-las de verdade. Por isso começou a dar parte de sua mesada mensal para a escolinha na qual era voluntário, apenas a diretora do lugar sabia de sua verdadeira condição, para o resto era apenas Lay. Nem sabiam seu sobrenome e isso realmente não importava lá. O resto da mesada, além de gastar para os estudos e consigo mesmo, ia para comprar ranços que distribuía para as pessoas no domingo de manhã, no pátio da escola.

\- E o SuHo, tem visto ele? –perguntou SeHun, mudando de assunto rapidamente, vendo que deixou seu amigo chateado.

\- Não. – respondeu de forma simples.

\- Finalmente desistiu dele? – perguntou o mais novo.

Lay sorriu em resposta. Não tinha desistido de JunMyeon. Era verdade que agora se viam poucas vezes e em muitas delas ele preferia observar o ômega de longe, lhe dando seu espaço. Lay entendeu o que o ômega quis lhe dizer aquele dia. E realmente, ele estava certo. Ele não estava mais do que apaixonado pela imagem externa e moldada de SuHo. Não o conhecia verdadeiramente. Mas nos meses que se seguiram aquela conversa, tentou realmente ver o mais velho, sem toda aquela maquiagem social.

SuHo tinha mudado recentemente o cabelo, o pintando para um rosa claro, o deixando em um topete. Para muitos a mudança foi estranha. Mas para Lay, só deixou o ômega mais gostoso ainda. Além do que, ele sabia o verdadeiro motivo para a mudança. Representava a sua liberdade.

YiXing descobriu que JunMyeon tomava aulas de luta uma vez na semana, escondido de seus pais. Pois um ômega treinando luta não era bem visto, as pessoas falariam que ou aquele ômega não sabia seu lugar ou ele estava frequentando a aula atrás de alfas. O que ele sabia não ser o caso de JunMyeon. Ele também tinha encontros alternados, esses que ele nunca conseguia saber para onde o ômega ia, pois esse sempre o despistavaquando o seguia. JunMyeon brigava muito com os pais e não era nada submisso.

No mês passado finalmente se mudou de casa. Agora podendo agir mais livremente em relação a si mesmo. Por isso o novo cabelo.

Realmente, Lay estava virando ou já tinha virado um stalker. Mas cada vez achava o ômega mais fascinante, então não conseguia evitar.

Então, não. Ele não tinha desistido de JunMyeon, ele só queria ser uma pessoa melhor antes de tentar provar para o ômega que verdadeiramente o enxergava e o amava desse jeito.

\- Mas cara, é sério, precisamos fazer alguma coisa antes do Kai casar. Ele precisa de alguma despedida de solteiro. Está até demorando demais para ele conhecer o noivo e marcarem essa data. – disse SeHun emburrado.

\- Bem, o Kai não parece estar dando muita importância para isso. – comentou sorrindo, antes de tomar uma xícara do delicioso café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lay é muito fofinho!  
> Não me matem por não ser um capítulo sobre KaiSoo. O próximo capítulo já é o encontro dos dois. Como será que os dois vão reagir? (suspense)  
> Mas tem algo relacionado ao SuHo nesse capítulo que vocês devem prestar atenção, porque está relacionado a outra pessoa.   
> Até o próximo capítulo. Abraços.


	4. O Alfa/Ômega Mais Estranho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora eu percebi que comecei a publicar minhas fanfics aqui exatamente um ano após fazer a conta. Eu sempre apenas li muito aqui. É até estranho entrar na parte KaiSoo para procurar novas fics e ter as minhas aparecendo. 
> 
> Agradeço muito os comentários que tiveram nessa fanfic anteriormente, me deixaram emocionada. ❤️

**09 de Março de 2014**

**20h00min**

KyungSoo foi ao chão novamente. Tendo seu braço imobilizado por Tao.

\- Está bem. – disse de maneira sofrida, sentido a dor e o cansaço.

Tao o soltou na mesma hora, voltando a ficar em pé, ofegante. KyungSoo se levantou com mais custo, também ofegante, apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, tomando folego.

\- O que está havendo com você, KyungSoo? Se eu soubesse que estaria assim quando me pediu ajuda para treinar, eu teria negado e aproveitado meu domingo de uma forma melhor. – Tao disse sem se conter.

\- Grande amigo, você. – reclamou o menor, ainda ofegante.

\- Alias, você sabe que não precisa mais treinar. Não tanto, pelo menos. – o loiro deu de ombros.

\- Desculpe. Acho queo lance do casamento está me deixando nervoso. Não estou conseguindo me concentrar. – disse, se dando por vencido e sentando no chão, assumindo seu medo.

\- Percebi. – disse o maior de maneira sarcástica, então se sentou ao lado o menor. – Quer desabafar?

\- Na verdade não. – disse abraçando as pernas e apoiando o queixo nelas. – Não tenho muito sobre o que falar. Às vezes acho que estou preparado para tudo. Então bate aquela insegurança.

\- Você é o ômega mais forte que conheço. Claro, além de mim.

KyungSoo não aguentou, caindo na risada, seguido por Tao.

Tao tinha vindo da China há cinco anos. Com seus 17 anos fugiu de casa, do pai abusivo, sua mãe ele nem chegou a conhecer, ela já tinha fugido há muito tempo também. Veio para Coréia procurando melhores oportunidades. Conseguiu que os donos da academia de luta o contratassem mesmo sendo um imigrante ilegal e menor de idade, pois lutava extremamente bem. Tinha aprendido as artes do wushu com seu avô já falecido. Foi na mesma época que seu avô faleceu que fugiu de casa, quando não tinha mais sua proteção e o pai o tratava igual lixo. No começo foi difícil ser professor de luta e ainda tão jovem, os alfas não acreditavam em seu potencial, mas com o passar dos anos e como nenhum deles conseguiu ganhar do ômega, tiveram que dar o braço a torcer.

\- E como vai o Kris? – perguntou o menor, depois de terem controlado o riso.

\- Aquele paspalho. Vai bem. Cismou que Wang está dando em cima de mim e vem checar as minhas aulas toda semana. Vou acabar quebrando o braço dele de novo. – comentou Tao, de maneira indignada.

\- Para de charme, eu sei que você adora essa atenção dele. – KyungSoo falou de modo sarcástico

Tao e Kris estavam juntos há dois anos. Kris era um alfa, que assim como os outros tinha duvidado da capacidade de Tao de saber lutar, por ser ômega. O alfa ficou tão revoltado por ter um ômega professor que estava arrumando um barraco. Tao perdendo a paciência, o desafiou para uma luta e “acidentalmente” quebrou o braço de Kris. KyungSoo não acreditava muito nessa parte do acidental, Tao sabia os pontos mais precisos no corpo para causar dor ou não. Não acreditava que causaria algum dano não proposital. No final o alfa acabou se apaixonando pelo jeito de Tao e o ômega o fez sofrer correndo atrás de si, enquanto fazia doce. Depois que finalmente deu uma chance ao alfa, os dois formaram um casal incrível. Kris às vezes surgia nas aulas de Tao e dizia para os alfas não subestimarem Tao, por que ele era o melhor lutador que conhecia e apanhava sempre em casa. KyungSoo realmente tinha orgulho de Kris. Pensar no jeito como ele era e é hoje, o fazia ter um pouco de esperança nas pessoas e que as coisas podiam mudar.

\- E como vai o SuHo? – KyungSoo mudou novamente de assunto.

\- Está progredindo. O Kris que não gosta das minhas aulas extras com ele, diz que tira nosso tempo juntos.

\- Nós dois sabemos que ele não pode frequentar uma turma normal com outras pessoas, iriam comentar e tudo se tornaria público.

\- Sim, eu sei. Ele não é que nem você, que deu a cara a tapa e fez as aulas junto daquele bando de alfa preconceituoso. Só fico feliz por que no final você derrotou todos eles nas lutas. Só não ganhou de mim por que, né, eu sou eu. Fabuloso e imbatível. – o mais novo falou convencido.

\- Deve ser bom se amar tanto assim, né, ZiTao? E ainda ter o Kris para te amar também. – comentou o castanho, com um fio da mágoa na voz.

\- Você vai achar também quem o ame, Dyo. – Tao disse para confortar o amigo. Depois envolveu seus ombros com o braço, o puxando para um abraço de lado. Sabia que o amigo não estava 100% com aquela história de casamento, podia sentir seu medo, mas KyungSoo tentava manter de qualquer jeito a imagem de forte, sem querer ceder. Não podia fazer nada também para ajuda-lo, apenas estar lá para ele, o ajudando a espairecer de alguma forma.

\- Ah, aí estão vocês. Já acabaram de treinar? – perguntou Kris ao entrar na sala de treino.

\- Você veio checar a minha aula de novo, Wu YiFan?! – perguntou Tao zangado. KyungSoo pode apenas rir do dois.

\- Não é nada disso, amor. Eu fiz um pouco de comida e queria saber se o Kyung vai comer com a gente. – Kris tentou se justificar.

\- Se foi você que cozinhou, eu não vou me arriscar a comer, Kris. – brincou KyungSoo.

\- Tá, na verdade eu pedi para entregar, satisfeito? Agora janta com a gente? Faz tempo que não temos um momento nós três. Quero saber como anda a sua vida baixinho.

\- Baixinho o caramba seu Picasso fajuto. – retrucou o menor, sem estar verdadeiramente irritado.

\- Meus desenhos vão muito bem, obrigado. – falou o alfa, se sentindo ofendido.

\- Ele vendeu um quadro essa semana. – falou Tao em defesa do namorado.

\- Oh, Deus. É agora que o mundo acaba. – brincou KyungSoo.

\- Yah! – Kris gritou ofendido.

\- Mas aceito sim o jantar. Vai ser bom conversar com vocês um pouco. A vida anda tão ocupada que não sei quando teremos a chance de nos ver de novo. – KyungSoo finalmente aceitou, levantando-se do chão, seguido por Tao e os três foram em direção ao apartamento do casal.

O apartamento que Kris e Tao moravam era na esquina da rua onde a academia funcionava. Após decidirem namorar e depois de muito insistir, Kris conseguiu convencer Tao a morar com ele e parar de dormir na academia. Como Tao não tinha lugar para onde ir quando chegou ao país, os donos do lugar concordaram em dar um salário a Tao, por mais que fosse reduzido, por que também lhe deixavam comer as refeições em sua casa e então a noite o ômega dormia em um colchonete na academia. Os donos até podiam ter dado moradia, mas como tinham um filho alfa na fase da adolescência, aonde os cios ainda não possuíam tempos certos de intervalo, acharam perigosa a situação e acabaram por fazer esse trato com o loiro. Tao aceitou sem problemas. Há um ano quando Kris o convenceu a morarem juntos, começaram a procurar apartamentos e ficaram felizes em achar um tão perto do trabalho do ômega, e os donos da academia concordaram em começara pagar um salário integral para Tao, já que agora ele teria sua própria casa e não comeria mais com eles. Por mais que a situação não fosse a mais fácil financeiramente, os dois viviam felizes e gostavam de seu lar. Brigavam muito também, mas Kris cuidava do seu “panda”, como o chamava, com todo amor e carinho e Tao também amava muito o alfa.

Á noite então passou rápido, pela alegria do momento de estarem juntos, conversando, comendo, bebendo sojue relembrando momentos vergonhosos do passado. E ao voltar para casa, KyungSoo pensou “Menos um dia até o jantar.”.

**15 de Março de 2014**

**19h13min**

\- KyungSoo, desfaça essa cara amarrada. – JooAh mandou, ao ver o tamanho do beiço que o filho tinha e sua testa franzida.

\- Eles deviam ter em mente que eu trabalho e se tivessem consideração, deveriam fazer um jantar na hora mais adequada para todas as partes. – disse o ômega, ainda com o olhar carregado e olhando para fora do carro que o Sr. Kim tinha mandado para ir busca-los, outra coisa que KyungSoo achou um exagero, podiam muito bem ir de ônibus.

\- Essa geralmente é a hora normal de jantar. Você que tem muitos empregos. – respondeu a mais velha.

\- E agora perdi três horas de um dia de trabalho que vou ter que recuperar depois.

\- KyungSoo, você não sabe se continuará trabalhando depois. Provavelmente seu alfa não irá deixar. Será um milagre se conseguir continuar se quer estudando.

\- Vamos ver. Ele que tente. – resmungou emburrado, com os braços cruzados.

\- Você não precisa continuar trabalhando se eu for o motivo. Agora que irá sair de casa, serão menos gastos, tudo se reduzirá a metade e como meu salário vou poder me sustentar sem problemas.

\- Yah! Isso quer dizer que está feliz que estou me mudando? Está aliviada? Quer me expulsar de casa? – perguntou com uma falsa revolta, mas fazendo tempestade em copo d’água. Sabia que verdadeiramente sua mãe não queria que saísse de casa.

\- Olha o que você está dizendo menino. – disse a mais velha, então deu um tapa na cabeça do mais novo.

\- Aish, mãe. Não precisa me bater. – reclamou o ômega, esfregando a parte atingida.

Antes que o diálogo pudesse continuar, o carro parou e o motorista anunciou que tinham chegado.

\- Bem, vamos enfrentar o circo de horrores e acabar logo com isso. – disse KyungSoo agora sério, saindo do carro logo em seguida.

**15 de Março de 2014**

**19h14min**

JongIn estava nervoso. Finalmente ia conhecer seu noivo. Já fazia mais de um mês que teve a conversa decisiva com seu pai, achava que conheceria o seu pretendendo mais rápido do que realmente foi. “Será que meu pai teve problemas em fazê-lo aceitar?” era o tipo de pensamento que passava por sua cabeça.

Estava se arrumando há horas, tinha receio do que seu noivo podia achar de si. Afinal, passariam a vida juntos agora. Não queria que ele não lhe achasse feio. Por mais que tivesse diversos ômegas e várias ômegas correndo atrás de si, ainda não tinha plena confiança em sua aparência ou em seu jeito para cativar uma pessoa.

\- Aish. – resmungou enquanto tentava dar o nó na gravata, se olhando no espelho do seu quarto.

\- Aigo, deixa que eu faço isso. – falou SeHun, que até o momento estava deitado na cama do amigo, lendo uma revista.

SeHun levantou da cama e foi em direção ao amigo, que estava com uma expressão emburrada e ao mesmo tempo tristonha.

\- Faz nós de gravatas desde que estava no berço e agora deu para errar? – comentou, enquanto começava a arrumar o estrago que Kai tinha feito.

\- Estou nervoso. – respondeu o moreno.

\- Percebi. Conte uma novidade. – retrucou, mantendo seu olhar focado na gravata.

\- SeHunnie, e se ele não gostar de mim? – perguntou o moreno em um sussurro. Abaixando o rosto quando SeHun levantou o rosto para o encarrar.

\- Como assim, Kai? – questionou sem realmente entender, era uma pergunta sem tamanho.

\- E se nos odiarmos? Não quero passar o resto da minha vida com alguém que me odeia e que eu odeie. – respondeu ainda de maneira baixa, sem encarrar o amigo.

\- Como ele vai poder te odiar, Kai? Você é adorável! Agora desfaz essa carinha triste e vai lá conhecer o seu noivo. Vou ficar aqui te esperando, quando terminar o jantar você me conta o que achou dele. – disse para confortar o amigo, o empurrando para a porta do quarto com tapinhas nas costas, depois voltou a se jogar na cama, pegando novamente a revista para ler.

JongIn olhou novamente para SeHun, que o incentivou com um dedo positivo. Voltou-se para a porta, respirou fundo e então saiu da segurança de seu quarto.

Podia ouvir as vozes enquanto descia a escada. Percebeu que sua mãe não estava na sala, e sim na sala de jantar, dando ordens aos empregados de como colocar a mesa. Ouviu também duas vozes desconhecidas na sala, uma de mulher e outra de homem, e essa última voz lhe chamou a atenção, arrepiou-se completamente ao ouvi-la e seu corpo inteiro tremeu. O timbre era grave, mas a voz ao mesmo tempo era suave. Era uma voz linda, queria ouvir mais delae por um momento pensou que seria ótimo acordar ouvindo essa voz lhe chamando ou sussurrando em seu ouvido. Assim que percebeu o que estava pensando, JongIn se sacudiu levemente, para tirar esses pensamentos de si.

Entrou pela porta da sala e no mesmo momento seu corpo travou ao ver com quem seu pai estava falando. Os três ainda estavam de pé, conversando pacificamente, sem notarem sua presença por um segundo. Mas antes que JongIn estivesse preparado os olhos do homem se viraram para si e por um momento, a imensidão escura daquele olhar pareceu o tragar.

\- Ah, aí está ele. Esse é meu filho Kim JongIn. – disse seu pai, os apresentando. O ômega não aparentou ter reação nenhuma por conhecer seu noivo. – E esses são Do KyungSoo, seu noivo e sua mãe, Do JooAh.

\- É você. – JongIn disse boquiaberto, sem deixar de encarar o menor.

KyungSoo apenas franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão, assim como os demais presentes. Sem entender a fala de JongIn.

\- É você. O ômega que bateu naqueles alfas. Há um ano. – JongIn voltou a falar, ainda perplexo.

Com essa fala o ômega forçou a memória, tentou se lembrar, por que aquilo não era uma coisa tão anormal na sua vida.

\- Ah. – foi a única coisa pronunciada pelo menor quando se lembrou do ocorrido.

KyungSoo não tinha se lembrado do maior, pois aquela era uma memória sem muita importância para si. Mas para JongIn, o menor foi bem marcante em sua vida, por ser o primeiro ômega que via enfrentando alfas, ainda mais corporalmente.

\- Batendo... Em... Alfas? – seu pai teve dificuldade em formar a pergunta. Pois a frase dita por JongIn parecia algo realmente impossível.

\- Há um ano, eu vi três alfas batendo em um ômega na rua, não achei certo e fui interferir, mas o ômega nem precisou da minha ajuda, bateu neles até desmaiarem. Depois veio para cima de mim e eu fiquei com medo, pensei que fosse me bater também. – JongIn explicou a situação, terminando a frase olhado com receio para KyungSoo, como se ainda o temesse.

JooAh ofegou, mas não é como se não soubesse das brigas do filho. Sabia também que ele sabia se defender muito bem, no entanto sempre se preocupava como mãe. Já SangHyun não conseguia dizer uma palavra.

KyungSoo avaliava ainda mais aquele a sua frente, estava surpreso. O maior admitiu ter ficado com medo dele, um alfa com medo de um ômega. Isso não era algo que se via todos os dias. JongIn continuava fugindo de seu olhar, como se ainda sentisse medo de si e nem tentava disfarçar isso. Deixando-o ainda mais curioso a respeito do alfa a sua frente.

\- Bem, ãh, vamos comer. Sua mãe já deve estar nos esperando na sala de jantar. – SangHyun disse ainda desconcertado.

Todos se sentaram e apreciaram a bela mesa posta. KyungSoo achou que era comida demais para cinco pessoas. Comeram em silêncio por um tempo, com JongIn ainda evitando o olhar do menor.

\- Então, KyungSoo. Você faz o que exatamente? – perguntou a Sr.ª Kim, de maneira simpática.

\- Ainda estou cursando a faculdade de jornalismo. Mas já trabalho no jornal MSC. E nos fins de semana trabalho como ajudante na loja de departamentos perto da minha casa.

\- Ah, é um bom jornal. Será que já vi alguma notícia feita por você? – comentou a mãe de JongIn.

\- Eu ainda estou estagiando, então não fico responsável por essa parte, mais recolho as informações. – respondeu o menor também de forma normal.

\- Entendo. Mas quando se casar, não precisa mais trabalhar, não há motivos para se expor e cansar assim. – comentou de maneira inocente a mais velha, sem saber o peso de suas palavras. Na hora o clima do jantar passou de confortável para carregado.

KyungSoo parou de comer e encarou BoYoung, fazendo-a sentir o peso de seu olhar, que JongIn reconhecia muito bem e mesmo não sendo a pessoa para quem ele estava sendo destinado, sentiu medo daquele olhar. JooAh apenas esperava pela tempestade.

\- Não vejo no que casar pode mudar minha rotina de trabalho. Vocês provavelmente já têm uma casa destinada para morarmos, deve ser tão grande que empregados cuidaram dela, sendo assim, não terei nenhum serviço de casa para fazer, o que eu não pretendia mesmo, não sozinho, se fosse cozinhar, JongIn lavaria a louça. – disse firme, fazendo a mãe de JongIn ficar chocada. – E depois, pelo que li no contrato, ele é com comunhão de bens, elimina a possibilidade de uma separação judicial futura, ou minha mãe e eu morreremos, e obriga a geração de um sucessor. Não diz nada sobre eu precisar largar meu emprego. Eu só cumprirei o necessário para manter minha mãe e eu vivos. De resto, nada na minha vida vai mudar ou ser restringido. – terminou de falar trincando os dentes, apertando os talheres de maneira tão forte que JongIn se impressionou por não dobrarem.

Um momento de silêncio se fez presente, até SangHyun pigarrear, tendo coragem de falar.

\- KyungSoo, não entenda BoYoung errado. Não o estamos proibindo de estudar ou trabalhar. Mas realmente depois do casamento você terá uma vida mais confortável e poderia se dedicar apenas aos estudos por um tempo. Só por isso ser um contrato, não precisa ver a situação como incomoda ou que precisemos nos odiar por isso. Todos dessa família queremos apenas viver em paz com você e sua mãe.

KyungSoo nada respondeu, apenas voltou a comer.

\- Hmm, então, JongIn. – o alfa quase teve um treco ao ouvir a mãe de KyungSoo falar consigo, deixando evidente ao olhar acuado para a mulher. – O que você faz?

\- Eu... Eu... – abaixou o rosto, corando ao ver que todos voltaram a atenção para si, inclusive KyungSoo, que o pegou olhando para si antes de abaixar a cabeça. – Estudo para me tornar um bom sucessor para meu pai e... frequento uma academia de dança. – odiava chamar a atenção, por isso falou apenas o necessário.

\- Verdade? Um alfa dançando? - perguntou JooAh surpresa.

\- Não é mesmo? Praticamente todos os alfas do nosso meio fazem aulas de luta enquanto crescem, mas JongIn e seus amigos não, eles insistiram que queriam fazer dança. E depois de ver meu JongInnie apanhando tanto nas aulas de luta e voltar chorando para casa, tive que tirar ele mesmo de lá.

JongIn agora estava um verdadeiro pimentão, queria que as pessoas mudassem de assunto logo. Era muito vergonhoso sua mãe lhe chamando por apelidos de criança e contando histórias do seu passado.

KyungSoo cada vez achava o alfa mais surpreendente. Além de JongIn declarar seu medo abertamente sobre si, estava envergonhado e corando na frente de todos. Sem falar que baixava a cabeça mais vezes do que já tinha visto todos os alfas na sua vida fazerem. KyungSoo, por um momento, farejou um pouco mais forte o ar, verificando se JongIn era mesmo um alfa. Mas claro que era, ninguém casaria dois ômegas, mesmo com um contratado, seria extremamente mal visto nessa sociedade. Quando o cheiro amadeirado do alfa chegou ao seu olfato, precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para não suspirar e tremer por causa do quanto era bom. O melhor que o ômega já tinha sentido. E por um momento imaginou que suado enquanto dançava deveria ser ainda mais forte e melhor, ou quando poderia estar se remexendo a cima de si em uma cama enquanto faziam sexo. KyungSoo abriu rapidamente os olhos – que nem percebeu que tinha fechado para apreciar o cheiro – quando percebeu aonde seus pensamentos o tinham levado. Nem estava perto do cio para ter esses pensamentos. O que estava dando nele? Mas o pior, foi encontrar o olhar de JongIn quando abriu seus olhos, ele o estava encarando de maneira tão firme, por um momento os dois ficaram sustentando o olhar um do outro, pelo maior tempo na noite. Mas o encanto foi quebrado quando o pai de JongIn chamou por ele, fazendo o alfa desviar o olhar e corar logo em seguida, quando percebeu o que fez. Esse ato apenas fez KyungSoo sorrir enquanto olhava o alfa responder todo envergonhado ao pai, voltou a comer ainda com um sorriso. Quem sabe o casamento não fosse tão ruim assim?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu adoro a autoestima do Tao hahaha.
> 
> Meu twiiter: @BioStormKS (se alguém quiser saber hahaha)


	5. Conhecendo A Nova Casa E Um Ao Outro

**25 de Maio de 2014**

**13h26min**

\- Eu ainda não entendo por que nós temos que te ajudar na mudança quando você tem empregados para fazer isso. – reclamou SeHun ao sair do close de JongIn.

\- Por que você é meu amigo. – respondeu o moreno calmamente. – Já levaram o resto das minhas coisas para a nova casa, mas essas são as minhas coisas pessoais, não quero qualquer um tocando nelas.

\- Pare de reclamar, SeHunnie. – disse Lay ao sair do close também, atrás do amigo. – Vamos levar essas coisas para o carro logo. Quero conhecer KyungSoo de uma vez.

\- Uh, verdade, eu também. Vamos logo seus molengas. – SeHun falou animado, saindo na frente, fazendo os outros dois alfas rirem.

Assim os três amigos atravessaram a mansão carregando as últimas caixas. As guardaram no carro e entraram, com Kai dirigindo, Lay no banco do carona e SeHun no banco de atrás com as caixas.

\- Eu ainda não acredito que você só viu seu noivo uma vez nesse tempo todo, Kai. – comentou Lay, depois que partiram pelas ruas.

JongIn já tinha se despedido dos pais, e mesmo assim não seria um adeus ou algo do tipo, mas estava nervoso ao dirigir por aquele caminho, apertava constantemente o volante.

\- Bem, não tínhamos muito por que nos encontrar. Até quando assinamos os papéis do casamento não nos encontramos, quando meu pai me deu para assinar, ele já tinha assinado. A letra dele é bonita. – deixou escapar a última parte em um sussurro, como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo, percebeu o que tinha falado e ficou envergonhado, sabia que seus amigos tinham ouvido.

\- Mas não quiseram casar na igreja ou fazer uma festa de comemoração? – perguntou Lay, sem demonstrar alteração. JongIn ficou aliviado por Lay não dar importância para o que tinha falado e SeHun ter se mantido quieto.

\- Ele não quis. Minha mãe bem que queria um casamento convencional e depois uma festa para mostrar a todos que seu filho casou. Sabe, ela não ficou contente quando soube do contrato também, mas agora já se acostumou. De qualquer jeito, ele negou veementemente. Disse que só faria o necessário para cumprir o contrato, mas não ia fingir que era uma união espontânea para ninguém. Bem, isso foi o que ouvi meu pai dizendo a minha mãe. – terminou de contar, dando de ombros.

O resto do caminho se passou sem problemas, os três apenas falavam sobre os assuntos comuns de seu dia-a-dia. Em meia hora já estavam no novo lar de JongIn.

Seus amigos logo saíram do carro e pegaram as caixas, porém, JongIn apenas encarou a grande casa, agora sua casa. Mesmo com medo do que viria a seguir, suspirou e saiu do carro também.

Assim que passaram pela porta de entrada se depararam com um ômega que os encarava na sala. SeHun não perdeu tempo e se adiantou para o menor, sorrindo alegre, segurando a caixa com uma mão e estendo a outra para ele. KyungSoo a apertou sem hesitar.

\- Prazer, você não me conhece, mas eu adoro você! – disse entusiasmado, fazendo KyungSoo erguer a sobrancelha enquanto ainda apertavam as mãos.

JongIn apenas gemeu, tapando o rosto com a mão, envergonhado com a atitude do amigo. Se lembrando do por que da frase dele.

**_2 meses atrás_ **

**_15 de Março de 2014_ **

**_21h12min_ **

_Assim que o jantar terminou e KyungSoo e sua mãe foram embora, JongIn subiu logo para seu quarto. Encontrando SeHun ainda na sua cama, mas dessa vez sentado e parecendo animado._

_\- Cara, adorei esse ômega! – comentou o mais novo animado. SeHun gostava de ômegas com atitude, assim como o garçom da cafeteria, que sempre o ignorava ou recusava seus pedidos de sair. Claro que ficou chocado em primeiro momento ao ouvir as coisas que ele falou no jantar, mas assim que se recuperou do susto, foi impossível não gostar da atitude do outro._

**Presente**

**25 de Maio de 2014**

**14h12min**

Lay tomou a frente, indo para o lado de SeHun.

\- Olá. Eu sou o Lay e esse estranho aí é o SeHun. – disse o mais velho, sorrindo simpático, sendo retribuído por um sorriso igual de KyungSoo.

\- Bem, agora que nós já conhecemos o marido do nosso amigo e aprovamos. – SeHun ergueu o polegar enquanto falava, deixando sua posição mais evidente. – Vamos indo que agora eles têm que aproveitar a lua de mel. – concluiu SeHun começando a empurrar Lay para a porta.

\- Mas nós nem conversamos com ele, eu... – dizia o loiro, enquanto resistia ao ser arrastado.

\- Tchau, Kai. Tchau, KyungSoo. Nos vemos amanhã. – despediu-se SeHun, fechando aporta e levando Lay.

Um silêncio incomodo pairou sobre o cômodo. Nenhum dos dois sabia como agir agora.

\- Eu já arrumei minhas coisas no quarto, deixei um espaço para você por as suas. – JongIn apenas assentiu para a fala de KyungSoo. – Agora eu preciso estudar para algumas provas, então usarei o escritório. – dito isso, o menor esperou alguma resposta, mas só recebeu um assentir de novo, então se retirou sem olhar para trás.

O dia passou tranquilo enquanto JongIn arrumava suas coisas e KyungSoo estudava no escritório.

Se encontraram apenas uma vez, enquanto KyungSoo comia na cozinha um sanduiche, o maior apenas pegou uma maçã e saiu logo do cômodo. Não havia empregadas na casa ainda, elas chegariam amanhã, KyungSoo não cozinhou por que não achava que era sua obrigação, e geralmente quando estudava, apenas fazia pausas rápidas para comer e voltava a estudar, o que fazia sua mãe sempre brigar consigo. No entanto, ao ouvir a barriga de JongIn roncar no silêncio daquela casa que só os dois ocupavam sentiu-se culpado, mas logo tratou de tirar esse sentimento de si, sacudindo-se. “Ele tem braços e pernas, pode muito bem preparar algo para si ou ir comprar algo.”, KyungSoo tentou se convencer dessa ideia.

De fato, não muito depois ele ouviu a porta da casa ser aberta e então se viu sozinho naquele imenso lugar.

Duas horas depois JongIn voltou, tinha saído com seus amigos para jantar. SeHun só soube lhe azucrinar por jantar fora na sua lua de mel e Lay tentava apaziguar as brincadeiras do mais novo. Não sabia se KyungSoo ia preparar algo para si ou não, mas por garantia, resolveu pedir uma porção para levar para o menor. Chegando em casa, ouviu o leve som de papeis sendo mexidos e soube que o menor ainda deveria estar estudando. Foi até a frente da porta do escritório, mas não sabia se entrava ou não. O menor disse que estaria estudando, e se ele o atrapalhasse? E se ele ficasse zangado consigo? Com esses temores, JongIn decidiu que seria melhor apenas deixar a comida e ir se deitar.

KyungSoo dentro do escritório podia ouvir JongIn, sabia que ele estava na porta e se perguntava por que ele não entrava de uma vez. No final, ouviu o maior ir embora. Achou realmente curiosa essa atitude e foi checar. Ao abrir a porta, se deparou com um pequeno embrulho de comida. Abaixou-se e pegou o embrulho ainda quente. Seu coração pesou no mesmo momento. Ele não tinha se preocupado com o bem estar de JongIn, mas o maior tinha feito isso por si, mesmo sem ter obrigação, ele lhe trouxe comida, pensou em si.

O menor decidiu por encerrar a noite, indo em direção ao seu novo quarto. Tinha tomado banho mais cedo e já estava com roupas confortáveis para dormir, então tirou a blusa e ficou apenas com a calça de moletom. Deitou-se na cama do lado esquerdo e começou a ler um de seus livros, enquanto ouvia o barulho de água caindo do provável banho que JongIn estava tomando.

Após um tempo, JongIn saiu do banheiro devidamente vestido e acanhado.

KyungSoo precisou controlar o riso quando olhou JongIn por cima do seu livro. Até aquele momento tinha se mantido receoso com o alfa. No tempo que passou depois daquele jantar pensou muito nas atitudes do moreno naquela noite e pensou que aquele jeito envergonhado podia ser apenas fachada na frente dos pais ou algo assim, estava com medo, por mais que não demonstrasse, de ficar na mesma casa sozinho com ele. Mas esse medo caiu por terra quando viu o moreno sair do banheiro com os fios levemente molhados pelo banho recente, vestindo um pijama fofo, com uma camiseta com desenhos, como do homem aranha em lego e uma calça fina azul bebê, além de estar abraçado a um ursinho marrom vestido com um suéter. Tal visão fez KyungSoo erguer uma sobrancelha, o que fez JongIn se encolher ainda mais e abraçar mais forte o ursinho. Com certeza, não tinha como aquela pessoa ser um alfa dissimulado e perigoso. Era mais provável KyungSoo abusar dele do que o contrário.

\- Você dorme com um ursinho? – perguntou tentando manter a aparência séria, por mais que quisesse rir e apertar as bochechas do moreno.

\- N-não... Só quando... Ele me dá segurança. – concluiu com dificuldade. Fazendo KyungSoo enfim rir. JongIn mesmo achando que ele estava rindo dele não conseguiu deixar de achar a risada linda, só tinha visto o outro sério ou ameaçador até agora, nunca alegre.

\- Você é tão fofo, JongIn. – disse KyungSoo sem conseguir se conter.

Essa frase fez JongIn corar. Sabia que ser chamado de fofo era algo que muitos alfas odiariam, mas já tinha se acostumado, ouviu esse adjetivo muitas vezes em sua vida, SeHun adorava o chamar de fofo. Não se importava de ser chamado assim, não ligava muito para a postura que deveria seguir sendo alfa. Mas JongIn não estava apenas nervoso por KyungSoo presenciar uma cena vergonhosa como um adulto dormir com um ursinho. KyungSoo tinha tapado com a coberta a maior parte do seu corpo, no entanto, a parte de cima do tronco ainda podia ser vista – deixando claro que estava sem camisa – e estava exposta aos olhos curiosos do mais novo. KyungSoo tinha um corpo forte para um ômega, não chegava a ser musculoso de um jeito exagerado, mas aparentava muita saúde, tinha ombros largos também, e ele não parecia estar nem um pouco incomodado de estar exposto assim para JongIn. O moreno torcia internamente para KyungSoo estar vestindo as calças por baixo daquela coberta, não apenas uma boxer. Claro, já tinha visto seus amigos com poucas roupas, por que Lay e SeHun eram uns exibicionistas, no entanto, nunca viu ninguém mais além deles, nem tinha se mostrado também, nem para seus amigos. Por isso, estava difícil não encarar os braços firmes de KyungSoo ou seu peito que se mexia constante por causa da respiração. “Será que a pele dele é macia?”, JongIn acordou de seus pensamentos indevidos quando percebeu que KyungSoo estava falando consigo.

\- Eu não mordo, JongIn. Pode vir se deitar. – disse o ômega ainda observando o maior.

JongIn apenas assentiu e foi se deitar no lado direito, tendo seus passos observados por KyungSoo que o olhava ainda por cima do livro. Quando deitou na cama tentando ocupar o menor lugar possível, afinal, nunca tinha dormindo com ninguém além de seus amigos também e agora era seu marido. Um pensamento que JongIn ainda não tinha assimilado. Era estranho pensar em si mesmo como um homem casado e como KyungSoo sendo seu esposo.

KyungSoo depositou o livro na cabeceira ao lado da cama e apagou as luzes do quarto, deitou-se confortavelmente, olhando para o teto, tomando uma decisão.

\- JongIn. – chamou o outro que estava de costas para si, mas sabia que ainda não estava dormindo, entãoo estava ouvindo. – Vamos ser amigos. Você não é um alfa comum, nem eu um ômega comum, então vamos nos tratar bem e viver bem um com o outro. Você concorda comigo? – perguntou ainda fitando o teto.

\- Sim. – KyungSoo pode ouvir o sussurro no silêncio da noite e sorriu antes de dormir tranquilamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JongIn é muito fofo! É isso, tudo que preciso dizer hahaha.
> 
> ["Twitter"](https://twitter.com/BioStormKS)


	6. Dia A Dia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uma explicação rápida sobre algumas coisas que irão aparecer na fic:   
> • Eu fiz alfas terem cios a cada 3 meses e ômegas a cada 5;   
> • Humanos e lobos existiram juntos, mas no final da era dos humanos, logo só restava lobos. E quero dizer lobos no sentindo dos alfas, betas e ômegas mostrados na fic;  
> • A história da evolução não é igual a nossa, por que claramente humanos existem nos anos 2000, mas na fic nossa raça já foi extintas anos antes.   
> As explicações feitas à cima não são realmente importantes para afic e não causam grande impacto nela, é só para explicar mesmo, situar vocês.

No começo, se habituar à rotina foi difícil. Acordar juntos, tomar café da manhã juntos, sairpara realizar suas respectivas responsabilidades, voltar para casa, jantar juntos, fazer alguma coisa juntos à noite e enfim dormir juntos. Uma rotina simples.

**13 de Agosto de 2014**

**21h14min**

\- Soo, eu estou com medo. Por que você sempre escolhe um filme de terror na sua vez? Isso é maldade comigo. – JongIn disse choroso com um bico nos lábios, agarrado ao braço de KyungSoo, com medo da cena que se passava na TV.

\- Para de ser medroso, JongIn. E como você mesmo disse, é a minha vez de escolher o filme e posso ver qual eu quiser. – o menor disse falsamente irritado. Voltando a comer seus nachos enquanto prestava atenção na tela.

Era mais um dia comum entre eles, hoje tinham optado por verem um filme e foi a vez de KyungSoo escolher, o que deixou JongIn consternado.

\- JongIn. – KyungSoo chamou depois de um tempo, quando o maior nem fingia mais ver o filme, com o rosto enfiado no braço do menor, de olhos fechados.

\- Sim? – perguntou o alfa, levantando a cabeça e encarando o ômega, que estava mais perto do que pensava.

\- Seu cio está próximo? Seu cheiro está forte. – o menor questionou.

JongIn travou na hora. Não tinha pensando nisso durante todo esse tempo. Mas pensando bem, seu último cio tinha ocorrido perto da data de se mudar para a nova casa e isso já fazia quase três meses.

Nesse tempo em que viveram juntos, não tiveram nenhum contato íntimo entre si. Nem tinham tocado no assunto.

E fracamente, não é que JongIn não pensasse o quanto aqueles lábios em forma de coração eram bonitos e o quanto pareciam macios, nem que KyungSoo não passasse mais tempo do que devia apreciando a pele morena do maior. No entanto, nenhum deles avançou ou tentou algo, então continuaram vivendo pacificamente. Claro que o contrato exigia um herdeiro, mas eram novos, não precisavam se preocupar com isso agora.

\- Eu acho que sim. Eu tinha me esquecido. – disse envergonhado por precisar que outra pessoa o lembrasse dessas coisas.

Nesse momento os dois apenas ficaram se olhando em silêncio, JongIn sem saber o que dizer e KyungSoo pensando se falaria o que rondava seus pensamentos ou não. Suspirou tomando coragem.

\- JongIn, eu posso passar seu cio com você. – disse de maneira firme.

\- O que?! – JongIn disse espantado, realmente, ele não esperava essa atitude de KyungSoo.

\- JongIn, não precisamos nos fazer de puritanos aqui. Uma hora ou outra teremos que transar para gerar o tal herdeiro exigido. E de qualquer forma, será mais confortável se pudermos passar os cios um com o outro do que ir procurar alguém por aí. Ah não ser que você não queira. – disse o menor, deixando claro que a escolha era de JongIn, não queria forçar nenhuma situação estranha.

\- Não é que eu não queira, é só que... – JongIn não teve coragem de terminar a frase, desviando o rosto do olhar de KyungSoo.

\- Só o que, JongIn? – o menor incentivou.

\- Eu sou virgem, KyungSoo. – disse rapidamente, antes de perder a coragem.

KyungSoo se afastou um pouco para trás, tomado pela surpresa. Tudo bem que JongIn não era o estereótipo de alfa, era doce e inocente, mas isso não queria dizer nada sobre ele sexualmente. KyungSoo sabia por experiência própria que as pessoas mudavam quando se tratava do quesito sexo, por isso, por mais que JongIn agisse desse jeito meigo dele, imaginava que mesmo assim ele tivesse tido alguma experiência até agora.

JongIn vendo a reação do outro, corou fortemente, não tinha vergonha de ser virgem, mas sim do assunto em si.

\- Bem, a notícia me pegou um pouco de surpresa, mas... Por que nunca fez, JongIn? – a pergunta que rondava a mente do menor escapou, sem que conseguisse conte-la.

\- Sei lá, Soo. – disse o moreno, virando de frente e abraçando as pernas. – Eu não quero fazer isso com qualquer um que eu achar por aí. Queria fazer isso com alguém que eu goste.

Nesse momento KyungSoo percebeu que não podia fazer isso. JongIn é tão puro. Ele próprio já tinha dormido com alguns alfas quando a necessidade batia, mas apenas se obedecessem seus termos. Nos cios preferia ficar sozinho ou passar com ChanYeol, que era um amigo desde criança e confiava nele. Por que sabia que se passasse os cios com muitos alfas desconhecidos, o risco de ser mordido era alto. Então se contentava com seu dildo e nas vezes que o amigo podia o ajudar. No entanto, JongIn nunca tinha ficado com ninguém, mantinha um sonho sobre sua primeira vez. E KyungSoo decidiu que esperaria JongIn achar a sua pessoa especial, para só então cumprir a parte do contrato referente a um herdeiro. Podia levar anos, mas ele não se importava, nem que fosse tecnicamente uma traição, por que ele não via assim, os dois foram empurrados para aquele casamento, mas não precisavam se privar de conhecerem pessoas que gostassem, só bastava à pessoa aceitar uma vida assim.

\- Tudo bem, JongIn. Esqueça o que eu disse, vamos voltar a ver o filme. – o menor quis encerrar o assunto.

\- Não, Soo! – exclamou o maior. – Eu quero fazer isso. Eu disse, eu queria fazer isso com alguém que goste, e eu... – ficou envergonhado, corando em seguida, sem saber se continuava a fala, com os olhos penetrantes e atentos do outro sobre si. – Gosto de você.

KyungSoo estacou em seu lugar. Por mais que dizer que gostava da pessoa não fosse uma declaração de amor, já envolvia sentimentos. E o ômega não sabia se queria envolver sentimentos.

\- Não é como se eu gostasse daquele jeito. Mais no sentido de amigo, companheiro. Me sinto confortável com você, o suficiente para fazer isso. Se SeHun ou Lay não fossem alfas, provavelmente eu já teria feito com algum deles, eu... Não é que eu sairia transando com qualquer amigo, mas... Aish. – bagunçou os cabelos externando sua confusão.

JongIn tinha despejado as palavras em cima do mais velho de forma tão rápida e atrapalhada que KyungSoo automaticamente riu, aliviando o clima estranho de antes.

\- Tudo bem, JongIn. Eu entendi, relaxe. – disse ainda sorrindo do jeito do maior. Ele próprio se mandava relaxar internamente deixando o pequeno momento de pânico causado pelas palavras do maior passar. Não precisava se preocupar com um possível envolvimento agora. – Bem, se você tiver mesmo certeza disso. – esperou para ver a confirmação do outro, através de uma menear de cabeça. – Então precisamos tomar algumas precauções.

\- Quais precauções? – perguntou JongIn, demonstrando sua ingenuidade para o assunto.

\- Acho melhor ter a sua primeira vez antes do cio. Você nunca passou o cio com um ômega e ainda ser virgem pode complicar as coisas, você poderia ficar descontrolado demais e me machucar ou morder. E isso é algo que realmente não vamos querer. Então para que esteja mais calmo, devemos fazer isso antes. Mas logo, até o fim de semana, para não corrermos risco de o seu cio chegar antes.

\- Você quer fazer isso agora? – perguntou o alfa, arregalando os olhos, apavorado com a possibilidade de fazerem algo tão rápido.

\- Não, não. Primeiro preciso pegar algo com um amigo. Mas depois disso, podemos fazer na sexta à noite. – KyungSoo via claramente o medo no olhar de JongIn e começava a achar uma má ideia o que iriam fazer. – Olha, JongIn, se você não se sente seguro com isso, é melhor deixarmos de lado. Não tem problema.

\- Não, Soo. Eu quero fazer isso com você. Tudo bem, pode ser na sexta. – o maior disse apressado. Mesmo que por dentro estivesse nervoso, mas não queria perder a oportunidade, sabia que se demorasse a decidir, acabaria desistindo.

\- Então vamos voltar a ver o filme. – falou o ômega, dando play no filme novamente.

\- Ah não, Soo. – disse o alfa manhosamente, se esfregando no braço do menor.

\- Não adianta fazer charme, JongIn. Eu quero ver esse filme. – KyungSoo disse de forma séria, mesmo que internamente estivesse rindo da manha do outro.

**14 de Agosto de 2014**

**12h26min**

KyungSoo andava pelo espaço abarrotado do laboratório, desviando dos objetos para conseguir chegar até seu amigo. Avistou-o acrescentando compostos em um erlenmeyer.

\- Trabalhando em que? – perguntou KyungSoo, se debruçando na bancada, olhando a coloração azul do composto.

\- Um dia você vai sofrer um acidente por andar por aqui sem proteção alguma. – repreendeu XiuMin, sem tirar os olhos doerlenmeyer, o depositando por cimada tela de amianto e acionando o bico de Bunsen.

KyungSoo sorriu, sabia que o amigo odiava que não obedecesse as regras de segurança de seu laboratório.

\- Que culpa eu tenho se toda vez que venho te visitar, você está enfiado nesse laboratório? – KyungSooretrucou brincando.

MinSeok, ou como gosta que o chamem, XiuMin, é um gênio. Os pais de MinSeok são famosos, pois os dois em parceria com outros estudiosos são responsáveis pela invenção da pílula contraceptiva para ômegas.

Desde que a espécie _Homo lupus_ Cad. foi descoberta há mil anos, quando ainda havia humanos na Terra, os remédios humanos não funcionavam para a nova espécie e consequentemente, durante sua evolução através dos anos seus próprios remédios foram sendo inventados. No entanto, o remédio contraceptivo para ômegas ainda era um tabu na sociedade.

Há duas décadas KimJongHyun, o renomado fisiologista e Kim SoonKyu, a conceituada bioquímica, juntaram-se com outros pesquisadores da área de farmacologia e biologia, com o intuito de criar um método de contracepção para ômegas, pois todos eles tinham pensamentos liberais em relação ao futuro.

Mesmo depois de a pílula ser testada, mostrar eficiência e ser vendida nas farmácias do mundo, socialmente era visto como errado o ômega que a usasse. Estudiosos que eram contra usavam o discurso de que por serem mamíferos grandes, terem uma maturação sexual tardia e os cios de ômegas acontecerem apenas de cinco em cinco meses estavam mais suscetíveis à extinção e a pílula agravaria essa chance. No entanto, o população ainda crescia radicalmente, em mil ano já atingiram a marca de 1 bilhão de pessoas no mundo.

Os mais conservadores usavam a desculpa simples de que ômegas deviam servir aos alfas e ao propósito de engravidarem. Se não fosse para gerar uma criança, não teriam serventia.

Por terem carreiras onde eram bem sucedidos, os pais de XiuMin estavam sempre ausentes. Isso fez o ômega se fechar um pouco para o mundo ao seu redor. Apenas tinha como amigos KyungSoo e ChanYeol, que conheceu nas raras vezes que os pais o levaram para brincar em uma pracinha.

XiuMin tinha seguido o caminho dos pais e queria fazer mudanças também na sociedade onde viviam. Ou seja, ele e KyungSoo tinham um propósito em comum. O mais velho era um químico de apenas 25 anos ainda, mas já tinha criado algo que poderia ajudar e muito os ômegas, no entanto, ainda estava em fase de teste e era isso que KyungSoo veio buscar com o amigo.

\- O que você quer, KyungSoo? Geralmente só vem aqui quando quer algo. – o loiro falou, finalmente dando atenção ao visitante, lhe dirigindo o olhar.

\- Nossa, me sinto interesseiro agora. – o mais novo reclamou. XiuMin apenas continuou o encarando. – Tá, eu preciso mesmo de algo.

\- Sabia. – XiuMin comentou sorrindo brincalhão. – Fala aí.

\- Preciso da sua gargantilha. – o castanho disse sem rodeios.

XiuMin sabia que pelo tom KyungSoo não estava pedindo um simples acessório para moda. Ele queria _agargantilha_. 

\- Por que isso agora? – perguntou estranhando o pedido, levando a mão ao pescoço involuntariamente.

\- Eu vou passar o cio com JongIn e como ele nunca passou o cio com ninguém não quero correr riscos. – KyungSoo falou rapidamente, não querendo dar todos os detalhes, queria preservar a intimidade do alfa.

\- JongIn? – perguntou o loiro, por um momento confuso. – Espera, o seu marido?! – perguntou espantado, algo que era raro de se ver no ômega. – Pensei que fosse um casamento de fachada. – observou e ficou chocado quando viu o amigo se retrair, não era uma atitude comum dele.

\- E é. Não pense demais, XiuMin. Só estou ajudando ele. – disse KyungSoo, corando levemente, fazendo XiuMin quase cair da cadeira ao notar isso.

\- Ajudando? Você nunca se ofereceu antes para ajudar alfa nenhum. Tirando com quem você se importa, como o ChanYeol. Você está gostando dele?

\- Não é nada disso. Para de enrolar, XiuMin. Vai me emprestar ou não a gargantilha? – disse o mais novo, se exaltando, respondendo indiretamente a pergunta de XiuMin, deixando claro seus sentimentos para o mais velho.

\- Tudo bem. Mas quero de volta assim que terminar essa sua “ajuda”. – o mais velho fez aspas no ar com os dedos, logo tirando a gargantilha que usava no pescoço e entregando para o amigo. Sentiu-se nu, fazia um ano que a usava todos os dias, nem para dormir tirava.

A gargantilha, como a chamavam por falta de nome melhor, era o projeto de XiuMin para ajudar os ômegas. Era mais larga que uma gargantilha normal e mais resistente também. Sua constituição era modificada para fazê-la mais forte que muita coisa, parecia um tecido tão fluido quanto seda ao toque, mas era feita para ser resistente a mordida de um alfa. O loiro a projetou para que ômegas não ficassem passiveis a vontade de alfas para os marcarem. Protegia o pescoço, pois era o primeiro alvo de um alfa para fazer a marca de acordo com estudos, assim que o ômega visse que o alfa o tentou marcar, ele podia ganhar tempo e escapar se o alfa quisesse mordê-lo em outro lugar. Não era a solução de todos os problemas, mas era um início.

\- Bom, isso vai ser perfeito para testa-la mais um pouco. Me avise dos resultados. – disse normalmente.

\- JongIn não é uma experiência, XiuMin. – disse KyungSoo, aparentando raiva.

\- É, eu sei. – XiuMin respondeu com um sorriso zombeteiro, achando graça do amigo estar tão envolvido pelo alfa e mesmo assim negar. – Até logo, tranque a porta quando sair. – se despediu, voltando a prestar atenção na solução que estava preparando antes, notando que já tinha dado o tempo para a reação.

KyungSoo ainda ficou parado um tempo observando o amigo, sabia o que ele estava achando. E no fundo tinha que concordar que estava sendo protetor demais com JongIn. Mas quem em sã consciência não se preocuparia com JongIn? Ele só estava agindo normalmente diante da situação. KyungSoo tentava convencer a si mesmo disso.

Saiu logo do laboratório para ir ao trabalho, pois já estava atrasado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa cap é a passagem do início da fanfic para o meio dela. Foi apenas para mostrar como as coisas estão entre eles depois de um tempo vivendo juntos.   
> Sobre o lance da gargantilha, não sei vocês, mas sempre achei injusto o ômega não conseguir se prevenir ou evitar ser mordido por algum alfa. A gargantilha foi o jeito que achei de tentar mudar isso de alguma forma.  
> Espero que estejam gostando.  
> Até o próximo capítulo. Abraços.


	7. Quem Olhará Por Nós?

**17 de Agostode 2014**

**13h26min**

As coisas não saíram de acordo com a plano de KyungSoo. Na sexta-feira seu chefe o fez ficar até tarde no jornal, e o ômega suspeitava que fosse uma punição por ter chegado atrasado na quinta-feira.

Assim, KyungSoo e JongIn não conseguiram realizar a sua primeira vez juntos. Para piorar, no sábado, quando KyungSoo já estava irritado, SeHun fez um comentário que enfureceu ainda mais o ômega.

“Nossa, Kai, que bom que o teu ômega pelo menos sabe cozinhar igual aos outros.”, foi um comentário bobo e falado casualmente enquanto os quatro jantavam, porém na mesma hora Kai, Lay e SeHun perceberam o erro do mais novo ao verem a expressão do menor se fechar.

Agora era domingo de tarde e o menor comia uma barra de chocolate como sobremesa na cozinha.

Estava frustrado, por que não sabia como chegar a JongIn e falar sobre o assunto da primeira vez dele. Sabia que o tempo estava correndo contra eles, mas JongIn parecia sempre se retrair e fugir quando tentava iniciar alguma conversa.

Nesse momento, o alfa entrou na cozinha, encontrando o menor sentado na cadeira e apoiado na bancada, comendo seu chocolate com voracidade enquanto olhava para nada específico através da janela.

\- Soo, eu vou sair com meus amigos e volto mais tarde. – o moreno anunciou meio acanhado pelo jeito do menor.

\- Ótimo. Contanto que o SeHun não me apareça nessa casa. – disse KyungSoo, deixando claro que ainda estava chateado. 

JongIn suspirou frustrado.

\- Soo, ele é meu amigo. Não vai poder ficar sem vir aqui até o resto das nossas vidas. – JongIn falou tentando ser razoável. KyungSoo apenas lhe dirigiu um olhar mortal, que antes podia o assustado, mas cada vez mais se tornava imune a esse olhar.

JongIn ainda tinha certo medo de KyungSoo, não fisicamente, como no começo da relação deles, agora tinha medo de suas palavras, do quanto elas podiam machuca-lo com ou sem a intenção do menor.

O alfa reconhecia que o comentário de SeHun foi desnecessário, mas SeHun era assim, falava o que lhe vinha a cabeça. Ele não queria brigar com KyungSoo, mas defenderia o direito de seus amigos frequentarem a sua casa. Nesse momento um pensamento lhe ocorreu: KyungSoo nunca tinha lhe apresentado nenhum de seus amigos. Seria o ômega assim tão solitário?

\- Soo, eu realmente não entendo. Você tem vergonha de ser um ômega por acaso? Por que ser comparado a outros ômegas o ofende? – JongIn perguntou, tentando realmente entender o que se passava na cabeça do mais velho.

Por um momento o moreno achou que KyungSoo fosse lhe bater. Até se contraiu quando o menor levantou da cadeira e foi em sua direção. KyungSoo chegou bem perto do moreno para então falar.

\- Eu não tenho vergonha de ser ômega, JongIn. Até gosto. O que me irrita é compararem as coisas que faço com o jeito que deveria fazer por ser ômega. Eu não cozinho por que ômegas devem cozinhar, eu cozinho por eu, KyungSoo, gosto de cozinhar. – o menor disse lentamente, parecendo ainda mais sério e perigoso aos olhos do moreno que esperava uma explosão dele.

\- Vou te levar em um lugar, mas antes... – disse KyungSoo. Passou pelo maior, saindo da cozinha e indo em direção ao quarto dos dois.

JongIn estranhou o fato do menor querer sair no meio de uma discussão, a primeira deles, mudando totalmente de assunto. Quando se atinou a seguir o menor, parou na sala, já o encontrando descendo a escada.

\- Você precisa usar isso. – disse o ômega simplesmente.

Antes que JongIn pudesse perguntar o por que de precisar usar um perfume, o menor começou a borrifar o ar ao redor do alfa e encharcar suas roupas com aquele cheiro.

\- Soo, estou sufocando. – o moreno disse de forma sofrida, tossindo em seguida.

\- Tao me deu esse perfume no Natal passado. – explicou o menor, fazendo careta pelo cheiro que agora dominava o ambiente. – É óbvio por que não uso ele. – terminou de borrifar e então inspirou fortemente, só conseguia detectar o cheiro forte e terrível do perfume, o odor amadeirado de JongIn estava completamente obscurecido. – Pronto. Vamos então. – disse para sair da casa em seguida. Deixando um JongIn confuso para trás, mas que o seguiu até o carro. 

**17 de Agostode 2014**

**15h00min**

JongIn não sabia onde estavam indo, KyungSoo tinha feito um caminho tão tortuoso que o alfa já tinha se perdido a muito tempo. Quando pararam ao lado de um prédio de aparência duvidosa, se preocupou um pouco mais. O ômega apenas saiu do carro, fazendo com que JongIn se apressasse para segui-lo.

Ao entrar no prédio, que tinha aparência de ser abandonado, se deparou com um ômega e isso o fez paralisar.

\- Olá, D.O. ... – SuHo cumprimentou o ômega e quando dirigiu o olhar para quem o acompanhava arregalou os olhos. O que JongIn fazia ali?!

\- Vejo que já se conhecem, isso era esperado. Então se sabe quem ele é, por favor, não comente. – pediu KyungSoo, notando a reação dos outros dois. SuHo apenas lhe lançou um olhar indagativo antes de se retirar por uma porta. – Bem, vamos, JongIn? É por aqui. – disse o menor, indicando uma porta contrária a qual SuHo tinha saído.

JongIn não sabia muito bem o que esperar ao entrar por aquela porta, ainda estava confuso por SuHo estar ali. A pergunta “De onde SuHo e KyungSoo se conhecem?” ainda assolava seus pensamentos. No entanto, realmente não esperava encontrar uma roda de cadeiras, ocupadas por várias pessoas, que os encararam assim que atravessaram a porta. Automaticamente se contraiu por ter tanta atenção sobre si, como sempre fazia.

Se por um lado JongIn estava retraído, KyungSoo se encontrava relaxado e sorridente cumprimentando as pessoas, por mais que internamente se questionava se era uma boa ideia o que estava fazendo. Apresentar JongIn a esse lado da sua vida talvez fosse um passo muito grande.

\- Sente-se, JongIn. Nós iremos começar. – KyungSoo falou de maneira confortante, pois podia sentir a tensão do outro.

JongIn se acomodou em uma das cadeiras da roda, KyungSoo se sentou do outro lado, de frente para si, lhe direcionando um sorriso, o que o ajudou a se acalmar um pouco. SuHo entrou na sala, tomando uma cadeira para si e todos fizeram silêncio.

\- Bem, boa tarde, pessoal. – KyungSoo começou a falar a toda a atenção foi para ele. – Hoje temos um novo convidado, como já perceberam. O nome dele é JongIn.

\- Olá, JongIn. – as pessoas disseram em coro, fazendo o alfa achar engraçado, parecia que estava em uma reunião de grupo de autoajuda.

\- Por que esse cheiro, JongIn? – perguntou um dos presentes na roda, se dirigindo diretamente ao moreno, que se contraiu, sem saber como responder. Por sorte não precisou, KyungSoo foi mais rápido.

\- Ele está perto do cio e está usando esse perfume para disfarçar. – respondeu KyungSoo sem se alterar.

\- Ah. – as pessoas presentes entenderam a situação. – Não podemos culpa-lo, afinal, quem gosta do seu cio? – comentou o homem que tinha falado antes.

KyungSoo ficou aliviado, ninguém tinha suspeitado, o jeito acanhado de JongIn provavelmente ajudava a fortalecer a imagem de ômega que os outros estavam tendo dele. Só SuHo saberia a verdade. Já o alfa, continuava confuso, sem entender o porquê de o menor o ter levado ali, principalmente por interromper do nada a conversa que estavam tendo.

\- Bem, posso começar o relato dessa semana? – perguntou o mesmo homem de antes, agora se dirigindo a KyungSoo.

\- Claro, TaeMin, a vontade. – KyungSoo deu passe livre ao outro.

\- Você é novo, JongIn, mas se KyungSoo o trouxe aqui já deve saber do que se trata isso.

“Na verdade, não sei nada.” pensou o moreno internamente.

\- Mesmo assim vou explicar um pouquinho melhor para você entender minha história. – continuou o homem, que agora sabia se chamar TaeMin. – Quando disse que não podemos culpa-lo por querer esconder seu cio, não menti. Que ômega não gostaria disso? Ficar suscetível a alguém que abusa de você é um terror. Ficar submisso a um alfa, saber que seu próprio corpo o está traindo, é um pesadelo. 

Um clima mais pesado e triste se abateu sobre a sala. Nessa hora, pelas palavras de TaeMin, JongIn entendeu. Percebeu que todos na sala eram ômegas, tirando ele mesmo, algo que antes não tinha reparado, ainda sufocado pelo perfume que KyungSoo tinha usado em si. Todos pensavam que ele era ômega, foi a conclusão que chegou. Olhou para KyungSoo e o mesmo o encarava. Pode constatar com aquela troca de olhares que o menor já sabia que tinha descoberto e pedia silenciosamente para ficar quieto, deixar acontecer.

\- É horrível viver em um mundo onde alfas fazem o que querem e nada os impede. – com essa frase de TaeMin, JongIn se lembrou das palavras de KyungSoo e entendeu o porque do ômega tê-lo levado ali. – Estou com JongJae há 6 anos, desde que passei meu primeiro cio com ele. No começo ele era gentil, o que me chamou atenção nele, mas depois se revelou um alfa como todos os outros. Apanhar dia sim dia não por ele estar bêbado, quando ele acha que a comida está fria ou ruim, quando não quero fazer sexo, mas ele quer. No entanto, ninguém se importa com isso, por que ele é o alfa. Nem meus pais querem saber disso, meu omma se conformou com essa vida e meu appa acha correto. – TaeMin estava visivelmente abalado, com a cabeça baixa e olhos marejados, esfregava constantemente o pulso direito.

\- Por que não foge dele então? – JongIn perguntou inocentemente, querendo achar uma solução para a história triste do ômega.

TaeMin olhou para o alfa e sorriu triste.

\- Por que da última vez que fugi alguém se machucou por minha causa, e ele ainda tem a cicatriz assim como eu. – TaeMin levantou a manga do casaco nessa hora, revelando uma cicatriz larga.

\- TaeMin, sabe que isso não foi sua culpa. E eu adoraria que fosse embora. – KyungSoo falou surpreendendo JongIn. Olhou para o ômega confuso.

\- Foi KyungSoo quem me acolheu na primeira vez que fugi. Ele era meu vizinho e ouvia quando JongJae me batia. Me convenceu a larga-lo, mas logo JongJae me achou e bateu muito em KyungSoo por tentar me ajudar. Não quero que isso se repita. – TaeMin explicou para o moreno.

\- Mas agora a situação é outra. Sei me defender a muito tempo, não tenho mais 17 anos. Além de que agora posso te tirar do país. Quando me casei, o pai do meu marido depositou uma grande quantia na minha conta, no começo tentei devolver para ele, mas como estava irredutível acabei deixando de lado, afirmando que não usaria, porém, não vejo maneira melhor de usar esse dinheiro do que para isso. Podia bancar a ida de muitos de vocês para outros lugares. – disse KyungSoo esperançoso para os presentes, encarando TaeMin com fervor.

JongIn estava surpreso, não sabia dessa história entre seu pai e KyungSoo. Além de que ainda não tinha digerido bem o menor o mencionar como seu marido. Algo dentro de si tinha se agitado quando o ômega falou “meu marido”. Mesmo estando casados há meses, nenhum dos dois se referia ao outro assim.

Pensando um pouco sobre o que TaeMin tinha falado, talvez KyungSoo fosse tão reservado sobre o relacionamento deles por causa disso. Talvez tivesse medo de se entregar demais e depois ver JongIn mudando, se transformando em um alfa completamente diferente e abusivo. Agora, como ele podia provar que não era assim para o ômega? Talvez apenas com o tempo.

\- Essa semana, JongJae achou as pílulas que você me deu Kyung e... – o ômega não conseguiu terminar, começando a chorar. Os ômegas que estavam sentados ao lado de TaeMin o confortaram passando o braço por cima de seu ombro ou segurando sua mão.

\- Você foi ao médico, TaeMin? – disse KyungSoo, se agachando na frente do amigo e limpando as lágrimas que corriam livremente. – Sabe que não tratar dos machucados pode te fazer mal futuramente.

\- Eu-eu sei. – o mais novo disse fungando. – Sua mãe me levou para o hospital. Dona JooAh queria que eu fosse a polícia, mas... – não conseguiu continuar, chorando mais fortemente, com vergonha de sua situação, mesmo que todos ali presentes partilhassem de coisas parecidas.

\- Não iria adiantar. – KyungSoo suspirou frustrado pela situação do amigo.

\- JongJae quer um filho, mas... – outro soluço o interrompeu. – O médico diz que estou muito machucado, que se continuar assim, tenho a chance de nunca engravidar. E eu... – começou a esfregar os olhos, tentando parar de chorar, mas o assunto o abatia demais. – Eu não sei se não é o melhor mesmo. Não quero ter uma criança com JongJae. Não quero que ela cresça no meio onde vivo. Eu sou um monstro. – falou de forma dolorida, sem conseguir conter o choro.

\- Não, TaeMin. Jamais. – disse KyungSoo o puxando para um abraço, tentando confortar o ômega, outras pessoas também se levantaram para o abraçar.

JongIn encarava a situação estupefato. Não esperava que no mundo algo assim acontecesse. TaeMin parecia uma boa pessoa que não merecia as coisas que seu alfa fazia com ele. Ficou realmente com raiva das pessoas por não darem atenção a casos assim.

JongIn ouviu atentamente o resto do relato de TaeMin e os dos outros ômegas presentes. Todos eram basicamente iguais, alfas abusivos que praticavam monstruosidades sem alguém para contê-los. Mesmo assim todos negavam a ajuda de KyungSoo para fugirem, tinham medo dos seus alfas. Percebeu que aquilo realmente era uma reunião de autoajuda, onde os ômegas contavam as coisas livremente e não eram repreendidos, podiam ter voz nesse lugar, desabafar.

\- E você, KyungSoo? Como anda o casamento? – perguntou outro homem presente, que JongIn se lembrava vagamente dese chamar YoungJae.

\- Ah, vai bem. – o menor hesitou um pouco antes de continuar. – Meu marido é alguém realmente bom, ele não tenta me controlar ou algo assim. – continuou de forma acanhada, envergonhado por JongIn estar ali ouvindo isso, mas não iria mentir sobre as qualidades do alfa.

\- Você deu sorte, KyungSoo. Um alfa bom, rico. – uma ômega comentou, GaHyun.

\- E bonito. – SuHo acrescentou, olhando diretamente JongIn, que corou na hora.

\- Tudo bem, mudando de assunto agora. – KyungSoo falou rápido notando a vergonha de JongIn e também querendo desviar a atenção daquele assunto. – Eu recolhi informações sobre o abuso de poder do senador YeongSan. Além dos estupros de ômegas pelos quaisnão pode ser acusado, já que não há lei sobre isso, consegui provas que podem leva-lo a cadeia, por associação com o crime organizado. No entanto, não vão me deixar publicar essa notícia, ainda sou novo demais no jornal e não confio em ninguém lá para entregar essa notícia. Mas eu tenho um amigo na YGN em quem posso confiar. Contudo, se eu próprio entregar isso a ele, perderei minha carreira no jornal se alguém descobrir, e isso me tiraria o privilégio que tenho de investigar coisas assim. Por isso queria pedir a ajuda de vocês e saber se alguém pode entregar essa notícia ao meu amigo por mim. Ele saberá que sou eu quem está entregando e o nome de vocês nunca será mencionado, ficará como se ele tivesse feito tudo.

Um momento de silêncio se fez após as palavras de KyungSoo.

\- Eu entrego. Uma pequena retribuição pelo que já fez por mim, Kyung. – TaeMin disse, tomando coragem.

\- Eu agradeço de verdade, TaeMin. – KyungSoo agradeceu, aliviado. Retirou de dentro do bolso um pen-drive com as informações e entregou a TaeMin.

\- Acho injusto você ter tido todo o trabalho, para no fim um alfa tomar toda glória. – comentou SuHo irritado e indignado.

\- Isso não está em questão, SuHo. Um dia terei meu lugar de destaque, sem alfas para me fazerem sombra. Tenha calma, tenho certeza que não será o último político sujo que posso desmascarar. – disse KyungSoo, tentando acalmar os ânimos e achando inquietante o silêncio de JongIn. – Bem, é isso então, gente. A próxima reunião vai ocorrer daqui a duas semanas, já agradeço a quem conseguir vir. Boa noite. – levantou-se da cadeira e foi em direção a JongIn, vendo a sala ser tomada pela fala dos outros presentes sobre assuntos mais triviais. – Vamos embora? – perguntou para o alfa. Agradecia internamente pelo odor do perfume não ter sumido durante essas horas e gerado automaticamente pânico na reunião.

JongIn apenas assentiu, levantou-se e seguiu para o carro.

**17 de Agostode 2014**

**18h30min**

30 minutos já tinham se passado desde que iniciaram a volta para casa, e KyungSoo se questionava se devia mesmo ter revelado essa parte de sua vida para JongIn.

\- Você está bem, JongIn? – KyungSoo perguntou receoso.

\- Só pensando. – respondeu o alfa, olhando fixamente pela janela do carro.

KyungSoo percebeu que o maior não queria conversar naquele momento e entendeu, deixando para ter a conversa quando chegassem em casa.

Assim que chegaram em casa, após alguns minutos, KyungSoo não pretendia deixar o alfa fugir, precisava dizer algumas coisas, mas nem precisou se esforçar, JongIn não queria fugir, assim que entraram, o moreno parou no meio da sala e encarou o ômega, esperando suas palavras.

\- Você já deve ter percebido que aquilo é um grupo de autoajuda. – começou o menor, tomando coragem para contar um pouco de si para o maior. Jongin apenas assentiu, esperando o resto da história. – Eu criei aquele grupo há alguns anos, lá eu distribuo pílulas para os ômegas que não podem comprar por causa dos seus alfas e ajudamos um aos outros desabafando as coisas que acontecem no dia a dia. O lugar onde nos reunimos muda periodicamente e a data do encontro também, por que se os alfas descobrissem de algo assim não iriam gostar. Eu espero realmente que você entenda a importância daquele lugar e não tente me proibir de continuar fazendo o que faço. – KyungSoo terminou seu relato, com medo da reação do outro.

JongIn suspirou, podia ver claramente que o menor estava apreensivo por sua causa e isso lhe assustava. Machucava também saber que ele pensava que pudesse agir contra o que estava fazendo, quando era algo tão legal e útil.

\- Soo, eu não me importo que faça parte desse grupo. Eu até gosto. – disse o moreno, depositando suas mãos nos ombros do menor, se aproximando. Nessa hora pode ver o brilho nos olhos de KyungSoo por suas palavras e gestos e gostou muito disso. – Eu sinto orgulho do que está fazendo.

\- Obrigado. – KyungSoo disse emocionado, abraçando o alfa e sentindo seus olhos lacrimejarem.

JongIn estava feliz por sentir o abraço forte do ômega, ficaram assim por um tempinho até o alfa afastar o ômega um pouco, mas continuando os as mãos em seus ombros.

\- Mas por que eles precisavam achar que eu era um ômega? – perguntou confuso, isso estava lhe atazanando desde que saíram da reunião.

\- Ora, JongIn. Você não viu como eles têm traumas com alfas? Nenhum deles se sentiria confortável para falar livremente sobre o que lhes acontece se você aparecesse lá como um alfa E eu precisava que você visse como é aquele lugar verdadeiramente.

\- Faz sentido. – JongIn murmurou, se sentindo meio bobo por não ter pensado nisso antes. – E sobre as coisas que você investiga... É por isso que você estava brigando quando te conheci? – perguntou algo que realmente o atormentava há mais de um ano. Os dois nunca tinham tocado nesse assunto, mas JongIn era curioso.

\- Ah, sobre isso... – KyungSoo coçou a nuca, sorrindo pela situação. – Eu costumo me meter em muitas brigas. Ás vezes por causa das coisas que investigo, mas geralmente por não gostar das atitudes de algum alfa. Naquele dia, eu estava passando por aquele lugar quando os três mexeram comigo. Estavam falando coisas que nem vale a pena repetir, eu não fiquei calado para isso e acabei caindo no braço com eles.

JongIn riu, era a cara de KyungSoo uma atitude dessa. Quando parou, percebeu que eles estavam muito perto e KyungSoo o olhava com um sorriso lindo de coração adornando seu rosto. De repente, enquanto ainda admirava aquele sorriso, sentiu-se ser puxado e sem mais nem menos seus lábios e os de KyungSoo estavam juntos. Sentiu a mão do ômega começar a acariciar sua nuca, enquanto a outra mão apertava sua cintura.

JongIn decidiu não pensar e se entregar ao beijo.

Logo KyungSoo já pedia passagem com sua língua, lambendo os lábios grossos do alfa. Assim que JongIn cedeu a passagem o beijo se tornou mais intenso, o alfa agarrou firmemente a cintura do menor, trazendo-o para mais perto.

JongIn estava adorando aquele beijo, seus sentidos estavam mais aflorados pela proximidade do cio e estava realizando o desejo oculto de beijar aqueles lábios tão macios, cheios e com um formato tão encantador.

Já KyungSoo gostava do quanto o alfa parecia tímido e ao mesmo tempo perdido na sensação do beijo. Explorava a boca do maior sem se conter, gostando de dominar o ósculo.

Quando se separaram, os dois estavam ofegantes e os olhos expressavam o desejo sentido por ambos.

-Vamos para o quarto. – KyungSoo disse ofegante, mas de maneira firme. JongIn apenas assentiu, encostando as testas dos dois, pronto para o que viesse a seguir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YGN tambémé uma referência de Pinocchio, é a concorrente da MSC. Aqui também será um jornal online famoso que concorre contra a MSC, onde o Soo trabalha.  
> Aqui inicia uma nova fase do relacionamento dos dois. Mas não se enganem, o doce não irá acabar. KyungSoo é duro na queda.  
> Espero realmente que tenham gostado do capítulo, eu amei escrever essa parte. E já dá para perceber o que vem por aí, né? O lemon!  
> Até o próximo capítulo. Abraços.


	8. Tocar

**17 de Agostode 2014**

**19h13min**

JongIn e KyungSoo subiram de mãos dadas até o quarto. Assim que entraram e a porta foi fechada, o pânico assolou JongIn. Ele queria muito fazer isso com KyungSoo, mas a vergonha falava mais alto no momento.

KyungSoo podia sentir o nervosismo do alfa.

\- Que tal um banho primeiro? – o ômega perguntou para tentar aliviar o nervosismo do outro.

JongIn apenas assentiu e praticamente correu em direção ao banheiro. Dentro do banheiro, após fechar a porta encostou-se a ela, respirando fundo. “Calma, você consegue fazer isso.”, o alfa repetia mentalmente para si enquanto tomava banho.

KyungSoo riu ao ver o jeito do mais novo, decidiu ir se preparar no banheiro do quarto de hóspedes.

Após JongIn desligar o chuveiro, uma dúvida o assolou: sair vestido como?

Percebeu que entrou tão rápido no banheiro que nem tinha levado nada para vestir. As opções eram: vestir a mesma roupa, o que achava estranho; sair nu, uma opção que foi rapidamente descartada; ou enrolado na toalha, essa foi a opção escolhida por JongIn, a que julgou menos vergonhosa.

O moreno saiu acanhado do banheiro, com a cabeça baixa, esfregando constantemente as mãos na toalha, conferindo toda hora se ela estava ali. Uma atitude que podia ser até boba, considerando que logo não estaria vestindo mais nada. Quando levantou o rosto percebeu que KyungSoo estava sentado na cama, vestindo apenas uma boxer preta, contrastando perfeitamente com sua pele branca. Seu olhar recaiu inevitavelmente sobre as coxas do menor, pareciam robustas e macias ao mesmo tempo.

KyungSoo estava adorando a imagem do maior a sua frente apenas de toalha. O abdômen definido, os braços fortes e, principalmente, o tom maravilhoso de moreno do alfa o estavam tentando demais. As bochechas rubras pela vergonha fechavam com chave de ouro a escultura viva que o corpo de JongIn parecia ser. Ver o alfa assim bastou para o membro do menor dar seu primeiro sinal de vida.

KyungSoo apenas chamou o alfa para mais perto com o dedo, exibindo um sorriso quase predatório. E JongIn se aproximou, mesmo estando com vergonha e tentando tapar a visão do outro de seu tronco.

Quando o alfa já estava na frente do menor, KyungSoo pegou suas mãos e as beijou calmamente, mantendo o olhar no alfa, que corou ainda mais.

Logo as mãos curiosas do ômega alcançaram a barra da toalha, tirando-a antes que JongIn pudesse impedir seu movimento. Nessa hora o alfa tapou o rosto com as mãos, sentindo a quentura de suas bochechas nas palmas das mãos.

KyungSoo só sabia sorrir para a fofura do maior, mesmo em um momento como aquele. Como estava sentado na cama, o membro do alfa estava praticamente no rosto do ômega, que não demorou muito a olha-lo e aprovar mais uma vez o corpo do moreno. JongIn era do jeito que gostava, grande e grosso na medida certa. Pegou o membro em sua mão iniciando movimentos de vai-e-vem, ouvindo o gemido abafado do moreno por causa das mãos no rosto.

\- JongIn. – KyungSoo praticamente gemeu o nome do outro. – Eu quero atenção. Olhe para mim. – enfatizou sua fala apertando levemente o membro, fazendo o alfa gemer mais alto.

Quando JongIn tomou coragem de retirar suas mãos do rosto e olhar para o mais velho, logo KyungSoo o botou na boca, fazendo o arfar surpreso.

\- Soo. – gemeu sem controle pela inexperiência em relação a esse tipo de carinho.

KyungSoo ficou satisfeito pelo efeito que teve no maior, queria que JongIn aproveitasse da melhor maneira sua primeira vez. Aproveitou para apertar as coxas torneadas do alfa enquanto aumentava a sucção com a boca, começando a engolir tudo para depois tirar rapidamente, antes que engasgasse.

JongIn só sabia gemer entorpecido pelo prazer. Nunca imaginou que isso fosse tão bom. Agora entendia plenamente o que Lay e SeHun falavam sobre boquete.

\- Soo, ah, Soo... – não conseguia expressar completamente o que sentia, era muito difícil com o menor lhe sugando com tanto vigor.

No entanto, KyungSoo entendia o que o maior queria dizer, começou a sentir o membro do moreno pulsando em sua boca, sabia que se continuasse o outro acabaria gozando pela inexperiência e por estar sensível pela proximidade do cio.

O ômega parou o ato, ouvindo o ploc característico ao se afastar do membro. Lambeu os lábios, apreciando o gosto do moreno. Ato que não passou despercebido pelo alfa, que gemeu pela visão.

\- Deita na cama, JongIn. – foi uma espécie de ordem em tom carinhoso dado pelo menor.

JongIn prontamente obedeceu, deitando-se no meio da cama e observando o ômega tirar sua boxer, ficando totalmente exposto aos olhos do maior. Ao final, sorriu travesso para o alfa na cama.

\- JongIn, se acalme. Até parece que sou eu que vou meter em você. – KyungSoo comentou de maneira divertida, podia sentir o nervosismo do alfa.

O ômega engatinhou predatoriamente pela cama, parando em cima do maior de quatro, mas sem tocar realmente no corpo abaixo.

Um momento em silêncio se passou, enquanto ambos se encaravam, com as respirações ofegantes e os olhos cheios de desejo, mirando os lábios fartos de ambos.

KyungSoo voltou a tomar a atitude, beijando luxuriosamente os lábios fartos e macios, enquanto esfregava seu quadril com o do maior.

JongIn apenas conseguia gemer durante o beijo. Aquilo era bom. Mas suas preocupações ainda continuavam em sua mente.

KyungSoo se afastou da boca carnuda, descendo os beijos para o pescoço do alfa e depois passando para o tórax, lambendo e chupando os mamilos enquanto rebolava por cima do membro do maior, até JongIn estar arqueando a coluna de prazer.

\- Soo eu... ah! – não conseguiu concluir a frase, gemendo no meio dela.

\- O que? – perguntou o menor, o som da voz abafado por estar com o rosto colado ao peito do maior, beijando delicadamente a pele morena que tanto gostava.

\- Soo, e se eu te machucar? – JongIn externou de uma vez sua grande dúvida. Isso deixou KyungSoo estático. Todo esse tempo o ômega pensou que o alfa estava relutante por sentir vergonha, o que ele sabia que sentia também, mas nunca imaginou que pudesse ter uma parcela na hesitação de JongIn por causa do seu bem-estar. “Esse alfa vai me enlouquecer.”, KyungSoo pensou, levemente irritado por não conseguir ser imune as ações de JongIn.

O menor sentou sobre o quadril do maior, apoiando suas mãos no tórax do mesmo e encarou seriamente o alfa abaixo de si.

\- Escute aqui, JongIn. Eu adoro essa preocupação sua, mas ela é desnecessária. Eu já tenho certa experiência. Não precisa ficar se preocupando, em vez disso, aproveite. Eu quero que tenha uma ótima primeira vez, digna do que você sempre quis e merece. Então por favor, relaxe e aproveite. Eu tenho certeza que não vai me machucar e sim me dar muito prazer. – KyungSoo concluiu seu discurso arqueando as sobrancelhas, como se questionasse se o maior o tinha entendido. E com seu olhar o alfa transmitiu que ele podia prosseguir.

Voltando a rebolar, KyungSoo levou os próprios dedos a boca. Achava que nessa parte era melhor ele que tinha experiência atuar, futuramente podia ensinar a JongIn como preparar alguém adequadamente. Depois de garantir que seus dedos estavam bem umedecidos, levou-os até sua entrada, penetrando-se devagar.

JongIn sentia seu membro pulsar cada vez mais dolorido enquanto via KyungSoo se auto preparar enquanto gemia manhosamente.

\- JongIn. – gemeu o ômega, pegando com sua mão livre a de JongIn e a trazendo para seu peito. – Me toque. Quero sentir você também. Não precisa se conter.

JongIn entendeu que o ômega estava lhe dando passe livre para agir, toca-lo como desejava, algo que estava se contendo desde que começaram. A parte racional de JongIn não queria invadir o espaço do menor ou desrespeita-lo de alguma forma, por isso se continha em seus toques. Porém, se agora ele tinha permissão, resolveu que faria o que sempre quis durante esses meses enquanto observava o menor.

Diferente do que KyungSoo pensou que o maior faria, o tocando em regiões erógenas, JongIn ergueu a mão, tocando apenas com um dedo em sua bochecha, quase como se checasse que ele era real. KyungSoo não se conteve, sorrindo verdadeiramente para o maior com seu coração.

Tendo como incentivo o sorriso do menor, JongIn começou a passar os dedos levemente pela face do menor, sentindo a maciez da pele. Dedilhou calmamente todos os contornos do rosto pequeno, testa, sobrancelhas, nariz, olhos, bochechas, queixo e por último os lábios que ainda sorriam para si.

Depois se aventurou mais além, desceu as mãos pelo pescoço, reparando pela primeira vez na gargantilha macia como seda. Achou meio estranho KyungSoo tirar toda a roupa e deixar esse acessório, mas se o menor não o tinha tirado, não ia ser ele que ia tirar. Passou suavemente pelos ombros largos, sentiu na ponta dos dedos os braços fortes, seguiu o caminho pecaminoso dos vários sinais pelo tronco do menor e parou nas coxas fartas que eram uma tentação, não resistindo e as apertando com gosto, fazendo o menor gemer.

\- JongIn. – KyungSoo gemeu manhoso enquanto adentrava o segundo dedo em si. Voltou a rebolar em cima do membro do moreno, enquanto o sentia apertar suas coxas. Em poupo tempo, já acrescentava o terceiro dedo, o olhar de desejo de JongIn o incendiava e queria logo o alfa dentro de si.

\- Já está bom. – concluiu a preparação, retirando os dedos e pegando com uma mão o membro do maior para se firmar. Desceu vagarosamente, apreciando a extensão do maior entrando em si e a expressão de deleite do mesmo, que apenas abriu a boca em um gemido mudo de prazer.

KyungSoo gemeu ao ter todo o membro do alfa dentro de si. Havia uma parcela de dor, mas era completamente nula se comparada ao prazer, sem demora começou a subir e descer sobre o membro, apoiando as mãos no abdômen do maior para ter mais impulso.

\- Soo... Oh... Isso...! – JongIn estava completamente perdido em prazer, levou as mãos a cintura do menor, o ajudando no sobe e desce e começando a erguer o quadril junto.

\- Ah... Tão gostoso. – KyungSoo gemeu, aumentando a velocidade.

Tudo estava ótimo para os dois. KyungSoo estava adorando sentir o maior o segurar firmemente pela cintura e ouvir seus gemidos roucos. Enquanto JongIn não acreditava no quanto o menor podia ser lindo ao ter as bochechas rubras pelo esforço e a voz tão melodiosa ao gemer.

Quando JongIn conseguiu acertar a próstata do menor, foi quando KyungSoo deixou escapar o primeiro grito da noite. E JongIn rosnou pela primeira vez ao ser apertado pelo menor em consequência.

Logo, o alfa só se concentrava em acertar nesse lugar e KyungSoo tentava ajudar, rebolando sobre o alfa quando esse conseguia alcançar seu ponto erógeno.

Agora apenas gemidos e rosnados eram ouvidos pelo quarto e possivelmente pela casa.

\- Soo, eu não consigo... – JongIn gemeu, tentando avisar de seu orgasmo.

KyungSoo podia perceber que o maior logo gozaria, queria realmente continuar com aquilo para sempre, mas como não podia, começou a se masturbar rapidamente, querendo atingir o orgasmo junto de seu parceiro.

\- Ju-juntos. – o menor gemeu e gaguejou ao mesmo tempo, tendo novamente a próstata acertada.

Não demorou muito e JongIn gozou dentro do menor, chamando seu nome. O que deu combustível para KyungSoo gozar em cima do abdômen do maior enquanto se masturbava para prolongar seu prazer. O nó foi formado fazendo KyungSoo gemer dolorido, caiu por cima do maior, não ligando se estava sujo de sêmen. JongIn tentou achar uma posição mais confortável, mas KyungSoo voltou a gemer dolorido pelo movimento, alertando JongIn, fazendo sua preocupação surgir de novo. Algo que foi percebido pelo menor.

\- Está tudo bem, JongIn. É só o nó, vamos ficar quietos por um tempo até ele se soltar. – o ômega disse, visivelmente cansado.

Um silêncio se instalou entre os dois, dando tempo para pensarem sobre o que tinha acontecido.

JongIn estava feliz. Pode sentir nos toques do menor que ele se importava consigo, mesmo não tendo dito verbalmente. No entanto, sentia-se apreensivo por saber que o nó agora estava machucando o menor.

KyungSoo andava com seus pensamentos bem longe das coisas que tinham feito. Enquanto sentia a respiração e os batimentos do maior se normalizarem. Precisava de coragem para iniciar a conversa que gostaria de ter agora.

\- JongIn. – o ômega chamou o outro, torcendo para que o maior não estivesse muito cansado.

JongIn pode sentir no tom do menor que o assunto seria sério.

\- Preciso contar algo. Na verdade é mais um desabafo. Você tem se mostrado tão bom para mim que eu queria que você me entendesse. – KyungSoo parou de falar, esperando a reação do maior. Sentia-se melhor para falar sobre o assunto sem que o alfa visse seu rosto.

\- Eu estou ouvindo, Soo. Pode falar. Não irei te julgar ou interromper. – o maior disse carinhosamente.

\- Nem sempre eu tive algo contra alfas ou algo assim. Meu pai morreu quando eu era pequeno, eu mal me lembro dele. Mas por causa disso, minha mãe ficou sozinha para cuidar de mim. Quando você é uma ômega com um alfa, consegue certo tipo de respeito dos outros alfas, por que não querem arrumar briga com o seu alfa, mas quando você é uma ômega sozinha sem um alfa a coisa muda de figura. Depois que meu pai morreu, os alfas do trabalho da minha mãe começaram a trata-la de forma diferente. Ela trabalhava como advogada em uma firma, o que era uma profissão no mínimo difícil. O chefe começou a assedia-la por não ter um alfa, sempre lhe fazendo propostas indecentes. Na época eu era pequeno e não sabia bem o que estava vendo. Porém um dia... – uma lágrima silenciosa rolou pelo rosto de KyungSoo, caindo no peito de JongIn, fazendo o maior perceber a fragilidade do menor para aquele assunto. O alfa começou a afagar as costas do ômega tentando conforta-lo. – Um dia o chefe alfa dela invadiu a nossa casa bêbado. Minha mãe ficou com medo e me escondeu no armário. Mas eu pude ouvir tudo. Eu não consegui fazer nada. Eu... – KyungSoo começou a chorar, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas.

JongIn internamente torcia para não ser o que pensava que tinha ocorrido com a mãe de KyungSoo e principalmente que o menor não tivesse presenciado isso tão novo. Apertou-o mais forte entre seus braços, desejando poder protegê-lo de toda dor.

\- Minha mãe foi abusada por aquele alfa nojento. Ela acabou pedindo demissão, mas não conseguiu mais emprego na área de advocacia e isso fez com que ela precisasse se contentar com empregos menores, no final conseguiu um emprego de empregada em uma casa, isso afetou gravemente nossa renda. Desde pequeno eu tento ser forte pela minha mãe. Nunca reclamei sobre a nossa situação financeira, sempre quis ajudar, por isso comecei a trabalhar cedo. Você entende JongIn por que eu detesto tudo isso? Minha mãe não precisava sofrer o que sofreu se nossa sociedade não fosse tão acomodada e injusta com ômegas. Ela merecia ter tido respeito, mesmo não tendo um alfa ao seu lado, merecia ter um emprego bem sucedido, por que era inteligente para tal, não ser rejeitada nos lugares por julgarem não ter competência por ser ômega. – KyungSoo deu uma pausa, tomando fôlego, podia sentir o coração acelerado do maior novamente, as mãos que estavam firmemente em contato com sua pele e o corpo grande lhe passando calor. – E eu sei, no fundo eu sei que você nunca seria assim. Mas eu tenho medo, tanto medo, JongIn. Eu nunca tinha contado isso para ninguém, mas isso é uma prova do quanto me sinto bem ao seu lado e confio em você. Mas eu não posso te dar mais do que isso agora. Não estou preparado para fazer as coisas ficarem complicadas entre nós envolvendo sentimentos. Por favor, me entenda. – pediu com toda sua força, se agarrando mais ao maior, desesperado.

JongIn estava estático. Podia ver claramente o medo de KyungSoo e isso lhe amedrontava em dobro. O ômega geralmente era tão forte, que parecia que nada poderia o abalar. Mas agora JongIn compreendia. A camada externa que KyungSoo mostrava de si, forte, impenetrável e até frio era apenas uma proteção nascida e reforçada após tantos anos de provações. Imaginava o que devia ter sido para KyungSoo crescer em um mundo onde precisou ver a podridão das pessoas desde cedo e ainda botar em suas costas o peso enorme de tentar ser forte por sua mãe enquanto ele próprio não permitia que tivesse alguém ao seu lado para lhe ajudar também.

\- Soo, eu entendo. – proferiu por fim, após um tempo em silêncio. – Não preciso de mais nada no momento. Posso ser paciente e aceitar o que você tem a me dar com o tempo. Assim como temos o resto da vida juntos para eu te provar que não sou um alfa ruim, que não irei trair a confiança que deposita em mim.

\- Ah, JongIn. – disse voltando a chorar com intensidade. – Você é tão puro... Não devia entrar em contato com esse mundo.

KyungSoo chorou por mais um tempo, tendo as costas afagadas pelo maior lhe passando conforto. No meio desse tempo, o nó se desmanchou e o alfa retirou seu membro de dentro do ômega, mas KyungSoo preferiu ficar na mesma posição, recebendo o carinho de JongIn.

\- Não sei por que resisto a você quando claramente irei perder essa batalha. – sussurrou o ômega sonolento, mas fazendo o coração do alfa se agitar por suas palavras.

\- Caramba, esqueci do SeHun e do Lay. – JongIn disse de repente, eliminando o clima tenso. KyungSoo riu do jeito do alfa, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha antes de se aconchegar no corpo do maior e adormecer satisfeito e confortavelmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo também é dedicado a AiKimSoo, que quis tanto esse lemon que coagiu a autora a mostrar antes para ela. :D E também por ter me incentivado a escrever como eu imaginava.   
> Espero que vocês tenham gostado do lemon. Foi o primeiro que eu realmente me dediquei a escrever até o final.  
> Entendem o Soo um pouco mais agora?  
> Ah, deixando claro que não desvalorizo a profissão de empregada, mas na fanfic quis passar a imagem de que as pessoas pensam que ômegas só servem para cuidar da casa, por isso a mãe de KyungSoo só conseguiu um emprego nessa área.  
> Até o próximo capítulo. Abraços.


	9. Cio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O título desse capítulo não é nem um pouco misterioso. Aproveitem. ;)

**18 de Agosto de 2014**

**07h14min**

JongIn acordou sentindo a claridade da manhã e percebeu o peso de um corpo sobre si. As lembranças da noite passada automaticamente invadiram sua mente. Ele realmente tinha feito sexo com KyungSoo. Lembrar-se da conversa de depois lhe trouxe um rosnado a garganta, faria de tudo para proteger o menor daqui em diante. Mesmo sabendo que provavelmente KyungSoo sabia se defender melhor do que ele fisicamente, mas emocionalmente não era bem assim, KyungSoo era frágil de uma forma que muitos não conseguiam enxergar, mas JongIn enxergava e era por isso que o protegeria, mesmo que significasse trancar seus sentimentos dentro de si por enquanto, pois sabia que o menor não estava preparado para isso ainda.

\- Soo. – o alfa chamou o ômega, sacudindo levemente o corpo menor sobre o seu. Teve como resposta um resmungo. – Soo, acorda. – tentou novamente, dessa vez sacudindo mais forte o outro.

\- O que é, JongIn? – KyungSoo perguntou preguiçosamente.

\- Eu estou com fome. Faz o café para mim? – o alfa perguntou manhosamente.

KyungSoo bufou, saindo dos braços do maior e rolando na cama, acabando de bruços, com o rosto sem olhar para o alfa.

\- Você me acordou para isso, JongIn? – perguntou irritado. – Eu queria dormir até mais tarde hoje, ia faltar à faculdade até, por causa do que fizemos. – reclamou.

\- Mas, Soo, ontem foi minha primeira vez. Não é comum o parceiro trazer café na cama depois disso? – disse o alfa ainda manhoso ao se aproximar do corpo do ômega, se deitando sobre suas costas, beijando a omoplata para depois sentir o cheiro doce que emanava do menor.

\- Você é um folgado, isso sim. – KyungSoo disse, mas se deu por vencido, tirando o alfa de suas costas e levantando da cama. – Eu vou trazer seu café aqui na cama. – avisou já em pé e contemplou o sorriso mais bonito e infantil de JongIn. KyungSoo até entendia o alfa, por estar perto do cio, sua fome deveria ser ainda maior, e não queria que JongIn cozinhasse, a não ser que quisesse encontrar uma zona de guerra na cozinha depois. Porém, uma parte menos racional de si queria fazer o café para JongIn de qualquer jeito, porque desejava que a primeira vez do maior fosse perfeita, até mesmo nesse detalhe de acordar com o café sendo trazido para ele.

O ômega então pegou rapidamente algumas peças de roupas do closet e se dirigiu ao banheiro do quarto, para fazer uma rápida higienização. Quando KyungSoo saiu do banheiro recebeu um rosnado em resposta do alfa na cama. O menor vestia apenas uma boxer preta e uma camisa de JongIn por cima, que ficava larga em seu corpo e ia até o meio de suas coxas.

A visão estava causando um calor maior ainda em JongIn, que nunca tinha visto o ômega com suas roupas antes. KyungSoo sorriu arteiro, tinha realmente vontade de um dia usar as roupas largas de um alfa, mas nunca se sentiu confortável em tentar antes, e causar essa reação no alfa era um bônus.

O menor saiu do quarto rapidamente, deixando para trás um alfa contente e excitado, que se ajeitava na cama.

JongIn sentia cada vez mais calor, então retirou o lençol do corpo, corando levemente ao perceber que estava nu. Toda sua timidez não tinha sumido. Contudo, antes que pudesse ir tomar um banho e vestir uma roupa, seu celular tocou. Apenas esticou o braço, pegando-o da cômoda ao lado da cama. Conferiu a tela do celular e a foto de SeHun aparecia nela.

\- Alô. – atendeu normalmente.

\- Que bonito! – SeHun gritou na linha, fazendo o alfa afastar o aparelho do ouvido. – Esquece os amigos e nem para dar satisfação serve. – comentou falsamente irritado. – Tomara que eu tenha te acordado.

\- Na verdade, já estava acordado. – comentou o moreno, começando a ofegar um pouco, ouvindo o amigo bufar do outro lado da linha.

\- Bem, liguei por que... – mas a razão do por que SeHun ligar ficou oculta quando sem se conter JongIn gemeu ao telefone. – Cara, isso foi um gemido? – perguntou o mais novo confuso e surpreso ao mesmo tempo. – O que você e KyungSoo andam fazendo? Não me diga que está falando comigo enquanto ele te chupa.

\- Se-SeHun, eu preciso desligar, eu... – não conseguiu concluir a frase gemendo novamente enquanto sentia o cheiro fraco de KyungSoo pelo quarto. Desligou a chamada sem dizer mais nada, precisava ir atrás daquele cheiro, achar o dono dele e senti-lo diretamente da pele branca e macia.

JongIn não demorou a encontrar o ômega, que cozinhava distraidamente na cozinha enquanto rebolava dançando e cantando algo no qual o alfa não fez questão de prestar atenção, por que aquela visão apenas o enlouquecia mais ainda.

\- Soo. – JongIn gemeu, abraçando KyungSoo por trás e pressionando seu membro já endurecido entre as nádegas do menor.

KyungSoo tomou um susto pela iniciativa do outro, arregalando os olhos, mas logo compreendeu quando o cheiro de JongIn o atingiu com tudo. O cheiro amadeirado e másculo do alfa fez KyungSoo automaticamente gemer.

O menor nunca tinha ajudado em um cio de alfa. O único a quem estava disposto antes a ajudar seria ChanYeol, mas como os cios de alfas eram menos doloridos que os de ômegas, o maior sempre se recusava, apenas ajudava quando era a vez de KyungSoo e MinSeok a passarem por isso.

\- Soo, eu estou com fome. – JongIn mais gemeu do que falou a frase, começando a se esfregar sem pudor no mais baixo e morder levemente o pescoço alvo, se deparando com a gargantilha, mas sem dar atenção a ela.

Mais uma vez KyungSoo gemeu, depositando a mão sobre os fios de JongIn, o puxando mais para perto de seu pescoço. Mentalmente agradecia por estar com a gargantilha de XiuMin, porque podia notar que o cio de JongIn o estava afetando, fazendo pensar em como queria o alfa o mordendo naquele lugar. Algo que nunca tinha pensado.

\- Então coma, JongIn. Eu disse que ia lhe dar comida. – o ômega falou sem pensar, começando a rebolar contra o quadril do alfa.

Nessa hora, JongIn rosnou, perdendo a sanidade. Virou bruscamente o corpo do outro, deixando-o de frente para si, enquanto o puxava para um beijo necessitado, invadindo sua boca sem permissão. KyungSoo não podia negar que estava gostando desse lado do alfa. Era delicioso sentir os lábios de JongIn ansiosos sobre os seus e suas mãos exploradoras sobre seu corpo.

Logo o alfa já puxava o menor para sentar na bancada da cozinha, empurrando as coisas de cima dela, fazendo o som de utensílios caindo no chão reverberarem pela cozinha. Não que algum deles se importasse com isso no momento.

JongIn não perdeu tempo e se encaixou no meio das pernas do menor, rasgando sua própria camisa e começando a lamber o mamilo direito, deixando-o turgido. KyungSoo apenas gemia, sentindo uma excitação tão grande que pensou que ele mesmo pudesse estar no cio. Já estava completamente lubrificado com apenas esse estímulo.

\- Gostoso. – o menor gemeu enquanto o alfa passava para o outro mamilo, chupando, sugando e mordendo. O mais velho mentalmente queria manter o controle, porque as mordidas de JongIn podiam ser um perigo se ele se descontrolasse e acabasse mordendo outra parte do seu corpo, mas corporalmente só conseguia apreciar. Era diferente da primeira vez dos dois, agora JongIn explorava seu corpo, o tocava sem restrições e ele queria mais daquilo.

Logo, JongIn já estava ajoelhado no chão, agora com sua cabeça no meio das pernas do menor. Iria fazer algo que teve vontade de fazer na outra noite, mas a vergonha não tinha permitido. Agora, ela estava esquecida, o alfa só queria sentir o corpo do ômega mais e mais. Tirou rapidamente a boxer que o menor usava, queimando de desejo.

O alfa abriu mais as pernas do menor e começou a lamber o membro do mesmo, apreciando o cheiro do ômega que se intensificava conforme mais lubrificação escapava de sua entrada.

KyungSoo só sabia gemer, uma mão se apoiava na bancada e a outra estava nos fios castanhos de JongIn, puxando-os cada vez que sentia uma fisgada em seu membro.

\- JongIn, JongIn, JongIn... – o menor gemia como um mantra. Ter o alfa lhe engolindo tão profundamente e gulosamente era delicioso, mais do que sua sanidade podia suportar.

JongIn quis ousar mais, tirando o membro de sua boca e a direcionando até a entrada rosada do menor, que piscava para si enquanto o líquido saia dela. Sem pensar, lambeu o lugar sentindo o gosto do ômega na boca, rosnando em seguida e ouvindo o grito agudo dado por KyungSoo. O alfa brincou um pouco com sua própria paciência, por que sua mente lhe mandava penetrar logo, mas queria aproveitar mais do gosto doce do menor. Então lambia, circulava com a língua e enfiava superficialmente no buraquinho apertado do menor.

\- Oh porra, JongIn. Vai logo. – KyungSoo disse impaciente, se contorcendo na bancada, a mercê do maior.

Como já estava sem muita paciência também, o alfa enfiou de uma vez a língua na entrada do menor, o sentindo aperta-la. Com a língua, tentava ir o mais fundo possível dentro do ômega, rosnando quando sentia o menor se contrair. KyungSoo apenas gemia, puxando mais o rosto de JongIn de encontro a sua entrada. Nunca um mísero sexo oral tinha sido tão bom, estava surpreso ainda mais por JongIn ser inexperiente, não imaginava que isso aconteceria, devia ser os instintos comandando o alfa.

Sem que KyungSoo percebesse, o alfa se levantou em uma velocidade sem igual, o penetrando rapidamente. KyungSoo gritou de dor e prazer, sentindo o alfa totalmente dentro de si. Puxou o alfa para mais perto, arranhando as costas do mesmo sem dó, descontando a dor e o prazer. A dor podia ter sido pior se o ômega não estivesse tão lubrificado. E KyungSoo ainda se surpreendeu por JongIn esperar para se mexer, sabia que os instintos do alfa estavam apenas o mandando se satisfazer sem pensar no ômega, mas JongIn mesmo assim estava esperando seu tempo. Seus olhos marejaram quando percebeu isso, abraçou o alfa sorrindo.

\- Pode ser mexer, JongIn. – KyungSoo deu o aval que JongIn precisava para dar prazer para os dois.

JongIn começou a estocar rapidamente, não conseguia mais se conter, precisava sentir o ômega.

Uma série de rosnados e gemidos se iniciou. KyungSoo arranhava tão fortemente as costas do maior que começou a sentir o cheiro de sangue no ar também, mas o cheiro forte de JongIn ainda ocupava a maior parte de seu olfato e concentração.

Novamente o alfa agiu mais rápido do que KyungSoo podia assimilar e num instante já se encontrava sendo puxado da bancada e o sentimento de vazio o assolava.

JongIn virou bruscamente o ômega de costas para si, lambendo seu pescoço, fazendo o ômega gemer, enquanto ainda sentia o pênis duro do alfa pressionando suas nádegas. O alfa empurrou o tronco do ômega para frente, praticamente o deitando sobre a bancada e fazendo-o ficar com o quadril empinado para si. Apalpou fortemente as nádegas fartas do menor, recendo um gemido em resposta. Logo já o tinha penetrado novamente enquanto segurava sua cintura, o puxando de encontro ao seu membro.

\- JongIn. – KyungSoo gemeu, olhando por cima do ombro o alfa. O ômega estava corado pelo ato, com a boca entreaberta e olhos negros de desejo: uma expressão que ostentava o prazer sentido. Essa visão só ajudou o alfa a se descontrolar mais ainda.

JongIn começou a distribuir tapas pelas nádegas do menor, enquanto metia ainda mais forte e rápido pelo canal apertado, rosnando ocasionalmente quando o menor se contraia. Prontamente já estava acertando o ponto de prazer de KyungSoo sem pausas, ouvindo os gritos de prazer do menor.

\- Mais!... Oh, por favor... – KyungSoo ofegou, perdendo o ar do pulmões com a estocada forte que o alfa tinha dado dentro de si.

\- Tão apertado. – rosnou o alfa.

\- Jo-JongIn... Eu preciso de mais... – gemeu o ômega, podia sentir o quanto estava perto de gozar.

Imediatamente JongIn puxou o ômega pelos cabelos, o fazendo levantar da bancada e encostar suas costas em seu peito. Uma mão estava nos cabelos do ômega, o mantendo na posição e a outra na cintura, o puxando para si.

\- Oh, JongIn! – KyungSoo gemeu e gritou ao mesmo tempo, sucumbindo ao prazer e gozando fortemente, sem ao menos ter se tocado.

Foi o fim para JongIn também, que sentiu o aperto ao redor de seu membro aumentar enquanto ouvia a voz melodiosa do ômega a gritar seu nome ao gozar. Afundou o rosto no pescoço do menor, sentindo o cheiro do ômega ainda mais forte e suas presas saíram, sem se conter, mordeu o pescoço do ômega. KyungSoo soltou mais um grito por causa dessa ação. JongIn gozou abundantemente dentro do menor. O nó se formou e JongIn soltou os cabelos do ômega.

KyungSoo na mesma hora sentiu o corpo ceder e teve que apoiar as mãos na bancada para se manter de pé. Ofegante, só conseguia pensar na sorte que tinha por estar usando a gargantilha. Levou os dedos ao pescoço para confirmar e notou que a mesma estava intacta. Respirou mais aliviado.

JongIn logo já estava cheirando o ômega novamente, passando o nariz por suas costas em uma carícia discreta. Porém o nó ainda se mantinha e precisavam ficar quietos.

\- JongIn, por favor, espere só um pouco, daqui a pouco passa. – disse o menor, tentando acalmar o alfa e fazê-lo parar de se mexer para não causar mais dor. Estendeu uma das mãos até a de JongIn que estava em sua cintura, entrelaçando os dedos. Tentando passar tranquilidade ao maior.

Dessa vez KyungSoo percebeu o quanto o nó demorou para se desfazer, algo que não tinha reparado na noite passada por causa de seu estado abalado. Esse fato o lembrou de uma antiga superstição que ouviu sua mãe lhe contar uma vez: quanto mais o nó demorar em soltar, mais ligada está a alma daqueles que partilham o amor. KyungSoo nunca acreditou nisso, achava que era apenas aquelas coisas que as pessoas queriam acreditar ou inventavam por que não tinham o que fazer. No entanto, agora aquela velha superstição o tinha vindo à cabeça e o atormentava.

Enquanto KyungSoo estava perdido em pensamentos o nó se desfez, fazendo com que automaticamente JongIn começasse a acariciar seu membro, iniciando a próxima rodada.

\- E lá vamos nós outra vez. – disse KyungSoo. Mesmo estando cansado, a ideia de se satisfazer e satisfazer o alfa mais uma vez, não pareceu ruim ao ômega.

**25 de Agostode 2014**

**13h14min**

JongIn acordou sentindo um cansaço descomunal para quem a recém tinha despertado.

Olhou em volta e se deparou com o corpo de KyungSoo ao seu lado na cama. O ômega encontrava-se de bruços, com o rosto voltado para o lado oposto ao que estava o alfa. Apenas um lençol fino e branco cobria o corpo pequeno até a cintura. JongIn percebeu rapidamente os hematomas distribuídos pelo corpo do menor e arregalou os olhos. “Eu fiz isso?” perguntou em pânico a si mesmo. O medo estava o dominando, lembranças do cio o assolhavam e cada vez mais a agonia o consumia. “Eu machuquei muito o Soo. E se ele não quiser mais falar comigo? Se desistir de me dar uma chance?” era o que rondava a mente do maior.

Enquanto JongIn se afundava em culpa, KyungSoo começava a acordar. Sentia o corpo dolorido, principalmente em uma certa parte a qual JongIn não cansava de dilatar com seu membro, mas tudo isso era esperado. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com o olhar temeroso de JongIn. O que fez o resto do sono em seu corpo sumir na hora, alarmado com o estado do maior.

\- O que foi, JongIn? – perguntou preocupado.

\- Eu te machuquei muito, Soo. – JongIn expressou seu pensamento. – Desculpe, Soo. Desculpe, eu... – o mais novo estava com os olhos marejados e falava de forma tão dolorida que cortava o coração de KyungSoo o vê-lo assim.

\- Está tudo bem, JongIn. – KyungSoo tratou logo de falar. – Eu também deixei minha marca em você. – apontou para o corpo do maior.

JongIn percebeu espantado que também possuía hematomas e arranhões por todo seu tronco e possivelmente no resto do corpo. O alfa abriu a boca em um perfeito “o”, demonstrando a sua surpresa, o que fez KyungSoo rir.

\- Viu? Está tudo bem. Marcas fazem parte do cio. – comentou KyungSoo, sorrindo para demonstrar que estava tudo bem.

A frase do menor despertou outras lembranças no alfa o deixando confuso.

\- Soo. – chamou o menor. – Eu me lembro de morder o seu pescoço várias vezes. Essa gargantilha não devia estar em frangalhos? – o moreno externou sua dúvida. Não fazia ideia de como a gargantilha tinha sobrevivido ao ataque constante de seus dentes.

\- Ah, isso. – o menor percebeu que não tinha contado a JongIn sobre a gargantilha de XiuMin, com a frustação de trabalhar até tarde na sexta e depois pelo clima estranho entre eles, tinha acabado esquecendo de mencionar. – Ela não é uma gargantilha normal. Um amigo meu a fez especificamente para resistir à mordida de um alfa. Era sobre isso que me referia quando disse que precisava tomar precauções. Por que pílula para não engravidar eu já uso normalmente. 

JongIn paralisou por um tempo, absorvendo a ideia. Agora entendia por que o menor a manteve durante a primeira vez que fizeram sexo e nas vezes que se seguiram.

\- Bem, fico feliz que tenha usado, por que eu acabei mesmo me descontrolando e te mordendo. – JongIn disse corado, envergonhado pela atitude.

\- Faz parte. – KyungSoo o tranquilizou. – Agora vamos levantar porque eu estou faminto e você também deve estar. – o ômega disse encerrando o assunto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaram do lemon? Eu preciso confessar que me orgulho muito desse lemon, gostei muito de fazê-lo.  
> No fim está tudo bem entre eles, agora é voltar à rotina.  
> Até o próximo capítulo. Abraços.


	10. Finja-se De Desentendido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá.  
> Depois dessa safadeza KaiSoo, vamos dar um tempo e concluir a história de SuLay. O último cap focado neles.

**18 de Agostode 2014**

**22h07min**

SuHo ainda achava um erro D.O. ter levado Kai na reunião de ontem. Ele não achava que Kai fosse sair contando as coisas que ouviu na reunião por aí, mas sempre era bom prevenir. Podia contar aos seus dois amigos. E aí sim as coisas desandariam, por que SeHun era uma matraca e Lay inocente o suficiente para falar sem querer. Pensar no alfa loiro deixou o ômega desconcertado por um momento. Lembrando-se de algo, junto com o barulho de passos distantes que invadiu seus ouvidos. SuHo tinha acabado de sair de sua aula particular com Tao. Já estava treinando tempo o suficiente para conseguir sair da aula sem dores por todo o corpo, por que Tao não pegava leve com ninguém. Caminhava sozinho pelas ruas escuras e desertas nessa parte da cidade mais abandonada. Ou, o mais sozinho que conseguia, com sua sombra o acompanhando. Aquilo já tinha ido longe demais e ia dar um fim nisso essa noite. Dobrou uma esquina e esperou.

Lay seguia SuHo discretamente de longe. Sabia que o ômega tinha saído de mais uma aula de luta e ficava orgulhoso, por que agora ele saía caminhando bem melhor e não dolorido e reclamando na rua do treino puxado. Ele sempre o seguia porque achava perigoso o ômega andar sozinho à noite nessa parte da cidade. Por mais que o ômega pudesse se defender muito bem e quem corria mais perigo era o alfa mesmo, que não sabia nada sobre defesa pessoal.

O alfa continuou seguindo o ômega por um caminho conhecido, até ele virar em uma esquina. O problema foi que, diferente do normal, onde veria o menor caminhando ao longe, não viu ninguém. Onde estava seu ômega?

De repente, antes mesmo que pudesse reagir, o maior foi puxado para um beco e empurrado contra a parede do mesmo. Ofegante, viu SuHo o encarando com uma cara de poucos amigos, pressionando seu pescoço com o braço com uma força desproporcional para um ômega.

\- Su-SuHo. – gaguejou o loiro em um ofego.

\- Por que está me seguindo, Lay? – SuHo praticamente rosnou ao perguntar.

\- Eu não estou. – respondeu em um sussurro.

\- Não minta para mim. – disse o menor irritado, pressionando mais o pescoço do alfa com seu braço. – Estou sentindo seu cheiro pelos lugares que vou. Ouvindo seus passos atrás de mim.

E Lay pensava que estava sendo discreto. Se bem que o alfa o seguia há meses. Se só agora o ômega tomou uma atitude devia ser por duas opções. A primeira era que ele gostava de sua presença, o que Lay levava pouca fé. E a segunda era que ele tinha sido discreto por tempo suficiente para só recentemente o ômega o notar. Provavelmente essa era a opção certa.

\- SuHo, eu estou ficando sem ar. – disse o alfa assustado com a raiva do outro.

SuHo o olhou cortante por mais um tempo, para então largar o alfa, o deixando curvado a sua frente tentando recuperar o ar.

\- Pensei que tinha deixado bem clara a minha posição sobre isso há um ano. – falou o ômega quando percebeu que o outro já estava mais recuperado. – Odeio que me sigam.

\- Eu só queria... – começou a falar o alfa, mas foi interrompido.

\- Queria o que? Descobrir a minha rotina e aproveitar o momento mais oportuno para me sequestrar e fazer seu como o doente que é? – esbravejou o menor.

\- Não! – exclamou assustado o alfa com o pensamento do outro sobre si. – Só queria que chegasse bem em casa. – falou desesperado para esclarecer as coisas e fazer com que o ômega não pensasse mal de si.

SuHo pode perceber a verdade nas palavras do alfa. Mas ainda não entendia o porquê dele fazer isso.

\- Eu sei me defender melhor que você. – respondeu desdenhoso.

\- Eu sei. – disse Lay com um sorriso orgulhoso, pegando SuHo desprevenido.

\- Sabe? – o ômega questionou confuso.

\- Sim. Todas as segundas-feiras você tem aulas de luta naquela academia. E já está bom o suficiente para não sair de lá todo dolorido. – o maior falou alegre, deixando o outro ainda mais desconcertado.

SuHo não esperava essa reação de Lay, na verdade, de ninguém, ao saberem sobre suas aulas de luta. O alfa claramente tinha se aproximado de si no passado movido pelo desejo de seu corpo, então por que essa atitude positiva em relação a algo que a maioria repudiaria? Pensava que o alfa o vinha seguindo por despeito. Para se vingar de alguma forma por ter sido rejeitado, o submetendo a si de qualquer jeito. E realmente se preparou para uma luta hoje à noite ao encurralar o alfa. Mas ao contrário disso, o via feliz por si e nem um pouco amargurado.

\- Olha, JunMyeon, eu sei que você acha que quero algo contigo por causa do seu corpo e pela imagem que passa de ômega perfeito. Agora nem tanto. – disse olhando o visual de outro, que de longe se parecia com o usado há um ano. Mas se atraia ainda mais por esse estilo rebelde. – E você estava certo há um ano ao me rejeitar achando que eu procurava isso em você.

\- E agora não procura mais? – arqueou a sobrancelha, tentando entender aonde o alfa queria chegar.

\- Não. Como eu disse, você estava certo, eu só enxergava aquilo mesmo. Mas depois do que você me disse, algo dentro de mim acordou. Eu realmente queria te ver e consegui. Nesse tempo que passou eu tenho te observado e você não é um ômega frágil e delicado para casar e cuidar da casa. Você é forte, decidido, às vezes até assustador. – disse de uma forma mais manhosa, fazendo algo dentro de SuHo se remexer, com vontade de apertar as bochechas do outro. – Não me importo se você não sabe costurar, prefere lutar a frequentar a academia de boas maneiras, ou quer seguir uma profissão de policial.

SuHo estava boquiaberto, parecia que Lay conhecia muitas coisas sobre ele. Por que até então, ele pensava que apenas D.O. sabia sobre seu desejo de ingressar na academia de polícia e um dia ser detetive. Ele também sabia de certas mudanças de Lay, por que como ele tinha dito, SeHun era uma matraca, então ele sabia das coisas relacionadas a caridade que o outro fazia ultimamente e isso realmente o surpreendeu e agradou.

\- Por favor, JunMyeon. Eu só preciso de uma chance. – continuou o alfa, quase implorando.

\- Uma chance? – o ômega perguntou receoso. Mas algo dentro de si o fazia pensar em aceitar dar essa chance. Céus! Devia estar louco.

\- Sim, uma chance para provar que o vejo verdadeiramente. – o alfa pediu se aproximando do menor.

SuHo pensou um pouco sobre o pedido, deixando Lay aflito. Não parecia algo ruim a se fazer. Talvez... Suspirou tomando uma decisão.

\- Tudo bem, Lay. Mas é só uma chance. – disse o menor, se dando por vencido.

\- É só do que preciso. – e dito isso, puxou o ômega para si e o prensou na mesma parede que outrora fora prensado. Colando os corpos, pode ver certo susto nos olhos de SuHo, antes de fechar seus próprios olhos e tomar a boca do ômega para si. Ficou extremamente contente ao não ser afastado pelo outro e sim sentir as mãos de SuHo se espalhando por suas costas. Enquanto o ômega mesmo tomava a iniciativa de aprofundar o beijo, invadindo a boca de Lay sem pedir com sua língua. Claro que o alfa não reclamou, gostava do beijo duelado que estavam tendo, numa luta por dominância que não queria ganhar ou perder.

SuHo apenas pensava que se estava na chuva, era para se molhar. Se aceitou dar uma chance ao alfa, que embarcasse de cabeça nisso.

Lay não perdeu tempo e puxou as pernas do mais velho para encaixar em sua cintura. Sentindo o outro arranhar suas costas por cima da camisa. SuHo começando a sentir falta do ar, percorreu uma de suas mãos pelo corpo do alfa, até chegar aos fios sedosos, puxando-os sem delicadeza, com força, fazendo Lay desprender de seus lábios.

Os dois se olharam ofegantes e cheios de desejo.

\- Estou vendo que de inocente você não tem nada. – comentou SuHo, ganhando em resposta um sorriso malicioso do alfa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lay quando quer deixa seu lado alfa sexy surgir. Diferente do JongIn... Mas isso é coisa para os últimos capítulos.   
> É isso. Até o próximo capítulo. Abraços.


	11. Natal

**24 de Dezembro de 2014**

**21h25min**

KyungSoo estava sentado na mesa destinada a ele e seus amigos, enquanto olhava entediado tudo ao seu redor. Pessoas em roupas chiques passavam com sorrisos falsos, garçons andavam de um lado para o outro. O menor não pode evitar pensar que sua sogra era uma esperta. Não o conseguiu convencer a fazer uma festa de casamento, para exibir ele e JongIn, mas o ômega não pode dizer não a uma inocente comemoração de Natal. Pois é, se ele soubesse exatamente o que seria essa confraternização, não teria deixado ser em sua casa e se tivessem o convidado, daria uma desculpa para não ir. JongIn estava sentado ao lado do menor completamente encabulado, olhando para seu colo, enquanto brincava com seus dedos. KyungSoo não podia culpa-lo, tinham sido arrastados para todos os lugares da festa para serem mostrados como o casal perfeito. Nem parecia que um contrato tinha os unido. Então, quando perguntaram do por que do ômega não possuir uma mordida ainda, aí sim JongIn pareceu querer que o chão o engolisse.

\- KyungSoo! – o menor ouviu o chamado alto proferido, olhou e viu ChanYeol acenando para si de longe, de braços dados com um homem mais baixo que ele.

Recentemente ChanYeol tinha descoberto também que era prometido a alguém. Mas ele não pareceu se importar muito com essa novidade.

\- Pensei que ia ser algo mais discreto, mas quando recebi o convite pedindo que usasse roupa de gala... – disse o amigo do ômega ao se aproximar da mesa onde estava. – Olá, JongIn, como está? – perguntou animado o maior. O moreno apenas sorriu e respondeu ao cumprimento timidamente. Os dois alfas nunca tinham se encontrado, mas era óbvio quem era JongIn naquela mesa, afinal, o ômega e o alfa deviam ficar juntos na festa para manter a imagem de casal feliz. Não que eles não fossem felizes um com o outro, mas tanto teatro já era demais para KyungSoo. Ocorreu nesse momento a KyungSoo que JongIn não conhecia a maioria dos seus amigos e que ele já conhecia bem os amigos do outro. “Talvez eu devesse deixar JongIn entrar mais em contato com meus amigos?” pensou o menor ao ver o rosto encabulado do moreno.

\- Esse aqui é BaekHyun. – continuou ChanYeol apresentando seu prometido e noivo.

\- Olá. – disse o ômega timidamente, ele ainda não tinha levantado à cabeça e encarado os outros presentes. Parecia bem intimidado com o ambiente.

\- Podia pegar uns docinhos para gente, Baekkie? – perguntou ChanYeol amavelmente, sorrindo largamente. Sorriso que BaekHyun olhou por um segundo antes de concordar e sair da mesa corado atrás dos doces.

\- Sabe que precisa fazer ele se acostumar com você, não é? – perguntou KyungSoo quando BaekHyun já estava longe.

\- Eu estou tentando, mas ele é bem tímido. – o maior respondeu se aproximando mais do ômega, para a conversa ser ouvida apenas pelas pessoas presentes na mesa.

\- Talvez uma bebida faça ele se soltar? – questionou o menor.

\- Não vou embebedar meu ômega, KyungSoo. – respondeu o alfa indignado com a sugestão do amigo. KyungSoo o olhou com se dissesse “Só estou tentando ajudar”.

\- Como vai o trabalho? – KyungSoo questionou.

\- Eu fui promovido pela matéria que escrevi com as informações que você me passou, não me sinto orgulhoso disso. Mas vou trabalhar ainda mais duro para merecer essa promoção. – ChanYeol comentou sombriamente. Não agradava ao alfa ter prestígio por algo que KyungSoo tinha feito, era o amigo que merecia os elogios que ganhava dos colegas de trabalho.

\- Ainda sim eu li a sua matéria e ficou muito bem escrita. Não desvalorize completamente seu trabalho nesse caso. – KyungSoo confortou o amigo. – Eu já sabia que teria que trabalhar duas vezes mais para chegar a um lugar que um alfa chega normalmente. Você sabe que eu não me intimido pelas dificuldades. – disse firme, ouvindo o suspiro do maior.

\- É, eu sei. –ChanYeol concordou com o amigo.

\- Então, JongIn... – começou o maior depois de um tempo em silêncio, concentrando agora a sua atenção no outro alfa na mesa. – É você que me roubou o KyungSoo? – perguntou sério. Na mesma hora JongIn o olhou assustado. E o menor não podia culpa-lo, ChanYeol com todo aquele tamanho e com aquela voz grossa podia assustar, se não o conhecesse desde pequeno e soubesse que era uma criança, também ficaria receoso. – Nós prometemos casar quando éramos crianças. – o moreno arregalou os olhos com a frase do maior.

\- Pare de brincar, dumbo! – disse o baixinho dando um tapa no braço do mais velho.

\- Ai, Kyung. Essa sua mão pesada um dia vai acabar tirando meu braço do lugar. – o alfa fez drama, acariciando o braço atingido.

\- Pare de drama. – avisou KyungSoo, erguendo o braço, ameaçando bater novamente no alfa, que se afastou de si por garantia. – Eu nunca prometi nada. Você que vivia falando isso por aí.

\- Assim você parte meu coração, KyungSoo-ah. – ChanYeol fingiu mágoa, botando a mão no coração encenando uma expressão de dor.

A brincadeira entre os amigos acabou fazendo JongIn rir. O que chamou a atenção dos dois, que acabaram virando-se para o moreno, que agora ria do seu jeito único. KyungSoo não conseguiu controlar e acabou sorrindo por ouvir a risada do moreno, adorava ouvi-la, mas JongIn constantemente se continha por acha-la feia. Esse ato não passou despercebido por ChanYeol, que notou o carinho exposto nos olhos do amigo em relação ao alfa. Isso o deixou mais tranquilo, por que o maior tinha constante medo que KyungSoo não conseguisse ser feliz em seu casamento com um alfa. Mas parecia que eles estavam se dando muito bem.

BaekHyun logo chegou com os doces, assumindo que teve que roubar de um garçom, pois esse não queria lhe dar a bandeja de doces. Logo chegaram Tao e Kris, sendo que o primeiro veio exuberante em um terno e quem olhasse pensaria com certeza que ele tinha classe.

\- Gente, que festona! – exclamou o ômega loiro, claramente animado com a riqueza daquele lugar. – É por isso que nunca me chamou para vir aqui, KyungSoo?! Queria esconder o ouro dos amigos?!

KyungSoo apenas revirou os olhos, enquanto Kris dava um beijo na bochecha do namorado.

Depois, XiuMin apareceu. Reservado, apenas cumprimentou todos e se sentou de uma vez, falando apenas com ChanYeol ou KyungSoo quando falavam com ele. Afinal, os três eram amigos de infância.

A festa já tinha começado há um tempo quando Lay, SuHo e SeHun se juntaram aos outros.

\- Yah! Por que me deixaram sozinho todo esse tempo? – reclamou JongIn quando os amigos sentaram ao seu lado.

\- Desculpe, estava convencendo SuHo a vir. – se justificou Lay, logo fazendo cara de dor ao ter a mão apertada por SuHo e receber um olhar reprovador, deixando claro que não devia ter falado aquilo.

\- E também estávamos fugindo dessa festa. Por que você sabe o quanto sua mãe dá festas chatas. – falou SeHun de maneira sincera, fazendo ChanYeol e Tao rirem.

SeHun e KyungSoo há muito tempo tinham se acertado. O alfa tinha pedido desculpas sinceras ao menor e para selar a amizade, tinha pedido ao ômega que o ensinasse a cozinhar tão bem quanto ele. O que não deu muito certo, pois SeHun era péssimo na cozinha, servia apenas para cortar alimentos. Ainda assim era mais do que JongIn podia lhe ajudar na cozinha. KyungSoo tremia só de pensar em JongIn com seu jeito de criança segurando uma faca.

No entanto aquela festa não foi nem um pouco chata. Em pouco tempo Tao e BaekHyun falavam animados um com outro, no final, ChanYeol não precisou embebedar seu noivo, Tao fez o serviço por ele, e BaekHyun estava solto o suficiente para rir alto e brincar com todos presentes na mesa. KyungSoo observava Lay e SuHo trocando carinhos discretos e ainda não acreditava em como aqueles dois tinham ficado juntos. Mas se estavam felizes, era isso que importava. Também reparava nos olhares de XiuMin para um dos garçons da festa e sabia que até o fim da noite o amigo estaria se atracando com o garçom em algum lugar, porque o garçom também retribuía os olhares do ômega com sorrisos. JongIn e SeHun conversavam animados sobre as cadeiras que fariam juntos no próximo semestre e Kris mantinha uma conversa com KyungSoo, contando as novidades. Olhando para a mesa como um todo, KyungSoo percebeu o quanto sua rede de amizades era extensa. O ômega gostou de ver como todos estavam se dando bem, tanto seus amigos quanto os de JongIn.

Em um dado momento, XiuMin sumiu da mesa e SeHun também. Onde XiuMin tinha ido, o ômega sabia, quanto a SeHun, não fazia ideia até ouvir a voz desse no microfone.

\- Vamos agitar! – o alfa gritou.

\- Ai, Deus. – JongIn disse escondendo o rosto com a mão. – Ele fez a mesma coisa no ano passado. Burlandoo sistema de som.

\- Vem pra cá, Kai! – SeHun gritou enquanto começava a dançar uma música animada.

\- Eu vou! – gritou BaekHyun, saindo correndo até a pista de dança.

\- BaekHyun! – ChanYeol chamou, saindo atrás de seu ômega, preocupado com o estado embriagado dele.

\- Vamos lá minha gente! – Tao também foi dançar, puxando Kris consigo.

Lay e SuHo também cederam, sobrando apenas JongIn e KyungSoo na mesa.

\- Quer dançar, Soo? – JongIn perguntou tímido. Com medo de o outro negar. Nunca tinham dançado juntos.

\- Por que não? – o menor deu de ombros. Vendo o sorriso animado do moreno surgir.

Logo todos estavam dançando animados na pista de dança que antes estava vazia. ChanYeol, KyungSoo e SuHo eram os que dançavam mais desengonçadamente, mas isso não os impedia de se divertirem e rirem um do outro. Em um momento SeHun, Lay e Kai se juntaram em uma dança coreografada que pareciam dominar. E o ômega ficou bobo ao ver esse lado de JongIn. Ele parecia se transformar. Dançava tão bem e as expressões que mostrava nunca tinham sido vistas pelo menor. KyungSoo de repente se sentiu quente. JongIn estava muito sexy.

Para JongIn não era diferente. Por mais desengonçadamente que o baixinho pudesse dançar, para o moreno, quando ele rebolava o quadril era sua perdição e precisava se forçar a desviar o olhar daquele lugar. Pensamentos nada castos surgiam em sua mente, como o de que queria agarrar fortemente o menor por trás e o apertar contra seu corpo.

Antes que a música tivesse fim, foi cortada e uma música lenta a substituiu. Todos que estavam na pista de dança pararam de dançar, estranhando a mudança repentina. Não demorou para a mãe de JongIn surgir na multidão e arrastar SeHun pela orelha.

\- Menino, já é a segunda vez que faz isso. – brigava a mais velha, que o arrastava sem dó.

\- Desculpa, tia. – resmungou o alfa manhosamente.

Eles logo sumiram de vista. Os outros dispersaram, voltando a seus lugares.

KyungSoo apenas olhou para JongIn e deu de ombros, suspirando. E o alfa entendeu o que ele dizia. Aproximou-se e o puxou para dançarem juntos.

\- Será que SeHun vai ficar bem? – perguntou KyungSoo depois de um tempo para manter uma conversa, porque ficar calado apenas olhando para o rosto de JongIn tão perto estava lhe dando ideias nada seguras.

\- Vai sim. Minha mãe só vai dar um sermão nele e depois ele vai ficar emburrado sentado o resto da noite com minha mãe de olho nele. – respondeu JongIn, tentando não encarar os lábios macios e fartos do menor. Era difícil ficar assim tão perto dele, principalmente quando já tinha provado daqueles lábios e queria mais deles. No entanto, sem a desculpa do cio não podia senti-los. E era por isso que contava todos os dias quanto tempo faltava para seu próximo cio.

Continuaram em silêncio até a música terminar, e quando isso aconteceu, ficaram um tempo se fitando, querendo internamente acabar com a distância que os separava. KyungSoo foi o primeiro a voltar a realidade e seguir em direção a mesa que estavam seus amigos, sendo seguido por um JongIn resignado e suspirante.

A noite transcorreu sem problemas. Logo seus amigos estavam indo embora. ChanYeol carregando BaekHyun, que o tentava beijar toda hora, fazendo KyungSoo rir das tentativas do maior de fugir das investidas do menor. Kris não precisou carregar Tao, por que esse era mais forte para bebida. E graças a Deus, por que KyungSoo se lembrava bem demais da última vez que Tao tinha ficado bêbado. O amigo era daquelas pessoas que choravam quando estavam bêbadas e consolar um Tao choroso era realmente difícil. SuHo, Lay e SeHun foram logo depois. Sobrando apenas XiuMin que voltou a aparecer muito tempo depois. KyungSoo conseguia ver os consideráveis detalhes na roupa desarrumada do amigo, que provavelmente JongIn não reparava, para entender bem o que o amigo tinha feito durante seu sumiço.

\- Cansado? – KyungSoo perguntou para JongIn, que já fechava os olhos involuntariamente.

\- Sim. – respondeu coçando os olhos, tentandomanter-se acordado.

\- Vamos ter um pouco de paz então. – o menor pronunciou, puxando JongIn pela mão para arrasta-lo para dentro de casa. Deixando a limpeza do local nas mãos de sua sogra. Afinal, foi ela que teve a ideia da festa, então, ela devia supervisionar para que tudo voltasse a ficar igual ao que era antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Até o próximo capítulo. Abraços.


	12. Dia De Neve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo é uma doçura. Quis postar ele no mesmo dia do capítulo anterior por que é uma espécie de continuação.

**25 de Dezembro de 2014**

**12h14min**

KyungSoo acordou sentindo um calor confortável, olhou para sua cômoda e checou às horas. Era tarde, mas graças a Deus era feriado. E levando em conta a hora que foram dormir não era tão espantoso acordarem apenas agora.

Olhou para a confusão de fios castanhos que eram os cabelos de JongIn de manhã e sua expressão adorável enquanto dormia. O maior estava agarrado em si, uma perna atirada por cima de seu quadril, um braço passando por seu tronco e rosto depositado sobre seu peito. Olhou para o Nini, depositado sobre a cômoda do lado de JongIn, que parecia velar o sono deles. Sorriu com a visão. Há meses JongIn já não dormia mais com seu ursinho de pelúcia. KyungSoo tinha ocupado a função dele e agora o maior se agarrava a ele para dormir. JongIn ainda corava um pouco quando acordava e encontrava o olhar de KyungSoo tão perto de si, mas o menor já tinha se acostumado com aquela rotina dos dois. Internamente ficava feliz, pois se JongIn não dormia mais com o ursinho, queria dizer que não precisava mais da segurança que ele lhe passava para conseguir ficar com KyungSoo. Agora era o menor quem lhe passava essa segurança e isso deixava KyungSoo extremamente feliz, por mais que não admitisse em voz alta.

O calor tão confortável do corpo maior contra si embaixo das cobertas estava tão aconchegante que quase estava levando KyungSoo a inconsciência novamente, se rendendo aquele clima sonolento. No entanto, ele sentiu um remexer do corpo maior e logo JongIn estava piscando os olhos de forma infantil, se situando no ambiente.

\- Bom dia. – disse o ômega, dando um beijo na testa do maior e logo tratou de acariciar os fios rebeldes do outro.

\- B-bom dia, Hyung. – cumprimentou JongIn, com as bochechas vermelhas. Por mais que fosse rotina esse gesto do mais velho, sempre corava. Adorava sentir de alguma forma os lábios do menor em sua pele e as mãos em alguma parte do seu corpo, fazendo algum carinho gostoso.

Assim ficaram por um tempo, aproveitando o clima calmo que se instalava entre eles ao acordarem, KyungSoo afagando os cabelos do maior e JongIn acariciando a parte do peito do menor onde não estava deitado.

\- Acho que hoje podemos aproveitar para descansarmos e ficarmos juntos. – comentou o ômega, olhando o teto.

\- Hmm. –foi o jeito ao qual JongIn concordou com o menor.

Na véspera de Natal não tiveram descanso, a mãe do alfa apareceu logo de manhã cedo e tratou de começar as arrumações para a festa. Não pararam quietos uma vez se quer, sendo arrastados pela mais velha toda hora. Hoje eles queriam um tempo só para eles, apenas para aproveitarem juntos.

**25 de Dezembro de 2014**

**15h13min**

\- Ahhhh! – JongIn gritava enquanto corria pelo jardim deles, coberto de neve.

\- JongIn, cuidado para não cair! – um KyungSoo preocupado tentava alertar o mais novo.

\- Soo-hyung, é dia de neve! – JongIn falava empolgado sem se dar o trabalho de prestar atenção no que o outro dizia. – Vamos fazer um boneco de neve, o mais bonito de todos! E depois um anjo de neve! E... – falava afobado.

\- Tudo bem, JongIn. Respira um pouco, vamos fazer tudo que você quiser. – o menor tentou controlar a euforia do outro. Nunca o viu sendo tão criança, mas não podia negar que estava gostando desse lado, assim como do sorriso espontâneo e lindo que o maior dava para si.

\- Você acha que está bom, Soo? – perguntou JongIn, parecendo realmente concentrado em avaliar o trabalho deles com o boneco de neve. Para KyungSoo parecia apenas um monte grande de neve com um monte menor em cima. Não tinha muito tato para essas coisas. – Ok, eu acho que está bom. Vou ir buscar os acessórios! – e dito isso saiu correndo para dentro de casa, nem ouvindo o mais velho pedir para não correr.

O mais novo voltou correndo e sem querer tropeçou na neve, caindo com tudo no chão. A sorte é que estava completamente protegido pelas várias camadas de roupas, que o deixavam fofinho. Nem sentiu dor. Pode ver o menor correndo apressado em sua direção.

\- Aish, JongIn! Eu falei para não correr! – KyungSoo repreendeu o mais novo, ajoelhando-se a sua frente e tirando os cabelos do seu rosto.

\- Desculpe, Hyung. – desculpou-se envergonhado por ter preocupado o menor.

\- Consegue levantar? – o mais velho perguntou de forma mais gentil.

JongIn apenas assentiu e foi ajudado pelo outro a levantar. Depois disso se concentraram na montagem do boneco de neve dos dois.

\- JongIn, precisa mesmo ser uma cenoura? Isso é desperdício. – falou o mais velho.

\- Claro que precisa, Soo. É a tradição. – falou de forma convicta o mais novo. Estava agachado na frente do boneco de neve, posicionando firmemente a cenoura no lugar certo para não cair com o vento.

KyungSoo observou JongIn dar os toques finais no boneco e não pode deixar de admirar a cena, a concentração do outro em fazer algo tão simples era lindo.

\- Pronto, Soo. – decretou o maior, para logo em seguida levantar, tirando a neve acumulada em suas calças. – Agora temos que tirar uma foto com ele!

\- O que? – o menor perguntou espantado. – JongIn eu acho... – não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois JongIn já o olhava com uma carinha de cachorrinho sem dono que o desarmou completamente. Suspirou derrotado. – Tudo bem.

JongIn logo abriu um sorriso estonteante, puxando o mais velho para se posicionar ao lado do boneco para tirarem a foto. E KyungSoo sorriu verdadeiramente para a foto ao ver a felicidade de JongIn. Estava percebendo que o maior aos poucos lhe convencia a fazer coisas que nunca tinha ligado antes. Geralmente cedia em algumas coisas apenas por seus amigos, no entanto, não conseguia ver o moreno como um amigo. Não, KyungSoo sabia que JongIn não era seu amigo, ele queria algo a mais com ele. E era por isso que devia se policiar melhor com o moreno. Mas era difícil com JongIn sorrindo daquele jeito para ele.

\- Soo, postei nossa foto no grupo que fizemos na festa ontem. – o maior comentou antes de rir dos comentários dos amigos. E KyungSoo se arrependeu imediatamente de ter tirado a foto e deixado que JongIn convivesse com seus amigos. Aproximou-se do moreno para ler o que estava no celular do mesmo.

“Eita, tiveram um filho. Qual o nome dele?” foi o comentário de SeHun, que fez KyungSoo revirar os olhos, no entanto JongIn apenas disse:

\- Soo, qual nome vamos dar para ele? – perguntou inocente.

“Dyo parece um pinguim todo entrouxado assim.”, o menor estava com vontade de mandar Tao para aquele lugar.

“Oh, que fofo!”, BaekHyun definitivamente estava se soltando.

“KyungSoo, quando te chamava para fazer bonecos de neve comigo, você negava! Nem queria ir comigo visitar o bom velhinho no shopping, aposto que com o JongIn vai.”, reclamou ChanYeol.

“Ciúmes de amigo é foda.”, XiuMin surgiu na conversa, surpreendendo KyungSoo por interagir com eles.

“Aposto que o BaekHyun vai com você.”, brincou SeHun.

\- JongIn. – KyungSoo chamou a atenção do outro, aquele grupo já tinha dado o que tinha que dar. Sabia que começariam a falar coisas idiotas. JongIn o olhou com toda a atenção. – Vamos entrar? Está ficando frio. Vou fazer um chocolate quente para a gente.

\- Vamos sim, Hyung. Mas antes... – não terminou de falar, pegando KyungSoo desprevenido, o puxando pela mão enquanto se atirava no chão.

\- Yah, que ideia é essa?! – o menor reclamou, estirado no chão.

\- Vamos fazer anjos de neve, Soo. – explicou o maior, começando a mexer os braços e as pernas em sincronia. KyungSoo apenas começou a acompanhar o mais novo, pois sabia que não conseguiria deixar de fazer seus desejos.

Depois de terminarem, levantaram e olharam seus trabalhos. KyungSoo franziu a testa vendo as marcas. Não pareciam em nada com anjos. Ele realmente não entendia essas tradições. Reparou também que o de JongIn era um pouco maior que o seu.

\- Hyung, ficou lindo! – disse o maior sorrindo feliz, tirando outra foto. E KyungSoo nem queria ver os comentários dessa. Mesmo que as coisas ficassem sem sentido para ele, ver JongIn assim lhe dava alegria.

\- Vem, vamos entrar e nos esquentar. – disse o menor, puxando o outro pela mão para dentro de casa. Deixando JongIn corado, pois não era comum o menor iniciar esse tipo de contato entre eles.

No final passaram boa parte do dia brincando na neve, assim quando entraram já estava escurecendo e KyungSoo achou melhor em vez do chocolate, preparar a ceia dos dois. Na véspera não puderam desfrutar de uma ceia natalina normal com peru assado e tudo, mas hoje comeriam sossegados os dois. JongIn até mesmo ajudou na preparação, mexendo o molho, pois KyungSoo não se arriscava a dar nada mais elaborado para o moreno fazer e Deus o livre envolver facas e JongIn na mesma ação.

Desfrutaram de uma boa ceia, comendo bem e falando de assuntos amenos. No final da noite, perto da meia-noite, resolveram sentar ao lado da lareira da sala e apreciarem o ambiente quentinho.

\- JongIn, o que é isso? – perguntou KyungSoo, erguendo a sobrancelha para o apetrecho de JongIn. Que já estava sentado no cobertor em frente àlareira e ajeitava uma tiara com chifres de rena em sua cabeça.

\- O SeHun que me deu. Ele gosta de veados. – respondeu o moreno, sorrindo para KyungSoo enquanto ainda arrumava a tiara.

\- Mas não seriam as renas do papai Noel? – KyungSoo perguntou confuso.

\- Elas também. Ele gosta de animais com chifres. – o moreno explicou, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

\- Tudo bem. SeHun é estranho de qualquer jeito mesmo. – o menor se deu por vencido, dando de ombros.

\- O que acha, Hyung? – perguntou o maior quando terminou de arrumar o acessório.

KyungSoo podia falar que estava ridículo, como tinha dito a ChanYeol alguns natais atrás, quando o maior lhe surgiu com esse tipo de acessório. Mas não conseguiria falar isso para JongIn. Por dois motivos. Primeiro, não conseguia falar algo ruim que tirasse o sorriso do moreno. Segundo, ele realmente não estava achando ridículo, achou que ele ficou lindamente infantil com os chifres de renas. “Aish, JongIn está mexendo muito comigo.”, o menor pensou irritado.

\- Está lindo. – acabou por responder sinceramente. Recebendo um sorriso ainda maior do moreno, sorrindo de volta com seu coração.

Depois desse episódio, KyungSoo se ajeitou no cobertor ao lado do moreno e trocaram os presentes de Natal um com o outro.

KyungSoo acabou dando um pijama de corpo inteiro de urso para JongIn e uma coroa de flores, por que, por mais que fosse um acessório normalmente usado por ômegas, achava que combinava extremamente com o maior, o que comprovou ser verdade ao vê-lo usando para experimentar. Ele ficava adorável.

Já JongIn, deu a KyungSoo a melhor coisa que pode pensar, por que considerava seu Soo uma pessoa extremamente difícil de se presentear. Deu-lhe uma jaqueta jeans, por que secretamente achava que o menor ficava ainda mais lindo com essa peça. Até gostoso. O que poderia se voltar contra ele futuramente, porque teria que se conter ainda mais para não agarrá-lo quando o visse com aquela jaqueta jeans.

A certa altura da noite, o menor decidiu enfim fazer os chocolates quentes e deixou JongIn um tempo sozinho para ir prepara-los.

\- Pronto. – disse o menor, ao sentar ao lado de JongIn, trazendo os chocolates quentes.

JongIn provou e soltou um baixinho “ai”.

\- Cuidado, está quente. – advertiu o mais velho. – Tem que assoprar antes. – pegou o copo da mão do outro, vendo JongIn formar um bico com os lábios. “Tão fofo.” foi o pensamento que passou na mente do ômega ao ver aquela cena. Depois de um tempo assoprando, devolveu a xícara para o maior. – Agora está bom. Experimenta. – começou a assoprar o seu próprio chocolate enquanto via JongIn tomar receoso o chocolate dessa vez.

\- Hmm. Está uma delícia, Soo! – exclamou alegre. Tomando um gole grande agora da bebida. KyungSoo sorriu feliz pela aprovação do maior.

O moreno afastou a xícara dos lábios, revelando um bigode de chocolate. Que KyungSoo precisou de todo seu autocontrole para não limpar com sua própria boca. Nervoso, apenas avisou que estava sujo para o moreno e o viu limpar o bigode com as bochechas rubras.

Passado um tempo, JongIn já estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do menor, enquanto dividiam um cobertor. Falavam novamente sobre amenidades e as horas voaram.

\- JongIn. – KyungSoo chamou, percebendo que o alfa já estava sonolento.

Estava prestes a sugerir que fossem para cama quando o moreno virou o rosto para si, com uma carinha de sono, deixando seus rostos próximos demais.

\- Hmm? – perguntou sonolento. Foi o fim para KyungSoo,que deu vazão as suas vontades em um ato imprudente. Fazendo JongIn arregalar os olhos, perdendo o sono sentido até um segundo atrás.

Os lábios com sabor de chocolate se encontraram e não demoraram a deslizarem um sobre o outro. Logo KyungSoo já estava explorando a boca de JongIn com sua língua, de uma forma que fazia o moreno ficar sem chão, de tão intenso que era o beijo. KyungSoo levantou uma das mãos e a pousou nos fios de JongIn, querendo mais contato, o puxando para si. JongIn ainda tinha suas mãos depositadas em seu colo e não sabia o que fazer com elas. Mal conseguia mexer a língua. Não era como se fosse inexperiente. Tinha tido a primeira vez com o menor e ainda passaram três cios juntos desde então. No entanto, sem estar sobre o efeito do cio e pego de surpresa, não sabia como agir de verdade. Ainda estava digerindo que KyungSoo o tinha beijado sem motivo algum. O beijo teve fim com KyungSoo mordendo o lábio inferior de JongIn, desejoso por mais, porém precisava respirar.

Ficaram com as testas coladas por um tempo, até recuperarem o fôlego. Então, quando se fitaram, o peso do que tinha acontecido caiu sobre os dois. JongIn corou instantaneamente e KyungSoo quis se estapear por ceder.

\- Por que fez isso? – JongIn perguntou sussurrando, como se falar alto fosse revelar algo do que fizeram para alguém. Mantinha o olhar firme nos olhos negros a sua frente, tão intensos como estavam.

\- Não sei. – foi a resposta igualmente sussurrada de KyungSoo, antes de se levantar de supetão e sair da sala. Deixando JongIn sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Mas KyungSoo sabia muito bem por que tinha feito, só não conseguia assumir para si mesmo.

JongIn estava confuso, decidiu que precisava falar com seus amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado. Para mim esse capítulo parece uma fanart fluffy.  
> Até o próximo capítulo. Abraços.


	13. Sorriso Sedutor

**03 de Janeiro de 2015**

**15h03min**

\- Kai, por que você não tenta ser sexy para conquista-lo?! Daí ele cede ao desejo claro que tem por você. – SeHun sugeriu animado. Tentando ajudar o amigo.

\- Eu não sei ser sexy. – disse o moreno corando.

\- Como não? E as meninas que você deixa no chão quando dança? É só fazer igual.

\- Dançar para o KyungSoo? – o moreno perguntou incerto sobre a ideia do amigo.

\- Sim, faz um stripteasepara ele. – SeHun cada vez mostrava mais empolgação.

\- SeHun, você não está ajudando. – comentou Lay ao ver o vermelho no rosto de Kai chegar ao nível máximo.

\- Tá, então diz aí você uma ideia, Lay. Já que foi você que conseguiu conquistar o crush. – SeHun intimou irritado o amigo, por ter cortado seu barato.

\- Eu não fiz nada demais. Só disse o que realmente sentia pelo JunMyeon, pedi uma chance e ele me deu.

\- Sem graça. – reclamou SeHun. – Vai, Kai, me mostra o sorriso sedutor. – não iria desistir.

JongIn tentou reproduzir o qual fazia quando dançava, mas pela expressão de SeHun não deu muito certo.

\- Jesus. É, talvez seja uma boa essa de dizer o que sente e tal. – comentou o mais novo, deixando o moreno com uma carinha tristonha.

\- Saí pra lá, seu insensível. – Lay se pronunciou, empurrando SeHun de perto de Kai. – Kai, é fácil, está bem? Você só precisa ser sincero.

JongIn pensou no que o amigo disse. Ser sincero com o ômega implicava no alfa revelar seus sentimentos pelo menor. E JongIn sabia muito bem o que sentia, o tempo só ajudou ainda mais a fortalecer a paixão que nutria pelo ômega. Porém, JongIn tinha decido esconder seus sentimentos depois da conversa que teve com KyungSoo após a primeira vez deles. Ele queria esperar o tempo de KyungSoo. Mas os atos de KyungSoo perante o alfa cada vez mais demonstravam que o ômega possuía também tal sentimento. E a atitude de KyungSoo no Natal parecia ter deixado ainda mais claro isso. Mas o ômega não parecia disposto a tomar mais alguma atitude em relação aos dois. JongIn pensou que talvez KyungSoo só precisasse ter certeza de seu amor, que ele lhe falasse com todas as letras o que sentia. Quem sabe assim o ômega ganhava confiança e o correspondia.

**11 de Janeiro de 2015**

**20h12min**

Depois da conversa com os amigos. JongIn tentou se preparar tomando coragem para dizer a KyungSoo o que sentia claramente. Mas parecia que as oportunidades sempre estavam lhe fugindo. Quando ia falar, eram interrompidos por outros, ou o menor mesmo o interrompia, fugindo de si. Estava quase se desesperando. No entanto, naquela noite nada sairia errado.JongIn a usaria para declarar seus sentimentos e já aproveitariam para comemorar o aniversário de KyungSoo que era no dia seguinte. Por que com a rotina típica de segunda-feira seria difícil fazer algo mais especial para comemorar.

O alfa tinha avisado KyungSoo com antecedência que o queria em casa naquela noite por que se não surtaria. Desligou os telefones da casa para garantir não ser atrapalhado no meio da conversa novamente. E avisou os amigos e possíveis pessoas que podiam aparecer na casa deles que não viessem hoje.

Só faltava uma coisa na sua noite perfeita: uma vela.

Mais cedo Lay e SeHun vieram ajudar o amigo a fazer o jantar especial para os dois. No entanto, os três quase colocaram fogo na casa, por que eram péssimos cozinheiros. A sorte foi que Lay teve a ideia de ligar para ChanYeol pedindo ajuda e o maior veio prontamente. Assim, com a ajuda de ChanYeol que cozinhava tão bem quanto KyungSoo, JongIn conseguiu preparar um jantar gostoso para seu amado. Como tinham demorado mais do que o pretendido nessa parte do plano, o moreno teve que expulsar os outros da casa e ir se arrumar, outra parte demorada, por que o alfa queria estar lindo para seu Soo. No final, apenas agora – que era a hora de KyungSoo chegar – o moreno reparou que faltava uma vela para o castiçal. JongIn estava tentando calcular mentalmente se conseguiria ir ao mercado comprar a vela antes do menor chegar. E pensou que mesmo que o ômega chegasse não haveria problema, pois provavelmente ia direto para o banho por estar cansado.

Como o mercado era perto, não havia questão de correr com o carro, então o moreno estava indo em uma velocidade normal o suficiente para ver uma cena que não queria acontecendo na calçada perto de sua casa.

KyungSoo, seu precioso Soo, apanhando de tantos homens que JongIn não conseguiu contar. Freou o carro bruscamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sou má por parar nessa parte?  
> O capítulo anterior foi como a calmaria antes da tempestade e agora esse capítulo marca a transição da fanfic para a sua reta final. Agora as tretas vão começar a acontecer.  
> É isso. Até o próximo capítulo. Abraços.


	14. Fugindo

**11 de Janeiro de 2015**

**19h31min**

KyungSoo estava andando distraído pela rua, tinha acabado de descer do ônibus, iria aproveitar que tinha tempo e ir andando até sua casa. Tinha passado a tarde com ChanYeol e XiuMin. O alfa tinha pedido ajuda dos dois amigos para fazer a mudança de suas coisas para a nova casa que dividiria com BaekHyun. KyungSoo sorriu ao lembrar disso. O alfa sempre tratou KyungSoo e XiuMin como iguais. Geralmente não se chamaria ômegas para fazer a mudança de móveis e caixas pesadas, mas ChanYeol apenas os via como amigos. O alfa precisou sair no final da tarde porque segundo ele “Vão queimar a sua casa se eu não ajudar.”, deixando KyungSoo e XiuMin terminarem a arrumação sozinhos. Mas claro, como bons amigos sabiam do jeito que ChanYeol gostava das suas coisas, ou seja, bagunçadas, e foi assim que deixaram o quarto do alfa.

Claro, KyungSoo sabia o que estava acontecendo. O comportamento estranho de JongIn não tinha lhe passado despercebido. Sabia o que o maior pretendia e por isso o estava evitando. Sabia que JongIn estava tentando se declarar, mas ainda não estava certo dos seus próprios sentimentos. Ele não podia negar que sentia desejo pelo maior. Se via esperando os cios acontecerem com mais ansiedade do que de costume. E nunca gostou tanto dos seus cios. Mas desejo carnal não era amor. E ele amava o moreno? Essa pergunta ainda não tinha resposta. Era estranho pensar em se abrir e doar tanto a uma pessoa. KyungSoo nunca pensou que acharia alguém que o aceitasse como JongIn o aceitava e ainda tinha se apaixonado por si. Seus instintos diziam para jogar tudo para o alto e se atirar aos braços do moreno, mas sua cabeça dizia para ter cautela. E realmente, nunca ouvia muito seus instintos. Tinha medo que se cedesse um lado diferente aparecesse em JongIn, possessivo e dominador. Talvez quisesse lhe morder e depois se acharia dono de si. Uma pare sua negava esses pensamentos completamente, seu JongIn nunca faria algo assim, mas a parte controlada pelo medo ainda era mais forte e não o deixava se entregar.

Resolveu que não aceitaria as declarações de JongIn, se não pudesse fugir, o negaria.

Como o ômega estava tão perdido em pensamentos, demorou mais do que o necessário para notar um bando consideravelmente grande de homens a sua frente. Quando percebeu, xingou-se mentalmente por ser tão descuidado, assim acabaria morto com a vida que levava. Parou a uma boa distância do grupo, encarando penetrante o homem do meio e que claramente liderava a situação, pois era o único que conhecia e já sabia o motivo de estar atrás de si.

Há duas semanas KyungSoo conseguiu finalmente convencer TaeMin a fugir. Usou o dinheiro depositado em sua conta por seu sogro e conseguiu mandar o ômega para o Japão. Onde a situação entre ômegas e alfas era mais liberal. O menor esperava realmente que TaeMin fosse feliz na nova vida. Por enquanto estava pagando o lugar que o ômega estava e o mandava dinheiro para contas e comida, pelo menos até o outro se estabilizar.

Estava surpreso de o alfa tê-lo procurado só agora. Talvez fosse por não saber onde morava atualmente. A ideia que passou pela mente de KyungSoo não lhe agradou nem um pouco: sobre o alfa terarrancado essa informação em seu antigo lar, onde sua mãe vive,ficou desesperado. Tentando ainda não demonstrar nada, encarou firmemente o alfa e tomou a frente da situação.

\- O que quer, JongJae? – KyungSoo perguntou duramente.

\- Você sabe o que eu quero, KyungSoo. Onde está meu ômega? – perguntou o alfa com raiva.

\- Ele não é seu ômega. – KyungSoo retrucou, mesmo sabendo que era perigoso mexer com o alfa nesse momento. Mas estava claro que JongJae não pretendia obter a informação e ir pacificamente para casa, se fosse assim, não teria trazido todos aqueles alfas junto.

\- Não me venha com gracinhas. Me diga de uma vez onde você está escondendo TaeMin ou não vou me conter! – o alfa berrava raivoso.

\- As coisas mudaram desde a última vez que ele fugiu, JongJae. Eu não sou mais tão indefeso quanto antes. – respondeu com um sorriso de lado. Estava louco para avançar no alfa. Descontar todas as suras que ele dava em TaeMin. 

\- Eu sei. – disse JongJae, com um sorriso asqueroso. – É por isso que os trouxe comigo. – indicou os outros alfas ao seu redor. – Eles são os alfas dos ômegas que você desvirtua.

KyungSoo riu zombeteiro da frase ridícula do outro.

\- Que alfa corajoso que nem consegue enfrentar um ômega sozinho, precisa de reforços. – o menor zombou sem dó, brincando com o perigo.

\- Me diga onde ele está antes que eu perca minha paciência e os deixem fazer o que quiser com você.

\- JongJae, você sabe que eu não irei falar. Assim como eu sei que você não me deixaria sair daqui ileso. – respondeu o menor friamente.

\- Ótimo, já que você colocou as coisas desse jeito. – JongJae deu um ponto final.

“Desculpe, não vou chegar a tempo para o jantar, JongIn.”, KyungSoo pensou consigo mesmo enquanto viaJongJae dar o primeiro passo. E percebeu que ficava mais assustado ao pensar na declaração de JongIn do que ver um bando de alfas que queriam seu sangue avançarem contra si.

KyungSoo realmente conseguiu realizar seu desejo de bater em JongJae, bater tanto quanto pode. Porque afinal, eram muitos. Conseguiu aguentar tanto tempo porque todos demonstravam não ter conhecimento sobre luta, o que foi sua vantagem, além de o subestimarem por ser ômega. Mesmo assim, uma hora conseguiram o segurar e foi quando sentiu o gosto férreo de sangue na boca pela primeira vez. Depois dessa, sucessivas vezes vieram.

Ele ainda se defendia, mas sentia dores em todo seu corpo. Enquanto estava sendo segurado e levando vários socos no estômago, pode ouvir o barulho de um carro freando alto. Levantou a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram com os de JongIn. KyungSoo sorriu antes de ser levado pela inconsciência.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, eu sou muito má.  
> Agora já sabem por que o Soo estava brigando, mas o que aconteceu depois do JongIn chegar apenas no próximo capítulo.  
> Alguma aposta do que vai rolar?  
> Até o próximo capítulo. Abraços.


	15. Fúria

**11 de Janeiro de 2015**

**20h24min**

JongIn saiu do carro apressado, deixando-o de qualquer jeito na estrada, sem se importar.

Seus olhos se cruzaram por um mínimo segundo com os de KyungSoo e o ômega sorriu para si, antes de desmaiar. No mesmo momento a fúria tomou conta do alfa. O lobo interior de JongIn tomou posse de seu corpo, apenas pensando em sangue, querendo que os que tocaram em seu pequeno sofressem.

JongIn soltou um urro tão alto e cheio de raiva que os alfas que ainda batiam em KyungSoo – mesmo o menor estando desmaiado – se distraíram procurando a fonte do som.

\- MEU ÔMEGA! – JongIn rosnou.

\- Seu? – JongJae perguntou em tom zombeteiro. – Não sabia que essa aberração tinha alguém. Você claramente não está fazendo um bom trabalho em controla-lo.

JongIn rosnou em fúria pelas palavras de JongJae. Queria fazê-lo engolir cada uma delas.

\- Ele Não Precisa De Controle. – JongIn disse pausadamente, deixando clara sua fúria em cada ênfase dada.

Sem esperar mais, o alfa partiu para cima de JongJae. Porém, antes que conseguisse chegar até o alfa, outros alfas apareceram em sua frente. JongIn nunca tinha lutado na vida, mas o instinto de seu lobo o dominava naquele instante. E um lobo furioso por tocarem em seu companheiro não seria parado por ninguém.

Rapidamente JongIn já tinha deixado inconsciente alguns homens e desviava de outros. Nunca tinha usado sua força daquele jeito também. Era até estranho se descobrir tão forte. Mas tudo era decorrente daquele momento. O alfa estava descontrolado.

Depois de alguns minutos lutando com outros alfas, sentiu um chute forte em suas costas que o derrubou no chão. Olhou para quem tinha o atingido e encontrou JongJae o fitando.

\- Você não devia se intrometer. Eu só quero achar TaeMin. É meu direito, ele me pertence. E _seu_ ômega vai me dizer onde escondeu ele querendo ou não. – deu ênfase na palavra, como se a achasse engraçada.

Nesse momento JongIn compreendeu quem era aquele a sua frente. JongJae, o alfa que batia em TaeMin. Uma raiva ainda maior se apossou do moreno. Em um piscar de olhos JongIn já estava de pé, puxando JongJae pelo colarinho da blusa e lhe dando uma joelhada no estômago. Enquanto o alfa ofegava, o moreno não perdeu tempo e deu um chute nele, o empurrando para longe, fazendo-o cair no chão. Logo os dois alfas brigavam enquanto rolavam pelo chão, socos e rosnados eram frequentes.

JongIn já se encontrava com alguns machucados e sangue do outro em suas mãos. JongJae estava perdendo a briga, pois não podia ir contra a força de um alfa descontrolado defendendo seu parceiro.

\- Viu?! É bom apanhar de alguém mais forte?! – JongIn gritava enquanto distribuía vários socos pelo corpo do alfa.

JongJae estava quase inconsciente quando JongIn o levantou, para logo em seguida o jogar contra o muro de uma casa.

\- Você nunca mais chegue perto do KyungSoo ou do TaeMin, entendeu?! Você é um nojento que não merece ficar perto de pessoas tão boas quanto eles. – JongIn dizia e rosnava ao mesmo tempo, pressionando o alfa contra o muro. Vendo que JongJae estava apagando, o moreno o soltou e deixou que escorregasse até o chão.

JongIn então despertou de sua fúria e correu para o lugar onde o corpo de KyungSoo estava caído. Lágrimas começaram a descer pelo seu rosto quando notou o estado que seu pequeno estava. Pegou-o delicadamente no colo e o levou até o carro, sentando-o no banco e prendendo o cinto rapidamente. Quando garantiu que o menor estava bem acomodado, correu para o lado do motorista e saiu rapidamente dali. JongIn no momento não ligava para os corpos dos alfas desmaiados ou daqueles que tinham fugido durante a luta, só queria garantir que KyungSoo estava bem.

Chegando ao hospital mais próximo, JongIn saiu apressado do carro, pegando o ômega com todo o cuidado nos braços e correndo para dentro do lugar, chamando por ajuda.

O moreno queria estar com seu pequeno a todo o momento, mas os enfermeiros o fizeram ficar na sala de espera, levando o corpo machucado do ômega para longe.

Assim que KyungSoo sumiu da vista do maior, foi como se todo o corpo do alfa perdesse o equilíbrio. JongIn se encostou em uma parede, sentindo as pernas bambas, deixando-se escorregar até o chão. Começou a chorar forte enquanto abraçava as próprias pernas. A adrenalina tinha sumido de seu organismo, deixando agora apenas o medo do que aconteceria com o menor.

Algum tempo depois enfermeiros vieram falar consigo, perguntando se precisava de alguma assistência, pois o moreno exibia manchas de sangue, cortes e hematomas no rosto. JongIn conseguia sentir o sangue em sua boca e o corte no lábio ardia bastante, mas não se preocupava com isso no momento. No entanto, achou melhor ir atrás de atendimento, por que se KyungSoo o visse nesse estado, com certeza ficaria preocupado e isso era a última coisa que o moreno queria agora. KyungSoo podia não falar ou demonstrar de maneira tão expressa, mas JongIn notava o cuidado que o ômega tinha consigo, o quanto tentava protege-lo.

O pensamento quase fez JongIn rir, eles eram um casal estranho mesmo. O ômega protegia o alfa. No entanto, JongIn preferia achar que era uma proteção mútua, pois os dois se importavam um com o outro.

Depois dos machucados terem sidos tratados, o maior voltou à sala de espera, sentou em uma cadeira e apoiou a cabeça na parede. Quem o visse agora podia pensar que estava catatônico. Horas tinham passado quando o alfa pensou em ligar para alguém.

\- Ei, pensei que não me ligaria mais hoje. Você e o KyungSoo não deviam estar aproveitando um ao outro? – SeHun comentou ao atender o celular.

\- SeHun. – JongIn pronunciou o nome do amigo em um tom tão dolorido que calou o outro. – É o Soo... Ele não está bem... Nós estamos no CHA General Hospital. – cada palavra era sofrida em ser pronunciada.

\- Estou indo pra aí. – SeHun não fez perguntas, podia sentir no tom do amigo que a situação era grave.

Kai apenas desligou o telefone e esperou.

Pouco tempo depois SeHun já estava se agachando a sua frente, sendo seguido de perto por Lay, o que não surpreendeu o moreno. JongIn sabia que assim que chamasse SeHun, o amigo iria entrar em contato com Lay.

\- Como ele está? – perguntou SeHun delicadamente.

\- Eu não sei. As pessoas não me falam nada. – JongIn sussurrou, sentindo seus olhos marejarem.

\- O que houve? – Lay perguntou, notando o estado das roupas do amigo e seus curativos.

\- Eu saí para comprar uma vela e vi o Soo... Ele estava... Estava apanhando... De vários alfas... – era difícil para JongIn falar, parecia que estava sufocando. – Ele estava tão machucado. – disse sofridamente, lembrando-se do estado que encontrou KyungSoo. – Eu não sei o que vou fazer... Se algo acontecer com ele. – lágrimas silenciosas começaram a descer pelo rosto do moreno. – Eu o amo tanto. – dito isso começou a chorar livremente, sentindo uma dor pior do que os machucados em seu corpo causavam.

\- Shh, vai ficar tudo bem, Kai. – SeHun disse tentando confortar o amigo, o puxando para um abraço apertado, enquanto Lay afagava as costas do moreno.

\- Me dê à chave da sua casa, eu vou ir pegar uma muda de roupa para você. – falou Lay quando o moreno aparentou estar mais calmo.

JongIn apenas assentiu, passando a chave para o amigo, que não demorou em sair do hospital. SeHun ficou do lado de Kai, tentando confortá-lo. Uma hora SeHun saiu do lado do moreno, lhe dizendo algo que Kai não fez questão de compreender. Quando reparou SeHun e Lay já estavam de volta ao seu lado.

\- Aqui estão as roupas, trouxe umas para o KyungSoo também. – Lay anunciou, entregando a bolsa com as roupas ao moreno.

\- Oh. – SeHun estendeu um copo de café ao moreno. – Vai ajudar. E não precisa se preocupar, já avisei aos amigos do KyungSoo, seus pais e a mãe dele sobre o que aconteceu. Dona JooAh estava na delegacia, invadiram a casa dela enquanto ela estava trabalhando, mas agora ela já está vindo para cá.

JongIn apenas assentiu, não conseguia achar forças para falar nada. Por mais que tivesse ficado preocupado com a mãe de KyungSoo também.

Passado algum tempo, um enfermeiro veio avisar sobre a situação de KyungSoo. JongIn levantou na hora da cadeira, afobado.

\- Ele está bem? Eu posso vê-lo? – foi a primeira coisa que JongIn perguntou.

O enfermeiro informou que o menor estava estável e poderia receber visitas, mas estava sedado no momento. Tinha quebrado 5 costelas, a perna direita estava fraturada e o resto eram hematomas espalhados pelo corpo do ômega. Assim que JongInouviu o número do quarto de KyungSoo, saiu correndo até o lugar. Fazendo os amigos terem que correr atrás de si para acompanhar.

Ao entrar no quarto, a cena de KyungSoo deitado na cama com todos aqueles machucados partiu o coração de JongIn. O maior tinha dito a si mesmo que protegeria o ômega, mas ele acabou assim, machucado em uma cama de hospital. Pela perspectiva de JongIn, ele tinha falhado com seu Soo.

O alfa sentou ao lado de KyungSoo e ficou velando o sono do menor.

Pouco tempo depois JooAh chegou ao hospital preocupada com seu filho. Assim, os três alfas e a ômega passaram a noite no hospital. Como só um poderia ficar no quarto como acompanhante do ômega, JongIn cedeu seu lugar a mãe de KyungSoo, por mais que quisesse ficar ao lado do menor agora, JooAh tinha mais direito do que ele de estar cuidado do menor, ao seu ver. Mesmo assim JongIn não se deixou convencer pelos amigos quando tentaram o levar para casa, o moreno queria permanecer no hospital, ao lado do menor. No fim, os três acabaram sentados na sala de espera. Lay dormiu de mau jeito em uma cadeira, mas SeHun permaneceu acordado com JongIn, que tomava vários copos de café para se manter acordado, temendo perder alguma notícia do menor se dormisse.

O dia amanheceu e JooAh precisou ir trabalhar, mas fez JongIn prometer que qualquer mudança no estado de KyungSoo o moreno ligaria imediatamente para ela.

ChanYeol, BaekHyun,MinSeok, Tao, Kris, BoYounge SangHyunvieram ver o menor no horário de visita, mas o efeito do sedativo ainda não tinha passado. Lay e SeHun foram para casa trocarem de roupa e pegar uma marmita de comida, para tentarem fazer JongIn comer alguma coisa, afinal o maior estava sem comer há muitas horas.

Depois que o horário de visitas acabou e os amigos do alfa ainda não tinha voltado, JongIn finalmente se viu sozinho com o ômega.

\- Desde pequeno eu sou assim, sabe, Soo? – JongIn começou a falar com o menor, mesmo que houvesse a probabilidade dele não o ouvir. – Meu abeoji sempre foi amoroso, assim como minha omma. Nenhum dos dois se importava com esse meu jeito acanhado. Meu harabeoji brigava com meu abeoji às vezes, dizendo que eu estava me tornando um ômega. Que eu devia ser educado como um alfa, devia estar praticando luta ao em vez de ballet. – sorriu triste, lembrando-se das palavras do seu avô que lhe magoavam quando pequeno. – Será que ele estava certo, Soo? Se eu fosse um alfa como qualquer outro teria conseguido proteger você? – perguntou como se realmente esperasse uma resposta do menor. Observou a face serena e machucada do ômega e voltou a sorrir triste, acariciando a pele exposta na bochecha do menor que não estava machucada.

**12 de Janeiro de 2015**

**17h14min**

No final da tarde SeHun e Lay voltaram, encontrando JongIn na mesma posição que deixaram: ao lado de KyungSoo.

\- Como ele está? – SeHun perguntou.

\- Na mesma. – JongIn respondeu, suspirando triste em seguida.

Lay estendeu um embrulho de comida para JongIn.

\- Não quero. – o moreno negou.

\- Kai, você precisa comer. – Lay repreendeu o amigo. – Não adianta nada se vocês dois ficarem doentes. Quer parar em uma cama de hospital também? Não ia conseguir cuidar do KyungSoo e ele ainda acabaria preocupado com você. – não queria ser duro com o amigo, mas precisava que Kai se cuidasse.

JongIn estava a ponto de pegar a comida da mão do loiro quando uma batida na porta foi ouvida e logo dois homens entraram no quarto.

\- Quem são vocês? – SeHun perguntou primeiro o que os amigos também pensavam.

\- Sou o detetive Kang ChunHee e esse é detetive Son SungWook. Nós viemos por que é comum o hospital avisar a polícia quando um caso assim acontece.

JongIn franziu a testa. KyungSoo já estava no hospital a quase um dia, se o hospital tivesse avisado a polícia mesmo, eles estavam bem atrasados.

\- Vamos conversar lá fora para não perturbar o descanso do Soo. – JongIn disse sério, se preocupando com o menor.

Os detetives concordaram e JongIn e Lay saíram do quarto. Lay acompanhou o amigo para lhe ajudar e SeHun ficou no quarto para cuidar de KyungSoo. Saíram da área dos quartos dos pacientes para poderem conversar em tom normal.

\- Nós só precisamos que assine a declaração que bateu em seu ômega e tudo ficará bem. – o detetive Son disse de forma rápida, assim que saíram da área dos quartos dos pacientes, já estendendo a caneta para JongIn o documento que trazia.

Lay olhou abismado para o detetive e JongIn olhou com raiva.

\- Eu não bati nele. – JongIn pronunciou as palavras com raiva, quase rosnando, fechando os punhos.

JongIn entendeu o que os policiais pensavam que tinha acontecido e ficou com ainda mais raiva por tratarem aquilo como algo normal. Como se todos os dias alfas batessem em ômegas e tudo estivesse bem. Mas não estava, era errado. Os policiais não estavam preocupados com o estado de KyungSoo. No mesmo momento que percebeu isso, quis partir para cima do detetive e tirar aquela expressão de espanto do rosto dele por ter negado.

\- Não? – SungWook questionou surpreso.

\- Não. – dessa vez JongIn rosnou ao pronunciar a palavra.

\- JongIn. – Lay chamou o amigo, depositando a mão em seu ombro. Podia perceber que JongIn estava em seu limite e isso era assustador, por que o amigo nunca foi agressivo dessa forma. – Meu amigo não bateu em seu ômega, na verdade, queremos registrar uma queixa, alguém agrediu o ômega do meu amigo.

\- Ah, se é assim, precisamos que vá até a delegacia para registrar a queixa. – o detetive Kang disse, também parecendo desconcertado por ser essa a situação.

JongIn hesitou, não queria deixar KyungSoo sozinho.

\- Vá indo, que eu já alcanço você. Vou pedir para SeHun cuidar de KyungSoo enquanto estamos resolvendo isso. – Lay disse para o moreno, tentando conforta-lo.

JongIn apenas assentiu, seguindo os policias, com o coração na mão.

**12 de Janeiro de 2015**

**18h12min**

Pouco tempo depois de JongIn e Lay saírem com os detetives para a delegacia, SeHun estava olhando pela janela do quarto de hospital, torcendo que tudo ficasse bem.

\- JongIn. – SeHun ouviu um sussurro fraco e se assustou, virando rapidamente e olhando o ômega na cama. – JongIn. – KyungSoo voltou a falar, mas estava ainda de olhos fechados.

\- Shh, está tudo bem. – SeHun disse se aproximando da cama.

KyungSoo então abriu os olhos, ainda parecendo meio lento pelo sedativo.

\- Onde está o JongIn? – perguntou rapidamente, encarando SeHun com aqueles olhos profundos demonstrando a sua inquietação.

\- Ele saiu agora com uns detetives. Daqui a pouco está voltando. – SeHun disse tentando acalmar o menor.

\- Com detetives? Ele está bem? – KyungSoo se remexeu ainda mais na cama, fazendo uma careta de dor pelos machucados. SeHun suspirou, pelo visto tinha dito a coisa errada e agora o menor estava mais inquieto ainda.

\- Se acalme, KyungSoo. Não é nada demais. E mesmo se fosse, nós herdeiros de boas famílias temos o advogado como primeiro contato na discagem rápida. Somos ensinados desde pequenos que a primeira coisa a fazer é ligar para o advogado quando estamos com problemas e em segundo para nossos pais. – SeHun tentou de novo tranquilizar o menor.

\- Mas o que aconteceu? Por que a polícia veio falar com ele? Ele está machucado? Eu me lembro dele chegando... – cada vez mais o ômega se agitava, preocupado com a situação de JongIn.

\- KyungSoo. – SeHun chamou o menor de forma séria, o fazendo prestar atenção em si. Não usou o tom de alfa, pois sabia que levaria uma voadora do menor se fizesse isso, mesmo ele estando nesse estado. – Você precisa descansar e não pode ficar agitado assim. Se JongIn te ver nesse estado por causa dele só vai ficar ainda pior, se culpando por isso. Apenas descanse e se cure. E depois você e JongIn podem conversar calmamente quando ele voltar.

SeHun sentou ao lado do menor, o encarando seriamente. Observando o ômega se remexer, incomodado pelocateter, gesso e curativos em si.

\- Aliás, feliz aniversário. – o alfa parabenizou o ômega.

KyungSoo arregalou os olhos, tinha esquecido totalmente do seu aniversário e pensava que ainda estivesse na noite do dia 11. Isso queria dizer que o ômega estava inconsciente hápraticamente um dia, o que devia estar causando a JongIn um estado de nervosenorme. 

\- O-Obrigado. – KyungSoo agradeceu gaguejando. Nervoso com seus pensamentos.

\- Descanse. Não me faça falar na voz de alfa. – SeHun disse brincando, mas mantendo a expressão séria.

\- Queria ver você tentar. – KyungSoo retrucou, agradecido por SeHun tentar aliviar o clima e estar lá cuidando de si. Mas sua mente estava a mil, pensando apenas em JongIn naquele momento.

**13 de Janeiro de 2015**

**01h13min**

Quando JongIn saiu da delegacia já era de madrugada, a situação tinha se complicado mais do que imaginava. Lay estava com o amigo e tentava lhe reconfortar, mas JongIn se sentia quebrado.

\- Vá para casa um pouco agora e descanse. – Lay falou.

\- Não, eu preciso voltar ao hospital, ver como o Soo está. – JongIn retrucou, indo em direção ao seu carro no estacionamento.

\- JongIn, você vai ter um ataque de nervos ou algo assim. Descanse um pouco, por favor. – o loiro praticamente suplicou ao amigo.

\- Preciso estar do lado do Soo agora. – respondeu JongIn seriamente, mas se sentia tão cansado.

Lay suspirou, sabendo que não ganharia aquela discussão.

\- Está bem. Mas cuidado ao dirigir. Eu vou para casa e amanhã cedo estarei no hospital. E é melhor que você tenha dormido algo ou eu mesmo vou aplicar um sedativo em você. – Lay disse ameaçando o amigo.

\- Tudo bem. Bom descanso. – JongIn se despediu do amigo e entrou em seu carro. Esperou Lay sumir de vista para então encostar a cabeça no volante, deixando seus sentimentos aflorarem. Algo que tinha contido desde que seguiu os detetives até a delegacia.

Tinha matado alguém. JongIn só queria chorar e receber o conforto de KyungSoo. Porém, nem sabia como ele reagiria à notícia e pensar que o menor pudesse lhe repudiar por isso o abalava ainda mais.

Para o bem ou para o mal, JongIn precisava estar perto de KyungSoo agora, por isso saiu logo daquele lugar, ligando o carro e se dirigindo ao hospital.

**13 de Janeiro de 2015**

**02h02min**

\- Soo. – JongIn entrou no quarto chamando o menor, como se esperasse o ver acordado. Mas diferente disso, KyungSoo se encontrava dormindo e SeHun estava sentado ao seu lado.

SeHun ficou com extrema pena ao ver a expressão de desolação no rosto do amigo.

\- Ele está dormindo. – o mais novo anunciou o óbvio.

\- E o médico? – perguntou JongIn, se aproximando da cama e pegando a mão do ômega entre as suas, observando o rosto machucado com pesar.

\- Não apareceu mais. – SeHun contou, observando o quanto Kai parecia perdido. – Algumas enfermeiras vieram aqui aplicar remédios, disseram que vão manter ele dopado para que se cure sem sentir dor. Ele não vai acordar tão cedo, você pode ir para casa e...

\- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, SeHun. Vou ficar com meu Soo agora. – o moreno interrompeu o outro antes que prosseguisse. SeHun levantou do sofá onde estava sentado e se aproximou da cama onde KyungSoo repousava.

\- Você passou a noite na delegacia, deve estar cansado. Eu posso ficar mais um tempo aqui ou revezar com o Lay para você descansar um pouco. Você não dorme a mais de 24 horas. – disse SeHun tentando ajudar o amigo. Via o quanto Kai parecia abalado, por isso, perguntaria a Lay depois o que tinha ocorrido na delegacia. O mais novo esperava fortemente que nada de ruim tivesse acontecido com o amigo.

\- Já passei tempo demais longe dele. Eu preciso ficar sozinho agora, SeHun. – o moreno disse seriamente, ainda sem desviar os olhos do menor na cama.

SeHun entendeu o lado do amigo e achou melhor se retirar, lhe dando aquele momento.

\- Tudo bem. – deu a volta na cama para depositar a mão do ombro do moreno. – Mas se precisar de ajuda, estamos aqui, não hesite em nos chamar. – se referia a Lay na sentença do plural por que sabia que o amigo diria a mesma coisa. – Amanhã venho aqui para te trazer roupas limpas e ver como o KyungSoo está. – dito isso o alfa saiu do quarto, deixando os dois a sós. Não comentou que KyungSoo tinha acordado antes por que sabia que JongIn provavelmente se sentiria culpado pelo menor acordar e ele não estar presente ao seu lado.

Quando percebeu que estava sozinho, JongIn desmoronou, ajoelhou no chão frio e começou a chorar ao lado da cama do menor, segurando sua mão com firmeza para sentir que KyungSoo estava consigo, buscando conforto, mas ao mesmo tempo o tocando com delicadeza, pois não queria machucar ainda mais o menor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virão? Não demorei para vir atualizar a fic. :D  
> Avisando vocês, oficialmente essa fic termina com 17 capítulos. Mas tem 3 capítulos bônus que ainda quero postar. ;)  
> É isso por enquanto, abraços.


	16. Aceitação

**13 de Janeiro de 2015**

**13h13min**

KyungSoo acordou sentindo dores espalhadas pelo corpo. Não reconheceu o ambiente em que se encontrava por um momento, mas logo se lembrou da briga e da conversa com SeHun. Assim que se lembrou disso, tentou procurar JongIn pelo cômodo e o encontrou rapidamente, o moreno estava agitado sentado ao lado de sua cama.

\- Soo! – chamou JongIn aflito.

O menor tentou sentar, sentindo dores pela ação.

\- Cuidado. – JongIn o advertiu.

O alfa levantou o encosto da cama lentamente, fazendo assim com que o corpo do menor se encontrasse mais sentado do que deitado. JongIn tomava cuidado com qualquer gesto e o menor percebia isso, notando o cuidado do alfa e ficando afetado por isso.

O ômega podia notar as olheiras fundas do alfa, mostrando que o mesmo estava sem dormir a um tempo ou dormindo muito mal. Ver que JongIn estava nesse estado por sua causa, fez o menor se sentir culpado e grato ao mesmo tempo. Culpado por fazer o mais novo passar por isso e grato pelo amor que JongIn dedicava a si sem exigir nada.

\- Obrigado. – o menor agradeceu, com os olhos marejados pela ação do alfa. – JongIn, o que...? – não conseguiu terminar, pois foi impedido pelo mais novo.

\- Soo, que bom que está bem! Eu fiquei com tanto medo! Você estava desacordado por tanto tempo e os médicos ficavam falando em sequelas, eu não consegui ficar aqui o tempo todo e insistiam que eu tinha que ir dormir e... – falou o alfa apressadamente, de um fôlego só, fazendo KyungSoo quase não entender suas palavras.

\- JongIn! – chamou a atenção do outro, interrompendo seu falatório confuso. Viu JongIn segurar o fôlego de uma nova frase e expirar de maneira mais calma. – Me explique o que aconteceu.– falou de modo mais calmo, quando viu que o alfa o estava ouvindo atentamente. – Me lembro de você chegando enquanto me batiam e depois quando acordei SeHun me disse que estava na delegacia. Eu fiquei muito preocupado. – falou começando a demonstrar sua afobação. – JongJae te machucou? – perguntou o ômega, estendendo a mão livre para tocar o lábio ferido do moreno, sentindo a raiva o assolar. – Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado. – rosnou raivoso pelo alfa ter tocado no mais novo.

JongIn ouvia tudo apreensivo, cada palavra de preocupação do menor acalentava seu coração. Entretanto, sentia um peso o sufocar. Precisava contar a KyungSoo o que tinha feito, mas temia que depois disso o ômega não se preocupasse mais com ele ou sequer o olhasse com o mesmo sentimento de carinho que podia ver agora em seus olhos.

\- Me desculpe, Hyung! – exclamou JongIn, curvando o corpo em uma reverência. – Por favor, não fique bravo comigo!

\- Por que eu ficaria? O que você fez? – KyungSoo perguntou sem entender a reação de JongIn.

\- Eu... eu fiquei com raiva. Eu... – no maior não conseguiu terminar, escondendo o rosto com as mãos, começando a chorar.

KyungSoo se assustou com a atitude do outro. O ômega estendeu as mãos, tirando delicadamente as de JongIn do seu rosto. No entanto, o mais novo continuava a olhar para baixo, evitando seu olhar.

\- JongIn, por favor, não me preocupe mais. O que houve? – perguntou calmamente, tentando não assustar o moreno que parecia bem aflito.

JongIn tomou coragem e levantou o rosto, encarando firmemente os orbes castanhos do menor. Apertava fortemente as mãos em seu colo, tentando descontar o nervosismo que sentia.

\- Quando eu te achei, não sei ao certo o que deu em mim, eu só fiquei com muita raiva. Parti para cima dos alfas que estavam te agredindo.

KyungSoo arregalou os olhos surpreso, com certeza não esperava isso de JongIn.

\- JongJae falou coisas ruins sobre você e quando descobri que ele era o parceiro de TaeMin fiquei com mais raiva ainda. Eu estava furioso e lutamos. Quando o deixei desacordado fui ver como você estava e minha mente se concentrou apenas em você após isso. Mas... – JongIn travou, com medo de contar a próxima parte.

KyungSoo se encontrava estático. JongIn tinha lutado com todos aqueles alfas e tinha saído vencedor, sem grandes machucados aparentes. O ômega nunca esperou que o alfa pudesse ser tão forte, com seu jeito doce e gentil o maior nunca demonstrou sua força. Um alfa só era forte assim, para enfrentar tantos alfas, quando defendia seu ômega, o instinto dominava-o. E KyungSoo sabia o que isso significava: JongIn já o considerava seu ômega. Mesmo sem retribuição do menor, JongIn já se sentia ligado a ele. 

\- Ontem detetives vieram por causa do seu estado quando chegou aqui, eles pensaram que fosse uma briga doméstica. – JongIn trincou os dentes ao falar, ainda lhe dava raiva pensar na casualidade com que os detetives trataram a situação. – Expliquei que não era a situação e fui registrar uma queixa contra JongJae, que era quem eu sabia o nome no meio de todos aqueles alfas. No entanto, quando eles procuraram pelo alfa descobriram que JongJae tinha morrido. – KyungSoo nessa horaabriu a boca em um perfeito “o”, arregalando seus olhos grandes. – Os moradores que ouviram a nossa briga chamaram a polícia. Alguns alfas foram levados ao hospital para se tratarem, mas JongJae tinha um sangramento interno e morreu no hospital. Eu... – JongIn começou a chorar e soluçar. – Eu o matei, Soo. Se eu tivesse chamado ajuda na hora podia tê-lo salvado, mas eu só pensei em você e agora ele está morto e quem o matou fui eu. Por favor, Soo, não me odeie. – concluiu a históriacom um tom dolorido na voz, o rosto abaixado.

O ômega entendeu a situação. Sabia que JongIn estava agora na sua frente pois a lei permitia que um alfa fizesse qualquer coisa, até matar, se alegasse estar protegendo seu ômega. E KyungSoo sendo casado com o moreno era considerado seu ômega, mesmo não tendo a mordida do alfa. Então o advogado do moreno devia ter alegado esse recurso e JongIn estava livre. Porém, KyungSoo sabia que monstruosidades eram feitas por alfas e depois os mesmos alegavam estar protegendo seus ômegas, mesmo quando não era o caso. Assim como sabia das altas estatísticas de brigas domésticas.Essas que eram apenas relatadas a polícia, mas nenhum alfa respondia por isso, pois não havia lei que defendesse qualquer direito do ômega em relação a um alfa.

\- JongIn, olhe para mim.– o ômega pediu delicadamente e esperou o maior acatar seu pedido para começar a falar.

A situação era a mesma de dois anos atrás. KyungSoo estava apanhando na rua e JongIn tentou defende-lo. Mas agora tinha uma diferença e KyungSoo ficou feliz. Não feliz por JongIn ter matado alguém. O menor estava feliz porque agora ele sabia que JongIn não o tinha ajudado por ser um ômega, – como pensou a dois anos atrás – o tinha ajudado por se importar consigo. Um coração se abriu em seus lábios, igual ao seu próprio se abria para o amor que sentia por JongIn. Finalmente pronto para aceita-lo.

Quando JongIn levantou o rosto e encarou o menor, ainda temeroso, ganhou em resposta um sorriso doce do ômega. KyungSoo estendeu as duas mãos para o rosto do maior – mesmo sentindo o equipo macrogotas o incomodar, não deixando que esticasse muito o braço –, puxou delicadamente o alfa para perto de si e selou os lábios fartos do maior. O que surpreendeu muito JongIn. Depois de terminar o singelo beijo, KyungSoo se afastou.

\- Eu te amo, JongIn. – disse de repente, deixando o maior boquiaberto. Continuou a falar antes que o moreno pudesse dizer algo para o que tinha confessado. – E estou contente por você estar bem, mas vou fazer de tudo para mudar as leis que te deixaram escapar. – concluiu a frase com o sorriso de coração ainda adornando seu rosto. 

KyungSoo continuou encarando o maior, vendo-o absorver suas palavras. Então, JongIn sorriu. Aquele é o KyungSoo que ama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, gostaram? Valeu a pena todo sofrimento?  
> Até o próximo capítulo. Abraços.


	17. Enfim Meu Ômega E Meu Alfa

**24 de Dezembro de 2015**

**17h24min**

KyungSoo estava parado no meio da sala, lendo com um sorriso a carta que tinha recebido. 

\- Algo bom? – perguntou JongIn surgindo de repente, abraçando o ômega por trás, dando um beijo na bochecha do mesmo.

KyungSoo sorriu ainda mais pela atitude do moreno. Mostrou a carta que tinha em mãos para o alfa.

\- É de TaeMin. Ele aceitou vir passar o Ano Novo conosco, irá trazer MinHo para conhecermos. – KyungSoo explicou o motivo de sua felicidade.

\- Espero que MinHo trate muito bem TaeMin. Ele só merece o melhor. – JongIn disse sério.

Depois de KyungSoo ter explicado a verdade sobre JongIn ser na verdade seu marido e não um ômega na viagem que os dois fizeram ao Japão para visitar TaeMin, o moreno ficou muito próximo do ômega.

\- Pelo que TaeMin me falou ele parece ser uma boa pessoa. – disse o menor, então se virou nos braços do moreno, ficando de frente para ele e enfiando seu rosto no tórax do maior, o cheiro de JongIn parecia ainda melhor naquele dia. – Ah, Nini, estou tão feliz. TaeMin parece realmente feliz com a nova vida.

\- Eu também, amor. Ele está feliz, graças a você. – comentou o alfa, gostando de notar a alegria nos olhos e sorriso do menor. O ômega apenas abraçou o alfa, enfiando o rosto em seu pescoço.

JongIn ainda sorria feito bobo todas às vezes que KyungSoo o chamava de Nini. Por que o mais velho não era alguém que gostava de usar apelidos para se referir as pessoas, apenas com seus amigos. A primeira vez que JongIn ouviu o apelido, ficou surpreso e questionou o menor sobre a escolha. KyungSoo simplesmente respondeu que agora JongIn era seu ursinho, que lhe passava segurança. O ômega referia-se a primeira noite dos dois na mesma casa, quando JongIn confessou que seu ursinho chamado Nini lhe passava segurança. E notar isso só fazia JongIn sorrir mais ainda, pois agora KyungSoo o tinha como um porto seguro.

O ursinho Nini ainda estava na cômoda do quarto dos dois, esperando para ser o brinquedo das futuras crianças do casal.

Ascaixas cheias de materiais que tinham sobrado da decoração que KyungSoo e BoYoungtinham passado a manhã arrumando pela casa tiraram JongIn de suas divagações. O alfa riu, chamando a atenção do ômega que o olhou indagativo.

\- Ainda não acredito que você concordou em arrumar toda a casa no espírito natalino com minha mãe. – JongIn explicou sorrindo.

\- O que tem? E sua mãe é meio difícil de contornar. – o menor deu de ombros. Internamente gostava da animação da sua sogra sobre decorações de casa, mesmo que na maior parte do tempo à intromissão no seu jeito de arrumar a casa o fizesse subir pelas paredes. – Tá, chega de papear. Preciso começar a fazer a comida, ou nossos amigos vão chegar e ainda não vai estar pronta. – soltou-se dos braços do alfa, indo em direção à cozinha.

O alfa seguiu o ômega até a cozinha. Observou ele começar a pegar os ingredientes dos armários.

\- Soo, você não acha melhor... – JongIn começou a falar, mas não conseguiu concluir ao ser cortado pelo menor.

\- JongIn, eu não vou cancelar a festa de Natal por causa do meu cio. – disse KyungSoo já sabendo sobre o que o alfa iria falar.

Desde que o cheiro de KyungSoo ficou forte no domingo, anunciando a aproximação de um cio, JongIn ficou nervoso e quis cancelar a festa que fariam. Mas KyungSoo bateu o pé, queria a festa desse ano, por que diferente da do ano passado, essa seria apenas uma reunião entre os amigos de JongIn e KyungSoo e suas respectivas famílias.

\- Hoje é quinta-feira, tecnicamente tem até o dia 27 para o meu cio chegar. Não vou cancelar a festa se ele nem tem garantia de vir hoje. E mais uma coisa, se ele por acaso acontecer hoje, você já sabe o que fazer. – o menor disse firme.

O que JongIn tinha que fazer quando o menor entrasse no cio era outra coisa que o preocupava. Engoliu em seco antes de começar a falar.

\- Soo. – o alfa chamou manhosamente.

\- Não, não. – o ômega falou rapidamente, apontando o dedo para o alfa.

KyungSoo se aproximou e passou os braços pelo pescoço do maior, o puxando para um beijo estalado.

\- Já conversamos sobre isso também. – disse ao se afastar dos lábios carnudos do maior.

\- Mas você tem certeza, Soo? – JongIn perguntou mais uma vez.

\- Sim, JongIn. – respondeu o ômega, olhando fundo nos olhos castanhos do moreno. Já tinha respondido essa pergunta muitas vezes desde que conversou sobre sua decisão com o alfa. – Quero que me morda porque eu sei que você deseja isso. Você cedeu em tantas coisas por mim, não faz mal eu ceder em algo por você. Por mais que eu sempre tenha repudiado a mordida por ser um símbolo do poder de um alfa sobre um ômega, o transformando em uma posse e que as pessoas provavelmente vão olhar para minha mordida com essa visão, eu não me importo, por que eu sei que para nós ela não terá esse significado. Ela vai representar o cuidado que você tem por mim, o amor. O nosso amor. Não me importo com o que os outros vão achar. – o menor interrompeu sua fala para depositar um selinho nos lábios fartos do mais novo. – Eu te amo e quero isso.

JongIn estava emocionado pelas palavras de KyungSoo. Tomado por essa emoção, puxou o ômega para um beijo demorado, que refletia todo o amor sentindo por ambos.

Após o termino do beijo, ficaram abraços um pouco, apreciando o calor do corpo um do outro.

\- Agora chispa daqui que eu preciso fazer a comida. – KyungSoo disse após finalizar o abraço.

\- Mas, Soo... – reclamou o maior, enquanto era praticamente empurrado para fora da cozinha pelo ômega.

\- Não vai me enganar e ficar aqui enquanto eu preparo as coisas. Não quero que nenhuma coxa de frango suma dessa vez. – o ômega disse severamente, mesmo que por dentro estivesse rindo da carinha de cachorro abandonado do maior. Nessas horas JongIn parecia verdadeiramente uma criança.

KyungSoo decidiu acrescentar coxas de frango a ceia de Natal por que JongIn adorava. Mas por experiência própria do último jantar que preparou com o moreno ao seu lado, sabia que não era uma boa ideia se ia preparar comida para tanta gente. O alfa mais o distraiu da última vez do que ajudou, o abraçando e beijando do nada, fazendo-o queimar a comida e tinha reparado no final que JongIn furtou sorrateiramente alguns ingredientes.

\- Você é mal, Soo. – disse JongIn com um biquinho, que foi prontamente beijado pelo ômega.

\- Sou mesmo. – e dito isso, KyungSoo expulsou o alfa da cozinha, voltando aos seus afazeres.

**24 de Dezembro de 2015**

**20h00min**

JongIn ajeitava na cabeça a coroa de flores que ganhou de KyungSoo no Natal passado quando ouviu a campainha.

\- Eu atendo! – JongIn gritou para que KyungSoo o ouvisse.

O moreno se dirigiu rapidamente a porta, ao abri-la se deparou com ChanYeol e BaekHyun. No entanto, estranhou sentir o cheiro de outro ômega.

\- Olá, bem-vindos! – o mais novo cumprimentou animado.

\- Oi, Kai. – disse ChanYeol ao entrar na casa.

\- Olá. – BaekHyun entrou logo depois, cumprimentando o moreno.

\- Que cheiro bom. – ChanYeol falou entanto ajudava seu ômega a tirar os vários casacos que vestia. O alfa tinha insistido em vestir bem o ômega, para protegê-lo do frio da época.

\- Sempre chegando na hora de comer, dumbo. – KyungSoo brincou, apareceu carregando uma travessa de comida até a mesa da sala de jantar. 

\- Vou ver se KyungSoo precisa de alguma ajuda com o jantar. – BaekHyun anunciou.

\- Mas você não cozinha, Baekkie. – observou ChanYeol.

\- Mas sei carregar um prato de comida, ChanYeol. – o ômega disse brabo.

O maior achou melhor não insistir e o ômega se retirou da sala.

JongIn e ChanYeol começaram a conversar. Logo os ômegas se juntaram a eles, já tendo arrumado a mesa para a ceia.

Quando campainha tocou de novo, foi a vez de KyungSoo atender a porta, se deparando com os pais de JongIn.

\- Boa noite. – BoYoung cumprimentou animada, entrando e dando um abraço e beijo em KyungSoo sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Viu? Eu te disse que o anjo feito de luzes ficaria mais lindo emoldurando a porta à noite. – KyungSoo apenas revirou os olhos, sorrindo em seguida. – Aqui, um presente para a casa. – a mais velha estendeu o presente que trazia em mãos e KyungSoo tinha certeza que era algum enfeite.

Em pouco tempo, o resto dos amigos e família dos mesmos chegaram a casa. A vó de BaekHyun, a mãe de KyungSoo, os pais de JongIn e os pais de ChanYeol estavam presentes. Os pais de Lay, SeHun, Kris e XiuMin se encontravam ausentes, pois tinham viajado com outros propósitos para essa data. E SuHo e Tao não mantinham contato com suas famílias, então era desnecessária a presença das mesmas na casa.

SeHun acabou trazendo um convidado extra. O que não foi problema, pois a mesa da sala de jantar era grande o suficiente para acomodar todas aquelas pessoas. Todos ficaram surpresos com o homem de feições delicadas que surgiu, parecendo tímido por estar no meio de tantas pessoas desconhecidas em uma data relacionada à família. Mas a surpresa foi maior quando SeHun anunciou que aquele era LuHan, seu namorado.

A ceia foi cheia de conversas e risadas. E KyungSoo se sentia extremamente feliz por ver a casa tão cheia de vida. Após a meia noite, eles se felicitaram e mergulharam em conversas tranquilas enquanto aproveitavam o calor da lareira na sala.

\- E como vai o novo lar? – KyungSoo perguntou para SuHo.

Recentemente Lay e SuHo tinham decido morar juntos. Um passo que foi dado pelo alfa ao dar de presente de Natal para o ômega uma chave de casa. SuHo tinha ganhado um susto tremendo, porque Lay tinha botado a chave da casa dentro de uma caixinha de anel e até se ajoelhou a sua frente quando deu o presente. No final SuHo entendeu o que o maior queria passar com aquele gesto. Lay sabia que SuHo não queria casar, então pedi-lo em casamento não seria uma opção, mas pedir para morarem juntos era tão bom quanto casamento, o alfa só queria estar com o ômega.

\- Uma bagunça. – SuHo falou e riu em seguida, sendo acompanhado por KyungSoo. – Ainda nem terminamos de desempacotar tudo das caixas.

\- Demorei a conseguir me acomodar nessa casa gigante também. – KyungSoo comentou compreensivo.

Pela sala, várias conversas paralelas estavam sendo travadas.

\- Então, LuHan, seu rosto não me é estranho. Sinto que te conheço de algum lugar. – comentou Lay, que estava perto da lareira conversando com SeHun e LuHan. SeHun riu pelo comentário do amigo.

\- Ele é garçom na cafeteria aonde vamos praticamente todos os dias, Lay. Como você ainda não tinha reparado nele? – SeHun explicou ao amigo.

\- Sério? – o loiro perguntou surpreso, recendo um aceno positivo do mais novo. – Nossa, talvez Jun esteja certo e eu seja lerdo.

\- Nisso concordo com ele. – brincou o alfa castanho.

\- Mas desde quando vocês estão juntos? Não é possível que eu tenha sido tão lerdo que não notei vocês se falando de forma diferente na minha frente quando LuHan nos atendia.

O casal riu da frase do alfa.

\- Isso é por que Hannie tinha vergonha de mim. – SeHun disse de forma manhosa, abraçando o ômega.

\- Deixa de ser bobo, SeHun. – disse LuHan sorrindo. – Então, ele vinha tentando algo comigo faz um tempo, sempre me chamando para sair, mas eu negava e não dava brecha quando ia atender vocês. Só quando ele aparecia sozinho na cafeteria que me encurralava de perguntas estranhas e ficava no meu pé. Bem, acabei cedendo uma hora.

\- Sou tão irresistível que é impossível resistir a mim. – SeHun disse de modo convencido.

\- Acho que eu acabei cansando, SeHun. – brincou LuHan, fazendo Lay rir enquanto SeHun fazia um bico.

\- E depois era eu o que não desistia. Você frequentava aquele lugar com tantas segundas intenções quanto eu! – Lay acusou o mais novo.

\- Nunca disse que ia lá apenas para te dar apoio moral com seu crush. – SeHun disse levantando as mãos, se rendendo.

Enquanto isso, Tao e Kris conversavam com SangHyun e BoYoung.

\- Então você é o pintor Wu Yifan? – perguntou BoYoung admirada. – Eu tenho um de seus quadros.

\- Ah é? Isso é ótimo. – disse Tao alegre. – Sabiam que vai ter a primeira exposição de quadros do meu amor na galeria doMuseu de Arte de Seoul Buk/SamooArchitects&Engineers no dia 06 de fevereiro? – o ômega comentou empolgado, demonstrando seu orgulho pelo sucesso do namorado.

\- Claro, já até confirmamos presença no evento. – disse SangHyun.

\- Estamos planejando comprar uma casa com o dinheiro da venda dos quadros. – Tao falou animado.

\- Isso se você não torrar tudo em Gucci antes. – Kris comentou brincalhão, mas fingindo estar sério.

\- Que calúnia. – disse Tao revoltado, dando um tapa no braço do alfa. Fazendo Kris rir.

\- Estou brincando, pandinha. – Kris falou sorrindo, dando um beijo na bochecha do namorado, tentando acalmar a fera. Fazendo os pais de JongIn rirem da cena do casal.

Em um dos sofás, JooAh e XiuMin botavam o papo em dia.

\- Você me deve uma visita, menino. – JooAh comentou em seu típico tom de mãe.

\- Desculpe, tia. – XiuMin se desculpou, sorrindo para a mãe de KyungSoo, sempre incentivou os amigos do filho a chamarem de “tia”, pois os considerava da família. – Mas as coisas andam tão corridas no trabalho que não tenho tempo para quase nada.

\- Estou vendo, não sai daquele laboratório. Está até mais magro. Não anda comendo direito. Vou preparar uma boa refeição caseira para você e pedir para o KyungSoo levar. – JooAh falou, fazendo o loiro sorrir ainda mais com o cuidado de mãe que a ômega tinha consigo. – Mas eu sei que não é só trabalho. Estou vendo um brilho diferente nesse olhar desde a última vez que nos encontramos. – anunciou percebendo o jeito mais feliz do ômega.

\- Ah... – XiuMin não sabia ao certo o que responder.

\- Você achou alguém, não é? – perguntou a mais velha, daquele jeito arteiro com que as tias perguntam aos sobrinhos sobre “E os namoradinhos?”.

\- Sim. – o loiro respondeu feliz, se lembrando do novo pesquisador que tinha se juntado ao laboratório da família Kim, com sua voz alta exagerada, deixando o ambiente mais animado do que era antes e de seu sorriso fácil que tornava impossível o ômega não sorrir também.

A vó de BaekHyun, uma senhora muito simpática, conversava sobre coisas banais com os pais de ChanYeol. Com o canto do olho a senhora de idade observava o neto e seu marido, contente ao perceber a felicidade do casal nas trocas de carinho entre ambos. Pois sua maior preocupação sempre foi o bem estar de seu querido neto, e ver que ele era feliz em seu casamento tranquilizava a idosa. Os três adultos estavam satisfeitos em ver como seus protegidos tinham se dado bem e viviam felizes juntos. Pareciam até almas gêmeas.

\- Pessoal, temos um anúncio a fazer. – ChanYeol se levantou de repente do seu lugar no sofá, puxando BaekHyun junto pela mão entrelaçada. Chamando a atenção de todos na sala. A alegria do alfa era visível de longe, não parava de sorrir de orelha a orelha, “o sorriso maníaco” como KyungSoo tinha apelidado quando os dois ainda eram crianças. BaekHyun sorria também, mostrando igual alegria e carinho ao encarar seu alfa. – Eu vou ser papai! – o alfa gritou.

\- Meu Deus, que maravilha. – exclamou feliz JooAh, se levantando para abraçar BaekHyun e depois ChanYeol.

\- Como assim? Vocês estão casados há menos tempo que KyungSoo e JongIn. Quero meus netos também. – BoYoung comentou no meio das felicitações para o casal.

JongIn corou que nem um tomate e KyungSoo riu nervoso com o comentário da mãe do maior. “Um passo de cada vez.” era o que o ômega pensava. No entanto, sua sogra quando botava algo na cabeça... Era difícil de tirar. KyungSoo internamente se preparava para a batalha futura que teria com a sogra sobre os netos. Mas a ideia não parecia ruim ao ômega. KyungSoo adoraria ver um mini JongIn correndo pela casa arteiro, brincando com o pai que seria outra criança. E JongIn pensava que amaria ter uma princesinha igual seu Soo.

No meio daquela alegria toda um som mais discreto pode ser ouvido, mas que chamou atenção pelo desacordo com aquele ambiente: um gemido.

\- JongIn. – KyungSoo gemeu, começando a sentir os efeitos do cio. Estava quente e sua entrada já começava a expelir sua lubrificação natural.

\- Ih, fodeu. – SeHun comentou.

JongIn rapidamente correu até o ômega, o pegando no colo enquanto ouvia seu choramingo.

\- Ãh... – o alfa não sabia exatamente o que dizer a todas aquelas pessoas paradas na sala os encarando.

\- Tudo bem, meu filho. Leve seu ômega para o quarto. Nós damos um jeito no pessoal. – SangHyun tomou a frente.

JongIn lançou um olhar de gratidão ao pai, ouvir os gemidos doloridos do ômega o estavam atormentando, queria satisfazer logo seu pequeno e o aliviar daquela dor.

Mais rápido do que seria julgado normal, JongIn já estava adentrando o quarto de ambos, fechando a porta com o pé e deitando o ômega com cuidado na cama. A coroa de flores do alfa tinha se perdido em algum lugar para trás pela velocidade empregada para chegar ao quarto.

JongIn achava que nunca iria se acostumar com a imagem de KyungSoo no cio. O rosto afogueado, os gemidos lamuriosos chamando o nome do alfa, os lábios de coração vermelhos pelas mordidas do próprio que tentava descontar a ansiedade, as mãos e pernas que não paravam quietas e o olhar desejoso sobre si. Tudo se juntava e completava uma visão maravilhosa de KyungSoo a sua frente, deitado na cama que partilham e completamente necessitado de si, entregue de uma forma que JongIn ama.

Estavam juntos tempo suficiente para JongIn não estar mais tão acanhado na hora do sexo, além do fato que nos cios de KyungSoo, – assim como acontecia com o ômega nos cios de JongIn – o alfa se sentia tão descontrolado como se ele próprio estivesse no cio. O cheiro de KyungSoo invadia o olfato do moreno e não o deixava pensar com clareza.

\- JongIn, por favor... Faz passar... A dor. – o ômega gemeu, se contorcendo na cama, começando a acariciar seu membro por cima da calça, o que fez JongIn rosnar.

\- Você me enlouque, sabia? – alfa perguntou e rosnou ao mesmo tempo, apreciando a cena do menor se tocando. – Tem ideia do quanto é gostoso?

\- Se eu te enlouqueço tanto assim, faça alguma coisa então. – o ômega mandou. JongIn riu, por que KyungSoo não perdia o jeito mandão na cama nem quando estava no cio.

O alfa engatinhou até ele, parando em cima do ômega, o puxando para um beijo quente, com direito a muita língua, mordidas e estalos.

\- Tem certeza...? – JongIn começou a perguntar ofegante, mas foi cortado.

\- JongIn, se você me perguntar mais uma vez se quero ser mordido por você, irei foder essa boca para que se ocupe com algo melhor do que dúvidas sobre algo certo. – o ômega disse irritado.

JongIn riu da fala do menor, KyungSoo ficava irritado nos cios se não tinha seus desejos atendidos rapidamente. O alfa sorriu malicioso para o ômega enquanto mostrava dois de seus dedos na frente do rosto do menor, para que KyungSoo os chupasse.

\- Continue a se tocar, Soo. – JongIn pediu enquanto admirava o menor chupar seus dedos com gosto, como se fosse seu membro. O ômega gemeu ao voltar com os toques em seu membro, agora exposto, tendo os dedos longos do alfa em sua boca abafando o som. A visão fez o membro de JongIn fisgar.

Quando achou que estava bom, o moreno retirou seus dedos da boca do ômega e seguiu um caminho de beijos pelo corpo do menor, arrancando a camisa do mesmo conforme avançava. Beijou e sugou o pescoço do ômega, causando um gemido sofrido no mesmo, beijou delicadamente os braços fortes, os apertando um pouco. O alfa chegou ao peito do menor e começou a lamber e sugar os mamilos do ômega, acrescentando sua mão a masturbação que KyungSoo realizava em si próprio, fazendo o ômega gemer alto na hora. Depois seguiu a trilha característica de sinais pelo abdômen do menor até chegar ao seu destino, largando o membro do ômega, que resmungou pelo ato. Mordeu levemente a carne da coxa do menor, mas o suficiente para deixar uma marca, fazendo KyungSoo gemer e aumentar o ritmo da masturbação.

\- Oh, mais, JongIn. Eu preciso de mais. – KyungSoo gemeu, não aguentando aquela tortura.

\- Eu vou te dar tudo que você merece, Soo. – o alfa respondeu, mesmo assim, não se dirigiu onde o menor queria sua atenção, voltando o rosto para a outra coxa do ômega.

\- Você é um alfa cruel. – KyungSoo se lamuriou. – Seu ômega precisa de você, mas em vez de satisfazê-lo, o fica torturando.

\- Hmm. Você é meu ômega, Soo? – JongIn se fez de desentendido, sugando a virilha do menor e ouvindo um ofego do mesmo, o alfa estava gostando daquela provocação.

\- Você sa-sabe que sim. – o menor gaguejou, sem conseguir manter a voz clara com o moreno lhe provocando dessa maneira.

\- Eu acho que não sei não. – JongIn brincou, sorrindo sapeca, enquanto se livrava das calças e boxer do menor e do resto de sua própria roupa.

KyungSoo gemeu ao ver o pênis ereto de JongIn e sua entrada se contraiu, desejando senti-lo de uma vez. Mas KyungSoo também sabia o quanto o moreno era sádico quando queria e que não seria tão fácil assim. A dor lhe assolava, mas para seu alívio, ainda não era insuportável.

\- Você é meu alfa. – o menor disse de forma ligeira e firme. – Satisfeito agora? Me fode de uma vez. – terminou com o rosto emburrado.

\- Nenhum um pouco. – JongIn sorriu safado, então se posicionou no meio das pernas do menor, começando a chupar seu membro sem cerimônias. KyungSoo gritou pelo prazer do ato.

\- Fode minha boca, Soo. – JongIn pediu gemendo, acabando com qualquer sanidade presente no menor.

KyungSoo rapidamente agarrou os cabelos do mais novo, erguendo o quadril para penetrar profundamente a boca do alfa, sentindo os lábios fartos envolverem seu membro. Puxou os cabelos do moreno para cima e depois voltou a empurra-lo para baixo, erguendo o quadril junto. Ouvia os gemidos abafados de JongIn, que lhe proporcionavam mais prazer ainda.

JongIn estava amando ver a expressão de prazer do menor. Felizmente, o alfa fazia isso tempo bastante para não se engasgar mais tão facilmente com o membro do menor indo fundo em sua boca. Relaxava o máximo que conseguia e apenas deixava KyungSoo fazer o que bem entendesse. Sabia o quanto KyungSoo amava isso, assim como também adorava quando era ele a preencher a boca do menor.

Indo além, enquanto KyungSoo estava perdido na sensação de foder a boca do moreno, o alfa penetrou sem aviso os dois dedos dentro do ômega, que gritou automaticamente contraindo sua entrada e sentindo seu pênis pulsar na boca do maior.

Assim continuaram por um tempo, com o ômega fodendo a boca do alfa, enquanto o maior penetrava os dedos rapidamente no menor.

\- JongIn! – KyungSoo gritou, não aguentando mais e gozando na boca do alfa. JongIn observou a expressão de êxtase do menor, enquanto se deliciava com seu sêmen.

\- Delicioso. – murmurou o alfa, traçando a mesma trilha de beijos pelo tronco do ômega ao voltar a se posicionar em cima do menor.

KyungSoo mesmo tendo atingido o orgasmo, ainda se sentia sedento, pois JongIn ainda não o tinha satisfeito completamente. Precisava do membro do alfa, indo fundo e rapidamente dentro de si, para então gozarem e formarem o nó.

\- JongIn. – KyungSoo gemeu, esfregando os quadris de ambos, sentindo o membro duro do outro e ouvindo o gemido do alfa. – Me possua.

E dessa vez JongIn não disse nada para retrucar o menor, apenas se posicionou na entrada do mesmo e adentrou de uma vez, algo que foi facilitado pela quantidade de lubrificação que se encontrava na cavidade do menor. Os dois gemeram juntos pelo ato. KyungSoo logo tratou de entrelaçar suas pernas ao redor da cintura do alfa, o puxando para si, arranhando seus braços e costas.

JongIn não precisou de permissão para se mexer, sabia pela reação do ômega que ele o queria o mais rápido possível.

O alfa iniciou os movimentos de forma lenta, mas intensa.

KyungSoo levou suas mãos até a bunda do alfa, agarrando-a com vontade e puxando o moreno mais para si. Precisava sentir o alfa lhe preenchendo profundamente. JongIn gemeu pelo contato, adorava quando KyungSoo lhe apertava dessa forma.

\- Mais... Mais... – KyungSoo gemia, sentindo JongIn dentro de si.

Logo, o alfa já arremetia rápido e profundamente dentro do menor, o que gerava rosnados e gemidos nos dois.

\- De quatro. – JongIn rosnou entre o ato, saindo de dentro do ômega que gemeu manhoso. E KyungSoo prontamente se pôs na posição pedida. Sabia que era uma posição submissa e nunca gostou muito dela, mas com JongIn isso não importava para o ômega. KyungSoo gostava muito quando o moreno agia dominador em seus cios.

Assim que o ômega se encontrava na posição, o alfa não perdeu tempo, voltando a penetrar fortemente o menor, que teve seu corpo impulsionado para frente e foi obrigado a segurar nos lençóis para se firmar, enquanto um gemido esganiçado escapava de sua boca.

\- Oh, isso, JongIn! – o ômega externou seu prazer, sentindo o alfa aumentar a força, profundidade e rapidez das estocadas.

\- Gosta quando eu vou fundo, forte e rápido dentro de você, Soo? – o alfa pronunciou perto do ouvido do ômega, debruçado sobre o corpo menor. Aproveitou para morder levemente o pescoço de KyungSoo, o ouvindo gemer ainda mais alto e sentindo a entrada do menor se contrair em reação as suas palavras.

KyungSoo sentia-se perto do céu, sua próstata era acertada facilmente nessa posição e o moreno não tinha dó ao abusar dessa parte, enquanto distribuía mordidas, beijos e sugadas em seu pescoço, fazendo aflorar o desejo de que o alfa o mordesse de verdade. Precisava sentir o alfa o mordendo ou não descansaria realmente.

\- Gosta disso? – perguntou o alfa, acertando um tapa certeiro na bunda do menor. JongIn sabia que o menor gostava de tapas durante o sexo, já tinha aprendido isso e o fazia só para ver o outro mais tomado pelo prazer.

KyungSoo apenas gemeu em resposta, sua capacidade de falar perdida em meio ao prazer extremo.

\- Gosta? Eu não ouvi. – o alfa provocou, dando mais uma seção de palmadas no menor. – Responda. – disse firme, mas sem usar o tom de alfa. Jamais o tinha usado com KyungSoo. Sabia o quanto o menor se magoaria se o fizesse e depois o quanto furioso ficaria, então como prova de seu amor, se controlava sempre, mostrando daquela forma o respeito que tinha pelo menor e suas ações.

\- S-sim. – KyungSoo gemeu fraco pelo prazer.

JongIn sorriu satisfeito pela resposta, rosnando e voltando com força total nas estocadas.

\- JongIn! – KyungSoo só sabia gritar. Sentia o quanto seu orgasmo estava perto.

\- Geme meu nome mais alto, Soo. – JongIn disse, depositando outro tapa na bunda do menor e lhe acertando a próstata, fazendo o ômega revirar os olhos.

\- JongIn! Me morde! – o ômega gritou descontrolado e não tardou em sentir o alfa se debruçando sobre si.

\- MEU! – JongIn rosnou, afundando os dentes no pescoço branco do menor, deixando sua marca permanente.

\- SEU! – KyungSoo gritou gozando fartamente, como nunca antes, atingindo um prazer sem igual.

\- Soo! – JongIn gritou gemendo o nome do menor enquanto atingia o orgasmo, preenchendo completamente o ômega.

Após a onda de prazer intensa, os dois caíram exaustos na cama. JongIn por cima do ômega, mas no momento KyungSoo não se importava com o peso do maior sobre si, apenas aproveitava as sensações do pós-orgasmo junto com seu alfa.

\- Soo. – JongIn chamou, beijando o lugar que tinha marcado no pescoço do menor, ouvindo-o gemer por ainda estar sensível. – Eu te amo. – o alfa declarou e KyungSoo sorriu feliz. Não era a primeira vez que o ômega ouvia aquelas palavras de JongIn, mas sempre que as ouvia ficava contente.

\- Eu também te amo, JongIn. – o ômega declarou sorrindo com seu coração.

Os dois ficaram um tempo nessa posição, parados, esperando o nó desatar. JongIn apenas ficava beijando, lambendo e acariciando a marca do menor, sentindo o cheiro doce de hortênsia diretamente da pele branca, agora avermelhada pelas mordidas, beijos e sugadas do alfa. JongIn estava feliz como nunca achou possível. E ficou ainda mais feliz ao perceber que toda a felicidade sentida não era penas sua, vinha de KyungSoo também. O menor apenas estava parado, tentando recuperar o fôlego, sorrindo com as carícias do mais novo em seu corpo.

Quando nó se desfez, JongIn saiu de cima do ômega, sentando na cama, trazendo o ômega para sentar em seu colo de frente para si. KyungSoo logo tratou de passar os braços pelo pescoço do maior, o puxando para um beijo calmo. Podiam aproveitar por um momento enquanto a sede do cio não voltava.

\- Agora você é meu. – JongIn declarou sorrindo bobo para o menor, quando as bocas se afastaram. O moreno nem podia acreditar nisso.

\- E você é meu. – KyungSoo falou para então puxar o moreno pela nuca e afundar o rosto no pescoço do maior, mordendo a área com força, fazendo o alfa gemer dolorido.

\- Para que isso, Soo? – JongIn choramingou pela dor sentida depois do ômega se afastar com um sorriso arteiro.

\- Para mostrar que você é só meu, Nini. – o ômega respondeu com um sorriso de lado, malicioso.

JongIn sorriu pela ação do menor, sentindo que finalmente tinha sido completamente aceito por KyungSoo. Sentia-se completo como nunca antes, podia sentir os sentimentos do menor claramente e eles demonstravam que o ômega estava feliz. E isso era tudo que JongIn queria. KyungSoo por sua vez, sentia que finalmente estava em paz ao ver o sorriso alegre do alfa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não sei vocês, mas eu esperei ansiosa para o Soo chamar o JongIn de Nini. Mas isso é para mostrar o avanço que ele fez durante a fic, do quanto o JongIn mudou a percepção que ele tinha de algumas coisas. Assim como ele próprio causou mudanças no JongIn. Os dois foram uma boa influência um para o outro.  
> Bem, espero que tenham gostado dessa fanfic e possa ter alegrado alguém nesse período complicado que vivemos. Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram, deixaram kudos ou favoritaram.  
> Abraços.


	18. 1º Extra: Nini-urso Ganha Companheiros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E vamos de extra!  
> Percebi que só não postei nessa plataforma os extras que escrevi, então vim corrigir isso.
> 
> E preparem-se porque os extras serão mais longos que a fic inteira junto. ^_^;

**05 de Abril de 2020**

**17h15min**

BaekHyun e KyungSoo se encontravam em um parquinho. Os dois ômegas tomavam cafés e conversavam enquanto observavam as crianças nos brinquedos.

\- Tae, vai atrás do SeoEon, não deixa ele comer grama! – BaekHyun gritou para o filho mais velho que estava brincando com outros meninos de bonequinhos. A criança saiu correndo, indo até onde estava o irmão. – A fase que botam tudo na boca é uma loucura. – comentou enquanto via TaeHyung conversar com o maninho e o levar para perto do outro irmão, que estava entretido no escorregador.

\- Pelo menos eles se dão bem. – KyungSoo comentou enquanto observava a paciência com que TaeHyung cuidava dos irmãos menores.

\- Tenho muita sorte nisso. Eles brigam bem pouco para o tempo de diferença que eles têm um do outro. – o mais velho disse, olhando seus filhos com um ar alegre. – Tae é muito protetor com os irmãos, por ser o mais velho. Mas esses dias, quando fui busca-lo na escolinha, ele estava conversando com um menino alfa e tanto SeoEon quanto SeoJun saíram correndo e foram até eles, se botando na frente do Tae e tentando puxar o irmão pelas pernas para longe do menino. Foi uma cena tão fofa de se ver. Tae vai ter problemas com essa duplinha de alfas. – contou o ocorrido, rindo em seguida acompanhado pelo amigo.

Os dois ômegas ficaram observando as crianças por um tempo, vendo a agitação de cada uma.

\- Mas então, quando é que você vai dar um amiguinho para os meus filhos? – o ômega mais velho perguntou, fazendo KyungSoo revirar os olhos. Desde que BaekHyun tinha engravidado de TaeHyung há 5 anos atrás, o ômega vivia incomodando os amigos para ficarem grávidos também.

\- Não me venha com essa cara, KyungSoo! Tao e Kris agora só vivem viajando pelo mundo, e Tao diz que quer aproveitar a vida bastante antes de ter um filho. LuHan e SeHun finalmente se casaram, mas agora estão com a desculpa de aproveitar a vida de recém-casados antes de terem filhos. SuHo não quer filhos no momento, por que tanto ele quanto Lay estão atolados de trabalho, já que Lay assumiu a firma do pai recentemente e SuHo começou seu trabalho como policial. XiuMin e Chen são outros enrolados, mesmo morando juntos há anos, não querem filhos ainda e você... – apontou acusatoriamente para KyungSoo. – Sempre me vem com a desculpa de que quer se realizar primeiro na área profissional antes de pensar em ter filhos. Mas agora você já é um jornalista renomado, quer conquistar mais o que na área profissional? Você já está com 29 anos, quase 30, Kyung. – BaekHyun disse tudo tão rápido que KyungSoo teve que se esforçar para acompanhar o amigo.

Antigamente, KyungSoo ficaria bravo com BaekHyun por falar essas coisas para si, mas hoje em dia o ômega já estava acostumado com o jeito do mais velho e gostava de ver o quanto ele tinha se soltado com o tempo.

\- Você que foi apressado, BaekHyun. Não esperou fazer nem um ano de casado para engravidar. – KyungSoo rebateu ganhando um bufar como resposta do outro.

\- Daqui a pouco vou ser harabeoji e você ainda nem vai ter tido um filho. – BaekHyun falou fingindo irritação.

\- Para de ser exagerado, BaekHyun. – KyungSoo falou dando um tapa no braço do amigo.

\- Ai, Kyung! Channie tem razão, você bate como se quisesse arrancar meu braço. – o mais velho disse formando um bico com os lábios enquanto esfregava o braço dolorido.

\- Talvez eu queira mesmo. – o mais novo disse sério, por mais que estivesse brincando. Enquanto BaekHyun fazia um drama básico por causa da dor no braço, KyungSoo olhou novamente as crianças brincando. Pensando na ideia sobre ser pai. Imaginou ele e JongIn ali, trazendo seu filho ou filha para brincar. O pensamento lhe parecia muito agradável. Sabia que JongIn gostaria de ter filhos, mas nunca tocavam muito nesse assunto, só comentavam às vezes, como uma ideia para o futuro. No fundo, KyungSoo sabia que JongIn evitava tocar no assunto por sua causa, por medo de o pressionar com sua vontade.

**07 de Maio de 2020**

**17h48min**

KyungSoo amaldiçoava internamente BaekHyun. Havia se passado um mês desde aquela conversa com o mais velho e ainda não a tinha tirado da cabeça. O pensamento parecia sempre estar rondando a sua cabeça, lhe tirando a concentração nos momentos mais inoportunos. Como no exato momento. O ômega precisava concluir um texto hoje, mas sua mente dispersa não estava lhe ajudando. Já tinha dado uma pequena pausa para o café para ver se melhorava, mas seu problema continuava o mesmo.

E para ajudar, tudo ao seu redor parecia voltado para o tema em sua cabeça. A colega da área de contabilidade do jornal estava grávida e convidou o menor para seu chá de bebê. O tema da seção de saúde era sobre amamentação. O novo meme na internet era sobre um bebê dançarino. Recebeu um e-mail promocional sobre fraldas. Tudo acabava lembrando ao ômega sobre gravidez.

Realmente, KyungSoo estava pensando sobre o assunto desde aquela conversa com BaekHyun. Se sentia em dúvida sobre a questão como nunca antes. Parecia loucura engravidar agora. Tanto sua vida quanto a de JongIn era corrida demais. Tinha as ameaças que recebia às vezes pelas matérias que publicou. Felizmente nenhuma delas nunca visou seu alfa, mas sabia que as pessoas eram sujas o bastante para ameaçarem seu futuro filhote. No entanto, se o mais velho ficasse pensando nisso, nunca chegaria à hora certa de engravidar. Na verdade, nunca engravidaria. Pois, o mundo não parecia estar se tornando um lugar melhor.

Uma criança na vida do alfa e do ômega mudaria completamente as coisas. JongIn que parecia uma criança grande, teria que cuidar de uma criança de verdade. KyungSoo que se dedicava apenas ao trabalho e a JongIn, precisaria aprender a dividir seu tempo da melhor forma para cuidar do bebê.

A ideia parecia loucura, mas mesmo assim o ômega não conseguia a tirar da cabeça.

Pensava nas coisas boas que um filho poderia trazer para a vida dos dois também. Conseguia se imaginar em um parque com JongIn e a criança. O moreno brincando com a criança enquanto ele os admirava de longe. Ele empurrando a criança no balanço enquanto JongIn fingia que iria pega-la, causando risos na mesma. O alfa passando seu amor por chicken a criança e o pequeno lhe seguindo pela cozinha ao fazer o almoço. JongIn lendo para o filhote antes de dormir e o menor lhe mostrando seus filmes favoritos. Todos esses momentos agradáveis passavam pela cabeça do ômega.

Depois de escrever pela terceira vez a palavra gravidez em seu texto sem ter conexão nenhuma com sua matéria, deu um basta.

\- Já chega! – exclamou irritado, tomando uma decisão. Hoje a noite falaria com JongIn.

**07 de Maio de 2020**

**23h13min**

KyungSoo tinha chegado do trabalho, tomado um bom banho e agora se encontrava jantando a mesa com JongIn. Por mais que o alfa acordasse cedo, sempre insistia em comer junto do menor. O ômega internamente achava adorável essa atitude do maior, mas também sabia que não seria nenhum sacrifício para o mesmo, visto que JongIn adorava comer.

O jantar por parte do mais novo estava tranquilo e descontraído, o moreno comentava algumas coisas sobre seu dia e fazia graça. KyungSoo ouvia parcialmente o que o companheiro falava, pois uma grande parte de seus pensamentos estava focada na conversa que pretendia ter com JongIn.

Porém, o alfa não era idiota. Consiga sentir a inquietação do menor pela ligação que tinham. Suspirou ao ver a agitação do ômega se tornar cada vez maior e decidiu intervir.

\- Soo, não quer me dizer o que está te incomodando? – JongIn perguntou calmo, mas mesmo assim KyungSoo arregalou os olhos, sendo pego de surpresa.

Depois de uma demorada troca de olhares, KyungSoo resolveu que era a hora de deixar o mais novo saber seus pensamentos.

\- JongIn, acho que devíamos ter um bebê. – o ômega disse rápido, sem pausa para respirar.

JongIn deixou os jeotgarak caírem na mesma hora. O alfa olhava o menor com seus olhos quase saltando das orbitas, com a boca aberta, completamente paralisado. O mais velho sabia que tinha pegado o outro de surpresa, mas não estava achando sua reação muito promissora e os sentimentos do alfa estavam tão confusos que nem conseguia dizer se eram positivos ou negativos.

\- O que? – o moreno perguntou ofegante.

\- BaekHyun estava falando sobre quando teríamos uma criança, e nós já temos bastante tempo de casados, estamos estáveis na carreira, sua mãe fica me dando brinquedos para crianças, mas se você não quiser, eu não me importo. Claro que eu sei que... – o mais velho falava afobado, externando seu nervosismo.

\- Soo, você está brincando?! É claro que eu quero! Eu nunca estive tão feliz! – o maior disse eufórico e sem demora puxou KyungSoo para um beijo.

Não era um beijo ardente, era mais uma espécie de comemoração, por que JongIn só conseguia sorrir entre os lábios do mais velho.

\- Mas, espera! – o alfa se afastou. – Você tem certeza disso, Soo? Certeza mesmo? – perguntou olhando fundo nos olhos do menor, querendo achar a resposta nas coisas não ditas.

\- Bem, se eu puxei o assunto contigo... – o mais velho falou.

\- Tem certeza que não está fazendo isso pela pressão que estão colocando em cima de você? Ou por mim? Ou... Ai. – o mais novo ganhou um tapa no braço, o que o impediu de continuar falando.

\- E eu lá sou homem de ficar cedendo à pressão? – o menor perguntou falsamente irritado, ganhando um bico em resposta. – Falando sério, JongIn. Eu pensei sobre isso por um mês e a ideia sempre parece ter mais contras do que prós. Mas eu não me importo do mesmo jeito, continuo pensando nisso. Não sei se é meu relógio biológico finalmente atacando, mas eu acho que poderíamos tentar.

\- Obrigado. – o maior agradeceu, depositando um beijo na testa do ômega.

\- Até parece que eu estou te fazendo um favor. A criança também será minha. – o mais velho resmungou, fazendo o moreno rir.

\- Meu obrigado é por você querer passar isso comigo. Por querer um filho _nosso_. – o alfa explicou.

\- É, não há muitos alfas por aí com os quais eu quisesse um filho. – o menor respondeu brincando. Fazendo os dois rirem, criando um ambiente agradável.

Porém, após as risadas terem cessado, a única coisa que sobrou foi aquela proximidade entre os dois. O maior percebia a tensão que estava se formando entre eles assim como o menor. Os olhares intensos se desviando automaticamente as bocas carnudas.

\- Soo, o que acha de irmos praticando? – o moreno disse, mas não precisou um segundo sequer para ficar vermelho com a própria frase clichê. Recebeu como resposta uma risada gostosa do ômega.

\- Eu acho ótimo, JongIn. – o mais velho respondeu ainda risonho, achava adorável o jeito do seu alfa quando ainda não estava tomado pelo desejo e ficava todo envergonhado. – Mas meu cio só vem em julho, então temos bastante tempo para praticar. – falou agora de modo sugestivo, indo se sentar no colo do maior.

JongIn mordeu o lábio inferior, desejoso ao ter aquele contato com o corpo do seu ômega, já sentindo a temperatura de ambos os corpos se esquentarem juntas. Quando estavam aproximando os rostos e o alfa achou que enfim juntariam seus lábios, o menor desviou o caminho e sussurrou maliciosamente em seu ouvido.

\- Mas primeiro você vai ter que me pegar. – e dito isso, saiu do colo do alfa em um piscar de olhos e correu pela casa.

\- Ei, Soo! Isso não vale! – o moreno resmungou e pode ouvir a risada do companheiro ecoar pela casa.

O alfa direcionou seu olhar as comidas, pratos, copos e talheres em cima da mesa. Mas acabou dando de ombros, afinal, podia lavar as coisas depois. Sem perder mais nenhum segundo, saiu correndo atrás do seu ômega.

No final, nenhum dos dois voltou à mesa para arrumar as coisas. Pois, acabaram dormindo dividindo um abraço quentinho e gostoso.

**25 de Junho de 2020**

**06h11min**

\- Soo, o que está fazendo? – o maior perguntou ao encontrar o menor.

JongIn tinha acordado naquela manhã preguiçosa de quinta-feira e encontrado o lugar ao seu lado na cama vazio. Pensou até que o mais velho pudesse estar fazendo o café da manhã, mas não o encontrou na cozinha. Então apenas seguiu o cheiro do companheiro pela casa.

\- Lutando. – o ômega respondeu o óbvio ao dar mais um soco no boneco de treinamento.

Após um tempo depois de se acomodarem na casa, KyungSoo resolveu aproveitar um daqueles vários cômodos extra naquela casa tão grande para o transformar em uma espécie de sala de ginástica e treinamento.

\- E por que está fazendo isso a essa hora da manhã? – o moreno perguntou ainda um pouco sonolento.

\- Bem, eu pensei em fazer isso enquanto ainda posso. Depois de engravidar não vou poder mais lutar assim. – o mais velho falou tudo ao mesmo tempo em que dava uma sequência de golpes no boneco. JongIn percebeu que pelo suor do outro e sua respiração ofegante, o menor devia estar ali a algum tempo.

\- Você vai sentir muita falta? – o alfa perguntou meio amuado e KyungSoo pode entender o que realmente ele queria perguntar com aquilo.

\- Sim, eu vou sentir falta. Mas não é nada que me faça desistir de ter um filho. – o menor respondeu sincero e sem dúvidas.

\- Você tem certeza? Podemos deixar para outra hora... – disse o mais novo ainda com dúvidas.

\- JongIn, não vamos fazer isso igual daquela vez da nossa marca. – o mais velho protestou. – Você não precisa ficar me perguntando várias vezes se eu estou de acordo com isso. Se eu concordei é por que estou. Eu quero ter um filhote. _O nosso filhote_. – deu ênfase.

\- Tudo bem. – o moreno estava quase tremendo pela fala do menor e do jeito que aqueles olhos profundos o encaravam. Ficou bobo com “ _o nosso filhote_ ” dito pelo _seu_ ômega. Nunca achou pronomes possessivos tão bonitos quanto naquele momento. Como ele queria ter um bebê com seu amor, mal podia aguentar a felicidade que explodia dentro de si. – Então acho melhor eu lhe ajudar a treinar. Sou melhor do que esse boneco. – falou recebendo um arquear de sobrancelha do menor.

\- Tem certeza disso? – o menor perguntou ainda descrente.

\- Vamos lá! – o alfa disse assumindo uma posição de defesa. O ômega riu, mas também se posicionou. – Alias, sabe quando Tao volta? – perguntou enquanto ainda estavam estudando um ao outro.

\- Não sei. Você sabe como ele e Kris amam viajar. – o mais velho respondeu indiferente para logo depois fazer o primeiro movimento.

Os dois seguiram lutando direto por uns cinco minutos, mas o final foi inevitavelmente JongIn no chão com KyungSoo aplicando um golpe nele.

\- Ok. Ok. – o maior disse rápido, dando tapinhas no chão, sendo solto em seguida.

O mais velho riu um pouco do moreno, mas logo já estavam assumindo as posições novamente.

JongIn tinha melhorado muito em sua luta com o tempo. Após aquele ocorrido trágico de 5 anos atrás, o moreno tinha pedido para KyungSoo lhe ensinar a lutar. O maior queria proteger KyungSoo – mesmo que ele não precisasse tanto assim – e agora queria poder proteger ainda mais a nova vida que geraria com seu ômega. Claro, ele ainda levava uma surra de KyungSoo, SuHo e Tao quando desafiava os mesmos. Mas teve o prazer de conseguir ganhar de SeHun e Lay em uma luta, quando os mesmos ficaram debochando dele ao verem seus treinos com o menor. Porém, SeHun e Lay nunca lutaram na vida, então ganhar deles não era um fato para se gabar.

Depois de um tempo, lá estava o alfa novamente no chão.

\- Tem que se manter focado, JongIn. – o ômega disse ao dar uma chave de pescoço no maior, conseguia perceber a distração do mesmo.

\- Acabei lembrando de algumas coisas. Desculpe. – o moreno se desculpou e logo já estavam lutando novamente.

Quando desviava de um golpe do moreno, KyungSoo sentiu aquela familiar sensação de quentura. Ficou tão distraído por isso que quando percebeu estava no chão com o maior em cima de si.

\- Deu bobeira, Soo. Quem é o bom agora, hein? – o mais novo brincou, sem se dar conta da situação. Entretanto, apenas foi preciso o cheiro forte do ômega o alcançar para perceber que o mesmo estava entrando no cio. Arregalou os olhos pela surpresa. Meu Deus, seria agora que fariam um filhote! O alfa já se sentia um pouco desesperado e nervoso.

\- Eu pensei que seu cio viria em julho. – o alfa comentou baixinho.

\- Pois é, eu também pensei. – o menor disse quase como um gemido, começando a se esfregar no companheiro, já que aquela era uma posição muito propícia para isso.

Não demorou muito para que o ômega puxasse o alfa para um beijo ardente, cheio de desejo, enquanto tentava arrancar as roupas do corpo do outro.

\- Me leva para o quarto. Eu não vou engravidar na sala de treinamento. – o ômega resmungou se afastando do beijo, completamente ofegante.

\- Tá. – foi só o que JongIn conseguiu dizer, antes de levantar e puxar o menor para o seu colo.

Durante o caminho até o quarto – que nunca pareceu tão longo – os dois perderam suas respectivas blusas. O alfa praticamente arrombou a porta do quarto porque estava com pressa e depositou o ômega na cama. Buscando rapidamente seu celular na cômoda.

\- Nini, larga isso. – KyungSoo começou com manha abraçando o moreno por trás, voltando a se esfregar no maior imediatamente.

\- Deixa eu só mandar uma mensagem para o SeHun, preciso pedir para que avise nossos trabalhos da situação. – o mais novo disse, mas não recebeu resposta alguma além de um gemido sofrido.

Enquanto digitava as pressas a mensagem para o amigo, sentiu o menor o largar e seu cheiro ficar mais forte. O que indicava que o mesmo devia ter tirado a calça também.

\- Pronto. – o moreno disse ao terminar de enviar a mensagem e se virou para ver seu ômega, mas só pode soltar um rosnado em resposta. – Porra, Soo. Assim você me enlouquece. – falou meio rosnando, recendo uma risadinha maliciosa do menor.

O alfa se aproximou do ômega mais rápido que um raio. Afinal, nenhum alfa conseguiria resistir a cena de ver seu ômega nu, com as pernas completamente afastadas e se proporcionando prazer com seus dedos.

\- Se meu alfa não quer me dá atenção, só resta eu mesmo me satisfazer, não é mesmo? – o menor provocou.

\- Ah, você vai ver. – JongIn disse com aquele sorriso de lado que fazia o ômega delirar de desejo.

Logo o alfa já estava em cima do menor, o satisfazendo da melhor forma que conseguia. Os dois estavam perdidos em desejos luxuriosos, o que acalmou o maior sobre o que acarretaria aquele cio. No entanto, não o fez esquecer completamente, por isso, quando os dois atingiam o ápice juntos entrelaçou firme seus dedos com os dos menor e disse ofegante suas palavras mais sinceras. 

\- Eu te amo. Obrigado por ser meu amor, meu ômega e agora o pai do meu filho.

**09 de Julho de 2020**

**07h02min**

\- Soo. – KyungSoo ouviu um chamado delicado, mas estava muito sonolento para despertar. Porém, JongIn não desistiu. – Soo, acorda. – o menor sentiu dessa vez uma mão passar por seus cabelos. - Vamos, Soo, acorda. – agora uma leve sacudida. – Soo... – o chamado manhoso do alfa foi o que o despertou de vez.

\- Hmm, JongIn, espero que tenha um bom motivo para me acordar. – o mais velho resmungou. Detestava ser acordado e sabia que JongIn também não gostava, mas em vez de respeitar seu sono como o menor fazia consigo, o moreno simplesmente saía o acordando. – Se for por causa de comida vou te dar uns tapas.

\- Soo, é sério. – JongIn continuava falando manhosamente, querendo que o menor acordasse mesmo.

\- O que foi, JongIn? – KyungSoo perguntou, finalmente abrindo os olhos e logo levando um susto quando algo foi aproximado muito rápido de seu rosto.

\- Soo, faz o teste de gravidez? – o mais novo perguntou rapidamente, empolgado, praticamente enfiando no rosto do ômega o pacote com o teste.

KyungSoo se afastou, tentando ver melhor e avaliar a situação.

\- Sério isso, JongIn? Você me acordou para isso? – o ômega perguntou irritado quando conseguiu se situar mais, perdendo a letargia do recente sono. – Você e essa sua mania de me acordar por qualquer coisa.

\- Mas, Soo... – o moreno tentou falar, mas foi interrompido.

\- JongIn, meu cio foi a uma semana e você já está querendo que eu faça o teste? Não vai aparecer nada. – KyungSoo constatou incrédulo com a afobação do outro.

\- Por favor, Soo! – JongIn praticamente implorou com olhos pidões, fazendo KyungSoo titubear, praticamente cedendo ao desejo do mais novo. – E mesmo se não der de primeira para constatar com esses testes, eu marquei uma consulta para você com o doutor que cuidou da gravidez do BaekHyun-hyung.

\- Kim JongIn. – KyungSoo chamou exaltado pelo outro, fazendo o moreno se encolher um pouco com o olhar do ômega sobre si. – Você marcou uma consulta para mim sem me consultar antes? – KyungSoo indagou visivelmente irritado.

\- Desculpe. – JongIn se desculpou, ainda encolhido. – Mas eu marquei num sábado de manhã, quando você não tem compromissos. – o alfa completou, tentando se justificar e a carinha de arrependido do mais novo foi o suficiente para apaziguar a fúria de KyungSoo.

\- Tá, tá, me dá logo esse teste aqui. – o menor resmungou, pegando o teste da mão do moreno, que rapidamente abriu um largo sorriso pela ação do ômega.

\- Soo, espera, não se esquece desses daqui. – JongIn ressaltou enquanto KyungSoo já levantava da cama. Apenas nesse momento o ômega reparou em uma sacola que estava sobre a cama deles.

\- Meu Deus, JongIn! Você comprou todos os testes da farmácia. – o menor arregalou os olhos ao constatar a quantidade de testes que havia na sacola, praticamente transbordando para fora e rasgando a sacola. – As outras pessoas também precisam fazer testes de gravidez, JongIn. Você está privando os futuros pais de saberem disso.

\- Tá, Soo. Para de brincar, vai logo fazer o teste. – JongIn resmungou manhoso, impaciente para saber se seria pai ou não. KyungSoo riu do jeito do mais novo e se encaminhou para o banheiro.

Nem cinco minutos tinham se passado desde que KyungSoo entrou no banheiro quando JongIn se encostou na porta e perguntou:

\- Soo, já deu?

\- JongIn, você acha que eu tenho a bexiga do tamanho dessa casa para urinar em todos esses testes em menos de cinco minutos?! – o menor gritou indignado de dentro do banheiro.

JongIn formou um bico e bateu a cabeça contra a porta. O moreno estava realmente impaciente. Mal podia se conter imaginando se seria pai de uma princesinha fofa ou de um meninão. Ele nem conseguia acreditar na ideia de ser pai. Quando KyungSoo sugeriu que podia ser a hora de tentarem ter um bebê seu mundo parou com essa possibilidade. Agora parecia que todo seu ser estava voltado para isso.

Enquanto um JongIn impaciente pensava sobre a possibilidade da paternidade do lado de fora do banheiro, dentro dele um KyungSoo com olhos arregalados observava a confirmação dessa possibilidade.

O menor não acreditou quando o primeiro teste deu positivo, então o refez e continuou refazendo até ter dez resultados dos testes que fizera ostentados em cima da pia, lhe dando apenas uma resposta. 

\- Soo? – o ômega saiu de seu transe ao ouvir a voz preocupada de JongIn o chamar. Percebeu que já devia estar naquele banheiro por tempo demais e isso estava preocupando o maior.

KyungSoo precisava tomar coragem para sair daquele banheiro e contar para JongIn a novidade. Mas o menor se viu travado no lugar, sem conseguir estender a mão para a maçaneta a centímetros de distância. Claro, a ideia tinha sido sua, mas... Estava pronto para ser pai?

JongIn se encontrava em plena agonia enquanto só recebia o silêncio como resposta do menor e não ouvia qualquer movimento no banheiro. Se não fosse o cheiro do menor, sua respiração, coração acelerado e a avalanche de emoções que estava sentindo emanando dele podia pensar que o lugar estava vazio.

“O que está acontecendo?” era o que o maior se perguntava. Estava dividido entre deixar KyungSoo ter seu momento ou arrombar aquela porta para ver como o menor estava.

De repente, o alfa ouviu movimentos dentro do banheiro e escutou o suspiro do menor antes de abrir a porta de uma vez. Não sabia como interpretar as emoções do menor, eram muitas e misturadas de tal forma que ele próprio não sabia mais o que sentia.

\- Soo? – JongIn chamou incerto o menor.

KyungSoo olhou bem fundo nos olhos preocupados do moreno. Sentindo os sentimentos dele de carinho e preocupação lhe confortando, dando-lhe força para contar.

\- Você acertou em comprar todos aqueles testes. – KyungSoo disse sem demonstrar emoção nenhuma, por mais que por dentro estivesse um caos. O menor estendeu os dez testes positivos que trazia na mão para o maior, que os pegou com receio, sem saber interpretar a reação do ômega. Se isso queria dizer algo bom ou ruim. – Vamos ser pais, JongIn. – concluiu.

JongIn abriu a boca em um perfeito “O” deixando todos os testes caírem no chão.

\- V-vamos ser pais? – o mais novo perguntou em um sussurro, sem conseguir assimilar a notícia. KyungSoo apenas assentiu. Em instantes a perplexidade do moreno deu lugar à euforia.

\- Vamos ser pais, Soo! – o alfa gritou animado, pegando KyungSoo nos braços, o girando pelo quarto.

\- Yah! – o ômega protestou, mas foi ignorado pelo maior, que continuava a rodopiar e rir à toa.

KyungSoo podia estar amedrontado, mas a reação de JongIn e o sentimento intenso de felicidade que tomou conta do moreno ao saber da notícia, foi o suficiente para o menor esquecer por enquanto seus medos e sentir a alegria ao lado do companheiro por serem pais. KyungSoo sorriu com seu coração para o maior enquanto era girado por um JongIn totalmente alegre e risonho.

**12 de Julho de 2020**

**11h00min**

KyungSoo conseguiu convencer JongIn a esperar para contar a novidade para todo mundo no almoço de domingo. Se dependesse do alfa – desde o momento que soube que ia ser pai – teria saído espalhando a notícia pelos quatro ventos.

Ouviram a campainha tocar, anunciando a chegada de um convidado.

\- Francamente! A pessoa marca as coisas para o meio-dia, mas como envolve comida, todo mundo chega antes! – o ômega reclamava enquanto ajeitava a cobertura do bolo de chocolate que tinha feito para a sobremesa. JongIn apenas riu do mau-humor do ômega, apenas passando por si – não sem antes lhe dar um beijo na bochecha – e indo atender a porta.

A família Park se encontrava do outro lado da porta. Os gêmeos passaram que nem raio por JongIn, gritando um animado “Tiiiiooo!” e começando a correr pela sala da casa, entretidos em continuarem sua brincadeira de super-heróis. Já TaeHyung, mais calmo, cumprimentou direito o dono da casa, que pegou o menino no colo para o abraçar.

\- Hey, Kai. – ChanYeol cumprimentou, entregando logo em seguida seu famoso prato de salsichas apimentadas. – Os mocinhos estão em uma fase de só comer isso. Precisei trazer. – se justificou.

\- Você que acostumou mal eles sempre cozinhando quando pedem. – BaekHyun protestou antes mesmo de cumprimentar o moreno. – Oi, Kai. – e foi entrando sem cerimônias, como se fosse da casa, o que de fato, era.

Em pouco tempo, todos estavam reunidos e almoçando juntos. O casal tinha chamado seus amigos e seus pais para darem a notícia. KyungSoo queria dar a notícia antes que o cheiro de seu bebê ficasse forte o suficiente para as pessoas notarem e como estava grávido de duas semanas e pouco no máximo, queria aproveitar logo a oportunidade. Além do fato do ômega saber que não conseguiria conter a animação do seu alfa por muito tempo, e nem queria. O menor tinha reparado bem como em apenas esses dias que tinham descoberto a gravidez o moreno estava sorrindo a toa. JongIn mal podia se conter e KyungSoo estava surpreso como ele ainda não tinha saído gritando para todos naquela casa a novidade.

Depois do almoço, todos se reuniram confortavelmente na sala.

\- Mas, então, por que desse almoço? – XiuMin perguntou depois de um tempo de conversa jogada fora entre os presentes.

\- Minnie, isso é jeito de falar! – Chen, o companheiro do ômega o repreendeu com um tapa no braço.

\- Só estou falando que é raro nos reunirmos todos sem ser em datas comemorativas. Afinal, todos somos ocupados. – o loiro se defendeu.

\- Você fala isso por que está louco para voltar para o seu experimento. – JongDae retrucou fazendo careta.

\- Você sabe que é importante, JongDae. – o ômega frisou o nome do namorado, – o que raramente fazia – para mostrar a seriedade do assunto. – Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Eu conheço o KyungSoo e ele está estranho, desembucha. – o mais velho falou agora se direcionando ao amigo.

Todas as atenções foram voltadas para KyungSoo, que não sabia bem como iniciar o assunto. JongIn sentindo o desconforto do menor, pegou sua mão passando conforto e perguntou com o olhar se podia falar, recebendo uma confirmação do outro.

\- Bem, eu e o Soo... – o moreno falou se voltando para todos que prestavam atenção em si. – Vamos ter um bebê! – disse alegre, abrindo um dos sorrisos mais genuínos que os presentes já viram.

Os gritos não demoraram a tomar conta da sala. BoYoung e BaekHyun eram os mais escandalosos no meio da algazarra.

SeHun e YiXing pegaram JongIn no colo e logo ChanYeol, BaekHyun, Chen e Kris se juntaram a eles, jogando o moreno para o alto, que apenas ria feliz.

\- Ei, vão me deixar viúvo agora que vou ser pai?! – KyungSoo brincou, fazendo os homens largarem seu esposo.

\- Finalmente! – BaekHyun comentou animado, fazendo o grávido revirar os olhos. – Espera até os desejos começarem! Os mal-estares! O corpo inchado! – continuou comentando entusiasmado, mesmo que o que dissesse não fosse tão bom assim.

\- Ei, Baekkie. Não assusta o Kyung antes da hora. – falou ChanYeol, abraçando o menor por trás.

\- Mas isso faz parte da gravidez, o Kyunggie já sabe de tudo isso. – o loiro retrucou seu alfa.

\- Isso é verdade. – LuHan se intrometeu. – Tem os vômitos...

\- As tonturas. – MinSeok também fez sua contribuição ao assunto.

\- As vacinas. – SuHo comentou também.

\- Ok, raios de sol. Por que não falamos de algo mais alegre? – ChanYeol intercedeu antes que LuHan acrescentasse mais algum tópico.

\- Espera! – BaekHyun disse afobado, com uma expressão que demonstrava que tinha pensado na coisa mais importante do universo. – Quem vão ser os padrinhos?! – o ômega disse e logo JongIn quis se esconder. Pois, praticamente todos na sala responderam “Eu!”, com exceção dos avós e pais da futura criança.

Logo, todos se voltaram para JongIn e KyungSoo, exigindo uma decisão.

\- Eu não vou responder isso. – o menor apenas disse antes de sair da sala e ir para a cozinha, sob os protestos dos amigos. Deixando JongIn se sentindo traído por ter sido abandonado no meio daquela situação delicada.

Quando o maior estava quase sendo divido ao meio ao ser puxado por BaekHyun, ChanYeol e SeHun que reivindicavam uma decisão sua, o menor surgiu para lhe salvar, com as palavras mágicas para distrair a trupe.

\- Tem bolo de chocolate de sobremesa. – o ômega disse ao entrar novamente na sala, segurando um bolo que parecia delicioso e o depositando na mesa de centro. Pronto, tudo estava resolvido. Pois, comida era a distração perfeita para aquela trupe.

JongIn lançou um olhar agradecido ao companheiro e então correu para garantir seu pedaço, antes que os gulosos acabassem com tudo.

**21 de Agosto de 2020**

**22h15min**

KyungSoo voltava para casa após um longo e cansativo dia de trabalho. Com certeza estava estressado. Ficar ouvindo afrontamentos e indiretas o dia inteiro era cansativo, mas sempre se esforçava para responder a altura. Ouvir coisas como “Finalmente decidiu cumprir a função de ômega.” ou “Acho que os hormônios da gravidez estão mexendo com seu discernimento.” enquanto tentava trabalhar era um tremendo saco. Ás vezes fantasiava encontrar alguns de seus colegas de trabalho em um beco escuro e lhes dar uma lição.

Teve uma leve esperança que seus colegas seriam profissionais e não misturariam sua gravidez no meio das ofensas que diziam normalmente. Porém, o menor sabia que seria assim quando descobrissem a gravidez. Pensava que conseguiria não tocar no assunto por algum tempo ainda, mas a notícia de que estava grávido se espalhou como fogo em palha.

Claro que o fato de ter ganhado mais um prêmio jornalístico tinha ajudado a incentivar seus colegas em seus comentários degradantes.

Em 2016, o jornal para o qual KyungSoo trabalha trocou de CEO. A filha alfa mais velha do antigo chefe assumiu. Porém, diferente do anterior, ela acredita no potencial de ômegas, então deu uma chance para KyungSoo demonstrar suas habilidades. Assim ele cresceu rapidamente no jornal, ganhando destaque por suas matérias. E isso, com certeza, causava inveja nos alfas com que trabalhava. Afinal, ômegas não podiam ser melhores do que alfas para aquelas pessoas.

Ouviu o toque de seu celular e aproveitou que estava parado na sinaleira para pega-lo da pasta. Só percebendo agora o quanto estava apertando o volante nas mãos enquanto pensava, pois os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos.

Desbloqueou o aparelho e se deparou com mensagens de voz no KakaoTalk de JongIn.

“Soo, Baek me disse que estava com desejo de bolo de chocolate. Por que não me disse nada?”, ouviu a voz indignada de JongIn e imaginou o bico que outro devia estar fazendo. Um sorriso involuntário se formou em seus lábios.

BaekHyun com certeza era um linguarudo. KyungSoo apenas tinha comentado sobre um bolo de chocolate que vira em um anúncio, não estava com desejo realmente. Mas parece que todos estavam sempre encima de si, querendo realizar todos os seus supostos desejos de grávido. E KyungSoo sabia que isso era uma pequena vingança de BaekHyun pelo mais novo sempre negar a existência dos supostos desejos de gravidez.

KyungSoo estalou a língua em desgosto. Logo apertou o botão de play para ouvir a próxima mensagem do moreno.

“Soo, estou fazendo o bolo agora! Até você chegar em casa deve estar pronto. Não se preocupe, vou fazer o melhor bolo de chocolate do mundo para nosso filhote!”, o alfa falou animado. KyungSoo sorriu largo e não conseguiu deixar de lembrar da primeira vez que JongIn fez algo para si.

**_5 anos atrás_ **

**_14 de Fevereiro de 2015_ **

**_13h55min_ **

_KyungSoo corria de volta para casa, ansioso para chegar logo. Em pleno sábado de manhã acordou com um chamado urgente do jornal. Tinham percebido uma informação errada em alguma matéria e precisariam arrumar imediatamente, e para isso precisariam de todo o pessoal presente. E o ômega realmente não se importaria com trabalhar em um sábado, fazer hora extra ou essas coisas. Mas esse dia específico era uma exceção._

_Era dia dos namorados, o primeiro que o casal passaria juntos. Sabia que JongIn estava planejando algo para eles e o próprio ômega tinha seus planos que foram arruinados com a ligação repentina, o impedindo de preparar um caprichado café na cama para JongIn. Em vez dos beijos que pretendia dar em JongIn para acordá-lo e mostrar o delicioso café que tinha preparado, acordou o alfa pelos barulhos que fazia pelo quarto enquanto se arrumava. Deu um beijo estalado no mais novo, explicou rápido a situação e saiu correndo. Só tinha ouvido um “Tudo bem.” do moreno sonolento e KyungSoo sabia que JongIn nem devia ter entendido nada do que falou por causa do sono. Provavelmente só quando estivesse mesmo desperto horas mais tarde perceberia que tinha sido largado sozinho no dia dos namorados e isso partia o coração do menor._

_O menor se quer tinha almoçado antes de correr de volta para casa, pensando que ainda podia salvar um pouco do almoço especial que pretendia fazer, mesmo já sendo de tarde. Se desse sorte JongIn ainda estaria dormindo, afinal, o maior era um dorminhoco nato._

_KyungSoo assim que entrou pelo portão de casa soube que tinha algo errado. Um cheiro de chocolate queimado tomava conta do ar. Porém, não sentia cheiro de fumaça, então o moreno não devia ter colocado fogo na cozinha, o que tranquilizava o menor._

_Entrou cauteloso em casa e logo foi tomado em um abraço de urso pelo moreno._

_\- Soo! Que bom que chegou cedo! – disse um JongIn extremamente feliz. - Pensei que chegaria só no fim da tarde!_

_\- Eu consegui sair antes. – o mais velho falou abafado por estar sendo esmagado contra o outro naquele abraço. – JongIn, não estou conseguindo respirar. – logo foi liberto do abraço de urso._

_\- Ah, desculpa. Eu só estava feliz. – o alfa disse envergonhado, com medo de ter machucado o seu ômega._

_\- Eu sei. – e KyungSoo sorriu para o moreno, fazendo seu coração perder o compasso. – Eu também estou feliz. – confessou e quase podia ouvir seu eu passado rindo de seu jeito de bobo apaixonado. – Você já comeu? Eu estava pensando em preparar algo para nós. – falou após um tempo daquela troca de olhares apaixonados._

_KyungSoo concluiu que estava tudo bem agir dessa forma. Afinal, mesmo estando casado com JongIn há nove meses, apenas a um mês atrás realmente tinha se entregado ao que sentia pelo maior. Era mais do justo eles estarem naquele clima meloso de recém casados._

_\- Ah, não precisa. Podemos pedir algo. – o mais novo disse rapidamente, tapando a passagem do ômega que tentou se dirigir a cozinha._

_E claro, com essa atitude do maior e o cheiro de chocolate queimado ainda no ar, foi mais do que óbvio juntar as peças do que estava acontecendo na cabeça do mais velho._

_\- JongIn, o que você fez com a minha cozinha? – o ômega perguntou em tom de ameaça, estreitando os olhos. O alfa engoliu em seco como se estivesse assumindo a culpa e se preparando para a bronca que levaria._

_\- Soo, não vamos pensar nisso agora. – disse o moreno vendo a expressão incrédula do outro em resposta. – É dia dos namorados e eu... – travou, envergonhado sobre o que queria falar. Em sua cabeça parecia fácil, as frases pipocavam, mas botá-las para fora que era o problema. – Eu queria aproveitar o dia e comemorar como um verdadeiro casal... Já que agora somos um. – deixou seus desejos bobos serem pronunciados, torcendo para o menor não rir da sua cara._

_\- Eu penso da mesma forma, JongIn. – o menor disse ostentando um lindo sorriso. A preocupação com sua cozinha deixada de lado por um momento. JongIn era mais importante para si do que a organização de um cômodo da casa. – Também quero passar esse dia com você, por isso fiquei chateado por terem me chamado para trabalhar bem hoje._

_\- Ah é, Soo. O que aconteceu? Por que você precisou ir? Eu na entendi direito quando você explicou. – coçou a nuca encabulado por estar mais dormindo do que acordado enquanto o menor falava consigo de manhã._

_\- Não importa agora. Já foi resolvido e temos o resto do dia para aproveitarmos juntos. – o ômega disse ao entrelaçar seus dedos, em um enlace que parecia perfeito. – Mas você não me respondeu ainda. Já comeu? Podemos pedir algo já que você não quer que eu entre na cozinha. – sugeriu e recebeu um sorriso culpado do outro._

_\- Pode ser chicken? – o mais novo perguntou com um ar infantil, como uma criança pedindo sua comida preferida. O que era o caso._

_\- Pode. – o menor confirmou dando uma risadinha pela atitude do moreno. – Você liga pedindo enquanto eu vou tomar um banho._

_\- Okay. – o alfa concordou feliz indo atrás do telefone enquanto via o companheiro subir as escadas._

_Pegou e apenas apertou o número 7 da discagem rápida. Podia ser cômico, mas o lugar que vendia o chicken que ele mais gostava estava mesmo em sua discagem rápida. Lay e SeHun riam dele sempre que lembravam do fato. Em primeiro lugar estava o número de KyungSoo, no número 2 era o do advogado da família, o que ultimamente causava uma sensação ruim no moreno, pois o lembrava daquela noite. Depois, nos números 3 e 4 estavam os telefones de seu pai e mãe, respectivamente. Para então vir o de Lay no 5 e o de SeHun no 6, que ficava indignado por vir depois de Lay, dizendo que aquilo era favoritismo. Mas sempre conseguia acalmar o amigo ao lembrá-lo que ele vinha antes do número do delivery de chicken._

_JongIn estava contente por ter evitado a bronca do menor ao ver sua cozinha toda bagunçada. O alfa realmente pensou que o menor chegaria em casa no fim da tarde, então teria tempo de limpar tudo. Mas agora não tinha mais esse tempo e nem podia fazer nada agora, pois o mais velho era muito rápido no banho. O moreno sabia que em dez minutos o outro já estaria ali novamente. Resolveu ir pegar os copos e um jeotgarak para KyungSoo, já que o mesmo comia com eles. Já JongIn adorava pegar na mão mesmo, gostava de lamber os dedos depois de terminar e comer, sentindo ainda o gosto de seu tão amado chicken._

_Precisariam jantar na mesa da sala de estar, que era grande demais e só usavam quando tinham visitas. Mas a mesa que ficava na cozinha se entrava impossibilitada de ser usada agora._

_Como previsto, logo o ômega já estava descendo as escadas, indo sentar ao lado no maior no sofá enquanto esperavam a comida chegar, assistindo qualquer coisa na televisão e dividindo um abraço gostoso e quentinho._

_Após a comida chegar, comeram falando de coisas banais do dia-a-dia e combinando que filmes podiam assistir depois ou se sairiam para algum lugar para passear._

_Conforme os dois potes de chicken se esvaziavam, mais o maior ficava apreensivo. Pensando que cada vez mais chegava à hora de mostrar ao menor o resultado do porque sua cozinha tinha sida destruída._

_\- Soo. – chamou baixinho o outro quando esse fez menção de levantar. – Eu-Eu tenho um presente para v-você. – falou para logo depois querer se bater por ter gaguejado. Suspirou fundo, tentando novamente. – De dia dos namorados, sabe? Mesmo a gente já sendo casados. – podia sentir o calor em sua face e sabia que devia estar corado._

_\- Oh, sério? O que é? – o ômega perguntou animado, mesmo que já tivesse uma boa ideia do que era._

_\- Fica aqui que eu vou lá pegar, tá bem? – perguntou o alfa e recebendo um aceno positivo do menor, foi em direção a cozinha._

_Depois de alguns minutos, o moreno voltou todo acanhado para a mesa e depositou o presente na frente do mais velho._

_Através de uma embalagem transparente, presa com um laço cor de rosa, podiam-se ver vários chocolates em formato de ursinhos e pinguins sorridentes. KyungSoo simplesmente amou. Mesmo podendo ver algumas imperfeições nos formatos – alguns tinham olhinhos tortos, outros bicos achatados, uns possuíam perninhas maiores que as outras – nada mudava o quanto aquele presente era bonito aos olhos do ômega._

_\- E-Eu tentei fazer a-alguns chocolates. Alguns não ficaram muito bem, mas devem estar gostosos. Talvez não tão gostosos quanto podiam estar se eu tivesse comprado em alguma loja. M-mas eu fiz meu melhor. E – o alfa começou a tagarelar, nervoso pela falta de reação do menor, exceto os olhos arregalados. – Quer saber? Deve ser a coisa mais feia que você já viu na vida, né? Eu nem devia ter tentado. Devem estar com um gosto horrível e... – ia começar a se desculpar quando o menor o interrompeu, fazendo sua voz morrer apenas com o olhar do mais velho direcionado para si._

_\- JongIn. – o menor disse calmamente o nome do alfa, pois o mesmo parecia estar se encolhendo esperando algum tipo de represaria. – Esses são os melhores chocolates que já vi na vida. – ganhou como resposta o olhar surpreso do moreno. – O melhor presente que podia ter ganhado. E sabe por quê? – perguntou ganhando um aceno negativo do outro, que ainda parecia meio em choque por suas palavras. – Por que você os fez para mim, se dedicou e colocou todo seu carinho neles._

_\- E amor. – o maior disse baixinho, quase como se falasse consigo mesmo._

_\- O que? – o menor perdeu sua linha de raciocínio._

_\- Botei meu amor neles também. – o moreno disse antes que perdesse a coragem._

_JongIn até o momento não tinha dito com todas as palavras que amava o menor. Depois da declaração do ômega no hospital, o moreno ficou muito contente e estava preste a respondê-lo com um sonoro “Eu te amo também.” quando tudo que passou cobrou seu preço e seu corpo pifou. Acordou horas depois, ocupando uma maca ao lado do menor, que lhe deu um sermão por ter sido negligente consigo mesmo. E claro, teve que ouvir os sermões de seus amigos e pais também. Ficou apenas um dia internado, recebendo soro para se recuperar rapidamente. Porém, depois daquele momento ter passado, nunca parecia ser a hora certa de botar o que sentia em palavras novamente. O moreno não queria simplesmente tocar as palavras ao vento em um momento aleatório. KyungSoo merecia mais que isso. Tinha momentos que dividiam um cobertor enquanto assistiam filmes na sala e as palavras pareciam estar na ponta da língua, mas algo sempre o travava. E bem, agora parecia o momento certo para dizer e sabia que o menor não era burro e tinha entendido muito bem o que queria dizer com aquilo._

_E JongIn estava certo. KyungSoo entendeu o significado em suas palavras. Na verdade, mesmo o alfa não tendo dito nada nesse mês que passou, o ômega sabia muito bem que seus sentimentos eram recíprocos. Sabia que se amavam já há algum tempo. Como o próprio ômega já tinha admito há tempos atrás, sabia que lutar contra o que sentia pelo moreno era inútil, pois, acabaria cedendo a esse sentimento. E ele realmente não se arrependia de ter cedido._

_KyungSoo estava realmente comovido com o gesto e a declaração do alfa._

_\- Espere aqui. – foi tudo que o ômega disse antes de levar e sair da cozinha, deixando para trás um JongIn confuso. “Será que ele não gostou do que disse? Deveria ter sido mais romântico?” era o tipo de pensamento que torturava o mais novo._

_O moreno não sabia, mas KyungSoo já tinha feito seu presente de dia dos namorados muitos dias antes. Em um domingo que o alfa tinha saído com seus amigos, o ômega ficou horas na cozinha, querendo a perfeição em forma de chocolate para dar ao seu companheiro. E o mais velho ficou realmente orgulhoso do resultado._

_\- Fecha os olhos, JongIn! – o menor exclamou enquanto descia as escadas, com medo do mais novo ver seu presente antes da hora._

_\- Mas, Soo... – o menor ouviu a reclamação manhosa do moreno antes de entrar na sala de jantar._

_\- Fecha, JongIn. – o ômega disse firme, sem deixar margens para discussões._

_\- Tá bom. Fechei. – o alfa falou emburrado._

_Antes de entrar de fato na sala de jantar, o menor espiou só com a cabeça, conferindo se o maior estava mesmo de olhos fechados. Ficou satisfeito ao ver JongIn cobrindo os olhos com as mãos igual uma criança. Caminhou devagar até a mesa e depositou cuidadosamente seu presente em cima dela._

_\- Ok. Pode abrir agora. – o mais velho disse por fim e a reação do mais novo foi exatamente o que imaginou._

_JongIn estava completamente surpreso, com a boca aberta em descrença e os olhos felinos arregalados._

_\- Soo... – o alfa tentou falar algo, mas não saiu mais do que um sussurro._

_\- Gostou? – o menor perguntou, sorrindo feliz._

_JongIn estava sem palavras para o que via a sua frente. Uma estatueta de uns trinta centímetros, feita de chocolate branco e preto. A figura era um bailarino executando um tendu, sua pele e cabelos eram de chocolate preto, enquanto suas roupas e sapatilhas eram de chocolate branco. E o alfa reconhecia perfeitamente aquelas roupas retratadas e o corte de cabelo. De alguma forma impossível, KyungSoo tinha esculpido o mais novo em chocolate._

_\- Como? – o moreno conseguiu pronunciar depois de um tempo, ainda abismado com a riqueza de detalhes da peça._

_\- Não vou dizer que foi fácil. Mas eu conhecia um mestre chocolateiro e pedi algumas dicas. Depois de muito tempo treinando e me aperfeiçoando consegui fazer... Mas você gostou? – o menor insistiu na pergunta._

_\- E tem como eu não gostar? – o alfa ofegou. – Soo, é lindo! – exclamou finalmente saindo do seu estado de torpor. – Eu não acredito que você fez isso para mim! Obrigado! – disse ao se levantar, indo ligeiro abraçar o menor. – Muito obrigada! É perfeito! Como eu vou conseguir comer uma perfeição dessas?! Vou me sentir culpado! Temos que guardar! Vamos tirar uma foto e emoldurar!_

_\- Fico contente que gostou tanto assim. – o ômega disse de forma abafada, pois o outro estava lhe dando novamente um abraço de urso._

_\- Eu adorei! – o alfa disse ao finalmente soltar o menor e olhar em seus olhos. – Me sinto mal agora pelo meu presente tão pequeno. – falou enquanto encarava seus chocolates de pinguins e ursos deformados._

_\- Ei, nem pense nisso. – o menor disse, puxando o rosto do maior para encará-lo. – Eu amei meu presente. Saber de toda a sua dedicação para fazê-lo o torna completamente especial. Não trocaria nenhum chocolate de loja pelo seu._

_\- Ah, Soo, eu te amo. – o moreno disse com os olhos brilhando, puxando novamente o ômega para um abraço apertado, que foi prontamente correspondido._

_\- Eu também te amo, Nini. – o mais velho disse, se sentindo completamente confortável nos braços do moreno. Era extremamente bom poder ouvir um “eu te amo” dos lábios da pessoa que estimulava o mesmo sentimento em si. KyungSoo estava se sentindo completamente feliz._

_\- Nini? – JongIn perguntou confuso, afastando o menor._

_\- É, Nini. Você ma chama de Soo o tempo todo. Não posso te dar um apelido também? – o ômega disse fingindo estar emburrado._

_\- Pode. Mas por que Nini?É o nome do meu urso. – o alfa questionou ainda confuso com o apelido que tinha ganhado._

_\- Por que agora você representa para mim a mesma coisa que o Nini é para você. – o menor explicou, surpreendendo o mais novo._

_\- Soo... – JongIn chamou com os olhos já marejados._

_\- Você é meu porto-seguro, Nini. Meu amor. – KyungSoo falou enquanto afagava as bochechas do maior, sentindo-as ficarem molhadas pelas lágrimas do outro. JongIn não disse nada, apenas escondeu o rosto na curvatura do pescoço do menor, sentindo seu cheiro característico, que tranquilizava o alfa._

_Ficaram um tempo assim, apenas um nos braços do outro, encostando suas testas, trocando olhares apaixonados e às vezes fechando os olhos para poderem trocar selares cheios de amor._

_KyungSoo não era de comemorar esse tipo de data, mas sabia que o mais novo era, e JongIn merecia toda sua dedicação. Então se esforçou ao máximo para conseguir realizar algo bom para o moreno. E estava feliz por saber que tinha conseguido. Por que não havia nada melhor do que saber que o sorriso que o mais novo estampava era por sua causa._

_JongIn por outro lado só conseguia pensar na sorte que tinha por estar com KyungSoo em seus braços, sem restrição alguma entre eles. Por que agora os dois podiam ser verdadeiros com seus sentimentos e o moreno podia sair por aí falando coisas como “Eu te amo” sem precisar se conter._

_Depois de um tempo, quando JongIn acabou cedendo e aceitando comer seu presente, – não antes de fazerem um book de fotos – os dois sentaram tranquilos no sofá enquanto degustavam de seus respectivos presentes._

_Não era só JongIn que não queria comer seu presente, KyungSoo também se encontrava receoso em fazê-lo, por isso o menor também fez um book de fotos de seu presente, mesmo que não fosse muito de tirar fotos._

_No final, realmente o chocolate que o mais novo presenteou o ômega estava com gosto de queimado. Mas KyungSoo comeu cada pedaço sem falar nada. Mesmo depois de JongIn experimentar e dizer que estava horrível e que autorizava ele a parar de comer, porque não ia ficar brabo. O menor mesmo assim comeu tudo, pois, o significado por trás daquele chocolate era muito maior para si do que um mísero gosto ruim._

**Presente**

**21 de Agosto de 2020**

**22h25min**

KyungSoo sorriu com a lembrança. Agora as fotos de tiraram junto de seus presentes daquele dia estavam emolduradas e expostas em cima da lareira da sala.

Com muita dedicação do moreno e horas gastas na cozinha, KyungSoo conseguiu com o tempo ensinar JongIn a fazer uma comida decente. Hoje o menor não se preocupava tanto ao saber que o alfa estaria cozinhando para si. No entanto, apesar do mais novo ter melhorado seus dotes culinários, continuava um bagunceiro e a cozinha sempre parecia ter sofrido um atentado quando o maior terminava de cozinhar.

Quando o mais velho chegou em casa o moreno já lhe esperava com um prato de ramen quentinho e o tal bolo de chocolate.

JongIn ficar responsável pela janta já era algo comum, afinal era a rotina que estabeleceram quando seus horários de emprego se fixaram.

Após o banho que o menor tomou, logo já se encontravam comendo na mesa da cozinha.

\- Soo, como foi o seu dia? – o moreno perguntou iniciando a conversa daquela noite.

KyungSoo gemeu contente ao sugar a massa quente, se sentindo melhor imediatamente.

\- Foi como sempre. Os idiotas continuam a ser idiotas. Agora só tem um novo assunto para falar. – o mais velho disse tentando conter sua raiva ao falar, mas sabia que o maior conseguiria sentir pela marca. Assim como conseguia sentir a indignação do seu alfa.

JongIn ficava possesso com isso. Ninguém deveria usar algo tão lindo quando uma gravidez para atingir os outros falando coisas pejorativas. Sua vontade era de ir até o trabalho do menor e quebrar a cara de cada um que falava mal de seu ômega, mas sabia que KyungSoo jamais aprovaria sua atitude. O alfa só se sentia melhor por saber que o mais velho sabia se defender muito bem, tanto verbalmente quanto fisicamente.

\- Ah, mas tenho uma boa notícia. – o ômega disse rapidamente, tentando desviar o assunto daquilo. Não queria mais se estressar por isso. Aqueles babacas não valiam à pena. – Ganhei o prêmio Knight com a matéria sobre a propina paga ao ministro Eokeum para fingir que não via as armas que eram passadas pela fronteira com a China.

Um prêmio Knight International Journalism Awards era uma grande conquista para qualquer um na área do jornalismo. KyungSoo seria o primeiro jornalista sul coreano a receber esse prêmio desde que a premiação teve início, em 1998. JongIn não podia estar mais orgulhoso de seu ômega.

\- Oh, sério, Soo?! – exclamou o alfa animado. – Isso é ótimo! Parabéns! – se inclinou afobado e meio desajeitado sobre a mesa para abraçar e dar um beijo no menor. – Daqui a pouco nossa estante não vai ter mais espaço. – falou ao voltar a seu lugar.

O mais novo fazia questão de deixar expostos os prêmios que o esposo ganhava. Por isso, na sala havia uma estante apenas para os troféus dos dois, já que o ômega não aceitou ter apenas seus troféus expostos e acabaram concordando em ocupar a estante com os prêmios de KyungSoo de jornalismo e os que JongIn ganhou em anos de competições de danças.

\- Não seja bobo. – o mais velho retrucou roubando um beijinho rápido do alfa. – Ainda vai ter bastante espaço para o prêmio do Benois de la Danse que você irá ganhar. – falou fazendo o maior ruborizar automaticamente.

JongIn assim como KyungSoo se encontrava bastante realizado em sua profissão.

Após se formar na faculdade de Administração de Empresas como seu pai queria, achou que assumiria os negócios da família. No entanto, foi surpreendido por seu pai, que declarou que gostava de ser presidente e que continuaria a exercer o cargo por mais alguns anos. SangHyun era um homem novo e pretendia continuar na presidência até estar bem velho, quando aí sim daria o cargo a JongIn. O pai do alfa não era burro e sabia que o filho não tinha apreço nenhum pelo serviço em um escritório. Então, se ainda podia realizar suas atividades plenamente, por que forçá-las ao filho que não gostava? SangHyun queria ver seu filho feliz e por isso deixou que seguisse seus sonhos.

O moreno nem pode acreditar quando ficou livre da pressão da presidência e ainda tendo um infinito de possibilidades do que fazer. Mas claro, o mais novo sempre soube o que queria fazer. Por isso, quando teve a chance, JongIn se dedicou plenamente a dança. Já possuía inúmeros cursos, tinha estudado em escolas renomadas de danças e só faltava mesmo fazer a faculdade. Se dedicou por árduos anos a nova faculdade e a perspectiva de começar de novo sua vida de universitário não o incomodava nenhum pouco. Claro, o maior sempre podia contar com o apoio de KyungSoo durante cada momento feliz e estressante que passou.

No ano passado JongIn finalmente conseguiu passar na audição do Korean National Ballet e rapidamente se tornou o bailarino principal, o que era um sonho para o alfa.

Agora, seus companheiros e superiores, além do próprio KyungSoo, o incentivavam a participar da Benois de la Danse, uma das mais prestigiosas competições de dança. A bailarina Kang SueJin, que era a musa inspiradora do alfa, havia ganhado esse prêmio alguns anos atrás. Só de pensar em participar de algo que sua musa participara, já deixava JongIn completamente nervoso e honrado ao mesmo tempo.

\- A entrega do prêmio Knight vai acontecer em novembro. Até lá vou estar com uma barriga considerável. – o menor comentou, sabendo que não receberia outra resposta do moreno além do corar. Preferiu mudar de assunto, já que esse tópico sempre deixava o maior nervoso. E o moreno agradeceu o ômega com um olhar, pois sabia que ele tinha mudado de assunto propositalmente por sua causa.

\- Vai estar lindo. – o mais novo disse sinceramente, imaginando o ômega com um terno feito sob medida que dava destaque à linda barriga saliente.

O alfa pode ver as bochechas do mais velho ganhando certa coloração por sua fala e sorriu. Pois, o menor ficava lindo corado.

\- Podemos almoçar naquele restaurante depois da consulta para comemorar. – o mais novo sugeriu.

A menção da consulta que teria amanhã com a obstetra fez o ômega ficar nervoso, mas tentou disfarçar para JongIn não perceber. No entanto, o alfa parecia ter notado algo, pois esticou seu braço pela mesa e envolveu sua mão, lhe dando um aperto sutil.

\- Eu também estou nervoso. – o maior disse de forma calma, tentando passar tranquilidade ao menor. – Mas também animado. Amanhã vamos ver nosso filhote pela primeira vez. – o mais velho apenas assentiu para a fala do alfa.

Terminaram de jantar e logo foram para a cama. Porém, mesmo depois do moreno ter dormido, KyungSoo continuava acordado. Claro que estava ansioso para ver seu bebê. Mas finalmente vê-lo deixaria tudo real. Não seria mais apenas um pensamento, uma sensação de estar grávido, seria seu filhote ali, sendo visto através de um monitor.

O ômega estava muito nervoso, dividido entre seus medos e alegrias. Quando sentiu o mais novo começar a se remexer na cama decidiu dormir antes que seus sentimentos fortes acabassem despertando de vez o maior.

**22 de Agosto de 2020**

**06h00min**

JongIn acordou com o despertador. Não tardou em desligar o barulho chato e se conchegou mais no menor, procrastinando a tarefa de levantar da cama. Isso até se lembrar o motivo de estar alevantando cedo em um sábado de manhã. Era a consulta do pré-natal onde poderiam ver o bebê!

O alfa pulou da cama, indo logo se arrumar para depois ir fazer o café da manhã deles. Antigamente, quem fazia o café da manhã era o menor, enquanto o maior fazia a janta. Era o combinado dos dois, pois se encaixava com seus horários de trabalho. Porém, ultimamente estava diferente. O mais novo assumiu essa tarefa, pois estava cada vez mais difícil fazer KyungSoo levantar da cama. O menor sentia muito sono por causa da gravidez.

Depois de fazer o café da manhã, o moreno voltou para o quarto de ambos, encontrando o mais velho na mesma posição que o tinha deixado quando saiu do quarto. Depositou a bandeja com cuidado na cômoda e deu início a tarefa difícil de acordar seu ômega.

\- Soo. – o alfa chamou, mas sem receber resposta do outro. – Soo. – tentou agora usar a tática dos beijinhos pelo rosto. – Vamos, Soo. Acorda. – remexeu o menor, fazendo-o resmungar sonolento. – Você precisa acordar para a gente ir. Eu estou louco para ver nosso filhote. – falou manhoso.

\- Está bem. – o mais velho concordou, mas não deu sinal de que iria se levantar tão cedo. Continuava esparramado na cama.

\- Aish, Soo. Levanta! – falou o alfa emburrado, começando a sacudi o outro.

\- Você é um pé no saco, JongIn. – o menor reclamou na mesma hora que afastava as mãos do maior de si. – Sempre destruindo meu sono. – se pôs sentado na cama.

\- Você pode brigar comigo depois. Agora come e depois vai se arrumar, temos menos de uma hora para chegar ao consultório. – o moreno disse ao depositar a bandeja de comida na frente do companheiro.

KyungSoo arregalou os olhos na mesma hora, sinalizando que o sono também o tinha feito esquecer do que fariam hoje. Em menos de um minuto o ômega já tinha enfiado a comida abaixo da goela e corria para o banheiro, sobre os protestos do alfa que reclamava que iria passar mal por comer tão rápido.

Quando deu 07h30 em ponto, o casal já estava sentado na sala de espera da doutora e não demoraram a ser atendidos.

\- Olá, KyungSoo. JongIn. Como estão indo? – a beta que era a obstetra de KyungSoo os cumprimentou.

No começo até se consultaram com o médico que tinha cuidado de BaekHyun em suas gravidez. Porém, o obstetra logo entrou de férias e eles foram transferidos para a Dr.ª Boochita Pitakard, uma tailandesa que possuía duas cidadanias, e pedia que a chamassem por seu apelido: Pern.

\- Bem. Quase não sinto enjôos. – o ômega respondeu. – E a senhora, como vai?

\- KyungSoo, já disse para não me tratar por senhora, temos a mesma idade. – a doutora resmungou. – E tem muita sorte pelos enjôos. São raros os casos em que o ômega não os sente diariamente.

\- E isso é ruim? – JongIn perguntou já preocupado.

\- Claro que não, JongIn. – a beta respondeu sorrindo, tranquilizando o pai alfa. – Na verdade é até melhor para o KyungSoo, por que daí ele não sofre com isso. Mas depois falamos um pouco mais da sua alimentação, creio que estejam ansiosos para fazer o ultrassom.

\- Sim, muito. – JongIn disse quase pulando no mesmo lugar.

\- Tudo bem, vamos lá. – a doutora disse rindo um pouco pela afobação dos dois. Pois, podia ver que por mais que o alfa estivesse praticamente saltitando, o ômega ficava batucando os dedos de ansiedade da mesma forma.

Após seguir os procedimentos normais para esse exame, lá estava o menor deitado na maca, sentindo a mulher deslizar o aparelho por sua barriga.

Os dois papais estavam extasiados vendo aquela tela preta, que mostrava o borrão que era seu filhote. JongIn apertava até forte demais a mão do ômega, sem conseguir conter suas emoções, estava a ponto de chorar. Já KyungSoo não se importava com o forte aperto que estava recebendo, pois aquilo representava que o moreno estava ali com ele nesse momento tão especial.

\- Wow, nossa. – a beta exclamou surpresa ao constatar na tela algo diferente.

\- O que houve? – KyungSoo perguntou nervoso, enquanto JongIn paralisava no lugar, com medo que algo estivesse errado com seu filhote.

A médica não respondeu, em vez disso preferiu mostrar.

De repente, a sala foi tomada por um som ritmado, ainda bem baixinho. Era o coração do bebê! Mas surpreendentemente não estava sozinho. Eram dois corações, batendo tão juntos que pareciam apenas um.

JongIn quase caiu no chão, sentindo as pernas bambas. O alfa já tinha ouvido levemente o coração do bebê quando ficava com o ouvido colado na barriga do menor e se concentrava bastante. Geralmente era raro já ouvir algo na 8ª semana, então não estavam esperando já ouvir alguma coisa. Entretanto, lá estavam as pequenas batidas ritmadas. Dois corações. Nessa hora algo fez sentido para o maior. Ás vezes nesse último mês conseguia sentir bem fraquinho o cheiro do bebê misturado ao de KyungSoo, mas sempre ficava confuso, por que às vezes parecia adocicado, outras parecia mais cítrico. Com isso nunca soube dizer se era ômega ou alfa o bebê que o menor carregava. Mas, se fossem dois, tudo faria sentido.

\- Parabéns, papais. Vocês terão gêmeos. – Pern confirmou as suspeitas do casal e JongIn não poderia estar mais feliz.

Gêmeos! O alfa mal podia acreditar. Sorria tão largo que podia sentir as bochechas protestando.

Já KyungSoo estava o oposto do companheiro, se encontrava estático, completamente abismado. Claro que gêmeos eram uma opção, era até normal na espécie deles terem gêmeos ou trigêmeos. Porém, o ômega nunca pensou que poderia ter gêmeos. Agora não era apenas uma vida pela qual era responsável, seriam duas. Duas! O menor estava em pânico.

Por estar completamente eufórico, JongIn demorou um pouco para perceber os sentimentos que emanavam do seu ômega, que não eram em nada parecidos com os seus. Ficou preocupado na mesma hora, mas tentou se concentrar no que a doutora falava sobre os cuidados que precisariam tomar. Decidiu que falaria com o menor assim que saíssem do consultório. KyungSoo por outro lado não ouviu nada do que a doutora e seu alfa falavam, mergulhado em pensamentos.

Após o término da consulta, os dois se dirigiram ao carro em silêncio. O ômega estava perdido em pensamentos e provavelmente continuaria o resto da viagem até em casa quieto, mas o mais novo já não aguentava mais.

\- Você não está feliz, Soo? Se arrependeu? – o moreno perguntou cabisbaixo. Seu maior medo é que KyungSoo tivesse se arrependido e rejeitasse as crianças.

A pergunta do alfa fez o mais velho despertar de seus pensamentos, fazendo-o direcionar seu olhar ao mais novo que estava com a cabeça baixa, encarando os próprios dedos que se entrelaçavam nervosos.

\- O que? – o menor questionou surpreso.

\- Você não está feliz, eu consigo sentir. Eu só sinto sentimentos confusos vindo de você. – o alfa falou tão baixo quanto um sussurro, pois estava apreensivo de tocar nesse assunto. – Você está arrependido de ter engravidado?

O questionamento do moreno pegou de surpresa o ômega. Não conseguiu evitar se perguntar internamente se estava arrependido. E a resposta era não. Não estava arrependido. Tomado pela certeza de sua conclusão teve forças para responder ao mais novo e desabafar.

\- Não estou arrependido, JongIn. Eu estou aterrorizado. – KyungSoo confessou em um fio de voz.

O moreno voltou seu olhar rapidamente para o mais velho, surpreso por sua resposta.

\- Quando eu descobri que eu realmente estava grávido eu fiquei pensando nas responsabilidades que tinha agora. – o ômega continuou ao ver que não seria interrompido pelo maior. – Quer dizer, eu vou sustentar essa vida por 9 meses no meu corpo. Completamente dependente de mim. Se eu deixar de comer por que quero terminar logo o trabalho, quem sofrerá por isso não será apenas eu, mas essa criança. Se eu me descuidar e andar sem casaco num dia frio, não vai ser apenas eu sofrendo com o resfriado, o bebê também vai. É uma enorme responsabilidade. Antes eu só precisava me preocupar comigo e contigo, agora vai ter não apenas mais uma, mas duas vidas dependentes de mim! – começava a falar de forma desesperada. – E se eu não for um bom pai? Se não conseguir brincar com eles direito? Se eles me odiarem? Se tentarem fazer algo com eles por causa do meu trabalho? – sem perceber pequenas lágrimas saíam de seus olhos. – E isso me aterroriza demais. E eu sei que eu que dei a ideia de termos uma criança agora e não deveria estar pensando essas coisas, mas...

\- Está tudo bem, Soo. Ok? – o maior se aproximou, limpando as lágrimas do menor. – Você não está sozinho nisso. Vamos passar por isso juntos. Eu vou estar bem ao seu lado em cada momento. – tentou tranquilizar seu ômega, acariciando seu rosto. – E não fique se martirizando tanto por estar assustado. Eu também estou com medo.

\- Ah, ótimo. Nós dois estamos apavorados. Quem vai cuidar dessas crianças? – o menor disse sarcástico.

\- Shh, me deixa falar, bobinho. – disse o alfa sorrindo, pois KyungSoo ficava uma gracinha com aquela carinha contrariada. – Eu fico pensando como vou conseguir cuidar desse bebê, agora bebês, todo o tempo. Sempre fico assustado pensando se conseguirei proteger essas crianças e você. Mas esse momento sempre passa quando você me abraça forte, quando sorri para mim. Entende o que eu quero dizer?

\- Que você é muito meloso. – o mais velho disse, logo vendo a expressão do alfa ficar emburrada.

\- Ei, para de estragar o clima romântico, Soo. – murmurou manhoso, fazendo o ômega rir. – Eu estou tentando dizer que quando nos sentirmos assim, com medo, podemos achar conforto um no outro. Podemos nos dar força, mesmo estando os dois com medo.

\- Isso não faz sentido nenhum, Nini. – falou o menor e então abriu um sorriso. – Mas eu entendo completamente o que está dizendo. Você já é meu porto-seguro, Nini. Não deveria duvidar tanto disso que estamos fazendo se tenho você ao meu lado.

JongIn ficou totalmente comovido com as falas do menor, sem conseguir responder nada por causa de sua emoção. O alfa apenas se inclinou para frente, juntando sua testa na do ômega e ficou acariciando o rosto do seu companheiro.

\- Eu te amo. – o moreno disse baixinho e sem esperar resposta junto os lábios com os do menor em um singelo beijo.

Após findarem o beijo, ficaram com as testas unidas por um tempo. Às vezes dando pequenos beijinhos de esquimó.

De repente uma ideia surgiu na mente do alfa e ele se afastou do ômega com um grande sorriso no rosto.

\- Vamos lá, Soo! – disse o maior tratando logo de botar o cinto.

\- O que? Vamos aonde, JongIn? – o mais velho perguntou confuso com a mudança repentina do outro, mas colocou o cinto também.

\- Você já vai descobrir. – o moreno respondeu.

Uma curta viagem de carro e já estavam parando em uma vaga numa rua que começava a ganhar o movimento característico de pessoas. KyungSoo saiu do carro ainda sem entender nada e logo já estava ao lado de JongIn na calçada.

\- Vamos, Soo! Está na hora do Nini-urso ganhar companheiros. – o alfa falou feliz enquanto puxava o ômega pela mão entrelaçada a sua em busca do que almejava.

\- Mas, JongIn! Aonde vamos? – o menor perguntou sem entender a atitude do outro.

\- Vamos comprar os primeiros ursinhos para nossos filhos! – o moreno respondeu animado.

KyungSoo riu da atitude do maior. Talvez fosse cedo para comprar alguma coisa para os bebês. Talvez a lógica mandasse até que comprassem primeiro as roupinhas ou berços dos filhotes. No entanto, o ômega não se importava com nada daquilo. O casal simplesmente andou pelas ruas movimentadas de Seul de mãos dadas, às vezes saltitando um pouco, o que ocasionava risadas nos dois, fazendo-os parecerem crianças e não futuros pais aos olhos alheios. Porém, nenhum dos dois se importava com isso. Estavam felizes.

No final, Nini-urso ganhou três companheiros. Um ursinho branquinho muito fofo que KyungSoo se encantou e não queria parar de apertar por nada nesse mundo, embora nunca fosse admitir em voz alta. Um pinguinzinho cinza que JongIn escolheu por que praticamente gritava para ser levado da prateleira da loja. E a contra gosto do menor, o alfa quis levar um pinguim preto para o ômega, pois segundo ele, o pinguinzinho era a cara do mais velho e seria um crime não levá-lo. Esse comentário rendeu um tapa no braço do alfa desferido pelo grávido. O resultado: acabaram levando o pinguim preto.

Agora Nini-urso tinha como companheiros o ursinho branco chamado Fluffy, o pinguinzinho cinza nomeado de Blush e o pinguim preto que JongIn fez questão de nomear de Soo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os outros extras serão tão grandes quanto esse e vão mostrar não só KaiSoo, mas um pouco da vida dos outros personagens.  
> Espero que tenham gostado e dado ataque de fofuras em vocês.   
> Na escultura que o Soo fez do JongIn, ele está com essa pose:   
> ["Tendu"](https://t2.uc.ltmcdn.com/pt/images/4/3/0/img_7034_ins_35849_600.jpg)   
> Abraços.


	19. 2º Extra: O Momento Mais Alegre De Nossa Vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui está o segundo extra.  
> Tem umas mini partes dos outros casais para vocês darem uma olhadinha de como anda a vida deles e entender a história de uns. Nesse capítulo aparece só a vida de SuLay, HunHan e XiuChen. ChanBaek e KrisTao fica para o próximo.  
> Ficou gigante, mas espero que não cansativo.
> 
> Obs.: fiz a licença a maternidade durar mais nesse universo, já que eles são extremamente apegados a seus filhotes. Dura 1 ano para ambos os pais.

**27 de Setembro de 2020**

**18h15min**

\- Mas vocês já escolheram os nomes das crianças? – TaeMin perguntou.

\- Temos algumas opções, mas ainda não sabemos o sexo das crianças. Tenho uma consulta marcada para daqui um mês onde a Dr.ª Pern vai tentar descobrir. – KyungSoo respondeu ao amigo.

O ômega estava no quarto dos bebês, arrumando algumas roupinhas e brinquedos que tinha comprado com JongIn da última vez que saíram. Faltavam meses para o nascimento das crianças, mas juntando todas as coisas que já tinham ganhado dos amigos e pais do casal, o enxoval das crianças já estava praticamente completo. Enquanto tentava arrumar os novos ursinhos nas prateleiras falava com TaeMin pelo telefone.

\- Quais vocês escolheram? – o mais novo perguntou animado.

\- Se forem duas meninas, SunIn e SunHee. Agora se forem dois meninos vão ser TaeOh e MinHyun. Mas, se for um casal, SunIn e TaeOh. – o menor respondeu.

\- Olha, gostei de TaeOh. Acho que esse Tae valoriza muito o nome da criança. – o loiro brincou.

\- Vai se catar, vai, _Tae_ Min. – o Do xingou sorrindo, dando ênfase no Tae no nome do amigo.

\- É o TaeMin? – JongIn perguntou ao entrar no quarto dos bebês. O ômega apenas assentiu. – Bota no viva-voz. – pediu e foi prontamente atendido pelo companheiro. – Oi, TaeMinnie! – cumprimentou animado.

\- JongInnie! Oi! Como vai? – o ômega do outro lado da linha falou animado. – Ah, espera aí. Vou fazer uma vídeo-chamada. É melhor assim e daí vocês já me mostram o quarto das crianças. Esperem aí. – dito isso, desligou.

Não foi preciso esperar muito, logo a notificação da chamada já estava lá.

\- Eaí, meu casal mais fofinho! – TaeMin cumprimentou animado, causando sorrisos nos amigos.

\- Tae, você vai conseguir vir para a festinha de aniversário dos bebês? – perguntou o moreno apressado.

\- JongIn, as crianças nem nasceram ainda e você já está pensando na festa de aniversário? – o mais velho perguntou descrente.

\- Mas a gente quase nunca consegue ver o Tae e o MinHo, só quero garantir que eles vão estar aqui nessa data importante. – o mais novo se justificou com um bico.

\- Não posso prometer, mas vou tentar, JongInnie. Depende se nós dois estaremos de folga ou não e o dinheiro também. – o loiro ponderou.

\- Podemos pagar para vocês. – o menor sugeriu.

\- Nem se atreva Do KyungSoo! Você já fez muito. – o amigo negou. – Ah, é. Tenho uma novidade! Adivinha quem vai conseguir dançar com a Koharu?! – perguntou animado.

\- Não acredito! Você conseguiu?! Vai dançar com ela mesmo?! – JongIn ficou completamente empolgado.

\- Parabéns, TaeMin. – KyungSoo parabenizou o amigo.

Depois de TaeMin ter se estabelecido no Japão, o mesmo pode enfim pensar no que gostaria de fazer com sua vida, algo que antes não era permitido por JongJae. Após tentar algumas coisas, acabou descobrindo seu talento para dança. Batalhou por algum tempo trabalhando em um restaurante para conseguir juntar dinheiro, pois, não queria depender sempre de KyungSoo. No final, conseguiu uma bolsa em uma boa escola de artes no Japão. Foi lá que conheceu MinHo, o aluno do curso de artes cênicas.

Agora sempre que se encontravam, era impossível fazer JongIn, SeHun, Lay, TaeMin e XiuMin pararem de jogar Just Dance.

TaeMin recentemente tinha conseguido ingressar em uma companhia de dança da qual fazia parte sua maior inspiração na dança, Koharu. E agora fora escalado para fazer uma parceria com a alfa em uma apresentação.

\- Eu estava muito nervoso quando fui falar com ela, por que ela tem aquela cara de má quando está séria. Mas ela é muito alegre e intensa, sabe? – o mais novo falou admirado.

\- MinHo que se cuide, então. – KyungSoo brincou.

\- Mas tem que se cuidar mesmo. Se ela me der uma chance, já estou lá. Ela é muito linda. – o outro também entrou na brincadeira.

\- E o MinHo? – JongIn perguntou, vendo que o ômega estava sozinho sentado no sofá da sala.

\- Ah, ele foi comprar algumas coisas para jantarmos. Daqui a pouco começa a dar a novela que ele fez. – o loiro respondeu.

\- E como ele está? Orgulhoso pelo trabalho? – o mais velho questionou.

\- Bem, ele fez o cara que vai ficar na friendzone, então já sabem como isso vai acabar. O que para mim é até melhor, porque daí ele não precisou beijar aquela sonsa. – o ômega mais novo comentou, fazendo os outros dois rirem. – Mas o público está gostando muito do personagem dele, já fizeram até meme com ele. – falou e ocasionou um ataque de risos no maior.

\- Que bom. – o menor disse contente.

\- Eu preciso procurar isso depois. – o moreno conseguiu dizer depois de se recuperar dos risos.

\- Agora me mostrem o quartinho dos filhotes! – TaeMin disse afobado, como se não aguentasse mais conter a curiosidade.

KyungSoo rapidamente direcionou a câmera do seu celular para o quarto, dando uma volta pelo lugar e mostrando cada coisa.

\- Nossa, mas vocês já têm tudo! Nem sei o que dar! – o loiro comentou ao ver o roupeiro lotado de roupinhas.

\- Não precisa. – o mais velho disse ao mesmo tempo em que o alfa falava um “Nos dê fraldas.” ao fundo da chamada, recebendo um olhar feio do ômega em troca, o repreendendo sobre a falta de educação, o que fez o maior se encolher.

\- Mas, gente! Vocês têm tudo isso e não tem fraldas?! – TaeMin exclamou incrédulo.

\- Pois é. Nossos amigos estão tão empolgados em comprar roupinhas e brinquedos, mas as coisas mais básicas não têm graça para eles. – KyungSoo explicou. – Mas nós mesmos iremos comprar, então não precisa se preocupar.

\- Imagina! Vou chegar em Seul com um carregamento de fraldas, só para vocês. – o ômega mais novo brincou, mas o mais velho sabia que o amigo seria bem capaz de fazer isso. – Ei, MinHo chegou. Dá um oi para o Kyung e o JongInnie, amor! – disse afobado e virou o celular para mostrar o alfa que passava pela porta da casa com várias sacolas.

\- Olá, KyungSoo e JongIn. – o alfa deu um aceno com a mão cheia de sacolas. – Eu preciso ir guardar as coisas, mas espero que estejam bem.

\- Oi! Estamos ótimos! – o moreno respondeu contente.

\- Olá, MinHo. Pode ir, essas sacolas devem estar pesadas. – o ômega mais velho disse e logo o alfa já tinha sumido e o rosto de TaeMin voltava a aparecer.

\- Eu vou lá ajudar meu alfa, gente. Nos falamos mais depois. Se receberem alguma fralda pelo correio fui eu que mandei! – o loiro disse animado e só esperou os outros dois se despedirem para desligar de uma vez.

KyungSoo sorria feliz ainda olhando para o celular e JongIn conhecia aquele sorriso. O ômega sempre ficava com ele depois de conversar com TaeMin e ver que o mesmo estava bem. Aproveitando a distração do outro, o moreno se inclinou e deixou um beijo na bochecha do menor. Agora era o alfa quem recebia o sorriso do ômega direcionado para si.

\- Você fica lindo sorrindo, sabia? – o maior disse sem se importar em parecer um bobo apaixonado e de quebra ganhou uma risada do menor. Tudo estava bem, mas do que bem na verdade, estava ótimo.

**19 de Outubro de 2020**

**22h24min**

KyungSoo queria correr com o carro que nem um louco. Porém, não fazia isso por que acabaria não só arriscando a sua vida, como a de seus filhos. Então, seguia o fluxo torturante do trânsito.

Hoje estreava O Lago dos Cisnes, a nova apresentação da qual JongIn participava. Infelizmente, por ser uma segunda-feira, o menor precisou trabalhar e como a performance terminava às 21h30 e ele soltava às 22h, não pode admirar o trabalho do companheiro. O ômega só torcia para conseguir chegar rápido o suficiente para parabenizar seu amado e levá-lo para jantar.

No sábado, iria pessoalmente ver JongIn desempenhando o papel do mago Rothbart e estava ansioso para vê-lo fazendo um papel de vilão novamente. Para o ômega, JongIn ficava a mais pura perfeição quando interpretava esses papeis.

Desde que entrou no Korean National Ballet, o moreno já tinha participado de 4 apresentações. Seu primeiro papel foi como Kai em A Rainha da Neve, o que rendeu piadas dos amigos do casal até dizer chega. O segundo tinha sido Anna Karenina, com o maior interpretando o Conde Vronsky e o último antes do atual foi A Bela Adormecida, onde JongIn foi o bruxo Carabosse. Na opinião do ômega, JongIn nunca esteve tão perfeito.

\- Droga de hormônios! – o menor esbravejou quando sentiu seu membro ficar semi-desperto apenas por lembrar do maior interpretando Carabosse.

Quando finalmente chegou ao teatro estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito, pegou o buquê de rosas vermelhas no banco do carona e saiu praticamente correndo do carro.

O pessoal do local deixou-o passar sem problemas, afinal, já o conheciam. Infelizmente a apresentação já tinha terminado, acabando com todas as esperanças do ômega de conseguir chegar pelo menos na hora dos aplausos. Se dirigiu então aos bastidores, onde sabia que o maior estaria se arrumando para ir embora.

Estava um completo caos nos bastidores, o que também era algo normal. Por mais que no começo o ômega tenha ficado surpreendido com a facilidade que aquele pessoal tirava as roupas na frente dos outros.

Inspirou profundamente para sentir o cheiro do alfa naquele pandemônio de cheiros fortes pelo suor que as apresentações causavam e sentiu um leve enjôo pela mistura de cheiros, mas tentou se controlar e desviar seus pensamentos disso. Não demorou para sentir o cheiro do seu moreno e foi em seu encalço.

O ômega avistou JongIn na frente de um espelho tirando toda a maquiagem. O alfa já usava suas próprias roupas e só restava a sombra negra em seus olhos. E mesmo assim, aos olhos de KyungSoo, o moreno estava extremamente lindo, com aquela simples calça jeans, um moletom e o destaque em seus olhos gateados. O menor sentiu novamente uma fisgada em seu baixo ventre e quis se bater por estar tão sensível assim por causa da gravidez. Parecia um tarado.

\- Parabéns, Nini. – o mais velho disse ao abraçar o moreno por trás, se esticando para dar um beijo na bochecha do alfa.

\- Soo! – o moreno exclamou animado, se virando e envolvendo o menor em um abraço. – O que faz aqui? – perguntou ao se separarem.

\- Vim parabenizar meu bailarino favorito e convida-lo para jantar. Aceita? – o Do disse ao estender o buquê para o maior, que nem tinha o percebido ainda.

\- Bobo. É claro que aceito. – o maior disse com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto pegava o boque e se sacudia feliz no mesmo lugar. – Só vou terminar de tirar a maquiagem e vamos, tudo bem? – se inclinou e deixou um selar nos lábios cordiforme.

\- Ok. – o menor respondeu com um sorriso apaixonado.

\- E como estão nossos filhotes hoje? – o alfa perguntou, depositando a mão na barriga um pouco saliente do menor, acariciando o lugar.

\- Se comportaram muito bem. Mas agora estão com fome, por isso anda logo com isso aí. – o ômega apressou o moreno, que riu pela afobação do outro.

Após o alfa estar pronto, foram em alguma pizzaria que tinha perto do teatro, sem escolherem muito. Afinal, os dois estavam cansados e mortos de fome.

\- Você tinha que ver, Soo! Fazer a luta do mago Rothbart com o príncipe Siegfried foi sensacional! Eu dei tudo de mim e acho que público realmente gostou. – o moreno contava animado sobre a apresentação.

\- E eu quero muito ver. Mal posso esperar por sábado. – o ômega comentou com um sorriso, adorava ver o quanto o maior ficava feliz ao falar sobre suas apresentações.

\- Eu também. Saber que você está na platéia sempre me deixa feliz. Mas eu estou ainda mais ansioso para o sábado de manhã! – o alfa falou empolgado.

Nessa consulta que teriam com a Dr.ª Pern, ela achava que finalmente poderiam ver o sexo das crianças. E qualquer coisa que envolvesse os bebês, já deixava o maior entusiasmado.

\- Já estou me preparando para a avalanche de coisas que vamos ganhar quando nossos amigos finalmente souberem qual o sexo das crianças. – o mais velho comentou brincalhão. – Eles estão se controlando até agora só por que ainda não sabem. – disse e riu logo em seguida, lembrando do roupeirinho já cheio de roupas consideradas neutras para uma criança.

O resto do jantar foi tranquilo e decidiram ir embora quando o maior já não conseguia mais parar de bocejar. JongIn sempre ficava exausto depois de uma apresentação. Assim, KyungSoo, praticamente carregou o alfa até o carro. Se o banco de trás não estivesse entulhado das flores que o alfa ganhou de seus admiradores por sua apresentação, teria o deitado lá para ir dormindo mais confortável no caminho até em casa. Como não era possível, o mais novo teve que se contentar com o banco do carona. Mas isso não foi problema para o maior, que dormiu logo após o mais velho dar partida no carro.

**24 de Outubro de 2020**

**07h30min**

KyungSoo despertou para a manhã de sábado com o toque barulhento e chato do despertador. Olhou para o alfa ao seu lado e constatou que o mesmo não tinha sequer se mexido pelo barulho. Ficou contente, não era mesmo seu plano acordar o maior mais cedo do que o necessário.

Hoje teriam a consulta com a Dr.ª Pern às 10h e por isso o menor acordou mais cedo. Queria preparar um café reforçado para o moreno que estava ainda mais cansado que o habitual. Por mais que JongIn treinasse diariamente, a época de apresentação sempre exigia mais do moreno pela carga emocional envolvida.

Após fazer sua higiene matinal, o ômega andou pelo lugar – indo em direção a cozinha – sentindo o cheiro de flores que tomava a casa. As flores que JongIn ganhava em suas apresentações estavam espalhadas pelos cômodos da casa e o menor sempre sorria quando as via. Por que sempre que o mais velho avistava as flores ou sentia seu perfume, se lembrava do rosto alegre do moreno ao falar das apresentações ou de como JongIn ficava bobo pelo carinho das pessoas consigo.

KyungSoo estava quase com o café da manhã pronto quando sentiu a aproximação do companheiro, virou o rosto a tempo de ver JongIn entrando na cozinha igual um zumbi. Apenas o conhecimento por morarem naquela casa há anos que impedia o alfa de trombar com algum móvel.

\- Soo, bom dia. – o mais novo disse enquanto abraçava o menor por trás, praticamente de olhos fechados, se orientando apenas pelo cheiro que o companheiro exalava. – Por que acordou tão cedo? – perguntou e depositou um beijo carinhoso na nuca do ômega, fazendo-o se arrepiar. – Eu iria fazer nosso café da manhã.

\- Você estava tão cansado, não queria te acordar. – disse o mais velho, prestando atenção na comida. – E sinto falta de cozinhar. Tenho que aproveitar essas oportunidades. – deu um tapinha no braço do maior que o envolvia, num pedido silencioso para que o soltasse, o que foi prontamente entendido. O alfa foi sentar na mesa que possuíam na cozinha e aproveitou para observar o menor indo de um lado para o outro enquanto cozinhava. Embora ele estivesse quase cedendo ao sono novamente.

KyungSoo terminou de fazer o café da manhã e quando se virou para trás para ver o maior foi obrigado a rir. Era uma cena muito engraçadinha e fofa, do seu alfa lutando contra o sono, pendendo para frente, mas se recusando a ceder e deitar a cabeça na mesa. JongIn poderia estar com seus 28 anos, mas ainda era uma criança em certas horas, como essa. O mais velho ficou observando a cena, imaginando se daqui uns meses seriam seus filhos fazendo a mesma coisa. Ele realmente iria adorar esses momentos, e com certeza tiraria fotos, como tinha acabado de fazer com o alfa.

\- Soo. – o moreno resmungou meio manhoso quando ouviu o barulho da câmera do celular.

\- Ah, você estava tão fofo, Nini. – o menor comentou, sentando no colo do seu alfa e lhe dando um beijo para despertar. – Parece que o beijo despertou a princesa, agora me ajuda a colocar as coisas na mesa. – falou após se afastar e ver que o maior já estava mais desperto. O moreno até tentou roubar mais um beijo, mas resolveu se afastar antes que outras coisas despertassem também. E com um beiço, JongIn foi atrás do seu ômega e começaram a botar as comidas na mesa.

Tomaram o café da manhã despreocupadamente, porque tinham bastante tempo até a consulta, mas quanto mais o alfa despertava e falava dos bebês, mas animado ficava e desejava que o tempo passasse logo para ir à consulta.

Quando finalmente já estavam no consultório da Dr.ª Pern e KyungSoo se encontrava deitado com o gel na barriga, JongIn apertava forte a mão do esposo e parecia que o próprio batimento de seu coração iria sobrepujar os dos seus filhos. 

KyungSoo sentia a excitação do moreno na própria pele e ele próprio não estava diferente, a única diferença é que JongIn não conseguia parar quieto, enquanto ele estava igual estátua. Seus filhos estavam brincando de esconde-esconde com a doutora, o que deixava os papais de primeira viagem mais nervosos.

\- Ah, achei! – a Dr.ª Pern disse animada. – Estão vendo essa parte aqui na esquerda. É seu filho e aqui na direita é sua filha.

O casal não conseguia entender muito bem quem eram seus filhos naquela tela, mas isso não importava de fato. Ambos estavam com sorrisos enormes apenas por poder ver seus bebês, e agora sabendo que eram sua menininha e seu menininho.

Os dois sorriam um para o outro, sentindo o amor deles preencher todo o ambiente, chegando até seus bebês. Era um momento único em suas vidas e KyungSoo já não tinha mais medo. JongIn estava com ele em todos os momentos, como tinha prometido, para enfrentarem juntos. Seja esses momentos bons ou ruins.

**24 de Outubro de 2020**

**19h30min**

KyungSoo estava ansioso para o começo do espetáculo e quando enfim os primeiros acordes da música começaram junto com a entrada da comitiva do príncipe Siegfried, o menor não podia estar mais feliz.

Depois de uns 20 minutos de apresentação, JongIn entrou em cena como o mago Rothbart. Se não estivesse no começo da apresentação ainda, o ômega com certeza estaria gritando e aplaudindo muito, tal era seu orgulho pelo moreno. E conseguia sentir plenamente a felicidade que não era sua tomar conta do seu corpo. Uma das melhores coisas para si era sentir a alegria de JongIn enquanto esse dançava e agradecia a marca por isso.

Já o moreno, se não precisasse se ater ao papel, estaria sorrindo radiante. JongIn conseguia sentir com precisão os sentimentos de KyungSoo, sua afobação antes da apresentação começar, sua inquietação nos primeiros minutos e depois sua euforia quando entrou no palco. E o alfa ficava completamente feliz por despertar esses sentimentos no menor.

KyungSoo estava completamente perdido na performance de JongIn. Seu alfa estava extremamente lindo com o figurino e dançava de uma forma que beirava a perfeição. Conforme o tempo passava, ficava cada vez mais difícil controlar seu desejo. Seus olhos não perdiam nenhum movimento do maior, observando atentamente como os movimentos fortes, mas graciosos, do moreno ficavam ainda mais atrativos naquela roupa colada ao corpo maravilhoso que seu alfa tinha.

O ômega estava praticamente salivando e o cheiro da sua excitação já podia ser sentido pelas pessoas mais próximas sentadas perto de si. Precisava se controlar, porque ficar com um ereção dolorida por mais de uma hora não era sua ambição, assim como não podia distrair JongIn, que com certeza sentia o quanto seu ômega estava necessitado.

A próxima hora de espetáculo foi uma tortura prazerosa para ambos. KyungSoo ficava cada vez mais sedento pelo alfa, na mesma medida que ficava ainda mais maravilhado pela dança e interpretação do moreno. Para JongIn era a mesma coisa, pois, sentia tudo que o menor estava sentindo. Então era extremamente difícil continuar com sua performance com a avalanche de desejo e orgulho que recebia do mais velho. Sabia que o ômega deveria estar se controlando, mas as emoções do menor estavam ainda mais intensas por causa da gravidez.

Depois dos três meses começaram os desejos sexuais que a Dr.ª Pern tinha lhes alertado. KyungSoo queria sexo o tempo inteiro e JongIn ser praticamente atacado quando o menor chegava em casa não era mais surpresa. E o alfa estava longe de reclamar, claro. JongIn apenas queria satisfazer seu ômega da melhor maneira possível. Entretanto, nesses dias estava realmente relapso com os desejos do menor. Geralmente chegava tão cansado que apagava na cama. E o mais velho não o culpava, pois, entendia que ele estava cansado. Porém, desde a estréia da performance do moreno os dois não tinham tido nenhum momento íntimo e isso estava fazendo KyungSoo subir pelas paredes. Sua libido estava muito mais alta de uns tempos para cá e nessa semana tinha se controlado ao máximo porque sabia que seu alfa estava cansado. Agora, no entanto, o menor sentia que não conseguiria se controlar mais. Seu ômega clamava por JongIn.

Foi com grande alívio que o menor recebeu o fim do espetáculo, aplaudindo entusiasmado, completamente orgulhoso do maior. Porém, mal as cortinas se fecharam no palco e KyungSoo já estava praticamente correndo pelo lugar, desviando habilidosamente das pessoas que iam em direção da saída do teatro.

Conseguiu chegar aos bastidores em tempo recorde, tanto que o maior só tinha tido tempo de retirar as asas e os penachos da cabeça. Sem dar tempo se quer para JongIn o questionar de estar ali, o ômega pegou o braço do moreno e o arrastou para o banheiro mais próximo.

\- Soo, o que...? – o moreno não pode continuar sua pergunta, pois arfou dolorido quando o menor o jogou contra uma parede. E sem dar tempo para o alfa se recuperar, KyungSoo já tinha juntado os lábios.

O beijo trocado era sedento, por que, por mais que JongIn estivesse meio perdido com os atos repentinos do ômega, seu próprio desejo somado ao do mais velho não o permitia ficar sem agir por muito tempo.

O menor escorregou as mãos pelo corpo do moreno, aproveitando para sentir os contornos tão atraentes que lhe roubaram a atenção enquanto o maior dançava.

\- S-Soo... – o alfa gemeu ao sentir as mãos do menor se fartarem em sua bunda.

Se aproveitando de JongIn ter separado o beijo para gemer, o mais velho desceu sua boca pelo corpo do alfa, não se importando de ficar com os brilhos da roupa na boca ao lamber os mamilos por cima do tecido. Traçou um lento e torturante caminho – para ambos – ao passar pelos gominhos da barriga do maior, deixando a roupa ainda mais colada ao corpo por ficar molhada. Ao morder o quadril do moreno, recebeu um resmungo do mesmo “Vai... rasgar, Soo!”, que foi prontamente ignorado e por fim chegou à região que tanto lhe interessava e ficava magnificamente marcada naquela roupa collant. Talvez KyungSoo devesse ter ciúmes por todos poderem apreciar o corpo do maior com aquela roupa, mas ele não sentia. O menor ficava ainda mais cheio de si pelas pessoas verem e saberem que tudo aquilo era dele.

O ômega começou a lamber o membro destacado na roupa sem pudor nenhum. Gostando do atrito da roupa fina com sua língua. Igualmente o que JongIn achava, já que o atrito do tecido com seu membro sensível e os movimentos que a língua do menor faziam eram deliciosos. O alfa era uma confusão de gemidos e KyungSoo amava ser a causa disso.

Apenas quando o menor fez menção de abrir o fecho da sua calça social que o moreno pareceu recobrar um pouco da sua sanidade e tomou consciência que eles estavam em um banheiro, onde qualquer um de seus colegas podia entrar a qualquer hora.

\- S-Soo. – o moreno tentou chamar o companheiro, mas ele não lhe deu atenção alguma. – Soo, por f-favor. – era extremamente difícil se concentrar em falar algo com o menor lhe chupando com tanto fervor. – Estamos n-no banheiro. Qualquer um p-pode entrar.

\- Eu tranquei a porta. – o mais velho respondeu ligeiro, abaixando sua calça e roupa íntima em uma tacada só, apressado. JongIn ficou surpreso, o ômega tinha agido tão rápido que nem tinha visto ele trancar a porta, porém, mesmo que eles pudessem ser ouvidos se alguém se aproximasse do banheiro e aquele não fosse o melhor lugar para fazer coisas desse tipo, aquela informação era o suficiente para o maior. Afinal, com KyungSoo a sua frente se masturbando ajoelhado, o olhando com luxúria enquanto o observava de cima era o suficiente para qualquer um mandar a cautela as favas.

O moreno não tentou impedir quando KyungSoo se levantou ligeiro e o virou contra a parede, quase estragando o zíper ao abrir apressado seu figurino. Sabia que estaria encrencado se rasgasse a roupa, mas uma pequena parte de sua consciência pensava nisso. Era bem fácil ignorar essa parte ao ter os lábios carnudos do menor beijando suas costas e às vezes distribuindo certas mordidinhas. O ômega foi desnudando o maior aos poucos, fazendo questão de beijar cada parte que era exposta. Por isso, não tardou em dar um tapa na bunda do moreno e logo depois um beijo como pedido de desculpas, vendo JongIn gemer enquanto se apoiava na parede.

Continuando com sua apreciação, virou o moreno e beijou as coxas tonificadas. Abusando das mordidas e apertou o que podia dar com as mãos, ouvindo os gemidos sôfregos do alfa. KyungSoo simplesmente amava aquelas coxas.

\- Soo, eu não aguento mais. Por... favor. – o maior disse, mordendo o lábio inferior ao sentir uma sugada forte em sua coxa esquerda.

\- Você que me torturou a semana toda. Ignorando meu desejo. É o preço que você paga agora. – o mais velho disse, mesmo que internamente não aguentasse mais aquela lentidão. Em sua cabeça as vontades se dividiam, a que queria apreciar cada parte do maior e a que queria ir rápido e sentir o maior pulsando em sua boca até se desfazer.

\- Não seja mal, Soo. – o mais novo resmungou. – Você sabe que eu estava cansado.

\- Você que foi um menino mal, JongIn. Não acha que deve pagar por isso? – o ômega disse com um olhar penetrante enquanto massageava lentamente o pênis alheio, ouvindo o maior ofegar.

\- Não foi fácil para mim também. Do nada eu era tomado por um desejo desenfreado e tinha que me aliviar no banheiro da companhia. – o moreno bateu o pé, parecendo muito uma criança manhosa, o que contrastava enormemente com o que estavam fazendo.

\- É, você gozou pensando em mim? – o mais velho sorriu safado, fazendo JongIn perceber o que tinha dito e o fazendo corar em seguida.

\- Soo! – o moreno resmungou, escondendo o rosto corado com as mãos. KyungSoo apenas riu. Esse jeitinho do maior era adorável.

\- Diz, JongIn. – o ômega tentou o outro. – Diz ou eu vou parar. – ameaçou, mas era uma clara mentira.

O alfa espiou o menor por entre as frestas dos dedos. KyungSoo conseguia ser muito lascivo quando queria. O maior gemeu sôfrego ao ter a ereção apertada, sabia que cederia.

\- E-Eu gozei p-pensando em você, Soo. – disse meio gemendo, tirando as mãos do rosto vermelho.

\- E foi bom? – o mais velho provocou, lambendo displicentemente o membro do outro.

\- S-sim. Mas eu prefiro a sua mão ou boca. Por favor, acelera as coisas, Soo. – o moreno disse desesperado, mexendo o quadril em direção a mão do menor sem nem perceber.

Concluindo que o maior tinha sido torturado o suficiente – e ele próprio também – KyungSoo sorriu ladino e não disse nada, apenas atendeu o desejo de ambos, caindo de boca literalmente no membro do moreno.

Depois de toda essa enrolação e com todos os desejos que acumularam durante a semana, ir devagar não era mais uma opção. Por isso, ao mesmo tempo que o menor engolia com gana o membro, JongIn movimentava o quadril rápido, fodendo a boca carnuda.

No ritmo frenético em que estavam, não demorou para o maior atingir seu ápice. E o ômega veio logo atrás, se masturbando energicamente enquanto via a perfeição que era seu alfa gemendo, pulsando em sua boca e derramando seu prazer.

JongIn estava tremulo e com as vistas entreabertas, mas não deixou de ver como seu ômega ficava lindo enquanto buscava seu próprio prazer, ainda com resquícios do seu próprio nos lábios. 

No final, o maior acabou escorregando pela parede, ficando também ajoelhado. Afastou os fios que estavam colados na testa soada do menor por causa do que tinham feito e afagou a bochecha alheia. O alfa sentiu um novo repuxar no ventre quando o ômega, embora ainda ofegante, lambeu os resquícios do gozo do moreno de seus lábios com um sorriso arteiro. No entanto, aquela não era à hora de se ter outra ereção.

O casal trocou um beijo lento depois de toda aquela afobação. Aproveitando dos lábios um do outro. Quando se separaram, o maior continuou acariciando a nuca do ômega. E esse carinho era extremamente relaxante para o menor.

Passado um tempo naquele clima gostoso, o moreno achou que era hora de se mexerem. Não sabia quanto tempo tinham ficado no banheiro e não estava afim de explicar aos seguranças por que ainda estava dentro do teatro fechado.

O alfa se levantou, ainda com as pernas meio bambas e pegou um pouco papel para limpar o menor. Começou a passar o papel suavemente pelo corpo do mais velho, ouvindo protestos do mesmo.

\- Você já fez tudo hoje. Me deixe pelo menos fazer isso. – o maior argumentou, cessando os protestos alheios. – Desculpe ter sido tão negligente. Deveria cuidar melhor de você, Soo. – falou depois de um tempo.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu sabia o quanto você estava ocupado. – disse o menor enquanto o moreno finalizava a limpeza, levantando suas roupas. – E vendo como você estava hoje, valeu à pena tudo isso. Você foi incrível, Nini. – se atirou nos braços fortes, compartilhando um abraço cheio de carinho.

\- Obrigado, Soo. – o mais novo agradeceu fungando, emocionado.

\- Vamos para casa. – disse KyungSoo.

Ambos de levantaram meio hesitantes, ainda cansados. E o mais velho fez uma anotação mental que por mais excitante que fosse fazer o que fizeram em um banheiro, na próxima vez seria melhor fazerem em casa, porque depois seria mais fácil só se jogarem na cama que compartilhavam.

No final, ainda tinha algumas pessoas da companhia no teatro e foi com extrema vergonha que JongIn passou por elas, sabendo que sentiam o cheiro de sexo nos dois e que provavelmente ouviria bastante piadinhas na segunda-feira sobre isso.

**25 de Outubro de 2020**

**00h13min**

\- Jo-JongIn! – o ômega gemia enquanto quicava no colo do maior.

\- Ah... Soo. – o moreno ofegou, mordendo os lábios em seguida. Apertava ainda mais a bunda do menor, onde suas mãos estavam bem colocadas, ajudando o ômega a se mover mais depressa.

Tinham jantado rapidamente, já que o episódio do banheiro só os tinha deixado ainda mais famintos. Porém, após estarem bem alimentados, o cansaço começou a aparecer novamente e JongIn achou que seria bom tomarem um banho relaxante de banheira juntos. Por isso, agora estavam espalhando água pelo chão com os movimentos frenéticos que executavam. Não era como se algum deles se importasse com isso no momento.

KyungSoo quicava sem pudor no colo do alfa, sem controle. Estava satisfeito por finalmente matar o desejo que reprimiu a semana toda. E JongIn não se encontrava de modo diferente.

\- Você é tão gostoso, Soo. – o maior praticamente gemeu a sentença, antes do menor o puxar para um beijo sedento.

O beijo não durou muito por causa da falta de ar de ambos. JongIn se firmou melhor e começou a investir rápido contra o menor enquanto KyungSoo ia de encontro ao alfa. O que ocasionou em mais água derramada e um palavrão da parte do mais velho.

O moreno se inclinou e lambeu o mamilo esquerdo do menor, fazendo com que KyungSoo gemesse manhoso e segurasse os cabelos do maior, o pressionado contra si, pedindo silenciosamente por mais. O que JongIn com certeza não negaria. Lambeu, chupou e mordeu os mamilos do ômega, que ultimamente estavam muito sensíveis pela gravidez. A Dr.ª já tinha lhes avisado sobre isso, as mamas do mais velho iriam aumentar um pouco e se tornariam mais sensíveis, teria dias que acordaria com dores, mas em geral nessa fase, seria prazeroso estimula-las, depois deveriam tomar mais cuidado. No momento, KyungSoo apenas sentia um imenso prazer ao ter seu alfa lhe provando com vontade enquanto metia fundo em si. Sentia-se imensamente perto de alcançar seu prazer total. Estava tudo maravilhosamente gostoso. Não sabia se era pela abstinência que tinha passado ou pela intensidade provocada em seus sentidos pela gravidez, de qualquer forma, ele só sabia que queria mais de JongIn, muito mais.

\- JONGIN! – o ômega gritou enquanto jogava sua cabeça para trás, atingindo seu orgasmo. Não caiu para trás apenas porque JongIn o estava segurando possessivamente.

Ainda metendo no menor, o moreno não tardou em cravar seus dentes na marca, alcançado seu ápice. Seu rosnado sendo abafado pelo pescoço do ômega.

\- Oh, porra! – KyungSoo gritou novamente ao ser atingido por um segundo orgasmo ocasionado pela mordida em sua marca. Ultimamente estava mais sensível pela gravidez e os orgasmos múltiplos eram frequentes. Após a onda de prazer passar, apenas ficou abraçado ao moreno, sem forças para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Ouvindo também a respiração ofegante do companheiro. – Isso foi intenso. – falou depois de um tempo.

\- É. – o mais novo concordou, acariciando os fios úmidos do menor. Desceu suas mãos para a cintura do ômega quando as respirações já tinham regularizado.

\- Acho que não aguento outra rodada. – o mais velho disse ao sentir as mãos do maior em si, o que fez o alfa rir.

\- Nem eu. Provavelmente vou acordar com dor nas pernas amanhã. – moreno disse e KyungSoo entendia bem, pois já sentia as dores agora mesmo. – Eu só queria te virar. – explicou, recebendo um arquear de sobrancelha do menor. – Vai, vira. Eu esfrego as suas costas. – não precisou dizer mais nada, em dois tempos o ômega se encontrava entre as pernas do alfa, em uma posição confortável.

KyungSoo simplesmente adora quando JongIn esfrega suas costas, nada o relaxa mais que isso. Ou seja, nunca negaria esse carinho.

\- Hoje foi um dia muito bom. – o maior disse enquanto ouvia o menor dar gemidinhos contentes, completamente relaxado.

\- Hmmm. – foi a única resposta do ômega.

O casal passou mais um tempo assim, se recuperando do esforço, até o alfa terminar de esfregar as costas do ômega. KyungSoo se recostou no maior, sentindo os braços do moreno lhe envolverem. JongIn passou a mão pela saliência na barriga do menor. O mais novo adorava os gominhos que KyungSoo tinha, mas não negava que ficou extremamente feliz ao vê-lo perder cada um deles, dando lugar a charmosa barriguinha que ostentava agora. Adorava ficar acariciando a barriga do menor, onde seus filhotes estavam. E o ômega também gostava quando JongIn ficava acariciando sua barriga, pois se sentia calmo e amado quando o maior fazia isso. Ainda era estranho pensar que carregava duas vidas, mas em momentos tranquilos como esse, o ômega se sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

\- Nini, quando você vai se inscrever para o Benois de la Danse? As inscrições já não começaram? – o mais velho perguntou após um tempo.

Internamente o alfa xingou, pois, tinha esperanças que KyungSoo não lembrasse a data. Não queria estragar o clima calmo em que estavam, mas precisaria responder ao companheiro.

\- Então, Soo. Eu andei pensando... – o moreno mordeu o lábio, nervoso. – E acho que não vou participar.

\- O que? – na mesma hora o ômega se virou nos braços do maior, encarando o outro com um olhar surpreso. – Mas por quê? Eu sei que você quer isso. É o prêmio que sua musa ganhou.

\- Soo, o Benois de la Danse acontece em abril. Pelas contas da doutora as crianças vão nascer no final de março ou início de abril. Se eu ganhar o prêmio, eu vou passar um ano em turnê pelo mundo. Eu não posso te deixar aqui com as nossas crianças recém nascidas e ficar viajando pelo mundo. Eu nem quero isso, quero acompanhar cada momentos dos nossos filhos. – o mais novo explicou.

KyungSoo abriu a boca para retrucar, mas não conseguiu falar nada. O maior estava certo mesmo. Nem tinha pensado nisso até agora, mas era verdade, um dos prêmios era uma turnê mundial. E também, participar de algo não pretendendo ganhar não fazia sentindo, então realmente, não tinha porque o moreno participar. KyungSoo sabia que ele ganharia se entrasse na competição.

JongIn estava decidido e nada o faria mudar de ideia, o ômega podia ver isso no olhar dele. Porém, isso o deixava triste. Sabia que o moreno queria muito isso. Deveria ter se programado melhor para engravidar. Deveria ter pensando nisso depois do maior conquistar um de seus sonhos.

\- Ei, pare de se culpar. – o moreno interrompeu a linha de pensamento do menor, conseguia sentir a onda de culpa que atingiu o companheiro.

\- Mas isso era um dos seus sonhos e por minha causa você está desistindo... – o mais velho tentou falar, mas foi interrompido por um rápido selar.

\- É verdade que seria uma grande realização para mim, mas eu quis essas crianças, Soo. Quando você me disse que estava cogitando engravidar foi um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida. Eu queria na época e ainda quero muito agora. Eu não mudaria nada. Ter filhos nossos também é um dos meus sonhos. – disse o alfa, depositando a mão em cima da barriga do menor e sorrindo. – E eu não estou desistindo, pode ser que não seja agora, mas eu ainda vou participar do Benois de la Danse. – disse convicto.

JongIn sabia que ele não era exatamente o bailarino modelo. Afinal, tinha começado relativamente tarde em relação aos outros. Já estava com 28 anos. Não se via por aí bailarinos ativos de 60 anos, além de saber que em alguma hora precisaria assumir a empresa da família. Porém, enquanto seu corpo ainda aguentasse, pretendia continuar dançando. Nada o impedia de dançar até os 40 anos. E ele não estava falando palavras ao vento, apenas para confortar o menor, um dia ainda participaria do Benois de la Danse e ganharia. Mas agora, sentia-se pleno apenas por compartilhar momentos com seu ômega e criar seus filhotes.

KyungSoo se atirou contra o maior, o abraçando apertado, escondendo seu rosto no tórax do alfa.

\- Soo, você está chorando? – o mais novo perguntou abismado, sentindo algo molhado caindo em sua pele.

\- Cala boca, são os hormônios. – o ômega resmungou, apertando mais o moreno em seus braços.

O maior riu do jeitinho do companheiro, acariciando seus filhos curtos, que a essa altura estavam quase secos.

\- Vamos pegar um resfriado se não nos secarmos logo. – disse o alfa, embora ele mesmo não quisesse levantar, estava muito confortável aquele lugar. – Vamos para cama. – afastou o menor para que pudesse levantar, ainda sentia suas pernas meio moles. Estendeu a mão para ajudar o ômega a se levantar, pois, tinha medo que ele também estivesse com as pernas bambas e isso pudesse ocasionar em algum tombo.

Os dois tomaram um rápido banho no chuveiro, para se limparem de verdade e logo JongIn já estava secando o mais velho com todo o cuidado do mundo e depois KyungSoo retribuiu o favor. Após vestirem roupas confortáveis, foram para cama que compartilhavam.

O menor esperou o moreno deitar para então se acomodar encima dele. Precisava aproveitar que a barriga ainda não impedia essa posição, porque sabia que logo-logo seria difícil dormir assim com seu alfa.

\- Te amo. – o ômega disse a guisa de boa noite, fazendo o mais novo sorrir.

\- Também te amo. – igualmente o maior se declarou.

Naquela noite dormiram tranquilamente após o dia cheio que tiveram.

**18 de Novembro de 2020**

**23h32min**

\- Uh, Soo! Olha a vista! – o moreno falou admirado com a o rosto praticamente grudado na janela. KyungSoo riu, pois quem olhasse nunca ia imaginar que o prédio onde era a empresa da família de JongIn era três vezes maior que esse hotel onde estavam hospedados. No entanto, tudo era motivo de deslumbre para o alfa, que pela primeira vez estava viajando ao ocidente.

O jantar da premiação iria ocorrer no Ronald Reagan Building and International Trade Center, que era a poucas quadras do hotel onde estavam, facilitando a locomoção dos homenageados. Todos tinham sido instalados nesse hotel e aguardavam o jantar que ocorreria no dia 20, às 22h.

A viagem e hospedagem eram pagas pelo evento e o prêmio que o menor ganhou era bom o suficiente para que pagassem a vinda e hospedagem do alfa também. Na verdade, o casal pretendia aproveitar ao máximo essa viagem como uma espécie de lua de mel tardia. Por isso os dois tinham tirado alguns dias de folga dos trabalhos para que pudessem ficar na cidade até depois da premiação.

Além de irem a todos os lugares óbvios turísticos, como o parque National Mall, a Casa Branca e o Jardim Botânico, queriam ir também ao Busboys and Poets, no Rock And Roll Hotel, no museu de arte moderna The Phillips Collection. JongIn estava muito animado com tudo e KyungSoo tinha que confessar que também estava.

Não puderam aproveitar muito até a cerimônia, por que KyungSoo precisava falar com os produtores do evento e se inteirar de como aconteceria as coisas na premiação. Então os dias tinham passado voando, e os dois já estavam se arrumando para o evento.

KyungSoo não podia negar que estava nervoso de discursar na frente de todos depois de ganhar um prêmio tão importante e ainda nem seria em sua língua materna. Claro que falava inglês fluentemente, mas o nervosismo nunca era racional. Mas seus pensamentos foram dissipados quando JongIn saiu do banheiro do quarto em que estavam, completamente arrumado.

Devia ser um pecado o moreno usar o cabelo para cima. JongIn geralmente apenas penteava e deixava sua franja, então vê-lo com esse penteado diferente em conjunto com a roupa social era uma verdadeira perdição. KyungSoo não pode deixar de pensar em situações onde o moreno estaria com esse penteado sexy enquanto metia fundo nele.

Mudou sua linha maliciosa de pensar quando viu os gestos do moreno.

\- Está boa. – KyungSoo já conhecia muito bem seu alfa. Não era novidade nenhuma que toda vez que precisava usar uma gravata o maior ou pedia para ele fazer o nó ou lhe perguntava se tinha ficado boa. No momento o ômega confessava que tinha vontade de ir até o moreno e arrancar aquela gravata borboleta. Mas decidiu acalmar seus hormônios porque não tinham tempo para isso agora. E JongIn não o ajudava ao ficar todo corado por sentir seu olhar queimando sobre si. O olhar do ômega não disfarçava em nada o que gostaria de fazer naquele momento e por isso a tensão sexual naquele quarto era palpável. Mas o despertador indicando que era a hora de saírem os tirou momentaneamente daquela perdição.

Tudo estava muito bonito na premiação e os companheiros de mesa do casal eram agradáveis. JongIn não se arriscava a conversar muito, não por não saber a língua, afinal, todo filho de empresário deveria aprender desde cedo, mas porque se sentia um pouco tímido naquele ambiente. Já KyungSoo conversava confortavelmente com alguns colegas de profissão, trocando experiências, sempre muito consciente da mão do seu alfa entrelaçada a sua.

Quando chegou a hora do mais velho subir ao palco, JongIn se tornou um misto de emoções, a maior delas com certeza era o orgulho e a admiração. KyungSoo tinha chegado muito longe em sua carreira, estava conquistando um prêmio internacional importante, sendo o primeiro sul-coreano a conseguir isso. Seu ômega era extremamente competente no que fazia e sentia-se extremamente orgulhoso pelas pessoas terem reconhecido isso. Não importava se KyungSoo era um ômega, beta ou alfa, nenhuma dessas categorias iria interferir em seu intelecto ou capacidade. JongIn aplaudia o menor de pé e seu sorriso era tão grande que sua boca até estava doendo. 

Uma parte mais inconsciente do maior estava sentindo na pele o que o mais velho tinha passado antes. Ver o menor usando aquelas roupas sociais era uma perdição. KyungSoo era uma perdição normalmente, mas com aquelas roupas sua capacidade aumentava infinitamente. As calças sociais destacavam as coxas e bunda maravilhosa do ômega, o ar sério ao discursar e a pose do menor o hipnotizavam e aquela voz grossa e melodiosa o fazia delirar. Quando direcionava o olhar para o terno marcado pela barriguinha de grávido do seu ômega seus pensamentos mudavam completamente de figura e virava um pai e marido babão. Ficava encantado pela barriga já estar em destaque pelos quase 5 meses de gravidez. Ver o menor assim parecia completar a obra mais linda do mundo.

E pelos bons sentimentos que JongIn transmitia que KyungSoo conseguia fazer seu discurso com tranquilidade. Seu alfa estava lá o apoiando.

**01 de Dezembro de 2020**

**23h32min**

Era uma noite calma na casa dos futuros papais.

KyungSoo tinha chegado do trabalho todo embrulhado em roupas pela temperatura fria da rua, ouvindo as reclamações de JongIn por ele estar se expondo assim ao frio. Mas o moreno sabia que o menor precisava trabalhar e que ele nunca aceitaria apenas ficar em casa durante a gravidez. Assim, o alfa estava sempre o esperando com um prato quente para esquentar o ômega por dentro.

Depois de um banho quente, o casal se encontrava aconchegado embaixo das cobertas quentinhas do quarto, apenas conversando um pouco antes do menor cair no sono, pois o ômega andava bem sonolento ultimamente.

\- Soo. – o alfa chamou enquanto acariciava de leve a barriga do menor deitado ao seu lado.

\- Hmm? – o ômega perguntou enquanto olhava para o teto do quarto.

\- Você acha que eles conseguem nos ouvir? Eu li em um livro que é bom cantar para o bebê na barriga porque deixa ele tranquilo. – o moreno comentou enquanto olhava a elevação que a barriga do ômega fazia na coberta e os movimentos de sua mão.

\- Eu acho que é possível, Nini. Por que não tenta cantar para eles? – o menor sugeriu.

\- O que? Eu? Não. Canta você, Soo. Sua voz é tão linda. A minha... – o maior negou rapidamente, afobado. Afinal, estava com vergonha de cantar na frente do menor. Cantava só no chuveiro enquanto dançava.

\- É linda igual. – KyungSoo falou insistindo. Se fosse preciso bateria o pé.

JongIn suspirou, se dando por vencido. Começou a cantar uma música calma e melodiosa. Se apoiando melhor em um braço para chegar mais perto da barriga do companheiro. Enquanto o maior cantava, o menor acariciava seus fios de modo gostoso.

O ambiente estava sereno enquanto a voz do moreno preenchia o lugar.

No final da música, o alfa se inclinou e deixou um beijo sobre a barriga do ômega.

\- Queria saber se eles podem ouvir. – o mais novo comentou enquanto observava a barriga do outro, como se esperasse algum sinal. – Ah, Soo. Eles podiam se mexer logo, né? – comentou manhoso.

\- Calma, Nini. – o ômega comentou com um sorriso, mas se sentia-se sonolento, principalmente depois da música calma do esposo. – Eu a recém fiz 5 meses. Tem muito tempo para eles se mexerem ainda.

JongIn concordou a contra gosto, fazendo um bico. Depois se inclinou sobre o menor e lhe deu um casto beijo nos lábios cheinhos.

\- Vamos dormir, Soo. Eu já sinto o seu sono. – o alfa disse ao findar o beijo, começando a se ajeitar na cama para dormir abraço ao ômega. – Seu sono me deixa com sono. – comentou fazendo o mais velho rir.

\- Você já está dormindo, JongIn. Que raciocínio foi esse? – perguntou brincalhão, recebendo só um resmungo incompreensível do outro. – Boa noite. – deu mais um beijinho no alfa.

\- Boa noite, Soo. Boa noite, meus amores. – se dirigiu ao companheiro e aos bebês na barriga dele.

No entanto, o alfa não precisou esperar muito para ter seu desejo realizado. Na manhã seguinte enquanto JongIn se arrumava para o trabalho e KyungSoo permanecia na cama, – pois podia dormir um pouco mais – algo diferente despertou o menor do que os beijos de seu alfa.

O ômega ainda estava grogue de sono e não estava entendo o que era aquela sensação. Sentou-se na cama o mais rápido que sua sonolência permitia e começou a observar seu corpo. Quando viu e sentiu a elevação que sua barriga fazia, arregalou os olhos e tratou de levantar o suéter com o qual dormia. Lá estava, um pequeno calombo que surgia em sua barriga e sumia.

\- JONGIN! – o ômega gritou afobado.

Não demorou nem dois segundos para o alfa sair do banheiro que tinham no quarto, todo descabelado, com a escova de dentes na boca e um braço para fora da blusa que estava vestindo.

\- O que? – o maior perguntou apressado, um pouco abafado pela escova de dente ainda na boca.

\- Eles... Estão mexendo. – o menor disse num fio de voz, sentindo novamente aquela sensação em seu corpo. Pode ver na hora o brilho no olhar do esposo, que deixou a escova cair da boca e terminou de botar a blusa rapidamente, pois, em um segundo JongIn já se encontrava sentado na cama com as mãos na sua barriga saliente.

\- Soo... Isso é incrível. – o mais novo disse maravilhado, podendo sentir em suas mãos os movimentos dos filhos.

\- É. Eu sei, Nini. É... – o ômega concordou sorrindo largo enquanto algumas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

\- Soo, por que está chorando? – o alfa perguntou ao dirigir seu olhar para o menor.

\- Eu... Eu só... – o mais velho não conseguia se expressar. Mas nem precisava, o convívio e suas emoções transmitidas pela marca eram o suficiente para o maior entender.

\- Eu entendo, Soo. Eu entendo. – JongIn disse ao limpar as lágrimas delicadamente com seus dedos, encostando suas testas.

Nenhum dos dois precisavam dizer mais nada, apenas sentir. Ficaram dividindo sorrisos e lágrimas de felicidade enquanto aproveitando aquele momento único. KyungSoo não sabia nem descrever o que sentia. Sempre pensou que a sensação de algo se mexendo dentro de si deveria ser estranha, mas não era, nenhum pouco. Apenas demonstrava mais claramente que seus bebês estavam ali. Eram sinais das vidas que carregava dentro de si. Era simplesmente lindo. Ainda mais ao ter as mãos quentes do seu alfa em contato com sua pele esticada. A cada novo chute ou mexida JongIn vibrava consigo. Era maravilhoso poder passar por esse momento com o maior.

\- Oi, bebês. Estão me ouvindo? – o moreno perguntou direcionando sua atenção a barriga redondinha do menor. – Oh, Soo! Eles se mexeram! Se mexeram! – ficou completamente empolgado, trocando um olhar animado com seu ômega. – Vocês estão ouvindo o appa, bebês? Oh! – outra mexida.

\- Eles gostam da voz do Nini-appa. – KyungSoo comentou enquanto alijava a própria barriga, sentindo na ponta dos dedos os movimentos. – Ouvir o Nini-appa pedindo para se mexerem ontem e resolveram atender o pedido do appa. Devia cantar para eles de novo. – sugeriu.

\- Não vou cantar sozinho, Soo. Eles também querem ouvir você. Vamos cantar juntos. – o maior pediu.

\- Ok, então. – o ômega concordou sem problemas. – A mesma de ontem. – recebeu o aceno do alfa.

Juntos, eles cantaram para os bebês na barriga do menor. A melodia de suas vozes juntas preenchia o quarto, junto com os sorrisos que o casal não conseguia parar de expor. JongIn já sentia até sua bochechas doendo, mas não era como se isso realmente importasse.

Ficaram curtindo o momento até a fome de grávido do menor atacar, os obrigando a ir preparar algo para comerem. Mas mesmo assim continuaram conversando com os bebês. O moreno chegaria atrasado no trabalho, mas não se importava nenhum pouco.

**05 de Dezembro de 2020**

**20h32min**

SuHo chegou em casa depois de um dia cansativo no trabalho. Encontrou Lay estirado no sofá, já de pijama e banho tomado, revendo My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic pelo que o ômega associou como a milésima vez. Porém, os dois tinham um trato, SuHo não falava nada sobre o gosto duvidoso de YiXing em My Little Pony e o alfa não falava sobre seus “bonequinhos” como o maior os chamava. E o ômega insistia em dizer que eram action figures.

\- A senhora Chang fez Bibimbap hoje. – Lay disse, sem desviar os olhos da tela. Um completo viciado.

SuHo não disse nada, se dirigindo a cozinha. Tanto SuHo quanto Lay não tinham tempo para cuidar da casa e mais se arriscavam na cozinha do que faziam algo realmente gostoso, então eles pagavam uma senhora para realizar a limpeza da mesma e deixar seu jantar pronto. Almoço não era necessário já que nenhum deles almoçava em casa e quanto ao café da manhã, por pior que fossem cozinhando, todo mundo sabia juntar um pão no outro e fazer um sanduíche. Geralmente Lay chegava às 18h30 em casa, enquanto SuHo só chegava às 20h, e o maior sempre o esperava para comerem juntos. Mesmo o ômega insistindo para o alfa cuidar de sua alimentação, o mais velho alegava que beliscava algumas coisas antes do companheiro chegar. Porém, como conhecia o alfa, imaginava que essas coisas que ele beliscava não deviam ser nada saudáveis, o que fazia o ômega brigar com o mais novo para que cuidasse da sua saúde.

SuHo confirmou suas suspeitas ao de deparar com uma embalagem de salgadinhos na lixeira da cozinha. Bem, devia agradecer, Lay não conseguia esconder as coisas de si. Provavelmente se um dia o alfa tivesse um caso, ele descobriria em dois tempos.

O mais velho botou a comida para esquentar e foi tomar seu banho. Devidamente limpo e vestido voltou à cozinha, já encontrando Lay arrumando a mesa e servindo a comida para os dois.

\- Boa noite. – o alfa disse ao dar um beijo de bem-vindo no companheiro. SuHo era do tipo que chegava sempre mal-humorado em casa, e o maior sabia disso, por isso não falava com ele devidamente antes que tivesse tomado seu banho. Só depois de um banho relaxante que o ômega voltava ao seu humor normal, o que dava carta branca para o alfa se aproximar e dar as boas-vindas devidamente.

\- Boa noite. – respondeu o ômega, suspirando por sentir o cheiro de Lay tão perto de si. Sempre ficava revigorado ao sentir o cheiro do alfa após um dia cansativo do trabalho.

\- Como foi hoje? – o maior perguntou sentando em seu lugar na mesa.

\- A ronda foi tranquila. Eu finalmente me enturmei com a rapaziada do bairro. – o menor respondeu simplesmente.

Há quase dois anos SuHo entrou para a força policial. No início, ao dividirem as tarefas dos novos recrutas, o ômega tinha ficado com um bairro barra-pesada para fazer a ronda e isso deixou Lay completamente apreensivo. O alfa achava que era implicância dos superiores com o mais velho, que fizeram de propósito para que ele desistisse ao estar encarregado desse bairro. Entretanto, o maior se controlava no que dizia, por que sabia que JunMyeon ficaria extremamente irritado se ele desse a entender que estava preocupado e o companheiro com certeza pensaria que estava achando que ele não daria conta.

\- Que bom. – disse Lay realmente contente por mais essa conquista do mais velho.

\- Eles são boa gente, Xinggie. No fundo, só não tiveram oportunidades melhores. – o menor comentou e o alfa entendia plenamente, pois era o que tentava dar as crianças que ajudava no serviço comunitário: uma chance para enxergarem que podiam ser mais.

\- Como estão as coisas na empresa? – o ômega perguntou após um tempo que passaram comendo em silêncio.

\- Maçantes. Queremos fechar um acordo com um novo sócio, mas para isso precisamos ler e reler documentos, para assegurar que não tem nada errado ou deixe alguma brecha para eles nos passarem a perna depois. Você sabe que eu prefiro mais a ação de falar com as pessoas do que ficar lendo documentos o dia inteiro. – alfa comentou sobre seu dia, recendo uma concordância por parte do companheiro.

Embora YiXing reclamasse, ele não era alguém frustrado com seu trabalho. Diferente de JongIn e SeHun, que encaravam o trabalho no escritório como uma tortura, para o chinês havia sim momentos ruins, mas havia coisas boas também. Não se arrependia ou se sentia frustrado por ter escolhido assumir a empresa da sua família em vez de continuar se dedicando a dança como seus amigos. E o trabalho comunitário que fazia nos sábados sempre lhe ajudava a relaxar quando as coisas no escritório apertavam. Adorava ensinar as crianças a dançar. Ver aquele amor puro e simples a cada novo movimento que aprendiam. 

Depois de jantarem tranquilamente enquanto conversavam sobre o dia um do outro, SuHo avisou que precisavam sair para comprar os presentes do chá de fralda do KyungSoo. O que Lay concordou prontamente, no entanto, não entendia como eles acabaram em uma farmácia em vez de uma loja de brinquedos no shopping.

\- Por que o BaekHyun e o ChanYeol estão organizando esse chá de bebê tão cedo assim? KyungSoo nem completou seis meses ainda, não é? – Lay perguntou enquanto encarava as prateleiras da farmácia.

\- Mesmo não estando tão perto de nascer, KyungSoo já está enorme. Uma gravidez de gêmeos é mais complicada que uma de apenas um bebê. Ele já está cheio de dores e eu acho que logo vai precisar parar de trabalhar. BaekHyun achou melhor fazermos logo antes que o KyungSoo não aguente nem levantar da cama. – SuHo explicou enquanto avaliava alguns pacotes de fraldas.

\- Nossa, parece que ele está para morrer. – Lay comentou pela forma como o ômega explicou a situação.

\- Bem, BaekHyun é o especialista aqui. Já que foi o único que teve filhos e gêmeos entre nós todos. – JunMyeon disse despreocupado, estava mais centrado na missão de escolher o tipo de fraldas que levaria.

\- Myeonnie, por que não vamos numa loja de brinquedos em vez dessa farmácia sem graça? – o alfa comentou manhoso, abraçando o menor por trás.

\- Por que, meu caro, Lay, JongIn e KyungSoo já tem brinquedos e roupinhas saindo pelo ladrão naquela casa. Devemos dar algo útil. – o ômega explicou e logo em seguida deu uma batida com a caixa de uma pomada na testa do maior que estava apoiado em seu ombro, para que o alfa se afastasse.

\- Mas o útil não tem graça. – o maior resmungou. – Eu queria dar um unicórnio.

\- Você já deu dois. – o ômega contestou.

\- Tudo bem, eu queria dar outro unicórnio. – o mais novo se corrigiu, recebendo um revirar de olhos em resposta.

SuHo seguiu pelo corredor, parando para escolher os melhores xampus infantis. Porém, logo o alfa o seguiu, com um novo assunto rondando a sua mente.

\- Myeonnie. – chamou ao ômega.

\- Hmm. – o mais velho fez sinal de que estava ouvindo.

\- Você pensa em ter filhos? – YiXing perguntou direto, fazendo o namorado se engasgar com a própria saliva. Acarretando no alfa tendo que dar tapas nas costas do menor para o mesmo melhorar.

\- Por que você está perguntando isso de repente, YiXing? – o ômega questionou quando conseguiu se recuperar do acesso de tosse.

\- Eu quero ter vários filhos, Myeonnie! Uns doze! – o mais novo comentou animado.

\- Doze? Você está louco, YiXing?! Você acha que eu vou viver parindo? – o mais velho questionou indignado.

\- Mas, pensa! Não seria legal se você engravidasse de trigêmeos?! Ou até mesmo de quadrigêmeos?! – o maior disse ficando cada vez mais animado com a ideia.

\- Vai você ter esses filhos, YiXing! – falou o menor irritado, se virando novamente para a prateleira. – Ora essa, vê se pode... – resmungou consigo mesmo, bufando logo em seguida.

\- Se eu pudesse eu teria, Myeonnie. – o alfa disse baixinho após envolver novamente o ômega em um abraço por trás. – Eu adoraria ficar grávido de um filho nosso. Eu queria ter uma menininha forte igual a você. – disse de forma sincera.

JunMyeon percebeu que não conseguia ficar irritado com o alfa. Não quando ele dizia coisas tão lindas, que quebravam suas defesas.

\- Eu também quero ter uma família grande, Xinggie. – o ômega confessou. – Mas doze é muito, que tal cinco? – argumentou ao se virar nos braços do maior, ficando de frente para o mesmo.

\- Cinco menininhas lindas iguais você. Parece ótimo para mim. – Lay disse e deu um selinho rápido no mais velho.

\- Parece perfeito. – SuHo concordou dando outro selinho no maior, como meio de fechar o acordo que fizeram.

**13 de Dezembro de 2020**

**15h13min**

KyungSoo foi surpreendido naquela tarde de domingo ao entrar em casa após voltar de um passeio. Quando viu todas as pessoas queridas para si ocupando a sua sala percebeu que devia ter desconfiado do convite insistente de JongIn de irem tomar um chocolate quente, para aproveitar o dia de neve, quando podiam muito bem se embrulharem nas cobertas e ele próprio podia fazer o chocolate quente.

\- Surpresa! – gritaram todos enquanto BaekHyun, ChanYeol e SeHun soltavam aquelas bombinhas de festa. E o menor assumia que só conseguia pensar em quem limparia aquele confete do chão depois, porque ele não seria, já estava se tornando uma missão impossível se abaixar ou ficar muito tempo de pé.

Antes que o ômega percebesse já estava sentado em uma cadeira confortável azul que parecia um trono, com JongIn sentado no encosto da mesma, segurando sua mão e sorrindo para si em forma de desculpa.

\- E aí, gostou da surpresa?! – BaekHyun perguntou animado. E KyungSoo o fuzilou com os olhos por um momento, tinha sido claro em dizer que não queria chá de fralda. Já tinha ganhado coisas suficientes e não gostava das brincadeiras que rolavam nessas festas. Porém, não iria bancar o chato e estraga prazer nessa hora, com todos ali e o sorriso travesso de BaekHyun lhe dizia que ele sabia disso e aquilo sempre fez parte de seu plano.

\- Claro. – sorriu simpático, mas era aquele tipo de sorriso que fazia ChanYeol sempre dar um passo atrás e foi o que o grandão fez mesmo. – Mas não irei brincar daquelas coisas. – decretou, vendo o sorriso do ômega mais velho murchar um pouco.

\- Poça, KyungSoo. Assim não tem graça. É só levantar a camisa para escrevermos nessa barriguinha fofa. – e BaekHyun até tentou se aproximar e alevantar o moletom grosso do grávido, porém, foi cortado pelo rosnar do moreno e se afastou.

JongIn não tinha rosnado por mal e BaekHyun sabia disso, afinal, ChanYeol ficará igual em suas gravidezes. Quando mais tempo passava, mais os alfas se tornavam possessivos em relação ao chegar perto de seu ômega.

\- Desculpe. – o alfa pediu envergonhado, recebendo um sinal do amigo para esquecer. Olhou para KyungSoo, torcendo para seu ômega não ficar bravo pela demonstração de possessividade e achar que o queria controlar ou algo assim. Estava sendo difícil para o moreno controlar seu lado alfa. Só a presença de todas aquelas pessoas dentro de sua casa e perto de seu ômega o fazia querer rosnar e mostrar que o menor era dele. Era uma atitude ridícula, mas era seu instinto. E quanto mais perto do nascimento das crianças, mas ele aflorava. Sentia medo do menor se irritar consigo, já que KyungSoo não era muito tolerante a demonstrações de dominância de alfas. Porém, o mais velho estava sendo extremamente compreensivo. KyungSoo sentia pela marca as alterações de humor de JongIn e o quanto ele lutava contra seu lado territorialista, só isso já era o bastante para abrandar qualquer sentimento ruim ou de contrariedade, por que ele percebia o quanto o moreno estava se esforçando por si. Por isso o alfa pode respirar aliviado com o sorriso carinhoso e compreensivo do menor para si.

\- Ok ok, já que essa brincadeira foi vetada, vamos fazer o seguinte, se você acertar o que é o presente e quem deu ele, pode comer um dos docinhos da festa. De acordo? – BaekHyun tentou novamente, afinal, queria jogar!

\- Tudo bem. Não é como se não fosse comer eles depois mesmo. – o grávido respondeu dando de ombros e recebeu em troca do amigo ele lhe dando língua.

\- Tudo bem, então, se errar o que é vai ter que fazer aegyo. – o ômega mais velho completou, piscando travesso para o ômega sentado e todos começaram a rir enquanto KyungSoo se recusava terminantemente.

\- Ah, vai, Soo. Vai ser legal. – JongIn era o diabinho ao seu lado, falando manhosamente daquele jeitinho que sabia que podia conseguir tudo dele. Maldito Kim JongIn. Como condição para aceitar, falou que JongIn também deveria fazer aegyo. E o moreno aceitou, mesmo contrariado. Tudo para ver o aegyo de seu Soo.

Depois de todos estarem bem acomodados na sala, a brincadeira começou.

KyungSoo achava que chá de bebê tinham sido criados para infernizar a pessoa grávida. Talvez uma espécie de alívio para os envolvidos que se divertiam à custa da grávida. Queriam que ele adivinhasse quem tinha dado os presentes – o que poderia ser fácil se tivesse visto quem chegou com que pacote – e ainda o que tinha dentro. O que era impossível. Afinal, não bastava dizer que era uma roupinha, precisava especificar se era uma saia, calça, blusinha ou tiptop. BaekHyun com certeza estava zoando com sua cara. Se errasse, a pena seria fazer um aegyo – o que reforçava a teoria de KyungSoo sobre a zoação.

Com tantos presentes que colocavam em sua mão percebeu que tinha muitas pessoas queridas na sua vida. Estava na hora de diminuir essa lista, por que era presente que não acabava mais. Junto com erros intermináveis. Nunca tinha feito tantos aegyo como naquela tarde, mas confessava que estava se divertindo.

Ganhou dois tipitop’s de ChanYeol que passavam a mensagem de “Eu sou gêmeo...” em um deles e se completava no outro “...Do meu gêmeo.”. O ômega teve que rir, só o amigo para lhe dar algo assim.

BaekHyun tinha dado duas blusinhas que diziam “Menininha do Titio” e “Menininho do Titio.”, realmente a cara dele.

Já SeHun, orgulhoso de sua posição de padrinho deu para as crianças um conjunto completo de roupinhas, mas as blusinhas pareciam ter sido customizadas. Pois, exibiam a mensagem em letras douradas “Tenho o melhor padrinho do mundo! Yehet!”. Ao ver a mensagem todos caíram na gargalhada, exceto o mais novo que se justificou com a frase:

\- Ué, é um bom presente. E só disse verdades. – falou de forma orgulhosa, o que só fez as pessoas rirem mais.

Tao deu um dos presentes mais espalhafatosos: casaquinhos, blusinhas, calças e sapatinhos com estampa de onça. E o grávido sabia que precisaria fazer as crianças usarem pelo menos uma vez esses presentes na frente de Tao, ou o mesmo não lhe daria descanso. E Kris deu bonés estilosos de marca para completar o presente.

KyungSoo suspirou aliviado quando viu que o próximo presente que teria que adivinhar era um unicórnio de pelúcia, que só tinha um laço no pescoço como forma de embrulho. BaekHyun reclamou assim que viu o presente e Lay se defendeu dizendo que não sabia que iriam fazer aquela brincadeira. O ômega não sabia se agradecia pelo jeito do alfa ou se ria da cara emburrada de BaekHyun por ter perdido uma oportunidade de fazer o passar vergonha mais uma vez.

Mas Lay também deu um conjunto de camisetinhas com unicórnios desenhados e essas estavam devidamente embrulhadas e KyungSoo não conseguiu acertar o que eram, fazendo o beiço emburrado de BaekHyun ser substituído por uma risada ao ver a tentativa falha de KyungSoo de ser fofo.

LuHan foi um dos mais simples e lindo, um conjuntinho jeans e um vestidinho azul cheio de babados.

JunMyeon, Chen e XiuMin pareceram o mais ajuizados do grupo e deram coisas como pacotes gigantes de fraldas, pomadas, lenços umedecidos, shappos e sabonetes infantis.

No final, KyungSoo mais errou do que acertou. Mesmo quando acertava que era fraldas o presente, algo bem óbvio, errava quem tinha dado. Quando por milagre acertava quem tinha dado, errava o presente. Foi uma tortura, mas rendeu boas risadas para os amigos e tinha que admitir, para si mesmo também.

O único presente que acertou completamente de quem foi e o que era foi o de sua mãe, porque nem seus sogros lhe ajudaram, ao darem seus presentes em uma caixa gigante do tamanho de uma geladeira que o impediu de adivinha corretamente que eram andadores para os bebês. KyungSoo apenas acertou que eram duas banheiras o presente porque sua mãe já tinha lhe dito que compraria para garantir que o filho não comprasse e conhecia o papel de embrulho que sua mãe usava desde que nasceu.

Com a brincadeira encerrada estava na hora de conversarem e atacarem os docinhos.

\- Pensei que iam viajar nesse final de ano. – KyungSoo disse, surpreso pela presença de Tao e Kris.

\- Até parece que eu ia perder a chance de encher meus sobrinhos de presentinhos. – Tao falou. Desde que o casal tinha se estabilizado financeiramente e possuíam uma boa renda, Tao não poupava nas compras – nem quando pobre ele poupava também – e KyungSoo não sabia como não tinham falido ainda com os gastos do ômega. Kris devia administrar o dinheiro muito bem.

No entanto, uma das coisas que mais admirava no ômega loiro, era que por mais que vivesse comprando e muitos achassem que suas atitudes eram baseadas em pura futilidade, as coisas não eram bem assim.

Uns anos atrás, quando o chinês nem estava ainda com Kris, KyungSoo o questionou por que gastava tanto em compras, se vivia sempre apertado. A resposta de recebeu do mais novo foi:

“Do que vale ficar se privando de comprar as coisas que quer e não aproveitar a vida? – Tao perguntou de forma séria. Estavam os dois ômegas sentados no chão da academia depois de um treino extra. – Nós trabalhamos, nos esforçamos, só pagamos as contas básicas e no final, passam os anos e percebemos que não vivemos nada. Que não há uma lembrança agradável. Comprar algo é mais do que apenas uma futilidade. É criar uma memória feliz. Por exemplo, quando eu vejo uma bolsa que eu acho linda, a compro depois de passar meses a namorando na loja e ter juntado todo o dinheiro, o sentimento de quando eu tenho a bolsa é sem igual. E por mais que o tempo passe e eu ache outra coisa que eu queira, aquela felicidade de quando a comprei sempre é lembrada quando a vejo. Igual a dar um presente para alguém, sempre que a pessoa olhar ele vai lembrar de mim. O que importa é o sentimento que esses bens considerados fúteis nos fazem sentir.”.

Essa resposta fez KyungSoo mudar a forma como via Tao na época.

\- Ah, esses bebês vão ficar tão estilosos nessas roupinhas. – ouviram SeHun falar de forma sarcástica enquanto balançava uma das blusinhas com estampa de onça que Tao deu. – Que bom que vocês tem o padrinho de vocês aqui para ajudar.

\- Ei! – Tao reclamou, entrando em uma discussão acirrada com SeHun sobre estampas.

\- Eu organizei esse Chá de Bebê lindo para você, mesmo não sendo padrinho das crianças. – BaekHyun disse dramático.

KyungSoo revirou os olhos ao ouvir BaekHyun se queixar pelo que pareceu a milésima vez. Desde que tinham revelados os padrinhos das crianças, que ouvia reclamações do mesmo. KyungSoo obviamente tinha escolhido ChanYeol e XiuMin, por serem seus melhores amigos, enquanto JongIn escolheu SeHun e Lay, pelo mesmo motivo. Isso deixou BaekHyun indignado, bradando aos quatro ventos que ele deveria ser um dos padrinhos, afinal, era graças a ele que as crianças iam nascer. O que fazia KyungSoo se arrepender amargamente por ter contato que, após a conversa que tiveram no parque, tinha pensado seriamente na possibilidade de engravidar.

\- Ei, Baekkie. Eu também ajudei a organizar, não tire meu crédito. – ChanYeol contestou, exigindo sua parte do crédito, pois era outro tio babão.

KyungSoo estava imensamente feliz, pois, ver todos que amava ao seu redor e se divertindo era a melhor coisa para si. Tinha se tornado difícil todos se reunirem por causa das rotinas de cada um, e por mais que tivesse dito que não queria um Chá de Bebê, ficou feliz por BaekHyun organizar um para si, por que isso tinha criado momentos muitos especiais que levaria consigo para sempre. Sentia uma imensa vontade de chorar só por pensar nisso e mais uma vez amaldiçoava os hormônios da gravidez. Tinha virado um chorão, o que o deixava bem irritado e com vontade de chorar também, ironicamente. Seu emocional está uma confusão. Bem, mas era melhor do que BaekHyun, que virava um demônio irritadiço quando estava grávido. Mas com certeza ChanYeol e sua calma foram a melhor maneira para lidar com isso, assim como JongIn era o melhor para lhe confortar nesse momentos sensíveis. E o maior já estava vindo para o seu lado discretamente, sem fazer alarde, apenas o abraçando e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha, secando discretamente uma pequena lágrima que tinha escapado. Apenas aquele ato carinhoso e sua presença já era o suficiente para o ômega se sentir melhor e mais controlado.

**13 de Dezembro de 2020**

**20h08min**

SeHun e LuHan estavam voltando para casa após o chá de bebê de KyungSoo. As mãos do casal estavam entrelaçadas enquanto o ômega dirigia. Isso era uma rotina comum entre os dois, pois, LuHan sempre passava na companhia para lhe pegar depois do trabalho e voltavam de carro para a casa que dividiam. O mais novo admitia que às vezes ainda ficava bobo de pensar que estava casado com um ômega incrível como LuHan e trabalhando no que gostava.

Quando a família do alfa o pressionou para assumir os negócios há uns anos atrás, SeHun se negou. Era exatamente na época que tinha conseguido passado em um teste para entrar na companhia de dança que queria. Esse fato levou a maior briga já presenciada por todos os funcionários da família Oh e acabou com SeHun expulso de casa e deserdado. Não que o dinheiro ou seus pais frios fossem fazer falta ao alfa, mas aquilo machucava. Ouvir tudo que ouviu de seus pais. Batendo na porta de seu namorado achou consolo para suas lágrimas. LuHan o deixou ficar em sua casa, sem obrigação nenhuma. Claro, eles já eram namorados há 2 anos naquela época, mas não era necessário, SeHun sabia que poderia ter se alojado na casa dos amigos ou ido atrás de um lugar para viver sozinho com o dinheiro de seu novo trabalho, mas só o fato de LuHan o ter acolhido naquele momento difícil já mostrava que estaria ali com ele para o que fosse. E hoje os dois estavam feliz e trabalhando no que gostavam. SeHun na companhia de dança e LuHan como professor universitário do curso de canto.

O alfa riu sozinho ao lembrar-se do passado dos amigos e de como ficaram de cú doce no começo de tudo e hoje estavam para ter gêmeos. Mas ele também não podia falar nada, pois, LuHan ficou o cozinhando por muito tempo.

**_7 anos atrás_ **

**_20 de Maio de 2013_ **

**_16h12min_ **

_Lá estavam mais uma vez, naquela comum segunda-feira, batendo o ponto na cafeteria que iam para Lay ver seu crush. Os três alfas tinham acabado de sair de sua aula de dança e no momento o assunto dos três, enquanto SuHo não aparecia, era sobre a vida amorosa de JongIn._

_O moreno estava se desesperando, por que quatro meses do prazo que tinha recebido do pai para encontrar um amor tinham passado e até agora sequer uma borboleta solitária no estômago JongIn tinha sentindo ao ver qualquer um._

_\- Kai, eu já disse. Você não vai conseguir achar um amor de um dia para o outro. – SeHun falou ao ver o nervosismo do amigo. Que ultimamente estava olhando qualquer pessoa na rua para ver se alguma chama da paixão nascia. O que para o mais novo era idiotice. JongIn tinha negligenciado anos da vida amorosa ao se dedicar para dança, não era só bater o olho em alguém que as coisas começariam a funcionar._

_\- Mas já se passaram 4 meses! – o moreno exclamou inquieto._

_\- Você não pode ficar assim. Por que daí não vai fazer diferença casar obrigado com esse KyungSoo ou com alguém que quer achar só para dizer que escolheu com quem casou. – YiXing disse, tentando botar juízo e ao mesmo tempo acalmar o amigo._

_\- Por que não vamos na festa que a ShinHye vai dar? É sempre bom conhecer pessoas, mas você não precisa sair atirando para todos os lados. – SeHun disse e recebeu um olhar de repreensão de Lay, o que respondeu com um dar de ombros. Só estava tentando ajudar._

_Enquanto os amigos estavam absortos na conversa, SeHun deixou seu olhar vagar pela cafeteria. Tentando imaginar se alguma daquelas pessoas podia ser o grande amor do amigo. O mais novo riu do próprio pensamento. No entanto, nesse momento seus olhos caíram sobre alguém. Era com certeza um novo garçom do café. Por que SeHun vinha com frequência suficiente no lugar para saber disso. Seus traços eram delicados e isso chamou a atenção do alfa na hora, parecia uma mulher se focasse apenas no rosto. Tinha um lindo sorriso enquanto atendia algum cliente a algumas mesas de distância. Com tantos cheiros misturados não conseguia identificar o cheiro do desconhecido, mas estava curioso._

_Teve uma chance de sentir o cheiro do outro quando passou perto da mesa onde estava com os amigos. Quase caiu da cadeira quando fungou discretamente. Era chocolate, seu sabor de bubble tea preferido. Seguiu o garçom – agora que sabia ser um ômega – com o olhar, totalmente esquecido do objetivo que o levou a olhar pelo lugar, isso até receber uma pancada na cabeça que o acordou para a realidade, onde ainda estava sentado na mesa com os amigos e JongIn tinha acabado de lhe dar um tapa._

_\- Ai! – o mais novo resmungou esfregando o lugar dolorido. – Pra que isso?_

_\- Eu aqui precisando de ajuda e você no mundo da lua. – o moreno reclamou emburrado._

_\- Vai se catar, Kai! Eu estava pensando em algo para te ajudar. – SeHun disse irritado._

_\- E achou algo? – JongIn retrucou._

_\- Não. – o mais novo respondeu sincero, recebendo um bico ainda maior do moreno e outra tentativa de lhe dar um tapa. – Ei, quer parar? Você mal consegue falar com qualquer pessoa que se aproxima de ti com algum interesse, não sei por que pensa que agora vai simplesmente trombar no amor da sua vida._

_\- Você é um péssimo amigo. – o moreno resmungou e ficou emburrado pelo resto do tempo deles no café, o que foi curto, por que logo SuHo entrou na cafeteria e Lay fez a cena clássica de “babando pelo crush” e logo depois eles foram embora._

_Os dias passaram e sempre que voltavam na cafeteria, SeHun tinha esperanças de ser atendido pelo novo garçom. Mas depois de duas semanas isso ainda não tinha acontecido e estava ficando impaciente. Quando mais reparava no ômega, mas notava que a face que primeiramente tinha achado feminina agora lhe parecia tão máscula. E seu cheiro parecia cada vez melhor, tinha que tomar muito cuidado para não ficar farejando o ar quando o menor passava perto da mesa que estava com os amigos._

_Em uma tarde, enquanto se revirava na cama, após ter chegado há pouco tempo em casa a ideia lhe surgiu. Por que precisava ir à cafeteria com seus amigos? Talvez se fosse sozinho e em outro horário tivesse mais sorte de ser atendido pelo rapaz bonito._

_Em dois tempos, SeHun estava novamente na cafeteria e dessa vez pegou um lugar perto do balcão, para ficar bem em destaque. Assim que o alfa viu o ômega passar os olhos por si, levantou a mão indicando que queria pedir._

_\- Boa tarde, senhor. O que gostaria? – o ômega cumprimentou com seu sorriso característico que o alfa via dar para os outros clientes. Se alegrou por finalmente ele ser o cliente que tinha sua atenção, mas não gostou de ter o mesmo sorriso destinado aos outros._

_\- Um bubbletea de chocolate. – o alfa respondeu com um sorriso malicioso, tentando deixar as coisas bem explicitas. Mas se o garçom percebeu, não demonstrou nada._

_\- Mais alguma coisa? – o ômega perguntou normalmente e ao receber uma negativa do outro acrescentou: - Ok, eu trarei daqui a pouco, senhor. – e saiu andando, deixando SeHun murcho para trás._

_Mas SeHun não era de desistir fácil, então voltou muitas vezes a cafeteria, sempre dando indiretas para o garçom e fazendo algumas perguntas indiscretas._

**Presente**

**13 de Dezembro de 2020**

**20h12min**

SeHun riu com a lembrança. Nem acreditava que tinha conseguido sair com LuHan e que ao zoar seu amigo sobre achar seu amor ao olhar alguém, tinha exatamente achado seu ômega assim. Tudo bem que era apenas atração no começo, mas mesmo assim LuHan acabou sendo seu amor. E hoje estavam casados e marcados. E até JongIn tinha achado KyungSoo antes de saber quem ele era de fato e esbarrado nele. A vida era muito estranha e pregava muitas peças.

\- Está rindo do que? – LuHan perguntou enquanto apertava um pouco a mão do companheiro que estava entrelaçada a sua, para chamar a atenção do mesmo, sem desviar os olhos da estrada ao dirigir.

\- Nada. Só reparando como a vida nos prega peças. – disse o maior, devolvendo o aperto de forma carinhosa. – Ei, quer que eu faça Kimchi quando chegarmos em casa? – o alfa perguntou.

\- SeHun, acabamos de comer um monte na festa. – o ômega pontuou.

\- Mas apenas coisas doces, estou com vontade de comer algo salgado. – o alfa contestou.

\- Ok. Você que sabe. Eu lavo a louça então. – o mais velho concordou.

Desde a briga que tivera com KyungSoo há anos atrás por causa de afazeres domésticos de ômegas, SeHun tinha o pedido para ensinar a cozinhar como forma de desculpas. E após muitas comidas com gosto questionável, hoje, podia se orgulhar de cozinhar muito bem. LuHan sabia cozinhar, embora não gostasse muito, então a comida ficava a cargo do alfa. SeHun realmente gostava de como a vida achava modos de ensinar algo.

**16 de Dezembro de 2020**

**11h26min**

XiuMin estava avaliando algo no microscópio há minutos, tentando protelar. Chen o tinha chamado para mostrar como a pele humana reagia ao novo composto que estavam trabalhando. Parecia estar indo tudo bem, e já podia ter dado essa resposta, mas sabia que após acabar de falar disso o loiro provavelmente iria querer falar de outra coisa...

\- Kim MinSeok, você está me evitando! – JongDae afirmou, sem nenhuma hesitação, encarando inquisidor o mais velho de cima, já que o ômega se encontrava inclinado para avaliar as coisas no microscópio. Não deixando brecha para o ômega escapar.

\- O que? – XiuMin disse ao levantar o olhar do aparelho.

\- Não venha se fazer de desentendido. Você sabe do que estou falando. – e pior que o mais velho sabia.

Desde o chá de bebê algo vinha martelando em sua cabeça e lhe incomodando.

XiuMin não queria engravidar. O ômega nunca tinha se imaginado grávido. Era uma das certezas da vida que tinha. E sua decisão não mudou, mesmo tendo acompanhado toda a gravidez do amigo. Ele admitia que tinha momentos muito lindos e KyungSoo parecia completamente realizado enquanto acariciava a própria barriga durante o chá de bebê. Mas foi essa visão que lhe causou o problema que estava.

Chen pareceu completamente feliz durante o chá de bebê e isso lhe fez pensar se o beta queria viver isso algum dia. Tudo bem que betas em sua maioria eram estéreis, mas o mais novo já devia ter cogitado a possibilidade de ser pai alguma vez na vida. O ômega não era avesso a ideia de ter filhos, mas ele sabia que esses filhos não sairiam dele. Sempre pensou que se um dia achasse a pessoa certa, poderiam adotar alguma criança e seriam uma família. Mas isso tudo era a sua visão e isso lhe preocupava. O que Chen acharia disso? Quais eram os planos do beta para isso? Talvez ele nem pensasse na ideia de filhos consigo, mas o ômega sabia que se eles divergissem nesse ponto poderia significar o rompimento do relacionamento. Afinal, esse era um assunto muito importante e delicado. O mais velho sabia que precisava falar com JongDae, mas ainda não tinha tido coragem de tocar no assunto, por isso estava o evitando.

\- Ok, se não está me evitando, pare de pular as refeições e vamos almoçar juntos quando der o intervalo do almoço. – o mais novo falou, dando o xeque mate. O ômega sabia que se negasse provaria que o estava evitando, já que não tinha desculpa plausível para recusar, no entanto, era certo que se fossem almoçar juntos Chen acharia um jeito de arrancar as coisas dele.

\- Tudo bem. Podemos ir almoçar juntos. – o mais velho acabou cedendo.

\- Ótimo. Então pare de ficar olhando esse microscópio para me evitar.

\- Ok. Parece estar tudo bem. Vou voltar ao meu trabalho. – e dito isso o ômega saiu rapidamente.

Naquela meia hora antes do horário do almoço a mente de XiuMin estava repleta de Kim JongDae.

Chen e XiuMin se conheceram na primeira festa de natal organizada pela Sr.ª Kim na casa de KyungSoo e JongIn. Na época, era apenas uma atração de momento, que os levou a se embrenharem pelo jardim até um lugar afastado das pessoas na festa para se pegarem. E XiuMin admitia que foi um dos melhores sexos que já teve. Após isso, se despediram e acabou. Nunca mais deveriam se ver na vida. Ou era o que ambos pensavam.

Meio ano depois, lá estava o pai de XiuMin lhe apresentando o novo contratado do laboratório da família e não era ninguém menos que o garçom com quem tinha se pegado na festa de seu amigo. O ômega levou um susto, enquanto Chen disfarçou melhor.

Os dois trabalhavam juntos como se nada tivesse acontecido e XiuMin chegou a pensar que nunca tocariam no assunto novamente. Com o tempo, o ômega começou a se sentir mais à vontade na presença do beta e possuíam um clima amigável de trabalho. Isso até Chen o convidar para sair além dos cafés que tomavam juntos nas pausas do trabalho. Foi um primeiro encontro digno dos filmes água com açúcar que sua mãe gostava, com alguns cortes do ômega. Porém, eram ambos adultos e tanto Chen quanto XiuMin estavam loucos repetir a dose da última vez. E realmente, o sexo continuava maravilhoso.

Chen penou um pouco para conseguir quebrar as barreiras de MinSeok, que insistia em querer algo apenas sexual, quando claramente estava demonstrando sentir algo por si. Porém, no final, os sorrisos de Chen cativaram o ômega sem que percebesse e o resultado era que mais de um ano depois daquela festa de Natal, estavam juntos.

O que XiuMin gostava em Chen era que ele não era de se lamentar. Já tinha conhecido muitos betas que se achavam inferiores por serem betas e francamente, o ômega não aguentava pessoas assim. JongDae não, ele sabia o que queria e seu valor. Não se intimidava pelas adversidades da vida e enfrentava todas elas.

XiuMin teve que admitir para si mesmo que amava o alfa quando esse se ofereceu para passar o cio consigo. Biologicamente falando, um beta não conseguiria satisfazer um ômega, era a realidade e não adiantava ficar se remoendo. Porém, não havia sentindo em transformar isso em um tabu, entre um dildo durante seu cio e o seu namorado, obviamente MinSeok preferiria JongDae. Muitos betas se intimidavam pela perspectiva de não conseguirem satisfazerem seus parceiros, tanto alfas quanto ômegas, durante o cio. No entanto, lá estava Chen se oferecendo normalmente para isso. XiuMin quis gritar o quanto o amava e realmente o disse, durante o sexo que tiveram depois do ômega se atirar sobre o mais novo.

Realmente, Chen não conseguiu aguentar o pique do ômega durante o cio. Não tinha capacidade disso, mas nada impedia de ajudar e cuidar de seu namorado durante esse período, seja manuseando o dildo para tornar as coisas mais excitantes para o ômega ou o alimentando e banhando nas horas que o efeito do cio acalmava.

O mais velho amava JongDae e a história que tinham juntos. Não queria que uma divergência em relação à gravidez os separasse. Sabia que o beta era o amor de sua vida.

Quando à hora do almoço chegou XiuMin ainda estava uma pilha de nervos, mas tinha decidido que jogaria as cartas na mesa e torceria para que ambos achassem um solução boa se discordassem.

\- Você acha que conseguiremos passar para a fase IV em 1 ano? – Chen abordava os assuntos de trabalho enquanto comia, talvez para deixar o clima mais leve.

\- Acho que com o progresso que estamos tendo, talvez até antes disso. O remédio está reagindo muito bem na pele sintética. E meus pais também estão otimistas. – o mais velho falou normalmente, grato por adiar um pouco mais o assunto.

Chen tinha entrado no laboratório de seus pais exatamente para trabalhar nesse projeto. O beta tinha acabado de se formar em Ciências Biológicas e tinha sido recomendado por algum professor amigo de seus pais. Já fazia 5 anos que estavam trabalhando naquele projeto e ver finalmente que ele poderia estar pronto para ir para a última fase de teste o deixava empolgado. O trabalho consistia em juntar a vacina contraceptiva criada pelos pais de XiuMin com as propriedades protetoras da gargantilha que criou, tornando os dois métodos em um e mais fáceis de aplicar. Pois, a vacina poderia ser complicada pelo fato de que era necessária saber aplicar uma injeção e nem todo mundo possuía esse conhecimento, e a gargantilha, se o alfa estivesse um pouco mais lúcido poderia raciocinar que era apenas abrir o fecho da mesma. Eles queriam criar uma pomada que seria de fácil aplicação por todo corpo, mas que deixaria o ômega protegido contra uma gravidez e ainda sua pele se tornaria forte o suficiente para não ser rasgada pelos dentes de um alfa, embora continuasse igual ao toque. Claro que já tinham enfrentado falhas, como a pele apresentar ressecamento, feridas, ou não conseguirem o efeito desejado. Mas agora as coisas pareciam estar se encaminhando.

\- Minnie. – JongDae disse que uma forma que deixava claro que A Conversa começaria. – O que está acontecendo? – estendeu a mão pela mesa para apertar a do ômega, mostrando que estava lá.

\- Cheny, você pensa em ter filhos? – MinSeok disse diretamente, não queria mais enrolar. – Comigo?

\- Penso. – o beta respondeu confuso por esse assunto ser levantado, não estava esperando isso. – Por quê?

\- E você quer que eu engravide para isso?

\- Geralmente é assim que acontece, mas... – e o loiro tentou responder, mas o ômega não o deixou falar, mal ouvindo sua resposta.

\- Por que eu não quero engravidar. Nunca me vi grávido e isso não mudou. Não sou contra a termos um filho um dia, mas não quero engravidar para isso, eu prefiro adotar, mas sei que a maioria não gosta dessa opção. E se você realmente não puder lidar com isso acho que precisamos terminar, porque não haverá um futuro para nós desse jeito. – XiuMin disse tudo em um fôlego só e apenas depois de respirar no fim de tudo que se perguntou se Chen tinha entendido o que tinha dito.

\- Olha, Minnie, eu sou um beta. Eu provavelmente sou estéril. Porém, se por algum milagre eu for um dos betas férteis e acontecesse algum acidente com nós e você engravidasse, eu realmente gostaria que você continuasse com a gravidez, por que o erro terá sido nosso de não nos protegermos. – JongDae disse e o mais velho realmente concordava que se isso acontecesse eles deveriam arcar com as consequências, afinal, o erro seria deles e não da criança. – No entanto, se esse tipo de situação nunca acontecer, não me importo de adotar ou o que seja. Ainda seria nossa criança. – concluiu e XiuMin soube que amava ainda mais Kim JongDae. Ele era perfeito para si. Não mediu suas ações e estendeu o corpo por cima da mesa, puxando o beta para um beijo rápido.

\- Eu te amo. – o ômega disse ao soltar o namorado, finalmente conseguia respirar aliviado.

\- Era isso que estava te preocupando? – Chen perguntou meio rindo. – Que eu lhe obrigaria a ter um filho biologicamente meu?

\- Não exatamente, mas que discordaríamos disso e que acabaríamos terminando. – confessou.

\- Acho que não conseguiria terminar com você nessa altura do campeonato. Já te amo demais para isso. – o mais novo falou de forma simples, mas o mais velho sentia seu coração bater acelerado em resposta. Nessas horas era bom Chen ser um beta e não conseguir ouvir as reações de seu corpo a si.

**13 de Janeiro de 2021**

**23h32min**

Era dia 13 de janeiro, o dia ao qual KyungSoo finalmente assumiu seu amor para o alfa e o qual eles realmente contavam como o início do seu relacionamento. Por isso, eles não comemoravam seu aniversário de casamento no dia que realmente aconteceu e sim naquela data que era especial para ambos.

Esse ano, diferente dos outros, tinha algo ainda mais especial. O ômega passaria aquele dia estando grávido, o que JongIn achava lindo. Entretanto, ultimamente a gravidez exigia cada vez mais do menor e por isso não estava muito disposto a fazer qualquer programa diferente naquele dia que não envolvesse sua cama.

O mais velho tinha iniciado a sua licença a maternidade naquela semana, propositalmente para conseguir passar seu aniversário e o do moreno juntos, além da data especial entre eles. O mais novo acompanhou o companheiro e também tirou a sua, pois queria ajudar o menor no que precisasse.

O dia deles tinha sido extremamente simples, tinham visto alguns filmes enquanto estavam deitados juntos no sofá – com KyungSoo no meio das pernas do alfa – aconchegados em um cobertor quentinho. Agora de noite já se encontravam embaixo das cobertas na cama prontos para dormir e depois de tantos beijinhos trocados durante o dia de forma carinhosa e singela, o alfa tinha que admitir que era uma batalha enorme ter passado o dia tão perto do menor e não tentar mais nada. O cheiro de KyungSoo parecia se tornar mais e mais irresistível para si. Poderia ser porque ainda estava sob a influência do cio recente da semana passada. Mas JongIn não queria iniciar nenhum toque, sabia que o menor estava enfrentando algumas dores por causa da gravidez e não queria piorar nada. Além de ter medo de machucar os bebês de alguma forma.

\- JongIn. – KyungSoo chamou o outro, sabendo que o mesmo não estava dormindo pelos sentimentos que vinham dele. O ômega se virou devagar para o alfa, afinal, os movimentos ultimamente se encontravam meio prejudicados. – Você está com desejo. – disse na lata, fazendo o alfa corar, embora não pudesse ser visto no escuro em que estavam.

\- O que? Não, não estou. – o moreno negou, embora tivesse que admitir internamente que a marca devia estar lhe entregando.

\- Por que está negando? Principalmente com isso aqui muito bem formado. – o mais velho disse em um tom sensual, apertando o membro do maior que estava duro, ouvindo um gemido abafado do outro. – Você ficou duro só com um meu cheiro, Nini?

\- Soo, por favor, não fala isso. – o moreno falou com vergonha. Tentando se conter de avançar no ômega. O que seria uma batalha perdida se dependesse do menor.

KyungSoo riu com a situação. JongIn era realmente inocente. Mesmo que em certas coisas KyungSoo tenha o desvirtuado. Porém, demorou muito para o maior se soltar e perder a vergonha consigo nesses momentos. Embora a vergonha ainda surgisse de vez em quando, como agora.

O mais velho se lembrou de um dos primeiros passos para as mudanças de JongIn nesse quesito.

**_5 anos atrás_ **

**_25 de Janeiro de 2015_ **

**_15h35min_ **

_KyungSoo tinha recebido alta do hospital uns dois dias antes, estava praticamente curado, mas o médico tinha aconselhado que fosse com calma naqueles primeiros dias. Por isso o menor não podia tomar banho sozinho, pois, se abaixar ou ficar muito tempo de pé não era uma boa ideia por causa de suas costelas e perna. Isso fazia JongIn insistir em cuidar de KyungSoo, deixando até de voltar a aulas na faculdade. O menor insistia que podia se virar sozinho, mas o moreno não lhe dava ouvidos._

_Era por causa disso que o ômega e o alfa se encontravam no box do banheiro, com JongIn amparando KyungSoo e o fazendo sentar em um banquinho embaixo do chuveiro._

_\- JongIn, isso é desnecessário. – o menor resmungou._

_\- Soo, o médico pediu para você não se esforçar. – o moreno argumentou, indo ligar o chuveiro e testando a temperatura._

_\- Pode até ser, Jongin. Mas você me tratar como inválido já é demais. Eu posso ficar uns 5 minutos em pé para tomar um banho._

_\- Mas você não pode se abaixar por causa dos seus machucados. Pensa que eu não vejo as suas caretas quando dói? Eu sei que ainda dói às vezes._

_O menor apenas bufou frustrado, pois sabia que não iria adiantar. JongIn estava convicto. E o ômega realmente sentia certas pontadas de dores ás vezes, não faria mal engolir seu orgulho e aceitar ajuda do maior, que só queria o seu bem._

_O que nenhum deles contava era que no meio do banho o moreno acabaria com uma ereção por ver o corpo do menor. Claro, ele ainda tinha alguns roxos, mas isso não diminuía a beleza daquele corpo no geral. E JongIn se amaldiçoava por parecer um colegial por ficar excitado apenas vendo seu amor sem roupas._

_\- Desculpe, Soo! – o moreno disse desesperado. – Eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Eu juro que não estava pensando em nada demais, mas quando vi seu corpo e o senti com minhas mãos... – parou de falar, constrangido por ter dito tais coisas em voz alta. – Eu vou te ajudar a terminar o banho e depois vou resolver isso. – terminou de dizer apressado._

_\- JongIn, você acha mesmo que vou te deixar resolver isso sozinho? – o menor disse com uma voz provocante ao segurar o braço do maior, o impedindo de se afastar. Era uma graça o maior todo vermelho de vergonha. – Nós acabamos de nos acertar. Eu não vou deixar você se aliviar sozinho quando eu posso ajudar._

_\- Soo... – o alfa tentou dizer algo, o quanto o menor devia evitar se cansar, mas as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta ao ter a mão firme do ômega o acariciando por cima da roupa._

_KyungSoo sorriu safado para o moreno, o acariciando de forma cadenciada, feliz pelas reações que causava no alfa. Ambos estavam mais sensíveis, talvez por finalmente poderem se entregar aos sentimentos carnais sabendo que se amavam sem reservas além disso. O ômega obviamente não poderia se ajoelhar por causa da perna, mas aquele banco estava na altura perfeita para o que queria fazer. Então sem demora abocanhou o membro do alfa, se deliciando com tudo aquilo para si._

_JongIn tapava o rosto com as mãos e tentava não impor nada sobre o menor, mas KyungSoo não queria aquilo. Queria aproveitar desse momento completamente junto do maior. Se afastou do membro alheio._

_\- JongIn. – chamou o maior, mas só recebeu um “Hmm?” resmungado como resposta, sem que as mãos se afastassem do rosto. – JongIn, olha para mim. Eu quero que me veja e quero te ver. Nós nos amamos. Podemos fazer qualquer coisa um com o outro, desde que os dois se sintam bem. Você não precisa ter vergonha de mim. – falou e observou o alfa o olhar por entre os dedos._

_\- Eu tenho vergonha. – falou abafado pelas mãos e KyungSoo precisava admitir que ele era muito fofo._

_\- Do que você tem vergonha? – o mais velho perguntou de forma paciente._

_\- Dos seus olhos. Você me olha de forma tão intensa. Eu sinto que posso enlouquecer ao me perder neles. – o alfa respondeu ainda acanhado, mas sem as mãos tapando o rosto, encarando aqueles mesmos olhos que dizia ser sua perdição._

_\- Mas você pode se perder nele. Podemos nos perder juntos e nos achar juntos também. – disse o mais velho enquanto acariciava displicentemente a perna esquerda do maior, sentindo aquela musculatura trabalhada pelos anos de dança. Recebeu apenas um assentir do moreno, mas era o suficiente. Pegou a mão direita do maior e a conduziu aos seus cabelos, querendo que ele ditasse seu ritmo agora. E mesmo envergonhado, JongIn conduziu a cabeça do mais velho até seu membro._

**Presente**

**13 de Janeiro de 2021**

**23h32min**

\- Ei, Nini. Me diz, está bom assim? Você gosta? – perguntou enquanto massageava lentamente o pênis em sua mão, apreciando sentir a pele quente entre os dedos. Mesmo estando muito frio, KyungSoo já começava a soar pelo tesão.

\- E-eu... eu gosto. – o alfa respondeu, já praticamente entregando os pontos.

\- E você não quer mais? Você sabe que pode ter muito mais. Basta vir pegar. – e dito isso o ômega apertou um pouco a mão no membro do moreno, aumentando a velocidade. Tirando outro gemido do mais alto.

\- Eu quero... Mas e os bebês, Soo? – o mais novo estornou sua dúvida.

\- Era por isso que resistiu o dia inteiro? – o mais velho perguntou, finalmente entendendo a situação. – A doutora já nos disse que podemos fazer. Claro que não irei fazer grandes peripécias com essa barriga, mas não tem problema um estilo clássico. Ou até ficarmos só nas carícias depois que realmente se tornar perigoso.

\- Mas eu ainda tenho medo. E se eu machucar sua barriga, ou te machucar? Você está tão cansado esses dias.

\- JongIn, o desejo faz parte, não podemos negligenciar isso também. Se está com tanto medo não iremos até o fim. – o ômega argumentou novamente.

\- Desculpe por ser tão medroso, Soo. Eu vou te recompensar e te fazer sentir bem. – dito isso, o alfa sumiu embaixo das cobertas, mas logo KyungSoo retirou o cobertor de cima e acendeu a luz do abajur, gostava de ver tudo nessas horas. O moreno pediu gentilmente que ficasse de barriga para cima e atendeu sem contestar. Antes de tudo JongIn levantou seu moletom e deu um beijinho na barriga proeminente, logo tapando-a novamente para o menor não sentir frio. E nesses pequenos gestos KyungSoo se sentia mais amado ainda.

Naquela noite eles se amaram de forma lenta, fechando com chave de ouro o dia que consideravam deles. Sussurrando palavras carinhosas no ouvido enquanto saciavam todo desejo que sentiam um pelo outro, que ia além do carnal.

**11 de Março de 2021**

**01h28min**

Na madrugada de uma quinta-feira calma para muitos, JongIn corria pelo quarto de ambos desesperado.

\- Era para eles virem só daqui duas semanas! Será que nossos filhotes estão bem?! – JongIn disse completamente afobado e apavorado.

\- Calma, JongIn. – KyungSoo pegou a mão do companheiro e depositou em sua barriga, mesmo apertando um pouco quando sentiu uma nova contração. Mas a dor ainda era fraca o suficiente para aguentar com tranquilidade. – Está ouvindo o coração deles? Os nossos filhos estão bem.

\- Mas está tão rápido. – disse o alfa, se referindo aos batimentos acelerados que ouvia vindo de seus filhos. Não estava convencido que tudo estava bem, o pânico falava mais alto.

\- Mas crianças têm batimentos mais fortes mesmo, você sabe disso. – o ômega tentou falar o mais doce possível. – Agora respira fundo. – viu o alfa seguir seu conselho e respirar fundo, esperou ele terminar para continuar a falar. – Melhor? – perguntou recebendo um aceno de confirmação do maior.

\- Desculpe, Soo. Eu deveria estar controlado e não ficando em pânico. – o mais novo disse tristonho, sentia que estava falhando com seu ômega e seus filhotes.

\- Shh. Está tudo bem. – o mais velho falou enquanto acariciava o rosto moreno. – Qualquer um pode passar por isso. Você mesmo disse que devemos nos apoiar um no outro, mesmo os dois estando assustados. Está tudo bem agora, vamos pegar as coisas e ir para o hospital. – “Antes que essa dor aumente.” acrescentou em pensamento, porque sabia que se falasse isso só deixaria o alfa mais nervoso.

JongIn deu um sacudida em si mesmo, não podia se entregar ao medo nesse momento. Precisava se concentrar na tarefa de levar o companheiro em segurança para o hospital. Não falharia com suas preciosidades. Ainda mais quando estava tão perto de finalmente ver os rostinhos de seus bebês. Só esse pensamento já lhe alegrou. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e desceu as escadas com a mala que já tinham preparado graças à organização do mais velho.

Em todo o caminho até o hospital JongIn veio falando com KyungSoo, tentando manter uma conversa confortável e sem alarde. O alfa deixava-se ser apertado na perna quando as contrações vinham e sabia que ficaria com a marca perfeita dos dedos de menor em si. Não que ligasse para isso. Só queria ter um jeito de aliviar aquela dor do ômega, que ele não fosse o único a sofrer. Era tão injusto.

Quando chegaram ao hospital foram logo atendidos por sua doutora, pois, JongIn já tinha ligado desde que começaram as contrações do menor para a médica. Receberam a confirmação que sim, o ômega estava pronto para dar a luz e não era um alarme falso. O alfa precisou se conter para não seguir o seu ômega até a sala de operação, mas era estritamente proibido e não faria uma cena possessiva agora que KyungSoo precisava de segurança e tranquilidade.

\- Eu te amo e vou estar aqui para você durante todo o tempo, quando acordar estarei do seu lado. – o moreno disse de forma calma, deixando um beijinho carinhoso nos lábios em forma de coração. Que sorriam para si mesmo com a dor que JongIn podia sentir pela marca.

\- Eu te amo, Nini. E daqui a pouco iremos conhecer nossas preciosidades. – o menor falou, aproveitando que o maior ainda estava inclinado sobre si na maca, o puxou para depositar um beijo.

Dito isso, KyungSoo foi levado pela equipe, deixando para trás um JongIn que tentava se controlar para não afetar as emoções de seu ômega e deixar tudo mais extremo ainda. Se sentiu um pouco melhor quando a dor do menor parou, indicando que os medicamentos tinham feito seu papel e agora ele estava sedado.

JongIn tinha avisado os amigos pelo grupo que tinham sobre a situação, mas por ser tarde e um dia de semana, eles provavelmente estavam dormindo, afinal, todos estariam trabalhando no dia seguinte.

Avisou também seus pais e JooAh. Seus pais ainda não tinham chegado, mas sua sogra conseguiu chegar a tempo de falar com KyungSoo no corredor, a caminho de entrar na sala cirúrgica.

Agora só restava para o alfa ficar andando de um lado para o outro naquele corredor, com JooAh sentada em uma das cadeiras, mas tão inquieta quanto o mais novo.

JongIn estava completamente concentrado nos batimentos cardíacos de seu ômega e filhotes, desde que o companheiro o tinha chamado atenção para eles e desde que suas preciosidades entraram naquela sala cirúrgica, ouvir os batimentos era a única coisa que acalmava o alfa o suficiente para ele não invadir o lugar.

Alfas eram proibidos de estarem na sala de cirurgia, por três motivos. O primeiro era porque ver seu ômega sendo cortado ou sangrando – mesmo sabendo que fazia parte do processo – poderia fazer o alfa se descontrolar e atrapalhar o parto. O segundo era porque alfas ficavam extremamente possessivos com seus filhos assim que nasciam e não deixavam ninguém se aproximar, o que também atrapalharia para realização dos exames de rotina. E por último, se alguma complicação acontecesse durante o parto, o alfa podia entrar em desespero e se descontrolar ao ver a vida ameaçada de seu ômega e filhote. Em todos os casos, seria perigoso para a equipe médica que realiza o parto e para o próprio paciente ter o alfa por perto.

E enquanto apenas os batimentos eram o foco da atenção do maior, outro som se fez ouvir. Um choro estridente cortou o silêncio do local. O moreno sentiu suas pernas bambearem e parou de andar. Sem nem perceber o tempo que passou – podiam ser segundos ou minutos – outro choro se juntou ao primeiro. Não era qualquer bebê que estava chorando. Eram seus filhos. Seus filhotes com KyungSoo.

JongIn caiu no chão sem forças, sentindo os braços de JooAh lhe envolveram enquanto dizia algo que o maior não consiga captar. Apenas os sons de batimentos e choros preenchiam sua audição.

O moreno estava paralisado pela emoção, algumas lágrimas escapavam ao mesmo tempo em que sorria radiante. Sabia que no momento que recuperasse o controle das pernas iria atrás de suas preciosidades. 

KyungSoo e JongIn tinham conseguido. Seus filhos nasceram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabe, eu sempre gostei dessas músicas famosas de balé que todo mundo já ouviu (principalmente nos desenhos da Barbie :D), mas eu nunca tinha visto uma apresentação de balé. Eu fui pesquisar por causa desse extra e nossa, eu amei! Todas essas que eu botei para o JongIn fazer foram as que eu vi e gostei. E os personagens vilões foram meus preferidos em O Lago dos Cisnes e A Bela Adormecida. Por isso, amei imaginar o JongIn, do jeito intenso que é sua apresentação, interpretando esses personagens.  
> Para quem quiser ver como JongIn estava como mago Rothbart:   
> ["Mago"](https://www.mariinsky.ru/images/cms/data/ballet_repertoire/swan_lake/12_rotbart_zverev3.jpg)   
> KyungSoo na premiação:   
> ["KyungSoo"](https://data.whicdn.com/images/230267725/large.jpg)   
> JongIn na premiação:   
> ["JongIn"](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f3/e8/df/f3e8dfad4cdd1596c93a971091d9509a--black-toe-toe-shoes.jpg)   
> Alguns deles mudaram de aparência nesse tempo, então se quiserem ver como alguns estão:  
> ["SuHo"](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DfM0iQ5WkAEXgo0.jpg)   
> ["Lay"](http://cms.tontonextra.com.my/wp-content/uploads/2018/03/lay03.jpg)   
> ["TXiuMin"](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DfM0iQ3X0AIOAdG.jpg)   
> Chen (Esse vocês nem conheciam antes, mas na época da festa de Natal ele era castanho): ["Chen"](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DVwge1ZXkAAkq3z.jpg)   
> Esse extra acabou sendo maior que o primeiro. Será que vou me superar no terceiro? :D  
> Obrigada a quem está acompanhando os extras dessa fic.  
> Até o próximo e último extra, com eles com seus babys fofos. (Vou postar ele no KaiSooDay)   
> Abraços!


End file.
